Nowojorski akcent
by Jamie Grant
Summary: Świat czarodziejów w Nowym Jorku. Opowiadanie zakończone.
1. Prolog

**I. SPRAWA CZARODZIEJA Z CENTRAL PARKU**

* * *

**PROLOG**

_lipiec 2008_

Choć światła miasta nawet o północy skutecznie rozpraszały ciemności, środek Central Parku był cichy i ponury, jakby oderwany od ulicznego rozgardiaszu. O tej godzinie trudno było spotkać tu kogokolwiek, nic więc dziwnego, że nikt nie zauważył ciemnej, zakapturzonej postaci, bezszelestnie przemierzającej skąpane w mroku aleje.

Nagle jednak tajemnicza postać dostrzegła jakieś poruszenie naprzeciw siebie. Zatrzymała się, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce ukrytej w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Choć w Ameryce takie stroje stanowiły przeżytek i przejaw _zacofania_, czarodziej ów był tradycjonalistą. Konieczność życia wśród mugoli na równych zasadach często frustrowała czarodzieja, który uważał, że już najwyższy czas, by magiczna społeczność Nowego Jorku wreszcie przejrzała na oczy i zobaczyła, że magia to potęga i nie należy sprowadzać jej do tak podrzędnych wartości.

Alejką nadchodził mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Czarodziej natychmiast rozpoznał w nim mugola. Mało tego - mugolem tym był Robert Dawson we własnej osobie. Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi przewidywaniami tajemniczego czarodzieja, niemagiczny znowu szedł drogą na skróty przez Central Park. Utarte zwyczaje miały przynieść mu zgubę.

Błyskawicznie wysunął różdżkę i wycelował w mężczyznę, który nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, w jakim się znalazł.

— _Avada kedavra! _

Zielony promień nieoczekiwanie trafił w mugola, odrzucając go do tyłu niczym szmacianą lalkę. Siła uderzenia sprawiła, że mężczyzna przeleciał przez pobliskie krzaki, lądując ciężko na twardym podłożu. Jego oczy zastygły nieruchomo, wciąż utkwione w krzyżujące się ponad alejką gałęzie drzew, a twarz znieruchomiała w wyrazie niemego zdziwienia. Z całą pewnością był już martwy.

Czarodziej obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem. Nie odczuwał żadnych emocji w związku z tym, co właśnie zrobił, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł obok swojej, częściowo przesłoniętej przez zarośla ofiary, po czym obrócił się w miejscu i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem, rozpływając się w mroku nocy.

* * *

**xxxxxx**

* * *

_Opowiadanie pierwotnie publikowane na blogu, ale postanowiłam zamieścić je__ także__ tutaj. Jest to jedno z pierwszych moich opowiadań, jakie napisałam, ale mimo wszystko jestem z niego całkiem zadowolona._

_"Nowojorski akcent" jest ff HP, ale od razu ostrzegam, że tyczy się głównie postaci autorskich. Akcja, jak adres wskazuje, toczy się w Nowym Jorku, a głównymi bohaterami są aurorzy z Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Moja dość specyficzna kreacja magicznej Ameryki może budzić pewne kontrowersje, o czym także wolę uprzedzić na wstępie. Mogą pojawiać się także sceny brutalne, będzie dość mocno rozwinięte tło społeczne, obyczajowe itp. Będą występować wątki kryminalne._

_Myślę, że to raczej takie AU. Rating T, niektóre sceny rating M._

_Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w kanonie, miało miejsce, aczkolwiek ta historia jest moją własną wizją świata czarodziejów w Ameryce. Czas akcji rozpoczyna się w roku 2008._

_Pierwsza część Nowojorskiego Akcentu będzie liczyć 20 rozdziałów._

_Betą opowiadania jest Mąka z forum mirriel. _


	2. Nieoczekiwane zadanie

**ROZDZIAŁ 1: Nieoczekiwane zadanie**

_lipiec 2008_

Tegoroczne lato należało do wyjątkowo gorących. Wysoka temperatura była szczególnie odczuwalna w centrum miasta między wysokimi drapaczami chmur, których stalowo-szklane powierzchnie lśniły w intensywnym blasku słońca. Na ulicach panował charakterystyczny dla wielkich metropolii rozgardiasz. Setki żółtych taksówek i innych samochodów raz po raz przemykały po jezdni, a na chodnikach kłębiły się tłumy spieszących za swoimi sprawami ludzi. Kolorowe witryny sklepów kusiły, by choć na moment zaszczycić je uwagą, a miliony mieszkańców tego miasta zajmowało się swoim życiem, nie mając pojęcia, że obok nich istniał jakiś inny świat.

Wbrew pozorom w Nowym Jorku żyło naprawdę wielu czarodziejów. Prowadzili oni jednak spokojną egzystencję wśród zwykłych, niemagicznych obywateli, starając się, ukryć swą odmienność przed światem. Zdecydowana większość z nich była tak znakomicie zasymilowana z mugolami i ich cywilizacją, że ukrywanie faktu posiadania nadnaturalnych zdolności przychodziło im z łatwością. Amerykańscy czarodzieje nie uważali, że magia czyni ich kimś lepszym od innych ludzi. Różdżka i zapewniane przez nią możliwości dla wielu były po prostu dodatkiem do codziennego życia. Wielu obywało się bez takich wygód, z zaklęć korzystając tylko w ostateczności.

Jednak podobnie jak mugole, czarodzieje byli bardzo zróżnicowanym społeczeństwem. Mimo wszystko oba światy przez wiele lat egzystowały obok siebie w pokoju i nic nie wskazywało, by ten stan rzeczy miał ulec zmianie. Czarodzieje zaczęli zasiedlać Amerykę w tym samym czasie co mugole i od samego początku zamiast izolować się, żyli wśród niemagicznych. Tworzyli swoje małe społeczności, które z biegiem lat stawały się jeszcze bardziej otwarte na postęp cywilizacyjny. Współcześni czarodzieje doskonale wiedzieli, co to jest telewizor i umieli obsługiwać pozamagiczne urządzenia. Wielu poszło o krok dalej i przed edukacją w Instytucie Magii w Salem posyłali swoje dzieci do mugolskich szkół, zaś sami znajdowali zatrudnienie poza obrębem Ministerstwa Magii i innych czarodziejskich instytucji. Rzecz jasna nawet w Stanach trafiali się nieliczni staroświeccy magowie, jednak ci osiedlali się zwykle w bardziej odludnych miejscach, unikając dynamicznych i nowoczesnych metropolii.

Tymczasem na chodniku przy jednej z ładniejszych brooklyńskich uliczek stała Laurie Kelly, szczupła dwudziestopięciolatka obdarzona przez naturę średnim wzrostem i sięgającymi łopatek, falistymi włosami koloru miedzianego. Jej bladą cerę gdzieniegdzie zdobiły drobne piegi. Nikt, kto by ją teraz zobaczył, nie domyśliłby się, że tak naprawdę patrzy na czarownicę, będącą w dodatku pracownicą Biura Aurorów. Laurie wyglądała nawet na trochę młodszą, niż w rzeczywistości. W dodatku była drobna i ubierała się swobodnie, wręcz młodzieżowo. Teraz miała na sobie luźną, granatową bluzę z kapturem niedbale narzuconą na jasny t-shirt, obcisłe dżinsy i czerwone trampki za kostkę.

Kobieta od niespełna kwadransa opierała się o bok swojego samochodu, którego czarny lakier szybko ulegał nagrzaniu od intensywnego słońca. Choć starała się wyglądać nonszalancko i uśmiechała się życzliwie do mijających ją nielicznych mugoli, była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana i zniecierpliwiona.

Poprawiła ciemnorude kosmyki, ponownie zerkając w stronę swojego dawnego domu. Sama od kilku lat mieszkała w schludnym, trzypokojowym mieszkanku jakieś parę przecznic stąd, jednak wciąż regularnie bywała w domu rodziców. Dzisiejszego dnia przed udaniem się do pracy wpadła po swoją młodszą siostrę, której podczas wczorajszej rozmowy obiecała, że podwiezie ją na wakacyjne zajęcia z rysunku.

Nastolatka jednak wciąż nie wychodziła z domu. Laurie prychnęła, wyciągając z kieszeni dżinsów telefon w nieco porysowanej obudowie. Należała do tej najnowocześniejszej i najbardziej postępowej części społeczności magicznej i mimo faktu, że jako jedyna z rodziny podjęła pracę w Ministerstwie Magii, na co dzień korzystała z udogodnień świata mugoli. Jej różdżka była teraz zapewne schowana gdzieś na samym dnie jej sfatygowanej torby, leżącej na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Było to może dość nietypowe zachowanie, biorąc pod uwagę zawód kobiety, jednak rudowłosa nie przejmowała się tym.

Kelly pospiesznie odblokowała klawiaturę i wybrała numer. W słuchawce po dłuższej chwili usłyszała głos swojej młodszej siostry.

— Jamie, czekam na ciebie od dziesięciu minut. Pospiesz się! – rzuciła do telefonu, jednocześnie wywracając oczami, gdy nastolatka zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

Po chwili jednak drzwi otworzyły się i z budynku wypadła dość oryginalnie ubrana dziewczyna o włosach zafarbowanych na jaskrawoczerwony kolor, niedbale wpychając do torby szkicownik i zestaw ołówków. Jej wygląd i zachowanie od razu wymownie potwierdzały artystyczną duszę.

— Jestem już, jestem – oznajmiła beztrosko Jamie, uśmiechając się szeroko do siostry i jak gdyby nigdy nic podeszła do drzwi samochodu. — To upierdliwe kocisko znowu zjadło mój ulubiony pędzel!

Laurie nie uwierzyła w tę wymówkę. Jamie zawsze próbowała w pokrętny sposób uzasadniać swoje spóźnienia, lecz opowieści o kocie zjadającym pędzle lub chowającym farby pod kanapą były przez dziewczynę tak często używane, że aż stawały się nudne. Nie mniej jednak, kobieta nie potrafiła zbyt długo irytować się na swoją małą, zwariowaną siostrzyczkę, która, choć swego czasu zszargała jej mnóstwo nerwów, zawsze była dla niej bardzo ważna.

— To w takim razie jak znalazłaś ten pędzel, znajdujący się zapewne gdzieś w okolicy żołądka twojego kota?– spytała rudowłosa z leciutką ironią w głosie, otwierając drzwi od strony kierowcy i wsuwając się na fotel.

Jamie wyraźnie zmieszała się, jednak ten stan nie trwał zbyt długo. Już po chwili jak gdyby nigdy nic machnęła ręką i zachichotała.

— Musiałam znaleźć sobie inny. Dlatego to tak długo trwało.

Laurie, sprawdzająca ustawienie lusterek bocznych, udała, że tego nie słyszała.

— Zapnij pasy, Jamie – mruknęła, po czym ruszyła z piskiem opon, włączając się do ruchu.

Nowojorskie korki zawsze irytowały młodą czarownicę, jednak uparcie odmawiała skorzystania z magicznych środków lokomocji. Sieć Fiuu uważała za zbyt mało ekscytującą, zaś teleportacji używała jedynie w ostateczności, mając na uwadze swoje niezbyt miłe doświadczenia związane z tym sposobem przemieszczania się. Czasem korzystała także z mugolskiego metra lub z komunikacji miejskiej, lecz mimo wszystko wolała przytulne wnętrze swojego niewielkiego autka. Podczas jazdy mogła przyglądać się miejskiemu życiu i przemyśleć na spokojnie wiele spraw w drodze do pracy bądź w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce.

Podczas jazdy w kierunku Manhattanu Laurie raz po raz irytowała się, mocniej zaciskając palce na kierownicy. Miała wrażenie, jakby dzisiejszego dnia ruch był jeszcze intensywniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Jeździła do pracy o różnych porach, jednak dzisiaj można było dojść do wniosku, jakoby większość ludności z miasta zmówiła się, by wyjechać na ulice akurat teraz.

— Cholera jasna! – krzyknęła, kiedy jakiś szpanerski, czerwony wóz ostentacyjnie zajechał jej drogę.

Nacisnęła na klakson i pokazała kierowcy środkowy palec, nie zważając na nieco zaskoczone spojrzenie siedzącej obok Jamie.

— Czasem żałuję, że nie podrasowałam swojej bryki żadnymi zaklęciami – burknęła po chwili Laurie, kiedy wreszcie ruszyły do przodu.

— Tata ciągle powtarza, że korzystanie z magii na każdym kroku to pójście po linii najmniejszego oporu – zauważyła czerwonowłosa, wydmuchując balon z gumy do żucia.

Laurie doskonale wiedziała, że jej rodzice, będący właścicielami dobrze prosperującej firmy, niezwykle rzadko korzystali z różdżek. Kobieta właściwie nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała ojca używającego magii. James Kelly miał bardzo liberalne poglądy nawet jak na typowego nowojorskiego czarodzieja i podobne przekonania wpajał swoim najbliższym. Kiedy jego dzieci powracały na wakacje do miasta ze szkoły w Salem, na dwa miesiące musiały pożegnać się z czarami. Był to w zasadzie nie tylko wymysł samego ojca, który zdaniem Laurie po prostu lubił komplikować sobie życie. Była to także konieczność wypływająca ze względów praktycznych oraz dość restrykcyjnych przepisów dotyczących stosowania magii w obszarze miejskim. W dodatku w ich najbliższym sąsiedztwie mieszkali prawie sami mugole. Chociaż ludzie w Nowym Jorku byli dosyć tolerancyjni wobec przejawów niezwykłości i rzadko kiedy zwracali na nie większą uwagę, to z magią nigdy nie obnoszono się wszem i wobec.

Dojazd do centrum miasta zajął rudowłosej sporo czasu. Nie zachwycało jej to. W końcu miała być w ministerstwie już dobre pół godziny temu. Pozostawała jej tylko nadzieja, że szef okaże wyrozumiałość, mimo że nie było to pierwsze jej spóźnienie do pracy.

— Więc gdzie cię wysadzić? – spytała siostrę, którą całkowicie pochłonęło przeglądanie się w bocznym lusterku.

Jamie drgnęła i pospiesznie odwróciła się w kierunku zdenerwowanej Laurie.

— Może być nawet tutaj. To już niedaleko.

Korzystając z tego, że akurat stały na czerwonym świetle, młodsza z kobiet beztrosko otworzyła drzwi i wysiadła, zręcznie wskakując na chodnik.

— Cześć, Laurie! – zawołała jeszcze, machając do rudej ręką, po czym wmieszała się w tłum ludzi i zniknęła jej z oczu.

Laurie parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem. Czasem zazdrościła swojej siedemnastoletniej siostrze beztroski. Jednak jako osoba dorosła musiała zachowywać się bardziej odpowiedzialnie i myśleć o konsekwencjach swoich działań. Bycie aurorem do czegoś w końcu zobowiązywało.

Kilkanaście minut później zostawiła swój samochód na parkingu znajdującym się najbliżej wejścia do Ministerstwa Magii, resztę drogi zamierzając przebyć pieszo. Gmach znajdował się w przy jednej z ulic w ścisłym centrum miasta. Budynek ten był widzialny jedynie dla czarodziejów. Mugole mogli zobaczyć w tym miejscu jedynie wąską przerwę pomiędzy znajdującymi się obok drapaczami chmur. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nawet nie przypuszczali, że pomiędzy nimi mieściło się coś jeszcze.

Młoda aurorka mogła jednak zobaczyć go w całej okazałości. Wysoki na kilkanaście pięter wieżowiec, który nagle zmaterializował się przed nią do złudzenia przypominał znajdujące się w okolicy mugolskie apartamentowce. Jego ścian nie tworzyły jednak płaszczyzny ze szkła i aluminium, a ciężkie płyty piaskowca. Było też mnóstwo rozmieszczonych w równych odstępach okien. Ministerstwo mieściło się w tym miejscu dopiero od lat pięćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. Wcześniej siedziba magicznego rządu znajdowała się w podziemiach, podobnie jak wiele ministerstw w innych krajach. Duża ilość tuneli metra przebiegająca pod miastem stawała się jednak coraz bardziej problematyczna, dlatego czarodzieje musieli pomyśleć o znalezieniu innej lokalizacji. Ówczesnemu Ministrowi Magii, niejakiemu Christopherowi Grantowi udało się nabyć odpowiedni budynek w centrum Nowego Jorku.

Laurie, kierując się w stronę całkiem zwyczajnie wyglądających drzwi, cieszyła się, że wszystkie najważniejsze magiczne instytucje mieściły się właśnie w jej rodzinnym Nowym Jorku. Znajdowały się tutaj miejsca takie jak ministerstwo czy mieszcząca się nieopodal gmachu ulica Magic Street, na której mieściły się rozmaite czarodziejskie sklepiki. Kobieta mieszkała w tym mieście od urodzenia i była do niego niezwykle przywiązana, dlatego też nie zamierzała myśleć o przeprowadzce w jakiś inny zakątek kraju.

Na parterze budynku znajdowała się tylko część Departamentu Współpracy z Mugolami oraz niewielka recepcja, gdzie interesanci podawali cel swojej wizyty w ministerstwie i otrzymywali specjalną kartę, umożliwiającą im bezproblemowe poruszanie się po gmachu. Tam też dokonywano drobnych formalności, na przykład rejestracji różdżek.

Kelly kierowała się jednak na wyższe poziomy. Skinąwszy leniwie siedzącej za biurkiem czarownicy w schludnej, mugolskiej garsonce i ignorując znajdujące się po lewej przejście prowadzące na skróty do działu Współpracy z Mugolami, pospiesznie skierowała się do położonych na końcu korytarza drzwi wiodących do Holu Głównego.

Okazałe pomieszczenie pełne było czarodziejów. Duża liczba kobiet i mężczyzn w różnym wieku kłębiła się w holu ze ścianami z marmuru o złotawym odcieniu. Niemal wszyscy tutaj ubrani byli w zwykłe stroje mugoli i Laurie musiałaby naprawdę mocno się przyglądać, aby wyłowić w tym tłumie choć jedną postać noszącą tradycyjną szatę czarodzieja.

Rudowłosa aurorka dołączyła do sznura ludzi zmierzającego w kierunku wind, prowadzących na wyższe poziomy. Wodząc wzrokiem po otoczeniu, mimowolnie przypomniała sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy przyszła tutaj do pracy. Choć od tamtego czasu minęło już niemal półtora roku, wciąż pamiętała swoje początki.

Laurie zachichotała cicho na wspomnienie tamtych dni. Czasem nie potrafiła uwierzyć, jak szybko minął jej ten czas. Jakaś czarownica idąca przed nią obejrzała się pospiesznie, kiedy usłyszała cichy śmiech rudej. Laurie posłała jej przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym wsunęła się do windy.

W ministerstwie było dwanaście poziomów, a na każdym z nich znajdował się jakiś wydział. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa, do którego właśnie kierowała się kobieta, znajdował się na piętrze ósmym.

Kelly wcisnęła się w kąt między dwójką mężczyzn w średnim wieku, którzy, pochłonięci lekturą różnych gazet, nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi.

Poziom ósmy nie różnił się specjalnie od pozostałych. W zasadzie Ministerstwo Magii do złudzenia przypominało zwykłe mugolskie budynki. Jednak zamiast linoleum na podłogach i pomalowanych burą farbą ścian, korytarze urządzone były gustownie, a na obitych boazerią ścianach wisiały reprodukcje dzieł sztuki oraz portrety postaci ważnych dla magicznej części amerykańskiego społeczeństwa. Znajdowały się tutaj także błyszczące drzwi prowadzące do poszczególnych gabinetów i biur.

Laurie, przelotnie lustrując wzrokiem tabliczki oraz mamroczące portrety, ruszyła przed siebie, od niechcenia poprawiając pasek swojej torby. Biuro Aurorów, w którym pracowała, znajdowało się na samym końcu lewej odnogi korytarza. Kobieta już z daleka rozpoznała właściwe drzwi po wiszącej krzywo tabliczce, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała spaść na ziemię przy pierwszym mocniejszym trzaśnięciu.

Wsunęła się do środka, ogarniając wzrokiem stojące w równych rzędach biurka, poprzedzielane wąskimi, wysokimi na metr przepierzeniami z zaledwie jednej warstwy cegieł, tworzącymi niewielkie przestrzenie przeznaczone do pracy. Aurorzy obwiesili swoje wnęki różnymi ważnymi afiszami oraz zdjęciami poszukiwanych osób. Biurko Laurie znajdowało się bliżej końca dużego pomieszczenia i w zasadzie nic nie odróżniało go od pozostałych. Tak samo sfatygowane i zagracone jak inne, otoczone mnóstwem wiszących na ścianach zdjęć i danych. Miała także okno, zza którego widać było fragment panoramy miasta.

Kobieta nie zdążyła jednak wślizgnąć się na swoje krzesło ani nawet przywitać z siedzącą obok najbliższą współpracownicą, June Parker, kiedy drzwi od znajdującego się na końcu sali gabinetu otwarły się szeroko.

— Laurie Kelly, natychmiast do mnie!

Słysząc głos swojego szefa rudowłosa drgnęła nieznacznie, jednocześnie krzywiąc się. Spodziewała się długiej pogadanki na temat swojego spóźnienia oraz pokaźnej sterty akt do uporządkowania, jeśli będzie miała szczęście.

June rzuciła jej pocieszające spojrzenie.

— Lepiej do niego idź, Laurie – szepnęła, odkładając jedną z teczek na brzeg biurka i biorąc następną. — Wiesz, że Fairchild nie lubi długo czekać.

— Nie musisz mi tego mówić.

Laurie, starając się przybrać możliwie jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy, wsunęła się do biura i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Gabinet szefa Biura Aurorów urządzony był dość okazale i ze smakiem. Pod ścianami stały biblioteczki wypełnione książkami, różnymi bibelotami i ozdobnymi przedmiotami zapewne mającymi sporą wartość, a w wolnych przestrzeniach pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi przedmiotami wisiały obrazy oraz liczne odznaczenia za służbę. Za wielkim i zapewne bardzo ciężkim biurkiem siedział wysoki, sztywno wyprostowany mężczyzna o ciemnych, przyprószonych siwizną włosach i poważnych, szarych oczach. Biła od niego pewnego rodzaju chłodna godność.

— Siadaj – powiedział z lekkim akcentem mężczyzna, wskazując dłonią na jedno ze stojących przed biurkiem krzeseł.

Laurie powoli opadła na nie, nerwowo poprawiając brzeg rozciągniętej bluzy. Nagle poczuła się w tym miejscu dość niestosownie i miała wrażenie, jakby czujne oczy Stephena Fairchilda przewiercały ją na wylot. Zawsze, kiedy przed nim stawała, odnosiła niepokojące wrażenie, że ma nieczyste sumienie.

Postanowiła milczeć, oczekując, aż szef przemówi ponownie i rozwieje jej wątpliwości odnośnie celu wezwania jej do tego gabinetu.

Fairchild najpierw jednak zajął się przeglądaniem leżącej na blacie teczki, i dopiero po chwili z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na kobietę, jednocześnie podsuwając jej papiery.

— Godzinę temu na terenie Central Parku znaleziono zwłoki mężczyzny. Niemagiczny, w wieku około czterdziestu pięciu, może pięćdziesięciu lat. Znaleźli go jacyś przypadkowi przechodnie, a sprawą zajęła się już mugolska policja, jednak nasz informator powiadomił ministerstwo, że sprawcą musiał być czarodziej – zaczął, splatając dłonie na blacie biurka. — Ofiara zginęła wskutek użycia Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego, najprawdopodobniej w ciągu ostatniej nocy. Jak zapewne wiesz, Central Park jest intensywnie uczęszczanym miejscem, więc wydaje mi się mało prawdopodobne, aby doszło do tego wcześniej.

Laurie słuchała go w milczeniu. Wydawać by się mogło, że w obecnych czasach aurorzy nie byli zbyt potrzebni, jednak wbrew pozorom dość często dochodziło do naruszeń prawa przez czarodziejów. Mimo powszechnie panującej tolerancji, przypadki ataków na mugoli bądź innych czarodziejów nie były jakąś wielką rzadkością. Zwykle jednak były to błahe incydenty w postaci używania stosunkowo nieszkodliwych zaklęć. Poważniejsze uroki nie zdarzały się często, nie mówiąc o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych. Ale kto wie, może komuś po prostu się nudziło i postanowił wyżyć się na przypadkowej ofierze?

Kobieta zamyśliła się. Nie miała pojęcia, jaki związek ma ta sprawa z jej spóźnieniem. Chyba że... Ale nie. Przecież w Biurze było wielu znacznie bardziej doświadczonych aurorów.

— Przepraszam, ale... Dlaczego mnie pan wezwał?

Szef sprawiał wrażenie, jakby puścił to mimo uszu. Jedynie drobny grymas, który na ułamek sekundy zagościł na jego twarzy, zdradził poirytowanie mężczyzny tym pytaniem. Fairchild od bardzo dawna cieszył się opinią człowieka oschłego i przebiegłego. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, odkąd objął swoje stanowisko, zaczął coraz bardziej wycofywać się z codziennego gwaru, stopniowo przeradzając się w cynicznego biurokratę. Rzadko zstępował ze swoich wyżyn, woląc zajmować się zarządzaniem Biurem Aurorów oraz zdobywaniem wysokiej pozycji w Ministerstwie Magii. Sama Laurie jak dotąd nie miała z nim do czynienia szczególnie wiele. Jednak wcale tego nie żałowała. Fairchild był człowiekiem, którego lepiej było unikać.

— Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Chciałbym, abyś to właśnie ty zajęła się tą sprawą – powiedział spokojnie, wciąż wpatrując się w kobietę uważnie.

Laurie, choć wciąż zaskoczona takim obrotem sprawy, nie zamierzała protestować ani szukać wymówek. W końcu jak dotąd nie miała zbyt wielu okazji do pracy w terenie, zaś papierkowa robota była niemożliwie nudna. Spodziewała się, że wielu innych aurorów bardzo chciałoby znaleźć się teraz na jej miejscu. Choć zastanawiał ją wybór szefa i mimowolnie zaczęła doszukiwać się w nim jakiegoś ukrytego dna, przyjęła to ze spokojem, starając się nie okazywać po sobie odczuwanych emocji.

— W porządku. Zajmę się tym – rzekła tylko, wiercąc się na krześle.

— Doskonale. – Szef wydawał się być zadowolony, że jedna z najbardziej niepokornych podwładnych tak łatwo i bez sprzeciwów przyjęła jego polecenie.

— Chciałbym, żebyś udała się na miejsce zdarzenia jeszcze zanim mugole zabiorą stamtąd ciało. Wierzę w twoją inteligencję i spryt, Kelly - mężczyzna przerwał na moment, lustrując kobietę chłodnym, beznamiętnym wzrokiem. — Wkrótce przydzielę ci jeszcze kogoś do pomocy, a na razie możesz odejść. I nie zapomnij wziąć ze sobą akt sprawy.

Laurie zrozumiała to jako polecenie opuszczenia gabinetu. Powoli skinęła głową, biorąc z biurka cienką teczkę, następnie wstała i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

Kiedy znalazła się ponownie w głównym pomieszczeniu Biura Aurorów, niemal natychmiast dostrzegła zaniepokojony wzrok June. Pomyślała sobie przelotnie, że przyjaciółka zapewne spodziewała się, iż rudowłosa dostanie reprymendę od Fairchilda.

Pospiesznie streściła kobiecie słowa szefa, starannie umieszczając otrzymane papiery w torbie, tak, aby ich nie zgubić. Czuła, że Parker także była niezwykle podekscytowana i zapewne żałowała, że musiała zostać w Biurze.

Starając się nie myśleć zbyt wiele o Stephenie Fairchildzie i o tym, kogo przydzieli jej do pomocy w sprawie, pospiesznie opuściła Ministerstwo Magii. Choć wcześniej nie spodziewała się, że uda jej się wyjść stąd przed piętnastą, to perspektywa konkretnego zadania wprawiła ją w prawdziwą ekscytację. Po raz pierwszy miała zajmować się czymś naprawdę odpowiedzialnym i zarazem interesującym.


	3. W Central Parku

**ROZDZIAŁ 2: W Central Parku**

_lipiec 2008 _

Laurie Kelly spodziewała się, że nie dotrze do Central Parku zbyt prędko. Biorąc pod uwagę natężenie ruchu ulicznego, wysoce prawdopodobny był fakt, że dotrze na miejsce grubo po czasie. W końcu mugole na pewno już tam byli, zapewne nawet nie podejrzewając, że znaleziona ofiara zginęła wskutek użycia zaklęcia.

Niemagiczni byli tak bardzo pochłonięci swoją cywilizacją i coraz liczniej pojawiającymi się nowinkami technologicznymi, że nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z istnienia świata czarodziejów. Nawet, jeśli przez przypadek dostrzegali jakiś przejaw magii, brali go po prostu za przywidzenie spowodowane zbyt szybkim tempem życia. Dla czarodziejów było to poniekąd korzystne i znacznie ułatwiało im funkcjonowanie w tym świecie. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, czarodzieje i mugole żyli obok siebie już tyle czasu, i powinni dążyć do pokojowej koegzystencji.

Rudowłosa naprawdę żałowała, że taka pełna współpraca najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będzie możliwa. Dwa światy istniały obok siebie, jednak jeden z nich nie miał pojęcia o tym drugim. Światy przenikały się i wzajemnie uzupełniały, ale były sobie przeciwstawne.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, po co było tak afiszować się z magią? Przecież ona po prostu istniała. Ot, normalna normalność, czy warto było z tego powodu robić jakieś zamieszanie? Kelly nie uważała się za kogoś wyjątkowego tylko dlatego, że machała magicznym patyczkiem i za pomocą paru dziwnych słów potrafiła wpływać na otaczającą ją rzeczywistość. Taka już była kolej rzeczy - jedni posiadali magię, inni nie. Choć według znanych Laurie opowieści i stereotypów na temat świata magii w Wielkiej Brytanii, dla tamtejszych czarodziejów magiczne umiejętności były niezwykle istotne. Wielu z nich wręcz jawnie wywyższało się z jej powodu, zaś życie w małych, hermetycznie zamkniętych społecznościach było tam normą. Laurie wciąż napełniał wielką zgrozą fakt, że wielu jej angielskich rówieśników najprawdopodobniej nie miało nawet pojęcia o istnieniu takich zwyczajnych urządzeń jak telewizor, komputer czy samochód, nie mówiąc o znajomości zasad ich funkcjonowania.

Parsknęła nerwowym chichotem, stukając palcami o kierownicę. W takim tempie przemieszczania się nigdy nie zdąży do Central Parku. Miała jednak nadzieję, że informator ministerstwa da radę opóźnić wszystko tak, by przedstawiciele Biura Aurorów zdążyli dokonać własnych obserwacji. Bardzo nie chciałaby wrócić do gabinetu Fairchilda z pustymi rękami. Wtedy całkowicie przekreśliłaby swoje szanse na osiągnięcie sukcesu w karierze aurora, a nie miała zamiaru reszty życia spędzić nad papierami.

W końcu jednak wyhamowała z piskiem opon przy krawężniku nieopodal wejścia do parku. Chwyciła swoją torbę, po czym otworzyła bagażnik samochodu i wyjęła stamtąd granatową marynarkę, pospiesznie narzucając ją na siebie zamiast bluzy. Spodziewała się, że nie zostałaby potraktowana zbyt poważnie, jeśli pojawiłaby się w miejscu zdarzenia wyglądając jak nastolatka.

Wsunęła do kieszeni fałszywą legitymację, jakimi czasami posługiwali się pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii pojawiający się w podobnych okolicznościach i zamknęła samochód, energicznym krokiem ruszając w stronę Central Parku.

Drzewa rzucały na alejkę miły cień, skutecznie przeciwdziałający zalegającemu w mieście skwarowi. Już po chwili Laurie poczuła się znacznie bardziej rześko i niemal zapomniała o długich i pełnych frustracji chwilach spędzonych na staniu w korkach. Podeszwy jej sfatygowanych conversów szurały rytmicznie o nawierzchnię ścieżki, podczas gdy kobieta próbowała wyciągnąć z torby teczkę z aktami, w której opisane było dokładniejsze położenie miejsca znalezienia ciała.

Przystanęła na moment, przebiegając wzrokiem po linijkach tekstu. Akta były krótkie i dość ogólnikowe, ale dokładniejsze zgłębienie tej sprawy było już jej zadaniem. Nie mniej jednak, po chwili znalazła informację, która najbardziej ją interesowała i niezwłocznie ruszyła w tamtym kierunku.

Central Park był jednak naprawdę dużym terenem, dlatego mimo narzucenia sobie szybkiego tempa, Laurie dotarła na miejsce dopiero po kilkunastu minutach.

Przestrzeń o powierzchni około dwudziestu metrów kwadratowych została otoczona żółtą taśmą i wyłączona z użytkowania. Kobieta dostrzegła kilka postaci pochylających się nad ziemią w okolicach znajdujących się w centrum obszaru zarośli. Co jakiś czas dało się zauważyć błysk flesza.

W pobliżu kręciło się kilku gapiów, jednak rudowłosa nieszczególnie przejmowała się ich obecnością. Odruchowo wsunęła dłoń do torby, zamierzając upewnić się, że będzie miała łatwy dostęp do różdżki. Nie wykluczała konieczności skonfundowania paru mugolskich policjantów w przypadku napotkania ewentualnych problemów, a swoje zadanie musiała wykonać. Miała jednak zamiar rozwiązać tę sprawę możliwie jak najbardziej łagodnie. W końcu każde zaklęcie użyte na mugolach podczas wykonywania misji aurorskiej trzeba było później starannie udokumentować w papierach, a Kelly nie miała na to ochoty.

Magiczny patyk wciąż tam był. Laurie, sama nie wiedząc czemu, poczuła się nieco pewniej, kiedy jej palce wyczuły zarys ciemnego, błyszczącego drewienka. Zastanawiała się też nad tożsamością czarodzieja, który w ciągu ostatniej nocy pozbawił życia owego nieszczęsnego mugola w środku najbardziej znanego nowojorskiego parku. Mimo wszystko sprawa ta wzbudziła w niej pewien niepokój.

Jak dotąd w podobnym zadaniu uczestniczyła tylko raz, wtedy jednak stanowiła po prostu towarzystwo dla kilku bardziej doświadczonych współpracowników i mogła jedynie biernie przyglądać się ich działaniom. Teraz natomiast była tutaj sama, gdyż Fairchild nie przydzielił jej jeszcze nikogo do pomocy. Spodziewała się jednak, że wkrótce zjawią się tu także jacyś inni czarodzieje. O ile, rzecz jasna, zdążą na czas.

Laurie niezbyt na tym bardzo zależało. Zawsze była indywidualistką i wolała pracować samotnie, nie musząc denerwować się koniecznością współpracy z którymś z tych bardziej doświadczonych aurorów. Większość z nich była niezmiernie zadufana w sobie i wywyższała się nad początkującymi kolegami po fachu.

Kobieta nie mogła jednak liczyć na to, że Fairchild pozwoli jej pracować nad tą sprawą zupełnie samej. Aurorzy nigdy nie pracowali samotnie nad poważniejszymi sprawami, a ta potencjalnie mogłaby się taką okazać. W końcu tutaj nie chodziło o jakieś błahe żarty czy zwykłe, niegroźne zaklęcia.

Starając się nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi, zbliżyła się do obszaru odgrodzonego taśmą, wyciągając z kieszeni fałszywe dokumenty. Sztuczka ta była dość powszechnie stosowana przez pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, szczególnie wśród aurorów badających ewentualne przestępstwa popełnione przy użyciu magii. Wśród mugolskich służb pracowało też wielu zakamuflowanych czarodziejów współpracujących z ministerstwem lub nawet będących jego pełnoprawnymi pracownikami, którzy jednocześnie byli informatorami Biura Aurorów, i dyskretnie powiadamiali je o tego typu sprawach.

Laurie przeczesywała wzrokiem całe to zbiorowisko, aż w końcu wypatrzyła wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę stojącego nieco na uboczu i notującego coś na podkładce. Wiedziała już, że jest to informator Biura, gdyż miała okazję spotkać go kilkakrotnie w gmachu ministerstwa.

Skinęła na niego pospiesznie.

— Witaj, Kelly - oznajmił mężczyzna, nazywający się, o ile Laurie dobrze pamiętała, David Riley. — Co cię zatrzymało? Musiałem porządnie się natrudzić, aby to wszystko wydłużyć. Ci z Biura Aurorów obiecali, że przyślą kogoś najszybciej, jak się tylko da.

Kobieta skrzywiła się. Rozumiała zniecierpliwienie mężczyzny, dlatego też, rzuciwszy mu jedynie nieco kąśliwe spojrzenie, nie zdobyła się na żaden złośliwy komentarz.

— Były straszne korki - burknęła, rozglądając się.

— W takich chwilach należałoby odłożyć na bok swoją awersję do teleportacji. W Central Parku jest mnóstwo miejsca, by móc bezpiecznie i dyskretnie się aportować.

Rudowłosa wywróciła oczami. Przez cały czas musieli rozmawiać szeptem, aby nikt z krzątających się w pobliżu mugoli nie usłyszał ich dyskusji. Co prawda, Laurie poważnie wątpiła, aby zrozumieli cały ten czarodziejski żargon, to jednak nie chciałaby zostać uznana za wariatkę.

— Mimo wszystko wolę samochody. Są wolniejsze, ale nie zwracają takiej uwagi jak nagłe pojawianie się znikąd. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty drugi raz wylądować na głowie jakiejś niewinnej staruszki, a następnie odpowiadać na niewygodne pytania.

David Riley parsknął śmiechem, po czym skinął na Laurie, aby przeszła pod taśmą.

— Chodź rzucić na to okiem, wszystko już załatwiłem - rzekł. — Powiedziałem, że wkrótce przybędzie tu ktoś w celu dokładniejszych oględzin.

Laurie spodziewała się, że mugole liczyli się z Rileyem, gdyż oficjalnie zajmował on dość ważne stanowisko w niemagicznej policji, mimo że był czarodziejem. Nie zrobił on jednak na kobiecie najlepszego wrażenia, choć przynajmniej częściowo mogła zwalić to na karb zniecierpliwienia.

Westchnęła tylko, po czym pochyliła się i wsunęła pod taśmę. Kilka osób zwróciło na nią uwagę i spojrzało pytająco na Rileya, jednak ten rzucił pospiesznie kilka zdań i momentalnie rozwiał ewentualne wątpliwości tak, że nie trzeba było uciekać się do stosowania czarów.

Laurie pozwolono podejść do wciąż leżącego w zaroślach ciała, obok którego już czekał przygotowany czarny wór. Na jego widok aurorka skrzywiła się, po czym, stanąwszy obok jakiejś kobiety dzierżącej w dłoni aparat, wbiła wzrok w martwego mężczyznę.

Także ona doszła do wniosku, że musiał być on mugolem. Choć w obecnych czasach bardzo trudno było odróżnić czarodziejów od ludzi pozamagicznych, rudowłosa nie miała większych wątpliwości.

Rzeczony mugol wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, rzecz jasna poza tym, że z całą pewnością był martwy. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany dość pospolicie. Nie wyglądał ani na biednego, ani na bogatego. Ot, zwykły facet, zapewne wracający do domu po wieczornej zmianie. Mógł być nawet przypadkową ofiarą.

— Ofiara nazywała się Robert Dawson, lat 45 - mruknął Riley, stając tuż za Laurie i machając jej przed twarzą foliową torebką z zamkniętym w środku prawem jazdy, którą następnie podał kobiecie z aparatem.

Laurie to nazwisko nic nie mówiło, ale w Nowym Jorku żyło tak wielu ludzi, że jej niewiedza na ich temat była całkowicie zrozumiała. Nurtowało ją jednak kilka innych kwestii, mogących mieć potencjalne znaczenie dla sprawy.

— Kiedy dokładnie go znaleziono? - spytała, pochylając się nad ręką mężczyzny.

Widniało na niej może parę maleńkich zadrapań, które jednak mogły być spowodowane wpadnięciem w gęste zarośla, w których go znaleziono. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było też widać żadnych śladów po innych zaklęciach.

— Dziś rano w okolicach godziny dziewiątej. Znalazła go jakaś mugolka będąca na spacerze z psem - wyjaśnił, po czym ściszył głos do szeptu. — Początkowo byliśmy przekonani, że to zwykła sprawa, jednak mężczyzna ewidentnie zginął od Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego. Dlatego niezwłocznie powiadomiłem Ministerstwo Magii.

Laurie pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyjęła z torby różdżkę i rozejrzawszy się ukradkiem, wymierzyła nią w ofiarę i wymamrotała pewną formułkę. Zwłoki na ułamek sekundy zajaśniały zieloną poświatą, taką samą jak ta, która towarzyszyła wypowiedzeniu inkantacji zaklęcia. Stało się to tak szybko, że nikt poza nią i Rileyem nawet tego nie zauważył.

— Już go sprawdzałem, ale widzę, że nie wierzysz zbyt łatwo na słowo. - W szarych oczach mężczyzny kobieta dostrzegła coś na kształt niechętnego podziwu.

Zaskoczyło ją to, ale uznała, że Riley zapewne nie traktował jej zbyt poważnie z powodu jej młodego wieku. Schowała różdżkę, po czym dopisała na trzymanych w ręce papierach parę uwag.

— Doszło do tego dzisiaj w nocy, zgadza się? - spytała, przygryzając koniec długopisu, jak zawsze, kiedy zaczynała się denerwować.

To było pierwsze poważniejsze zadanie, które przydzielono właśnie jej, więc bardzo nie chciała czegoś zepsuć. Wcześniej zdarzało jej się zajmować wyłącznie papierami oraz wezwaniami do błahych incydentów z użyciem magii. Teraz jednak emocje momentami ostro dawały jej się we znaki i obawiała się, że nie umknęło to uwadze jej rozmówcy.

David Riley pokiwał głową, poprawiając jednocześnie swoją marynarkę.

— Najprawdopodobniej - potwierdził. — Wątpię, aby leżał tutaj dłużej, tym bardziej, że przez Central Park przewija się mnóstwo ludzi. Zresztą przy tej temperaturze nie uchowałby się zbyt długo w nienaruszonym stanie.

Kelly, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała się z tym zgodzić. Inne możliwości nie wydawały jej się być zbyt prawdopodobne, dlatego też przychyliła się do wniosków mężczyzny. Przez chwilę notowała, zastanawiając się intensywnie, po czym zaczęła spacerować w tę i z powrotem. Takie przemieszczanie się zawsze pomagało jej poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Riley tymczasem wciąż przyglądał jej się z lekkim zdumieniem, zapewne nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego Biuro przysłało tutaj tylko jednego aurora i to w dodatku jeszcze niezbyt doświadczonego jeśli chodzi o pracę w terenie. Laurie Kelly była na to stanowczo zbyt młoda.

Kobieta zlustrowała wzrokiem podłoże, zastanawiając się, gdzie znajdował się martwy mężczyzna, zanim trafiło go zaklęcie. Ziemia alejki była tak udeptana, że nie sposób było precyzyjnie określić właściwego miejsca, ani dociec, gdzie dokładnie stał sprawca, kiedy zaatakował swoją ofiarę. Laurie wywnioskowała jednak, że odległość dzieląca nieznanego czarodzieja i jego ofiarę nie mogła wynosić więcej niż kilkanaście metrów. Z większej odległości trudno byłoby precyzyjnie rzucić urok, szczególnie w nocy, a w alejce nie było żadnych śladów świadczących o tym, że czarodziej chybił.

Przykucnęła i przesunęła dłonią po nawierzchni ścieżki, mamrocząc coś do siebie. Mugole, pochłonięci wykonywaniem swoich czynności, nie zwracali na nią większej uwagi. Jedynie David Riley wciąż dyskretnie spoglądał w jej stronę, także robiąc swoje notatki.

Postanowił odezwać się do niej dopiero po dłuższej chwili zalegającego pomiędzy nimi milczenia, przerywanego jedynie odgłosami krzątaniny w miejscu zdarzenia.

— Znalazłaś coś interesującego, Kelly?

Kobieta podniosła na niego wzrok, odgarniając sprzed twarzy miedziane kosmyki. Panujący w mieście skwar znowu dawał jej się we znaki, mimo że znajdowała się w zacienionym parku. Zdjęła marynarkę i schowała ją do torby, po czym leniwie zerknęła w notatki.

— Nic nie ma. Wszystko zadeptane. Jestem jednak przekonana, że sprawca musiał znajdować się na tej samej alejce, w odległości kilkunastu metrów od ofiary. - mruknęła półgłosem, wstając. — Siła zaklęcia odrzuciła go w te zarośla, a ten drugi zapewne natychmiast się stąd zdeportował.

Riley uśmiechnął się z leciutką ironią. Po Laurie Kelly od razu było widać, że była w swym fachu początkująca i jednocześnie starała się zrobić wszystko, by uchodzić za możliwie jak najbardziej doświadczoną i spostrzegawczą. Mimo wszystko jednak sprawiała wrażenie osoby dość inteligentnej i zaradnej, choć zupełnie nie wpasowywała się w stereotypowy obraz aurora na służbie.

— Podobne teorie wysnuli moi pozamagiczni współpracownicy, nie licząc tych fragmentów o zaklęciach i teleportacji - powiedział powoli, po czym odchrząknął. — Liczyłem, że Biuro Aurorów dostarczy jakichś konkretniejszych informacji.

Słysząc ton mężczyzny, w Laurie zagotowało się.

— Ach tak? Wobec tego, chętnie usłyszałabym jakieś pańskie teorie, Riley.

Ujęła się pod boki i spojrzała na mężczyznę groźnie, jednak biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była od niego przynajmniej głowę niższa, nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia.

— Spokojnie, Kelly - rzekł, po czym obejrzał się za siebie. — Ach, widzę, że stary Fairchild chyba podesłał ci kogoś do pomocy.

Laurie natychmiast podążyła za jego wzrokiem i dostrzegła nadchodzącego alejką mężczyznę. Kiedy rozpoznała jego jasne, gładko zaczesane włosy i wyniosłą minę, skrzywiła się odruchowo. Był to Nathaniel Hall, auror, którego szczerze nie znosiła od początku swojej pracy w ministerstwie. Jego arogancja i przekonanie o własnej wyższości zawsze działały jej na nerwy, a teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że to właśnie jego przydzielono do tej sprawy wraz z nią. Czyżby właśnie w taki sposób Fairchild chciał ją ukarać za dzisiejsze spóźnienie do pracy?

— Czyżbyś jednak zdołała tutaj dotrzeć, Kelly? - rzucił zamiast powitania, po czym wdał się w krótką rozmowę z Davidem Rileyem, zanim kobieta zdążyła choćby otworzyć usta i odwdzięczyć mu się jakąś ciętą ripostą.

Laurie odniosła przy tym wrażenie, że Riley także zdawał się nie przepadać za Hallem. Doszła do wniosku, że może po prostu nie lubił współpracować z żadnymi aurorami i zapewne nie był w tym osamotniony. Współpraca Biura Aurorów z innymi służbami, czy to mugolskimi, czy magicznymi, rzadko kiedy przebiegała gładko i bez zgrzytów.

Obaj mężczyźni zdawali się zapomnieć o jej obecności. Przez kilka minut dyskutowali na temat okoliczności, praktycznie nie interesując się młodą aurorką. Kelly jednak miała dzięki temu chwilę, by w samotności poddać odgrodzony obszar dokładniejszym oględzinom, bez sceptycznie nastawionego czarodzieja zaglądającego jej przez ramię. Niezależność była tym, co najbardziej jej odpowiadało.

Obeszła kępę krzaków, licząc, że znajdzie tam coś, co mogłoby ją interesować. Jednak oprócz kilku starych puszek po napojach i innych śmieci, nie było tam nic ekscytującego. Najprawdopodobniej do zdarzenia doszło bardzo szybko, a sprawca raczej nie miał powodów, by zostawać w tym miejscu dłużej. Dla Biura Aurorów oznaczało to jednak pewne utrudnienie.

Laurie westchnęła z rezygnacją, wbijając wzrok w stojącą nieopodal dwójkę mugoli, którzy zwijali już swój sprzęt i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami.

— Naprawdę nieciekawa sprawa. Obejrzałem go dokładnie i nie znalazłem nic, ale to nic, co wskazywałoby na konkretną przyczynę śmierci. Wygląda to tak, jakby nasza ofiara po prostu umarła ze strachu idąc nocą przez park - powiedział pierwszy z mężczyzn, kręcąc z powątpiewaniem głową. — To bardzo, bardzo dziwne.

— My także nie wiemy. Może to wcale nie było morderstwo, jak pierwotnie zakładaliśmy? Jak na razie nie znaleźliśmy żadnego potwierdzenia, że brały w tym udział jakieś osoby trzecie. Na ciele nie ma żadnych oznak przemocy.

— Chyba trzeba będzie po prostu poczekać na wyniki sekcji. Jeśli to nic nie wykaże, sprawa pewnie zostanie umorzona.

Laurie przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad podsłuchaną rozmową. Jako osoba dorastająca od urodzenia wśród niemagicznych doskonale znała zwyczaje mugoli. Zresztą także na kursie aurorskim zapoznawano ich dokładnie nie tylko z magicznymi, ale i mugolskimi metodami śledczymi. Wiedziała jednak, że zaklęcie Avada Kedavra nie pozostawia na ciele żadnych śladów możliwych do wykrycia bez użycia magii, dlatego już teraz mogła z całą pewnością przewidzieć, że mugole nic nie znajdą i bardzo szybko zamkną tę sprawę, pozostawiając wolną drogę Ministerstwu Magii.

Zaczęła chyłkiem wycofywać się z zarośli, jednak niechcący potknęła się o pustą butelkę po coca-coli i wyłożyła się jak długa na trawniku. Zaklęła szpetnie, co niestety nie uszło uwadze kłębiących się w pobliżu ludzi.

— Hej, co pani tutaj wyprawia? - spytał jeden z policjantów, których rozmowy przed chwilą podsłuchiwała Laurie.

Kobieta pospiesznie podniosła się i otrzepała dżinsy. Z odpowiedzią pospieszył jednak David Riley, który wraz z Nathanielem Hallem natychmiast znaleźli się przy Laurie. Kobieta mogłaby przysiąc, że swoją niezdarnością tylko utwierdziła ich w przekonaniu, że mają do czynienia z osobą pozbawioną doświadczenia i ogłady.

— Pani Kelly jest tu ze mną - rzekł.

Laurie wsunęła rękę do torby, zastanawiając się, czy konieczne będzie użycie zaklęcia Confundus, jednak na szczęście niemagiczni znowu powrócili do swojej pracy, wyraźnie chcąc jak najszybciej ją zakończyć i przywrócić tę część Central Parku do normalnego użytkowania.

Nathaniel Hall wciąż wpatrywał się w nią protekcjonalnie i jakby z cieniem szyderstwa na twarzy.

— Masz przy sobie akta, Kelly?

— Mam, ale to ja dostarczę je do Biura. To jest moja sprawa - powiedziała kobieta sucho, odsuwając się.

— Tak się składa, że stary Fairchild osobiście kazał mi się tutaj pofatygować. Choć współpraca z żółtodziobami nie sprawia mi żadnej przyjemności, musimy pogodzić się z faktem, że teraz oboje prowadzimy tę sprawę.

Laurie prychnęła. Miała ochotę po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia brzydko zakląć, jednak pohamowała się, poprzestając na zmierzeniu mężczyzny poirytowanym wzrokiem. Gdyby byli tutaj sami, z pewnością nie zachowałaby się wobec niego tak miło, ale niestety, potraktowanie go jakimś zaklęciem nie wchodziło w grę.

— Jadę do ministerstwa powiedzieć Fairchildowi, czego się dowiedziałam - burknęła tylko, po czym, poprawiając marynarkę, ruszyła ścieżką w kierunku wyjścia z parku, zostawiając starszego aurora wraz z nieco skonsternowanym Rileyem.

Laurie nie miała ochoty dzielić się swoją sprawą z Hallem. Czemu szef nie mógł przydzielić jej kogoś bardziej przystępnego? W Biurze stale przebywało około dwudziestki aurorów, nie licząc tych, którzy wyjechali do innych miast na jakieś dłuższe misje. W każdym większym mieście stale musiał przebywać jakiś auror, a w największych metropoliach było ich kilku. Ale jak na złość jej przypadł akurat ten, z którym darła koty od pierwszych dni swojej pracy. Spodziewała się, że nie będzie lekko, jednak musiała pokazać, że to ona jest lepsza i to właśnie jej uda się pierwszej rozwiązać tę sprawę. Nie miała praktycznie żadnych poszlak, jednak obiecała sobie, że prędzej czy później dowie się, kto za tym stał. Fairchild będzie musiał docenić jej inwencję i upór w dążeniu do rozwiązania. Nie chciała wiecznie uchodzić za tą nową w Biurze, bo choć pracowała tam niemal półtora roku, była jedną z najmłodszych w szeregach aurorów. Poza nią i June Parker wszyscy byli przynajmniej kilka lat starsi i bardziej doświadczeni, jednak szef musiał mieć jakiś powód, żeby wybrać akurat ją. Fairchild nigdy niczego nie robił ot tak. Laurie zdążyła się już przekonać, że kierujący Biurem Aurorów jest człowiekiem inteligentnym i praktycznym, i że jego decyzje zawsze były starannie przemyślane. Tego samego oczekiwał też od swoich podwładnych.

W Central Parku powoli robiło się coraz bardziej tłoczno. Rudowłosa nie miała pojęcia, ilu mijających ją ludzi wiedziało, do czego doszło niedaleko stąd dzisiejszej nocy, jednak nie spodziewała się, aby fakt znalezienia ciała sprawił, że miejsce to nagle opustoszeje. Bez względu na wszystko, codzienne życie toczyło się dalej.


	4. To dopiero początek

**ROZDZIAŁ 3: "To dopiero początek"**

_lipiec 2008_

Laurie zaraz po opuszczeniu Central Parku niezwłocznie pojechała w kierunku siedziby Ministerstwa Magii, licząc, że korki w mieście będą choć trochę mniejsze niż rano. Teczka z papierami spoczywała w torbie leżącej na fotelu obok niej. Miała nadzieję, że szef pozytywnie przyjmie zapisy pochodzące z jej wstępnej obserwacji miejsca zdarzenia.

Chwilę po tym, jak zatrzymała się na parkingu, zadzwonił jej telefon. Odebrała pospiesznie, drugą ręką próbując zarzucić torbę na ramię.

Dzwoniła June Parker.

— Hej, June - rzuciła do słuchawki, po czym przez chwilę słuchała słów koleżanki. — Tak, możesz powiedzieć Fairchildowi, że już idę. Za dziesięć minut będę w Biurze.

Nacisnęła przycisk kończący rozmowę i schowała komórkę do kieszeni dżinsów. Z krótkiej rozmowy z June wywnioskowała, że szef niecierpliwił się jej przedłużającą się nieobecnością. Denerwowało ją to. Nigdy nie lubiła, kiedy narzucano jej coś odgórnie, ale w pracy niestety często trzeba było zacisnąć zęby i pogodzić się z tym, że niejednokrotnie trzeba było spełniać polecenia innych.

Trochę jednak trwało, zanim dotarła na ósme piętro. Kiedy znalazła się w Holu Głównym, okazało się, że wszystkie windy były już wypełnione po brzegi i musiała zaczekać na kolejną. Podrygując niecierpliwie w miejscu, próbowała poukładać sobie w głowie całą sprawę, aby móc złożyć Stephenowi Fairchildowi rzeczowy i konkretny raport.

W Biurze Aurorów nic nie zmieniło się od rana, poza tym, że doszło jeszcze parę osób, które dziś rozpoczynały służbę o późniejszej godzinie.

June Parker nadal siedziała za swoim biurkiem, skrobiąc długopisem po czystym arkuszu papieru. Gdy tylko dostrzegła Laurie, skinęła głową w kierunku drzwi gabinetu szefa.

— Wejdź, Kelly.

Kobieta usłyszała głos pracodawcy, zanim jeszcze zdążyła zapukać. Weszła do środka i usiadła przed okazałym biurkiem, zanim jeszcze doczekała się przyzwolenia, po czym wyjęła z torby powierzoną jej rano teczkę.

— Proszę bardzo, oto zapiski z mojego rozpoznania - rzekła, spoglądając na Fairchilda z pewnym niepokojem.

Stary auror przyglądał jej się nieco chłodno, po czym zabrał się za czytanie naprędce sporządzonych notatek. Co jakiś czas marszczył brwi i odchrząkiwał, od niechcenia wertując spięte spinaczem kartki.

Aurorka wpatrywała się w niego, nerwowo mnąc dłońmi brzeg swojej koszulki. Teraz, kiedy już znalazła się w gabinecie swego pracodawcy, nagle odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że jej raport, o którym jeszcze dziesięć minut temu miała tak wysokie mniemanie, w rzeczywistości był płytki i dość powierzchowny. Zadrżała, z niepewnością oczekując na ewentualną krytykę ze strony szefa.

— Niezbyt tego dużo biorąc pod uwagę fakt pani kilkugodzinną nieobecność w Biurze - powiedział, zamykając akta i przesuwając je z powrotem w kierunku kobiety.

Laurie zignorowała jego pretensje, wzięła teczkę i zacisnęła na niej dłoń. Spodziewała się tego, ale i tak poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie rozczarowania.

— Na miejscu zdarzenia nie zabezpieczono żadnych konkretnych śladów. Mugole także nic nie wiedzą, ale mam potwierdzenie, że ofiara zginęła wskutek użycia zaklęcia _Avada Kedavra_. Sprawdziłam to, chociaż David Riley zapewniał mnie, że tak właśnie jest.

Fairchild powoli pokiwał głową. Spodziewał się, że pracownica zacznie się tłumaczyć, ale może po prostu liczył na zbyt wiele? Nie wątpił, że Kelly się starała. Znał swoich podwładnych dość dobrze i wiedział, czego może się po kim spodziewać. Laurie Kelly wniosła do Biura Aurorów, zdominowanego przez upartych i pewnych siebie czarodziejów, swego rodzaju powiew świeżości. Była po prostu _inna_, ale niejednokrotnie także problematyczna.

— Riley także będzie się zajmował tą sprawą, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Podobnie jak ty i Nathaniel Hall. Chcę od każdego z was otrzymywać regularne raporty - oznajmił po chwili. — Możesz odejść. Na dobry początek zajmij się ogarnięciem papierów tutaj, w ministerstwie.

Laurie skrzywiła się nieznacznie, jednak, nie mówiąc już ani słowa, opuściła gabinet.

**xxx**

Papierkowa robota zajęła Laurie trochę więcej czasu niż się spodziewała. Musiała przepisać na czysto papiery, starannie dokumentując swój pobyt w Central Parku i oględziny miejsca zdarzenia. Mozoląc się nad tymi przebrzydłymi papierzyskami, miała nadzieję, że i Halla to nie obejdzie. Może jednak postąpiła trochę głupio, biorąc na siebie obowiązek dostarczenia sprawozdania szefowi. Może gdyby po prostu oddała teczkę Hallowi, teraz to on siedziałby za biurkiem i gryzł koniec długopisu, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze napisać. Ale z drugiej strony, wtedy nie miałaby takiej satysfakcji. Czułaby się nieco upokorzona, gdyby z własnej woli oddała swoje zadanie komuś innemu, szczególnie osobnikowi, którego darzyła niechęcią. W sumie papiery nie były aż taką wielką ceną za uniesienie się dumą i pokazanie swojego uporu. Poza tym lubiła pracować sama i, w gruncie rzeczy, nawet przydzielenie do tej sprawy Halla także miało swoje dobre strony. Dzięki temu Laurie miała świetny pretekst, by oddać się prowadzonemu dochodzeniu samotnie, tak, jak lubiła najbardziej.

Ponad wąskim, wysokim na metr murkiem oddzielającym biurka widziała przypatrującą jej się od czasu do czasu June. Była to przyjaciółka Laurie jeszcze z czasów nauki w Instytucie Magii w Salem. Zaczęła pracować w Biurze Aurorów w tym samym czasie, co i ona. Pomimo natury samotnika, nawet Laurie czasem potrzebowała kogoś bliskiego, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać. Jej wybór padł na June, niepozorną, ale bystrą dziewczynę, z którą w czasie edukacji dzieliła pokój. Choć różniły się charakterami, odnalazły wspólny język i pod koniec szkoły zdecydowały, że razem pójdą na kurs aurorski. Parker była jedną z nielicznych osób z okresu młodości, z którą Kelly do tej pory utrzymywała regularny kontakt także poza murami ministerstwa.

— Chciałabym dostać jakieś ciekawe zadanie - powiedziała nieoczekiwanie blondynka, wzdychając przeciągle.

Laurie spodziewała się, że zdecydowana większość aurorów preferowała konkretniejsze zajęcia. Gdyby chcieli siedzieć za biurkiem, zapewne wybraliby inną pracę. Aurorstwo z założenia miało opierać się na misjach poza ministerstwem, jednak w praktyce okazywało się, że czarodzieje nie popełniali aż tak wielu poważnych wykroczeń, mogących stanowić obiekt zainteresowania Biura. Błahymi incydentami pokroju przypadkowego użycia czarów w obecności mugoli czy aportowaniem się w niewłaściwych miejscach zajmował się zwykle Wydział Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, a w przypadku większego zamieszania – także Wydział Dezinformacji, którego zadaniem było pilnowanie, żeby nie doszło do żadnej paniki wśród niemagicznych.

— Na ciebie też pewnie w końcu przyjdzie pora. - Laurie przeciągnęła się, przelotnie zerkając w znajdujące się za jej plecami okno. — Nie wiem, dlaczego Fairchild wziął akurat mnie. Kto wie, co mu chodzi po głowie?

Dla niej samej nadal to wszystko było jedną wielką zagadką. Jak dotąd nie znalazła żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego sprawę otrzymała ona, a pominięto wielu bardziej doświadczonych aurorów.

— Było chociaż ciekawie?

Laurie parsknęła śmiechem.

— Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. W zasadzie ciężko coś powiedzieć, nie znalazłam żadnych konkretnych poszlak. - Westchnęła przeciągle, poprawiając dłonią niesforne włosy. — Na ten moment wiem tylko, że tego mugolskiego faceta zabił jakiś czarodziej. Zresztą, gdyby tak nie było, nikt nie fatygowałby Ministerstwa Magii.

Kobieta przeciągnęła się leniwie na obrotowym krześle, po czym wstała zza biurka. Kłębiły się w niej różne emocje, począwszy od ciekawości i ekscytacji powierzoną misją, skończywszy na obawach, czy uda jej się temu wszystkiemu sprostać. Choć była powszechnie uważana za osobę beztroską i nieprzejmującą się niczym, tak naprawdę bała się kompromitacji i rozczarowania. Indywidualizm i niezależność wcale nie oznaczały, że Laurie była całkowicie obojętna na otoczenie i że zupełnie nie obchodziło jej, jak jest postrzegana. Zawsze zależało jej na tym, by realizować swoje plany i ambicje, i żeby zasłużyć na szacunek współpracowników.

— Idę zrobić herbatę. Muszę poprawić sobie humor - mruknęła, podchodząc do znajdującego się w kącie pomieszczenia elektrycznego czajnika.

Amerykańskie Ministerstwo Magii było zabezpieczone w taki sposób, by uprawiane w jego murach czary nie szkodziły mugolskim wynalazkom, które nawet tutaj były powszechnie używane. Jeszcze w dwudziestym wieku tutejsi czarodzieje coraz bardziej i bardziej przekonywali się do wytworów kultury mugolskiej i coraz powszechniej stosowali je w swoim życiu. Magia i postęp cywilizacyjny nie wykluczały się, bardzo wielu czarodziejów znalazło bowiem sposób, jak można pogodzić ze sobą nadnaturalne umiejętności oraz otaczającą ich codzienność. Także Ministerstwo Magii musiało sprostać zapotrzebowaniom czarodziejów i otworzyć się na otaczający świat. W tak wielkich i dynamicznie rozwijających się miastach, jakim był na przykład Nowy Jork, nie sposób było całkowicie się odizolować. Zresztą tutaj dawno już minęły czasy, kiedy czarodzieje uważali mugoli za podgatunek. Po długich latach życia obok siebie, rasa magiczna zaczęła doceniać zaradność zwykłych ludzi, którzy, nie mogąc pomóc sobie czarami, musieli wymyślać inne sposoby na poprawienie jakości egzystencji.

Obecnie, w pierwszej dekadzie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, na wielu biurkach znajdowały się elektroniczne urządzenia i inne mugolskie wynalazki. Komputery czy telefony komórkowe były coraz bardziej powszechne nie tylko wśród mugoli, lecz także czarodziejów. W każdym biurze i gabinecie w ministerstwie znajdowały się też telewizor i radio, w których można było odtwarzać nie tylko magiczne, lecz także pozamagiczne stacje. Choć w czasie pracy niedozwolone było korzystanie z Internetu w celach innych niż ewentualne wyszukiwanie niezbędnych informacji, wielu umiejętnie obchodziło ten zakaz. Przy jednym z mijanych przez Laurie stanowisk siedział auror, zawzięcie stukający w klawiaturę swojego komputera. Kobieta mogłaby przysiąc, że wcale nie zapoznawał się teraz ze stroną zawierającą informacje o mieście, mogące być przydatne do jakiegoś zadania.

Kilka minut później Kelly wróciła do swojej wnęki, ostrożnie niosąc w dłoniach kubek wypełniony gorącym, mocno osłodzonym napojem.

— Słyszałaś najnowszą nowinę? - Kilka minut później uszu Laurie dobiegło pytanie June.

Zaciekawiona, podniosła wzrok znad zapisanej do połowy kartki.

— Jaką? Czyżbyś jednak załatwiła sobie ten dwutygodniowy urlop, o który od dawna męczyłaś szefa?

Blondynka pokręciła głową.

— Nie, to nie to - rzekła markotnie, po czym ponownie ożywiła się. — Pierwszego sierpnia ma dołączyć do nas nowy!

Laurie uniosła brwi. Nowy? Cudownie, wreszcie miała szansę przestać uchodzić za żółtodzioba. A pierwszy sierpnia przypadał już za kilka dni. Kobieta mimowolnie poczuła ciekawość, kogo takiego wymagający Fairchild zgodził się przyjąć do Biura Aurorów.

— Myślałam, że nie planują nikogo zatrudniać w tym roku.

June jednak ciągnęła dalej, wyraźnie podekscytowana.

— Słyszałam, że przenosi się do nas auror z brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. - Zrobiła pauzę, spoglądając na Laurie roziskrzonym wzrokiem. — Niestety nic o nim nie wiem, poza tym, że ukończył ten cały Hogwart. Najprawdopodobniej nie ma nawet pojęcia, jak się żyje w Stanach!

— Cudownie. - W głosie Laurie można było usłyszeć leciutką ironię, choć w zasadzie perspektywa bliższej współpracy z czarodziejem innej narodowości bardziej ją intrygowała niż zniechęcała.

Biorąc pod uwagę swoją poniekąd dość mizerną wiedzę o obyczajach czarodziejów żyjących w Wielkiej Brytanii, spodziewała się, że nowy pracownik będzie stereotypowym osobnikiem w długiej szacie, który nawet nie wie, co to jest telefon komórkowy. Na samą myśl o wspólnej pracy z kimś takim poczuła rozbawienie, ale i pewną ciekawość, jaki okaże się zagraniczny przybysz i czy będzie wpasowywał się w powszechnie obowiązujące stereotypy.

**xxx**

Laurie Kelly opuściła Ministerstwo Magii dopiero po piętnastej, w towarzystwie June Parker, która także skończyła już swoją pracę na dziś.

— Podrzucić cię do domu? - zaproponowała, kiedy znalazły się na chodniku. — Po drodze możemy jeszcze wstąpić do jakiejś knajpy na mieście, mam ochotę na coś słodkiego.

Rudowłosa po pracy prawie zawsze zachodziła do jakiejś kawiarni, aby odstresować się przy jakiejś słodkiej przekąsce. Nie było to więc u niej niczym dziwnym i nawet w takim dniu jak dzisiejszy, kiedy jej myśli przez większość czasu zajmowała sprawa incydentu w Central Parku, nie potrafiła odmówić sobie tej błahej przyjemności.

Okazało się, że June nie miała nic przeciwko wizycie w pobliskim Starbucksie. Usiadły przy stoliku w pobliżu okna, wcześniej zamówiwszy gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną oraz ciastko.

Delektując się smakiem napoju, Laurie wbiła wzrok w okno, skąd doskonale było widać ulicę zatłoczoną ludźmi i samochodami. Ściany pobliskich budynków zdobiły liczne billboardy.

— Naprawdę podziwiam tych mugoli, że potrafią wymyślić takie rzeczy bez użycia magii - powiedziała półgębkiem June, z zachwytem wpatrując się w ten miejski obrazek.

W odróżnieniu od Laurie, June nie urodziła się w Nowym Jorku. Przeprowadziła się tutaj dopiero po skończeniu nauki w Salem, zaś wcześniej mieszkała w niewielkiej miejscowości gdzieś na północy kraju. Nie była więc tak doskonale zaznajomiona z wielkomiejskim zgiełkiem jak jej przyjaciółka i wciąż nie do końca przyzwyczaiła się do takiego trybu życia.

— Mugole zasługują na podziw. My, czarodzieje, powinniśmy brać z nich przykład.

Przez wzgląd na poglądy wpojone przez rodziców, Laurie od najmłodszych lat była wielką miłośniczką wszystkiego, co stworzyli mugole i naprawdę współczuła czarodziejom z innych krajów, którzy z niezrozumiałych dla niej powodów izolowali się od tego niezwykłego świata.

Kelly nigdy tego nie pojmowała. Dla niej mugole byli po prostu wyjątkowi. Fascynujący. Na swój sposób także byli magiczni i niezwykli, choć pod zupełnie innymi względami.

Jednak rozmyślając o tym wszystkim, mimowolnie przypomniała sobie o tym, że już za kilka dni w ich ministerstwie miał zacząć pracować czarodziej z Anglii. Laurie była niezmiernie ciekawa, jak będzie wyglądało zderzenie tych dwóch światów, i czuła, że pierwszy sierpnia może być niezwykle interesującą datą dla całego Biura Aurorów.

Kiedy tak siedziały i dyskutowały, Laurie nagle dostrzegła za oknem znajomą, czerwoną czuprynę, po której natychmiast rozpoznała Jamie.

Jej młodsza siostra stała na chodniku z nosem przylepionym do szyby i uśmiechała się szeroko, najwyraźniej zachwycona faktem, że udało jej się spotkać Kelly na mieście. Natychmiast ruszyła w stronę drzwi i weszła do kawiarni, wciąż z tym samym szerokim uśmiechem. Nie zważając na zdziwione spojrzenia przebywających tutaj ludzi, podeszła do stolika zajętego przez aurorki i usiadła obok Laurie.

— Co ty tu robisz? - spytała kobieta, unosząc brwi.

Jamie Kelly była postacią tak barwną i ekscentryczną, że rzucała się w oczy niemal tak, jak ruchome billboardy za oknami. Każdy element jej stroju wyglądał na tak niedopasowany do pozostałych, że sprawiało to wrażenie świadomego wyboru, a połyskujące od czerwonej farby do włosów kosmyki sterczały wokół jej głowy w nieładzie. Choć Laurie także nie można było nazwać przeciętną, obok Jamie wyglądała wręcz zwyczajnie.

— Och, po zajęciach z rysunku kręciłam się trochę po mieście - oznajmiła, na potwierdzenie tych słów podnosząc w górę reklamówki z zakupami.

Jamie potrafiła całe swoje kieszonkowe przepuścić na ciuchy, mugolskie książki oraz artykuły do rysowania. Była osóbką tak szaloną i nieodpowiedzialną, że Laurie dziwiła się, jakim cudem matka pozwala jej samej szwendać się po mieście. Po najmłodszej z rodzeństwa Kelly można było się spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego i aurorka szczerze współczuła nauczycielom z Salem, że musieli aż siedem lat z nią wytrzymywać. Choć bardzo lubiła siostrę, cieszyła się, że mieszkała osobno i nie musiała się obawiać, że po pracy zastanie swój pokój w ruinie. Zbyt częste przebywanie z tą energiczną i wszędobylską nastolatką bywało naprawdę męczące.

— Mogłam się tego spodziewać. - Laurie wywróciła oczami, po czym roześmiała się. — I pewnie będziesz chciała, żebym zawiozła cię pod sam dom, zgadza się? Dziewczyna energicznie pokiwała głową.

— Tak właśnie myślałam.

**xxx**

Po opuszczeniu kawiarni Laurie odwiozła do domu najpierw June, a następnie swoją siostrę. Jednak nie przewidziała tego, że Jamie zaciągnie ją do domu rodziców i skłoni do zostania na spóźnionym obiedzie.

Mimo wszystko była zmęczona i zamierzała zażyć błogiego lenistwa na kanapie przed telewizorem, z pilotem w jednej ręce i puszką coca-coli w drugiej, jednak matka, gdy już ją zobaczyła, nawet nie chciała myśleć o wypuszczeniu jej z domu, póki nie zje obiadu.

Susan Kelly była kobietą średniego wzrostu o ciemnorudych włosach spiętych w ciasny kok i jasnozielonych oczach o kształcie migdałów, identycznych jak oczy jej córek. Wciąż miała na sobie dopasowany kostium, świadczący o tym, że niedawno wróciła z pracy. W odróżnieniu od oryginalnie wyglądających latorośli, sprawiała wrażenie normalnej i poukładanej osoby. Choć była czarownicą, razem ze swoim mężem, Jamesem, prowadziła dużą, mugolską firmę i z pewnością była bardzo zdziwiona, gdy Laurie pewnego dnia oświadczyła jej, że chce pracować w Ministerstwie Magii.

Teraz jednak zdążyła przywyknąć do tego, że córka pracowała w magicznym i przy tym dość ryzykownym zawodzie, jakim było aurorstwo. Mimo to jednak dość często próbowała namówić ją do przyjęcia jakiejś dobrej, wygodnej posady w rodzinnej firmie.

— Taty jeszcze nie ma? - spytała Laurie, siadając przy stole znajdującym się na zadaszonej i przeszklonej werandzie na tyłach domu.

Roztaczał się stamtąd widok na znajdujący się za oknami niewielki, ale zadbany, ogródek, w którym dominowały róże o okazałych, pyszniących się wyrazistymi kolorami kwiatach, klony palmowe o czerwonych liściach oraz wiele innych roślin, otaczających kwadratowy trawnik. W dawnych czasach Laurie zawsze lubiła tam przesiadywać i rozmyślać.

Dopiero na dźwięk głosu matki odwróciła wzrok od wysokich okien, sięgających od podłogi po sam dach werandy.

— Powinien wrócić dopiero za kilka godzin. - Susan postawiła przed córką talerz z gorącym obiadem. — Powinnaś trochę częściej tutaj jadać. Stołowanie się na mieście nie jest zbyt zdrowe.

Laurie parsknęła śmiechem.

— Wyluzuj, mamo. Za miesiąc skończę dwadzieścia pięć lat, naprawdę potrafię poradzić sobie sama.

Nieco zdziwiła ją ta nadopiekuńczość Susan. Póki, będąc młodą dziewczyną, mieszkała jeszcze razem z rodzicami, ci, pochłonięci swoimi obowiązkami, rzadko kiedy poświęcali jej czas. Sytuacja zaczęła zmieniać się dopiero po przeprowadzce do własnego mieszkania, zupełnie jakby dopiero wtedy uświadomili sobie, że zapewniali dzieciom za mało uwagi i zainteresowania i chcieli nadrobić stracone lata.

Większość dzieciństwa Laurie spędziła samotnie lub z młodszym rodzeństwem, włócząc się po mieście lub odkrywając uroki Internetu czy telewizji. Mugolskich urządzeń nigdy w ich domu nie brakowało, i trzeba by się było naprawdę dobrze rozejrzeć, aby znaleźć w tym budynku rzeczy mogące świadczyć o tym, że jego mieszkańcy są czarodziejami. Nie licząc paru skrzętnie poukrywanych magicznych przyrządów czy ruchomych obrazów na ścianach (z których wiele było dziełem Jamie), nie było tutaj specjalnie nic nadzwyczajnego. Dom wyglądał niemal tak, jak pozostałe na tej ulicy, należące do mugoli. Fakt posiadania wielu niemagicznych znajomych był tylko jedną z wielu przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy.

Usłyszała za sobą chichot i dostrzegła, że na werandzie pojawiła się Jamie, która najwyraźniej zdążyła już pozbyć się torby i reklamówek z zakupami. Tanecznym krokiem podeszła do stołu i usiadła nonszalancko obok starszej siostry, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczęła bawić się swoim różowym telefonem z mnóstwem przywieszek.

Jakby na to nie patrzeć, każdy w tej rodzinie był osobliwy na swój sposób. Laurie czasem miała wrażenie, jakby to jakiś przypadek zdecydował, że troje dzieci państwa Kelly tak bardzo się od siebie różniło. Jej młodszy o trzy lata brat, Jason, był poukładanym i rozsądnym młodzieńcem, który parę lat temu wyjechał na studia prawnicze. Po rozpoczęciu przez Laurie pracy w Ministerstwie Magii, to w nim rodzice zaczęli pokładać nadzieję, że pewnego dnia przejmie ich życiowy interes. Natomiast Jamie, najmłodsza z ich trójki, po skończeniu Salem miała zamiar zostać artystką i tworzyć kolejne szalone dzieła. Ona sama natomiast wylądowała w Biurze Aurorów i właśnie otrzymała zadanie zgoła odmienne od siedzenia za biurkiem.

Także matka wydawała się być zaskoczona, kiedy Laurie opowiedziała jej o poleceniu starego Fairchilda. Choć nie wdawała się w szczegóły sprawy, streściła pobieżnie polecenie szefa.

Okazało się jednak, że Susan Kelly już wiedziała o znalezionym w Central Parku ciele mugola.

— Wspomnieli o tym w czarodziejskiej telewizji, a jutro zapewne sprawa trafi na pierwsze strony "The New York Magic" - rzekła, przyglądając się córce z uwagą. — W mugolskich mediach też o tym mówiono, jednak dla nich to po prostu kolejna zwykła sprawa.

Laurie nie wątpiła, że tak właśnie będzie. Do przestępstw z użyciem Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych dochodziło rzadko, więc każda taka sytuacja natychmiast budziła zainteresowanie wśród czarodziejów żyjących w Nowym Jorku i poza nim. W końcu Ministerstwo Magii, choć mieściło się w Wielkim Jabłku, odpowiadało za społeczność magiczną na terenie całych Stanów.

— Ale dla ministerstwa chyba nie do końca taka zwyczajna. Zresztą, chciałabym rozwiązać tę sprawę. Nie mogę zaprzepaścić mojej pierwszej samodzielnej misji w terenie - powiedziała, w myślach dopowiadając:_ prawie samodzielnej_.

No, ale matka nie musiała wiedzieć o tym nadętym bufonie, Nathanielu Hallu, ani nawet o Davidzie Rileyu, dyskretnym informatorze ministerstwa współpracującym z mugolami. To była _jej_ sprawa. To ona pewnego dnia ją rozwiąże.

Po obiedzie Laurie posiedziała jeszcze chwilę w salonie, gawędząc od niechcenia z Jamie, która siedziała obok niej, wciąż bawiąc się telefonem. Matka zaszyła się w swoim pokoju z jakimiś sprawami zawodowymi. Kelly żałowała trochę, że nie spotka się z ojcem, jednak ani się obejrzała, a zaczęło robić się późno.

**xxx**

Piętnaście minut później zamykała już za sobą drzwi swojego mieszkania, mieszczącego się na trzecim piętrze schludnej kamienicy z elewacją z piaskowca. Na jej spotkanie natychmiast przybiegły trzy koty, które jakiś czas temu przygarnęła do siebie. Rudowłosa aurorka zawsze miała szczególny sentyment do tych zwierząt i nie potrafiła przejść obojętnie obok słodkich mruczków w potrzebie.

Z ulgą rzuciła torbę na szafkę w przedpokoju, po czym wsunęła się do saloniku, urządzonego dość nowocześnie i minimalistycznie, choć za sprawą wrodzonego lenistwa Laurie i jej awersji do sprzątania, i w nim zagościł już swego rodzaju artystyczny nieład.

Całe mieszkanie utrzymane było w pastelowych, przyjemnych dla oka barwach. Podłogi obito panelami, a mebli było stosunkowo niewiele. Centralne miejsce w salonie zajmowała sofa, naprzeciwko której znajdował się płaski telewizor wiszący na ścianie. Pensja aurora mimo wszystko była bardzo dobra, więc kobieta mogła pozwalać sobie na pewne przyjemności i wygody.

Jedynymi magicznymi akcentami w mieszkaniu były: mówiące lustro, które wykrzykiwało do Laurie różne zdania za każdym razem, kiedy przed nim stawała, kilka ruchomych obrazów na ścianach (starannie je zasłaniała, gdy odwiedzali ją jacyś niemagiczni znajomi, co ostatnio zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko) oraz szafka zawierająca trochę aurorskich przyrządów. Na regale pomiędzy liczną mugolską literaturą stało też kilka książek magicznych, w większości poświęconych zaklęciom transmutacyjnym czy eliksirom.

Uważając, by nie potknąć się o któregoś z kręcących się pod nogami kotów, opadła na kanapę i włączyła telewizor, przeskakując po kanałach, aż trafiła na stację czarodziejską, której mugole nie byli w stanie odbierać.

Akurat nadawano wiadomości. W obwieszonym ruchomymi zdjęciami i poruszającymi się wykresami studio siedziała szczupła czarownica o mocno umalowanych ustach, zdając sprawozdanie z istotnych dla czarodziejów wydarzeń, które w ostatnich dniach rozegrały się na terenie samej Ameryki i nie tylko.

Laurie, niestety, nie usłyszała nic szczególnie interesującego o zajściu w Central Parku. W momencie, kiedy wymalowana czarownica zaczęła opowiadać o kolejnym wydarzeniu, usłyszała za to głośne pukanie do drzwi.

Zaskoczona, zerwała się z kanapy i podążyła w tamtą stronę, przeklinając tego kogoś, kto z bliżej nieznanego powodu zakłócił jej chwilę błogiego lenistwa po pracy.

Otworzyła drzwi i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, nie zobaczyła nikogo. Rozejrzała się po skąpanym w półmroku korytarzu i tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi z powrotem, dostrzegła na wycieraczce schludnie złożoną kartkę papieru.

Zaintrygowana, podniosła ją, po czym wróciła do mieszkania, myśląc sobie, że to na pewno jakieś dzieciaki robiły sobie żarty. Rozłożyła jednak karteczkę i zesztywniała na widok napisanych tam słów.

* * *

_"To dopiero początek"_

* * *

Tylko trzy słowa, nakreślone tuszem. Charakter pisma był staroświecki, pełen ozdobników i zawijasów. Laurie bardzo dawno nie widziała nigdzie tak starannej kaligrafii. W tych czasach nawet czarodzieje nie przykładali już wagi do tego, w jaki sposób pisali. Ona sama bazgroliła jak kura pazurem, dlatego też w miarę możliwości starała się co ważniejsze rzeczy pisać na komputerze.

Aurorka przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co to mogło znaczyć. Początek? Jaki początek? Wtedy jednak nagle uświadomiła sobie, że mogło mieć to związek z zabójstwem mugola w Central Parku. Jeśli nie był to tylko głupi żart okolicznej dzieciarni, wiele wskazywało na związek z zadaniem Laurie. Ktoś w jakiś dziwny sposób musiał dowiedzieć się, że to ona zajmuje się tą sprawą. Tylko jak? I kto to był?

Z głową pełną pytań Laurie wróciła do salonu, zaś tajemniczy liścik wsunęła między kartki leżącej na stoliku książki. Miała nadzieję, że nie było to to, o czym myślała.


	5. Aurorskie dylematy

**ROZDZIAŁ 4: Aurorskie dylematy**

_lipiec 2008_

_Kto wymyślił wczesne wstawanie?_, pomyślała przelotnie Laurie, kiedy pewnego ranka pod koniec lipca zwlekała się z łóżka. Od chwili, kiedy otrzymała swoją sprawę, minęły już trzy dni, wypełnione dalszym kręceniem się po Central Parku, skąd już dawno zabrano ciało, oraz żywym zainteresowaniem magicznymi mediami, w których jednak jak dotąd nie powiedziano nic, co mogłoby okazać się istotne dla Biura Aurorów. Choć zarówno w czarodziejskiej telewizji, jak i w gazetach pokroju "The New York Magic" prześcigano się w snuciu najróżniejszych spekulacji co do okoliczności zdarzenia, były to rozważania tak dziwaczne, że zupełnie nie pomagały w pracy Laurie. Nic więc dziwnego, że ogarniały ją częste wahania nastrojów i w jednej chwili potrafiła fruwać w uniesieniu, by po kilku minutach ponownie pogrążyć się w zwątpieniu i pesymizmie.

Od czasu znalezienia tamtego tajemniczego liściku nie otrzymała już żadnej wiadomości, więc zaczęła łudzić się, że był to tylko jednorazowy żart, który mylnie wzięła za coś powiązanego ze swoją sprawą. Nikomu nawet o tym nie powiedziała.

Dzisiaj miała jeszcze większe problemy ze wstaniem niż zazwyczaj, jednak gdy tylko zerknęła w okno, znalazła całkiem przekonujące wyjaśnienie swojego rozespania.

Całe szyby pokryte były spływającymi po nich kroplami deszczu, zaś widoczny stąd kawałek nieba miał kolor szary. Przez zamknięte okiennice słychać było monotonny szum uderzających o parapet kropel, pomieszany z normalnymi odgłosami nowojorskiej ulicy.

— Jeszcze deszczu mi brakowało... - burknęła, wciągając na siebie koszulkę i dżinsy, po czym, szurając skarpetkami po panelach, ruszyła w kierunku niewielkiej kuchni. Prawie potknęła się o burego kocura, który – jak gdyby nigdy nic – stał na środku przejścia i machał puszystym ogonem na prawo i lewo, domagając się uwagi.

Pospiesznie nałożyła swoim sierściuchom karmy, następnie zabrała się za przygotowanie śniadania dla siebie. Zrobiwszy sobie miseczkę płatków śniadaniowych z mlekiem, Laurie usiadła przy stole pod oknem i wbiła wzrok w znajdującą się trzy piętra niżej ulicę.

Kręcący się po chodnikach mugole skryci byli pod różnokolorowymi parasolami, zaś przesuwające się po jezdni samochody miały mokre dachy i szyby. Po upalnej, słonecznej pogodzie panującej w mieście przez większość lipca, obecnie nie było ani śladu. Miasto tonęło w odcieniach szarości, tu i ówdzie przerwanej jakimś barwnym akcentem. Nowy Jork zawsze był miejscem pełnym różnorodności i specyfiki, widocznej bez względu na porę roku.

Laurie spodziewała się, że prędzej czy później nawet ten nieszczęsny deszcz musi się skończyć. Syciła się jednak widokiem ukochanego miasta, które podobało jej się nawet teraz, kiedy było otulone deszczem i mgłą. Czuła się tutaj bardzo dobrze i nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby mieszkać w jakimś innym mieście lub kraju.

Zaraz po śniadaniu zadzwoniła do June Parker i powiedziała jej, że pojawi się w Biurze Aurorów dopiero za kilka godzin. Najpierw zamierzała jeszcze po raz kolejny udać się do Central Parku i pokręcić się po jego najbliższej okolicy w nadziei, że wreszcie jej się poszczęści. Nie liczyła na zbyt wiele, niemniej jednak w pewien niewytłumaczalny sposób ciągnęło ją w to miejsce.

Jedynym, co ją pocieszało w obecnej sytuacji, było to, że Nathaniel Hall wcale nie osiągnął w tej sprawie więcej niż ona. Wczoraj przypadkiem podsłuchała w Kwaterze Aurorów, jak narzekał w towarzystwie swojego najbliższego współpracownika na brak rezultatów. Z rozmowy tej wyraźnie wynikało, że Hall także dreptał w kółko. Nie wdał się jednak w żadną dyskusję na ten temat z Laurie, choć zgodnie z poleceniem Fairchilda, mieli pomagać sobie w prowadzeniu sprawy. Kelly także pozostawała zawzięta i nie zamierzała pierwsza wyciągać ręki do irytującego aurora.

Na ulicy mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. Jak na obecną porę roku, było wyjątkowo chłodno i wilgotno. Kropelki deszczu niemal natychmiast zaczęły osiadać na jej włosach i ubraniu, doprowadzając ją do irytacji. Nigdy nie przepadała za deszczem, a szare niebo wpędzało ją w ponury nastrój.

Ruszyła chodnikiem i zaledwie chwilę później została ochlapana wodą z kałuży przez ruszający z przystanku autobus. Zaklęła szpetnie, wsuwając dłoń do torby, lecz okazało się, że - jak na złość – zapomniała z domu parasola. Miała przy sobie mnóstwo różnych szpargałów, lecz brakowało jej akurat tego, czego szukała. Pośrodku zatłoczonej ulicy nie mogła jednak przywołać go sobie zaklęciem, więc zaczęła przeszukiwać torbę jeszcze intensywniej, ku swojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu, natrafiając palcami na coś wełnianego. Zdziwiona, wyjęła z torby luźną czapkę podprowadzoną swego czasu z szafy Jamie, i założyła ją na głowę, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że nie jest to zbyt lipcowy element odzieży. Zresztą, w Nowym Jorku było tylu różnych dziwaków, że nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Laurie, na której ciemnomiedzianych kosmykach spoczywało teraz ekstrawaganckie nakrycie głowy.

**xxx**

Do Central Parku zajechała szybciej niż się tego spodziewała. Na szczęście po drodze nie napotkała zbyt wielu czerwonych świateł.

Mimo fatalnej pogody park nadal cieszył się dużym zainteresowaniem. Pośrodku rozległej polany jak zwykle znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi, rozkładających koce na mokrej trawie i starających się nie zwracać uwagi na wilgoć. W końcu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, w środku lata Nowy Jork miał szczególne powodzenie u przyjezdnych, a sam Central Park był jednym z najpopularniejszych miejsc w mieście.

Laurie w pewnym momencie zagapiła się na grupkę młodzieży siedzącej na najbliższym kocu. Wśród nich dostrzegła czuprynę barwy jaskrawej czerwieni i gdy zastanawiała się, czy to czasem nie jest Jamie w towarzystwie swojej paczki znajomych, poczuła, że ktoś staje tuż za nią.

— Laurie?

Słysząc męski głos, zamyślona kobieta odwróciła się błyskawicznie. Fikuśna czapka zsunęła jej się z głowy i upadła na ścieżkę. Zaklęła i pospiesznie odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyki pozlepiane lepkimi kropelkami deszczu, dostrzegając naprzeciwko siebie zaskakująco znajomą osobę.

Aurorka zamrugała powiekami. Choć od dawna go nie widziała, natychmiast rozpoznała Jacka Graya, swojego dawnego niemagicznego znajomego. Poznała go jeszcze w dzieciństwie, gdy chodziła do mugolskiej szkoły i nawet spotykała się z nim, będąc już nastolatką. Nigdy jednak nie wyznała mu, że jest czarownicą. Rozstali się krótko po tym, jak Laurie poszła na kurs aurorski, ale nawet wtedy nadal starali się jeszcze utrzymywać ze sobą sporadyczny kontakt. Jednak od czasu, kiedy rozpoczęła pracę w Biurze Aurorów, jej stosunki z pozamagicznymi przyjaciółmi zaczęły jeszcze bardziej się rozluźniać. Także z Jackiem kontaktowała się coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu, jakiś rok temu ich znajomość urwała się niemal całkowicie. Mimo wszystko ucieszyła się, widząc swą dawną młodzieńczą sympatię.

— Bardzo dawno cię nie widziałam – powiedziała, uśmiechając się z pewnym zażenowaniem.

Poczuła się nieco zawstydzona, że tak się zagapiła i dała się podejść. I gdzie się podziała ta jej aurorska czujność?

Wtedy jednak Jack dostrzegł jej leżącą na ścieżce czapkę i podniósł ją, uśmiechając się na widok dyndających po bokach wełnianych warkoczy.

— Naprawdę fajna czapka, piegusie - powiedział, mrugając do niej.

Przezwisko "piegus" przylgnęło do niej dawno temu, gdyż jako dziewczynka, a później nastolatka, miała całe policzki i nos usiane piegami. Obecnie pozostało ich niewiele, ale Gray w dalszym ciągu lubił w ten sposób się do niej zwracać.

— Oddawaj! - zawołała Laurie, jednocześnie wywracając oczami, po czym wyrwała mu ją z rąk i otrzepała z piachu, osadzając z powrotem na swoich wilgotnych włosach. — To czapka Jamie.

Jack roześmiał się. Cieszył się, że po tylu miesiącach znów spotkał dawną przyjaciółkę.

— Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Kelly. W dalszym ciągu jesteś tą samą infantylną trzpiotką, którą kiedyś tak bardzo polubiłem.

Laurie westchnęła. Czasami żałowała, że zerwała z Grayem, jednak nie mogła już dłużej go oszukiwać odnośnie do posiadanych przez siebie zdolności magicznych. Nie potrafiła też zdobyć się na to, by zdradzić mu całą prawdę o sobie. Choć Jack był jedną z nielicznych osób, które Kelly mogłaby uznać za bliskie i godne zaufania, mimo wszystko nie potrafiła zaangażować się w coś poważniejszego. W czasach nauki w Salem uparcie wmawiała mu, że rodzice wysyłają ją na długie miesiące do szkoły z internatem. Zawsze bała się, że gdy Jack dowie się o magii, przestraszy się i odejdzie, nie chcąc mieć z nią nic więcej do czynienia. Choć przyjaźnili się ze sobą bardzo długo, nie miała pewności, jak chłopak zareagowałby na wieść, że jego sympatia jest czarownicą i przygotowuje się do szkolenia na aurora. Zawsze był facetem bardzo racjonalnym i poukładanym, nigdy nie wierzył w magię i tego typu wymysły fantastów. Nie lubił fantastyki nawet w książkach czy filmach. Dlatego też wolała odsunąć się od niego i poprzestać na kontaktach przez telefon lub e-mail, oraz dość rzadkich spotkaniach na mieście. Ponadto w trakcie kursu miała naprawdę mało czasu dla siebie i ciężko byłoby jej wytłumaczyć, co takiego robi, że praktycznie nie dało się z nią umówić.

Z jednej strony cieszyła się z tego spotkania, ale z drugiej – obawiała się. Jak to się wszystko potoczy? Nie widzieli się niemal rok. Laurie nie spodziewała się, że natknie się na niego właśnie dzisiaj, podczas gdy przyjechała do Central Parku załatwiając sprawy związane ze swoją pracą. Ciekawiło ją jednak, skąd wziął się tutaj Jack. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie wie, czym obecnie zajmował się mężczyzna i jak powodziło mu się w życiu.

— Co cię sprowadza do parku? - spytała, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

Przez ostatnie parę lat Jack wydoroślał. Wciąż jednak był szczupły i przystojny, o nieco potarganych, brązowych włosach i niebieskoszarych oczach przysłoniętych okularami w grubych oprawkach. Ubrany był normalnie, raczej młodzieżowo, ale też nie przesadnie swobodnie: dżinsy, koszulka, bordowa marynarka. Najwyraźniej wciąż miał to skrzywienie do marynarek w osobliwych kolorach, które zaczął przejawiać już jako nastolatek.

— Nic konkretnego. Wyrwałem się na parę godzin z pracy - oznajmił mężczyzna, zdejmując okulary i wycierając je z kropelek deszczu. — Może zechciałabyś skoczyć ze mną do najbliższej kawiarni?

Jednak zanim Laurie zdążyła mu coś odpowiedzieć, w jej kieszeni rozdzwonił się telefon.

— Wybacz, muszę odebrać - powiedziała szybko, po czym odeszła kilka kroków w tył.

Dzwonił David Riley, prosząc o jak najszybsze spotkanie.

— Jestem teraz w Central Parku - rzuciła do słuchawki, kątem oka rozglądając się po otoczeniu.

Przez chwilę słuchała, co miał jej do powiedzenia informator ministerstwa.

— Tak, możemy się tutaj spotkać. Zaczekam na ciebie w miejscu zdarzenia.

Następnie nacisnęła przycisk kończący rozmowę i wróciła do Jacka. Miała nadzieję, że nie urazi go tym, że tak szybko wykręci się od pogawędki, ale praca była ważniejsza.

— Wybacz, nie mogę nigdzie z tobą pójść - powiedziała z pewnym żalem. — Wkrótce do ciebie zadzwonię, dobrze? A teraz naprawdę muszę iść.

Na odchodne pomachała dawnemu przyjacielowi dłonią, po czym puściła się biegiem przez alejkę. David Riley miał lada chwila aportować się w pobliżu miejsca znalezienia tamtego mugola.

**xxx**

O dziwo, Kelly dotarła na miejsce jeszcze przed Rileyem. Usiadła na oparciu pobliskiej ławki, stawiając nogi na siedzisku, po czym wbiła wzrok w kępę krzaków, w której jeszcze kilka dni temu leżało ciało zabitego zaklęciem mężczyzny. Nikogo poza nią w pobliżu nie było; dopiero parędziesiąt metrów dalej spacerował jakiś facet z psem.

Obecnie miejsce to wyglądało już zupełnie zwyczajnie. Poznikały wszystkie taśmy i sprzęty, i prawdopodobnie niewiele ludzi odwiedzających park pamiętało, że to właśnie tutaj doszło do tego niewyjaśnionego incydentu. Życie w Nowym Jorku było zbyt szybkie, aby zatrzymać się na dłużej nad tragedią jednostki. Nawet najbardziej ekscytujące wydarzenia prędzej czy później ulegały zapomnieniu, zaś gazety znajdowały inne tematy do wałkowania na swoich stronicach.

Kiedy usłyszała ciche pyknięcie towarzyszące aportacji, wzdrygnęła się. Chwilę później z zarośli wyszedł David Riley.

Na jego widok Laurie natychmiast zeskoczyła z ławki.

— Proszę wybaczyć moje spóźnienie, byłem złożyć raport do Biura Aurorów. Rozmowa z Fairchildem i Wellsem zajęła trochę mi więcej czasu niż się spodziewałem - mruknął mężczyzna, spoglądając na nią z niejakim zdziwieniem.

Rudowłosa natychmiast przypomniała sobie, że wciąż miała na głowie luźną czapkę Jamie. Natychmiast ją zdjęła i schowała do torby.

— W porządku. I tak byłam w parku.

Riley na szczęście nie zaczął jej o nic wypytywać, co przyjęła z ulgą. Nie udało jej się zaobserwować nic nowego. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że może to mężczyzna miał jakieś ciekawe informacje, skoro tak nalegał na szybkie spotkanie.

Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, szczerze zaciekawiona tym, co mógł chcieć jej przekazać.

— Jakieś postępy? - spytała, zastanawiając się intensywnie, czy nie powiedzieć Rileyowi o tym liściku, który znalazła na progu swojego mieszkania kilka dni temu.

Ostatecznie jednak uznała, że zostawi ten szczegół dla siebie. W końcu wiadomość przyszła nie do Rileya, nie do Halla ani do kogoś innego z ministerstwa, a właśnie do niej. Ktokolwiek to był, niezależnie od ewentualnych powiązań ze sprawą, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu postanowił nawiązać ten jednostronny kontakt właśnie z nią.

Mężczyzna westchnął, po czym skrótowo przekazał Laurie wyniki dochodzenia prowadzonego przez mugoli.

— Jak zapewne doskonale wiesz, zaklęcie _Avada Kedavra_ jest niewykrywalne bez użycia magii, dlatego też sekcja nic nie wykazała. Z powodu braku dowodów sprawa wkrótce zostanie zamknięta i najprawdopodobniej trafi na półkę z tymi niewyjaśnionymi.

— Spodziewałam się, że tak będzie - mruknęła Kelly. — Ale dla Biura Aurorów to nawet lepiej. Będziemy mogli zająć się tym w spokoju.

David Riley pokiwał głową. On także od początku uważał, że tym powinno zajmować się wyłącznie Ministerstwo Magii, które miało znacznie większe pole manewru niż jakiekolwiek mugolskie służby.

— A ty dowiedziałaś się czegoś interesującego, Kelly?

Laurie, która przez cały czas miała wielką nadzieję, że to pytanie nie padnie podczas tej rozmowy, skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

— Nic nowego. W ciągu ostatnich dni próbowałam znaleźć jakichś ewentualnych świadków, jednak niestety nie udało mi się trafić na nikogo, kto miałby jakieś wartościowe informacje - powiedziała ponurym głosem, po czym, poprawiając bluzę, ciągnęła: — Nie jesteśmy też w stanie ustalić, dokąd zdeportował się sprawca, nie wspominając o jego tożsamości. Musielibyśmy sprawdzić różdżki wszystkich czarodziejów w Nowym Jorku, aby przekonać się, czy któryś z nich rzucił ostatnio to zaklęcie, ale równie dobrze on lub ona wcale nie musi być stąd. Jesteśmy więc w kropce.

— Myślałem, że aurorzy mają znacznie lepsze metody. - Riley nie krył rozczarowania.

Sam także bardzo chciał rozwiązać tę sprawę, jednak przez wzgląd na to, że od lat pracował w świecie pozamagicznym i z Ministerstwem Magii kontaktował się tylko wtedy, gdy któraś ze spraw nosiła oznaki uprawiania czarów, nie miał zbyt wielkiej wiedzy o realiach pracy w Biurze Aurorów.

— Więc myliłeś się. - prychnęła Laurie. — Wygląda na to, że ta sprawa wcale nie będzie tak prosta, jak nam się początkowo wydawało.

Riley sprawiał wrażenie, jakby udawał, że nie dosłyszał jej wypowiedzi.

— A co na to wszystko Hall?

— Z tego, co wiem, on też nie ma pojęcia, z której strony się za to wszystko zabrać - odparła rudowłosa, starając się ukryć wewnętrzną satysfakcję.

Przez następne kilka minut oboje milczeli, intensywnie rozmyślając o wydarzeniach rozgrywających się tutaj przed zaledwie paroma dniami. Wkrótce jednak mężczyzna stwierdził, że ma jeszcze dużo zajęć na dziś i, udawszy się w zarośla, zdeportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

Laurie ponownie przysiadła na ławce i wyjęła z torby paczkę papierosów, którą wciąż nosiła ze sobą, mimo że od roku starała się mocno ograniczyć palenie. Dyskretnie odpaliła jednego z nich końcem różdżki i zaciągnęła się gryzącym dymem, jednak nawet ten niezbyt przyjemny nałóg, który od dawna próbowała rzucić, nie ukoił jej nerwów.

Rozmyślała głównie o swojej sprawie, ale do jej rozważań od czasu do czasu wkradały się także inne wątki. Kiedy przed jej oczami mignęło wspomnienie twarzy Jacka Graya, mimowolnie skrzywiła się. Czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobiła, okłamując dawnego przyjaciela i ograniczając stosunki z nim do minimum? Dzisiaj, po tym przypadkowym spotkaniu w jednej z parkowych alejek, zaczęły nachodzić ją wątpliwości. To wszystko tak źle się potoczyło... A przecież zapowiadało się doskonale. Wszystko zburzyły jednak kłamstwa, mające na celu ukryć jej odmienność.

Magia. Ona wcale nie ułatwiała życia. W zasadzie nawet jeszcze bardziej je komplikowała. Ale może jednak warto byłoby spróbować odbudować przyjaźń, która niegdyś tak wiele dla niej znaczyła? Brakowało jej Jacka. Czuła, że chciałaby ponownie uczynić go częścią swojego życia, nawet jeśli dzieliła ich taka przepaść. Ostatnimi czasy była zbyt samotna, bo poważnie zaniedbała niemal wszystkie dawne znajomości. Zawsze wysoko ceniła sobie niezależność i samodzielność, ale czasem przychodziły momenty, kiedy czuła, że mimo wszystko potrzebuje czyjegoś towarzystwa. Tylko czy da radę długo tak kłamać? Jack zasługiwał na szczerość, ale ona, Laurie Kelly, nie była wystarczająco odważna, by wreszcie powiedzieć mu to, co powinna była zdradzić jeszcze w dzieciństwie. Gdyby wyłożyła kawę na ławę już wtedy, być może wszystko byłoby prostsze. Gray wówczas mógłby zaakceptować ją taką, jaka była, bądź odrzucić, zrywając wszystkie stosunki. Wówczas niewątpliwie cierpiałaby, ale w końcu nastałby czas, kiedy pogodziłaby się z losem. Gdyby została odrzucona i skreślona teraz, niewątpliwie czułaby się z tym jeszcze bardziej podle.

Laurie siedziała tam, zatapiając się w myślach, póki nie przegoniła jej jakaś staruszka. Starsza kobieta, pomarszczona niczym suszona śliwka i z daleka zalatująca naftaliną, sprawiała wrażenie, że w razie odmowy odstąpienia ławeczki z ochotą zapoznałaby ją z ciężarem swojej wielkiej, rozlatującej się torby.

Aurorka, rzucając jej dość zdziwione spojrzenie, oddaliła się w kierunku najbliższego wyjścia z Central Parku. Na dzisiaj wystarczy jej obcowania z zielenią miejską.

**xxx**

Kiedy dotarła do Biura Aurorów, okazało się, że nie było tam June Parker. Jej biurko jak zwykle zawalone było rozbebeszonymi dokumentami, ale samej aurorki nigdzie nie było widać.

Laurie nachyliła się do siedzącej na przeciwko Samanthy Willis i po krótkiej rozmowie ze starszą koleżanką po fachu dowiedziała się, że June i paru innych aurorów udali się niedawno na Brooklyn w celu zbadania pewnego incydentu z udziałem czarodziejów, którzy przy pomocy magii okradli sklep i wzbudzili panikę wśród znajdujących się tam mugoli.

— Cóż, przynajmniej June wreszcie przestanie narzekać, że nie trafiają jej się żadne zadania w terenie - skwitowała, celując różdżką w jedną ze stojących na pobliskim stoliku puszek coca-coli i przywołując ją do siebie.

Samantha, wysoka, opalona czarownica o niemal czarnych włosach upiętych w gruby warkocz i błyszczących, ciemnych oczach, parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, idąc w ślady rudej.

— A co z twoją sprawą? Czasem żałuję, że nie dostałam takiego przydziału. Martwy mugol w Central Parku, ginący od jednego z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, to dopiero coś. Zawsze jakaś odmiana po tych wszystkich lżejszych sprawach, jakimi zajmujemy się na co dzień.

Laurie zawsze lubiła Samanthę, która od początku jej pracy w Biurze Aurorów była dla niej życzliwa, nie mniej jednak spodziewała się, że wiele osób może być rozgoryczonych, że szef wybrał akurat ją. Sprawa prowadzona przez Kelly była obiektem pożądania zdecydowanej większości aurorów nieposiadających obecnie stałego przydziału. Wielu oddałoby sporo, żeby znaleźć się na miejscu rudowłosej, jednak musieli obejść się smakiem i liczyć, że może chociaż w jakimś innym mieście trafi się coś interesującego.

Przez chwilę rozmawiały o sprawie prowadzonej przez Laurie, jednak ta nie chciała nikomu przyznawać się, że wciąż stoi w miejscu, dlatego też pospiesznie zmieniła temat.

**xxx**

June Parker nie była w pełni ukontentowana. Choć wreszcie wyrwała się w teren, po kilku tygodniach w Biurze bez wezwań do żadnych spraw, zadanie okazało się być dość proste. Nawet zbyt proste, biorąc pod uwagę ambicje kobiety i jej wywodzące się jeszcze z czasów Akademii Aurorskiej marzenia, że będzie zajmować się naprawdę poważnymi rzeczami i chronić świat przed złem płynącym z niewłaściwego zastosowania magii.

Paru czarodziejom nudziło się i w środku dnia wdarli się z różdżkami do jednego ze sklepów znajdujących się na obrzeżach Brooklynu, napędzając niezłego stracha mugolom spokojnie robiącym zakupy. Ministerstwo Magii zostało powiadomione przez czarownicę, która akurat znajdowała się w pobliżu i dostrzegła rozbłyski zaklęć za witryną sklepu.

Na miejsce przybyło, oprócz June, jeszcze dwóch aurorów oraz kilku czarodziejów z Wydziałów Dezinformacji i Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów. Pospiesznie otoczywszy miejsce zaklęciami zwodzącymi, aby okoliczni mugole nie zauważyli, co się dzieje w sklepie, aurorzy wpadli do środka z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.

W stronę June natychmiast pomknął czerwony promień. Aurorka uchyliła się i uniosła swój patyk, wymierzając go w jednego z czarodziejów. Było ich trzech; wszyscy mieli twarze zasłonięte plastikowymi maskami z podobiznami znanych mugoli. Nie wyglądali przy tym na zbyt groźnych, dlatego kobieta nie była zaskoczona, gdy różdżka rozbrojonego przez nią mężczyzny upadła na podłogę, krzesząc fontannę iskier.

Pod ścianami kuliło się kilku niemagicznych, wyraźnie zdezorientowanych i przerażonych smugami światła przecinającymi powietrze i niszczącymi wyposażenie sklepu. Po podłodze walała się żywność wysypana ze rozdartych opakowań, i June o mały włos nie potknęła się na wpół rozerwanej paczce płatków śniadaniowych.

Machnęła różdżką drugi raz i pozbawiony patyka czarodziej upadł na ziemię, ugodzony zaklęciem spowalniającym akcję. Obok niej jej towarzysze całkiem nieźle radzili sobie ze swoimi przeciwnikami, którzy wyraźnie nie spodziewali się, że przeszkodzą im przedstawiciele ministerstwa i nie przygotowali się zbyt dobrze na taką ewentualność. June poczuła się wręcz zawiedziona, że poszło jej tak gładko i nie miała okazji użyć nieco bardziej skomplikowanych czarów. Jednak w tej chwili najważniejsze było to, żeby zakończyć incydent bez szkód dla niewinnych mugoli. Ambicje i pragnienie interesujących przygód trzeba było zepchnąć na dalszy plan.

— Zabierzemy ich do Ministerstwa Magii - przemówił Charles Wells, zastępca szefa aurorów, który zawsze bardzo ochoczo brał udział we wszelkich misjach w terenie.

Właśnie przygiął odrętwionego przez siebie czarodzieja do ściany i odebrał mu różdżkę. Tamten mamrotał jakieś obelgi pod jego adresem i próbował się wyrwać, jednak mężczyzna poradził sobie z nim całkiem zręcznie.

Do sklepu wpadło paru pracowników Wydziału Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów i Wydziału Dezinformacji, którzy podczas trwania akcji czekali na zewnątrz. Wells wydał im kilka poleceń, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do June. Kobieta dostrzegła na jego przystojnej twarzy wyraźną satysfakcję płynącą z należycie spełnionego obowiązku. Mimowolnie czuła wobec niego duży podziw. Mężczyzna niewątpliwie był doświadczony w akcjach w terenie.

— Zostań tutaj, Parker, i sporządź raport dla Biura. Ja i Andrews dostarczymy tych delikwentów do ministerstwa i tam zdecydujemy, co dalej – rzekł, po czym, wraz ze swoim czarodziejem, zdeportował się.

June spodziewała się, że to właśnie jej przyjdzie tu zostać, wiedziała jednak, że to także jest zajęcie odpowiedzialne. W odróżnieniu do osobników pokroju Halla i jego najbliższej ekipy, Charles Wells nie miał w zwyczaju dyskryminować młodszych stażem i traktował ich jak równych sobie.

Na szczęście obeszło się bez poważniejszych skutków, a wszyscy trzej napastnicy zostali już schwytani i przetransportowani do ministerstwa przez towarzyszy June. Najmłodsza z trójki aurorów zgodnie z otrzymanym poleceniem została na miejscu dłużej, dokonując dalszych oględzin zdemolowanego sklepu i robiąc notatki, podczas gdy Wydział Dezinformacji zajmował się wyciszaniem sprawy wśród mugoli i modyfikacją pamięci świadków zdarzenia.

June doskonale wiedziała, że wkrótce znowu będzie tu tak jak dawniej. Niemagiczni za sprawą omamienia czarami zapomną o wszystkim i nie będą mieli pojęcia, że dziś zetknęli się z czymś niezwykłym i, dla nich, z pewnością bardzo niepokojącym.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się krzątaninie i mugolom, których po kolei wyprowadzano na zewnątrz i modyfikowano im wspomnienia. Jednocześnie westchnęła cicho i dopisała na kartce kilka zdań.

Chwilę później zamknęła teczkę, po czym wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią kilkakrotnie. Połamane półki scaliły się, a wszystkie rzeczy, dotychczas rozrzucone po całej podłodze, wróciły na swoje miejsca. Niewielki sklep znów wyglądał tak samo jak przed incydentem magicznym.

Kobieta westchnęła cicho, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Pozostali czarodzieje także kończyli już swoją robotę. Za chwilę mieli zdjąć z obszaru otaczającego sklep zaklęcia zwodzące, mające za zadanie oszukać ludzi przypadkowo mijających to miejsce, i szykowali się do powrotu do gmachu ministerstwa.

— Skończyłaś już, Parker? - spytał jeden z mężczyzn, podchodząc do aurorki, która pogrążona była w myślach.

— Tak, wszystko już gotowe. Możemy się stąd zbierać – odparła June, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Mimo wszystko to zadanie było pewnym urozmaiceniem codziennej rutyny i choć nie miała tutaj wiele do roboty, gdyż większość obowiązków przyjęli na siebie starsi koledzy po fachu, miała już całkiem dobry nastrój.

Korzystając z tego, że na ulicy wciąż działały zaklęcia, mogła teleportować się bez obaw, że ktoś ją zobaczy. Skupiła się na Ministerstwie Magii i chwilę później zniknęła, niemal w tym samym momencie pojawiając się w Holu Głównym, który był jedynym miejscem w ministerstwie, gdzie można było bezproblemowo się aportować. Wszystkie biura i gabinety zostały zaczarowane zaklęciami antydeportacyjnymi, żeby nie dopuścić do niekontrolowanych aportacji i deportacji w ich obrębie.

Wciąż uśmiechając się lekko, udała się w kierunku wind, planując pojechać prosto na ósme piętro, gdzie znajdowało się Biuro Aurorów. Jednocześnie zastanawiała się, jak skończy się ta sytuacja dla czarodziejów, którzy urządzili sobie niezbyt przyjemną zabawę w miejscu pełnym mugoli. Spodziewała się jednak, że aurorzy nie będą zajmować się tym zbyt długo, oddając całą sprawę Wydziałowi Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów, gdyż to on zwykle przejmował tego typu błahe dochodzenia.


	6. Ten nowy

**ROZDZIAŁ 5: Ten nowy**

_Sierpień 2008_

Pierwszy sierpnia przyniósł do Nowego Jorku poprawę pogody. Deszcz wreszcie przestał padać i kiedy o poranku Laurie otworzyła oczy, miała doskonały humor.

Zbudził ją kot, łagodnie muskając jej policzek cienkimi, białymi wąsami. Zatrzepotała powiekami i utkwiła wzrok w zwierzęciu, unosząc rękę znad posłania i machinalnie głaszcząc duże kocisko po miękkim futerku. Kot w odpowiedzi zamruczał z rozkoszy i machnął leniwie ogonem, wskazując na okno. Nad wysokimi budynkami widać było fragment jasnego błękitu.

Humor kobiety pogorszył się dopiero wtedy, gdy kątem oka zerknęła na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Wskazówki pokazywały godzinę dziesiątą.

Aurorka zerwała się jak oparzona, niechcący zrzucając na ziemię kota. Zwierzak prychnął z oburzeniem i czmychnął pod łóżko. Laurie tymczasem zaklęła szpetnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że powinna być w ministerstwie już godzinę temu. Wolała nie myśleć, jak zareaguje Fairchild, gdy po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku dni znacznie się spóźni, ignorując fakt, że w tym miesiącu miała rozpoczynać służbę o dziewiątej. Co, jeśli odbierze jej prowadzoną sprawę? Na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś inny miałby się zajmować Incydentem z Central Parku, jak go potocznie określano w Biurze, poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Dawno już nie ubrała się tak szybko. Nawet nie zjadła śniadania, postanawiając, że po drodze zatrzyma się w jakiejś knajpie i kupi sobie coś na wynos. Albo nie, może jednak lepiej zamiast brać samochód, teleportować się wprost do ministerstwa? Unikała tego jak ognia, w końcu wychowano ją na osobę używającą magii tylko w razie absolutnej konieczności, ale teraz, z powodu zaspania, nie miała czasu na przedzieranie się samochodem przez spory kawałek miasta. Zanim dotarłaby do gmachu, z pewnością minęłaby kolejna godzina.

Nie, nie mogła tak ryzykować. Musiała zjawić się w pracy natychmiast i mieć nadzieję, że szef, zajęty swoimi sprawami, nie zauważy, że jeszcze jej nie ma. Była to bardzo złudna nadzieja, ale mimo wszystko Kelly liczyła, że jakoś jej się upiecze.

Zarzuciwszy na ramię torbę, pospiesznie opuściła mieszkanie. Swój punkt teleportacji urządziła sobie na zagraconym strychu, gdzie praktycznie nikt nie wchodził. Tutaj prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś ją zobaczy, było znacznie mniejsze niż na klatce schodowej. Większość mieszkań czarodziejów, podobnie jak pomieszczenia w ministerstwie, były obłożonych zaklęciami ochronnymi, uniemożliwiającymi aportacje i deportacje. Lokum Laurie nie było pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Aurorka zawsze bardzo ceniła sobie prywatność i spokój w domowym zaciszu.

Teleportując się, natychmiast sobie przypomniała, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubi tego sposobu przemieszczania się. Okręciła się szybko w miejscu i niemal od razu przytłoczyło ją straszliwe ciśnienie, napierające na nią ze wszystkich stron i sprawiające, że poczuła się, jakby z ogromną prędkością przepychano ją przez bardzo wąską rurę.

Chwilę później jednak wszystko ustało, a aurorka wylądowała w Holu Głównym, czując, jak kręci jej się w głowie. Paru mijających ją czarodziejów spojrzało na nią uważnie, kiedy tak stała na chwiejnych nogach, mrugając szybko oczami.

— Chyba nigdy nie polubię teleportacji - mruknęła w celu wyjaśnienia, po czym, uciskając dłonią skronie, ruszyła w stronę windy.

Wysiadła na ósmym piętrze, wciąż czując się nie najlepiej. W takich momentach naprawdę zazdrościła tym, którzy potrafili się teleportować bez żadnych skutków ubocznych. Tymczasem ona zawsze przez pierwsze minuty po aportacji czuła się źle, a na samym początku uczenia się tej sztuki kilkakrotnie uległa rozszczepieniu. Do tej pory miała na ramieniu bliznę w miejscu, gdzie pięć lat temu podczas jednego z takich zniknięć zostawiła za sobą swoją rękę. Zanim ponownie poskładano ją w całość, prawie się wykrwawiła, nic więc dziwnego, że wspominała ten moment z bardzo dużą niechęcią.

Przypadków, kiedy pojawiała się w zupełnie innym miejscu niż chciała nawet nie liczyła. Jej żałosne rezultaty w teleportacji były przedmiotem kpin w Akademii Aurorów, jednak nadrabiała braki, osiągając dobre wyniki z innych elementów szkolenia i dlatego jako jedna z nielicznych dobrnęła do samego końca trzyletniego kursu.

Nie zdążyła jednak nawet przejść kilku kroków po wyjściu z windy, kiedy nagle poczuła, że ktoś na nią wpada. A może to ona wpadła na tego kogoś?

Poleciała do tyłu, ciężko lądując na twardej posadzce. Mogła przysiąc, że przy tym nieszczęsnym upadku nabawiła się porządnych sińców. Jej sfatygowana torba pękła z trzaskiem, a znajdujące się w niej szpargały rozsypały się po podłodze.

Kobieta zaklęła, pospiesznie odgarniając sprzed twarzy rozczochrane kosmyki, skutecznie zasłaniające jej widok. Nieznajomy, z którym się zderzyła, także znalazł się na ziemi. Wyglądał jednak tak zaskakująco, że Laurie, obserwując go, przez chwilę odniosła wrażenie, że wskutek mocnego uderzenia dręczą ją omamy.

Mężczyzna był młody, najwyżej parę lat starszy od niej. Największą uwagę niewątpliwie zwracał jego nietypowy strój. Nieznajomy miał bowiem na sobie tradycyjną, długą do ziemi szatę czarodzieja. Kelly nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała kogoś młodego chodzącego w takim stroju. W Ameryce mało który czarodziej decydował się na noszenie szaty, a jeśli już, zwykle postępowały tak tylko osoby będące w starszym wieku, nigdy młodzież. Od początku pracy w ministerstwie Laurie miała do czynienia z ludźmi znakomicie udającymi mugoli i noszącymi ich ubrania, dlatego też widok młodego mężczyzny w długiej szacie zbił ją z pantałyku jeszcze bardziej niż fakt zderzenia się z nim.

Nieznajomy podniósł się z podłogi szybciej niż ona. Otrzepał szatę, pod którą miał schludny, ciemny ubiór o dość staroświeckim kroju. Mimo młodego wieku wyglądał, jakby zerwał się z kart jakiejś starodawnej powieści.

— Wszystko w porządku? Pomóc pani wstać? - spytał z wyraźnym brytyjskim akcentem.

Ten akcent! Zdecydowanie nietypowy i wpadający w ucho. Sama Laurie, mogąca się pochwalić starannym akcentem nowojorskim, była nieco zaskoczona wymową mężczyzny. Chwilę później przypomniała sobie jednak, że pierwszego sierpnia do Biura Aurorów miał przyjść nowy pracownik, który przeniósł się z brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. To z pewnością musiał być właśnie on. Tradycyjny wygląd oraz akcent mówiły same za siebie.

— Wszystko okej - mruknęła, podnosząc się samodzielnie, po czym zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.

Poczuła się strasznie zakłopotana i zawstydzona, że poznała nowego współpracownika, będącego człowiekiem o tak nietypowej powierzchowności, leżąc na ziemi.

Mężczyzna jednak wciąż przed nią stał. Mało tego, także zaczął zbierać rozsypane na podłodze przedmioty.

— Poradzę sobie, dzięki - powiedziała szybko Laurie, znajdując na posadzce swoją różdżkę.

Wycelowała nią w torbę, sprawiając, że pęknięcie zniknęło, a chwilę później wszystkie szpargały uniosły się w powietrze i potulnie wleciały do środka.

Czarodziej w szacie przyglądał się temu z nie mniej zakłopotaną miną niż sama Kelly.

— Wie pani może, gdzie znajduje się Biuro Aurorów? - spytał po chwili, nerwowo obciągając długie rękawy. — Powiedziano mi, że na ósmym piętrze, jednak wciąż nie potrafię zorientować się w układzie waszego budynku.

Laurie uniosła brwi, zaskoczona nie tyle samą niewiedzą mężczyzny, ile jego sposobem wypowiedzi i zachowaniem. Poczuła się, jakby nagle spotkała kogoś z minionej epoki i coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że najwyraźniej miała przed sobą stereotypowego przedstawiciela brytyjskich czarodziejów.

— Wiem - odrzekła kobieta, z trudem powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu. — I nie żadna pani, tylko Laurie. Laurie Kelly - dodała, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Mężczyzna, nieco zaskoczony bezpośredniością aurorki, uścisnął jej rękę.

— Simon Blackwell.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po czym skinęła na niego, żeby poszedł za nią.

Blackwell uczynił to, wyraźnie zaintrygowany dopiero co poznaną współpracownicą.

— Wasze ministerstwo jest niezwykle dziwnym miejscem – powiedział, podejrzliwym wzrokiem wpatrując się w widoczne przez pobliskie okno drapacze chmur.

Widoki, które ukazały mu się po przybyciu do tego kraju, bardzo go zaskoczyły. Po spędzeniu całego życia w izolacji od kultury mugolskiej, nagle znalazł się w miejscu, gdzie była ona wszechobecna. Nawet budynki należące do czarodziejów nie były zbyt magiczne. W Ameryce już na pierwszy rzut oka było zupełnie inaczej niż w Anglii, gdzie się wychował.

— Dziwnym? Przecież to najbardziej normalne Ministerstwo Magii na świecie! - zaprotestowała Laurie, naprawdę zaskoczona jego nietypowym punktem widzenia.

Simon sprawiał jednak wrażenie, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał jej słowa. Zanim jednak zdążył coś więcej powiedzieć, kobieta otworzyła drzwi od Biura Aurorów (na których nie było już tabliczki, zapewne w końcu spadła na ziemię) i wsunęła się do środka.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic odsunęła się od wejścia i stanęła z boku, pozwalając przejść Blackwellowi, na którego skierowały się spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu aurorów. Niektórzy, jak June Parker, nawet wstali zza biurek i wychylili się do przodu, aby lepiej obejrzeć przybysza.

Laurie, choć wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, jak nowy zostanie przyjęty w pracy, nie spodziewała się, że wzbudzi on aż taką sensację. Prawdopodobnie do takiego stanu rzeczy przyczynił się jego niecodzienny wygląd oraz fakt, że w amerykańskim społeczeństwie krążyło naprawdę mnóstwo stereotypów na temat życia w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Jednak dzięki temu, że uwaga wszystkich spoczęła na Blackwellu, być może nikt nie zauważył spóźnienia Laurie. Co bardziej komunikatywni aurorzy powychodzili zza biurek i podeszli do niego, a June zaczęła już zagadywać go na temat wrażeń odnośnie do jego nowego miejsca pracy. Kelly nie była zaskoczona, widząc, jak jej przyjaciółka uśmiecha się do mężczyzny i wpatruje się w niego z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Parker zawsze należała do osób bardzo otwartych i towarzyskich i miała znacznie mniejsze opory przed nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości niż nieco bardziej wycofana Laurie.

Wkrótce potem jednak Brytyjczyk został wezwany do gabinetu Stephena Fairchilda. June szepnęła mu coś do ucha i wskazała na solidne drzwi, za którymi rezydował szef, a mężczyzna zbliżył się do nich z dość ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

**xxx**

— Laurie Kelly, pozwól do mnie na chwilę.

Dotychczas pochłonięta swoimi zajęciami Laurie drgnęła, nagle słysząc nad sobą głos szefa.

Stary Fairchild stał przed jej biurkiem, a kilka kroków dalej czaił się Simon Blackwell, najwyraźniej dość skonsternowany i nie bardzo wiedzący, co z sobą począć.

Kobieta, która przez cały ten czas miała nadzieję, że szef jej nie zauważy, wstała powoli, umykając przed nim wzrokiem. Utkwiła zielone tęczówki w nowym, który, o dziwo, także patrzył wprost na nią.

— Czy coś się stało? - spytała, starając się, aby jej głos zabrzmiał możliwie jak najbardziej niewinnie.

— Znowu spóźniłaś się do pracy. - W głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiał wyrzut.

Każdy w Biurze Aurorów doskonale wiedział, jak wielką uwagę Fairchild przykładał do należytego wypełniania obowiązków, nawet teraz, kiedy, po kilku latach od otrzymania swojego stanowiska, stopniowo przeistaczał się już w oschłego biurokratę. Dawno nie brał udziału w misjach w terenie i zajmował się głównie papierkową robotą w samym ministerstwie. W opinii większości pracowników był on czarodziejem raczej staroświeckim. Co prawda, choć nie paradował w szatach i nie wykazywał otwartej niechęci do mugoli, nie uznawał kompromisów. Rządził w Biurze twardą ręką, wiele wymagając od podwładnych. Trudno było zyskać jego przychylność, gdyż Fairchild w każdym, nawet najbardziej starannie wypełnionym zadaniu, potrafił znaleźć jakieś uchybienia, czerpiąc wyraźną przyjemność z krytykowania młodszych stażem pracowników.

Spóźnienia i niewypełnienie poleceń zawsze niezmiernie go irytowały, a Laurie Kelly w ciągu niespełna półtorej roku swojej pracy wielokrotnie pokazywała, że nie zwraca uwagi na takie szczegóły jak czas. Bardzo często zachowywała się samowolnie i miała dość osobliwe zapatrywania na życie. Niejednokrotnie była problematyczna, szczególnie, że wykazywała irytującą tendencję do wnikania w nie swoje sprawy.

Kobieta wyczuła, że szef zamilknął, aby dać jej czas na wytłumaczenie się. Zanim jednak zdążyła naprędce sklecić porządną wymówkę, obok jej biurka nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Simon Blackwell.

— Pani Kelly spóźniła się, bo pomagała dotrzeć mi do Biura Aurorów - powiedział szybko, a Laurie uniosła brwi, zaskoczona zarówno jego odwagą, jak i tym, że zdobył się na to dosyć naciągane wyznanie.

W końcu spotkali się dopiero po jej przybyciu do ministerstwa, kiedy już była spóźniona. Dlaczego więc postanowił bronić jej przed szefem? I to w pierwszym dniu swojej pracy tutaj? Narażanie się Fairchildowi nie było zbyt rozsądne, ale nowy najwyraźniej nie znał jeszcze reguł.

— Czy to prawda, Kelly? - spytał Fairchild, patrząc to na Laurie, to na Blackwella.

— Tak - odpowiedziała szybko. — Pan Blackwell zgubił się, a ja postanowiłam mu pomóc.

Szef pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. Właśnie przyszedł mu do głowy świetny pomysł, jak ukarać Kelly za jej spóźnienia.

— W takim razie, bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłem chętną na wprowadzenie pana Simona Blackwella w realia naszej pracy - rzekł, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zniknął w swoim gabinecie.

Laurie nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć ust, by zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu rozwiązaniu.

**xxx**

Kelly była poirytowana. Choć Blackwell swoim kłamstwem niewątpliwie uratował jej skórę, myśl o tym, że miałaby go niańczyć przez bliżej nieokreślony czas nie napawała jej wielkim optymizmem.

Okej, była gotowa z nim porozmawiać, choćby po to, by z czystej ciekawości skonfrontować swoje wyobrażenia z rzeczywistością i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o oryginalnym przybyszu. Ale żeby od razu musieć się nim zajmować? Przecież to był dorosły facet, zapewne nawet kilka lat starszy od niej! Może jeszcze będzie musiała nauczyć go obsługi mugolskich urządzeń i sporządzić dla niego mapę ministerstwa, aby znowu się nie zgubił? Obcokrajowcy przybywający do amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii zawsze byli problematyczni, a ten w dodatku miał tutaj pracować przez dłuższy okres czasu.

Przez pierwsze godziny pracy kobieta głównie kręciła się po budynku, załatwiając różne sprawy związane ze swoim dochodzeniem, które jednocześnie mogły zahaczać o prace innych wydziałów. Miała jednak ochotę znów wyrwać się w miasto, choć wiedziała, że w Central Parku nie znajdzie już żadnych interesujących poszlak. Mogła jedynie z niecierpliwością czekać na jakiś przełom w sprawie. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nieustannie rozmyślała i rozważała różne możliwości, jednak wciąż nie przybliżyła się do rozwiązania ani na krok. Wiedziała tylko, że zrobił to jakiś czarodziej, ale to byłby w stanie powiedzieć pierwszy lepszy pracownik ministerstwa. Motywy sprawcy i jego tożsamość wciąż pozostawały zagadką.

Coraz bardziej ją to wszystko frustrowało. Tak bardzo chciała udowodnić wszystkim, że jest dobrym aurorem! Chciała pokazać, że rozwiąże tę sprawę szybciej niż Nathaniel Hall i że słusznie przyjęto ją do tej pracy. Na razie jednak musiała obejść się smakiem.

Po skończonej służbie miała zamiar wrócić prosto do domu. Jako że nie wzięła dziś ze sobą samochodu, doszła do wniosku, że czeka ją podróż taksówką lub komunikacją miejską. Cóż, to i tak było lepsze wyjście niż teleportacja.

Jednak kiedy szła w stronę drzwi, nagle zaczepił ją Blackwell, który otrzymał biurko tuż przy wejściu do Biura Aurorów.

— Proszę zaczekać, panno Kelly! - zawołał za nią, wstając pospiesznie i poprawiając szatę.

Laurie skrzywiła się.

— Jestem Laurie, nie "panna Kelly" - poprawiła go cokolwiek szorstko. — Czego chcesz?

Blackwell zmieszał się, na ułamek sekundy uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Gdy przyszło mu porozumiewać się z nowymi współpracownikami, a w szczególności z Laurie Kelly, jego pewność siebie nagle gdzieś znikała. W tym wielkim, głośnym i zatłoczonym mieście czuł się dość nieswojo i wciąż nie potrafił się odnaleźć. Wcześniej nigdy nie miał takich problemów z porozumiewaniem się z ludźmi. Zawsze wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć i potrafił się odnaleźć. W Ameryce było po prostu inaczej, zupełnie, jakby część jego osoby nadal tkwiła w Anglii.

— Dałabyś się namówić na mały spacer po mieście? – zaczął po chwili. — Jestem tu dopiero parę dni i praktycznie nic nie wiem o Nowym Jorku.

Jego prośba wydała się Laurie nieco zaskakująca, ale przecież po poleceniu szefa powinna się spodziewać, że to właśnie jej przypadnie konieczność zapoznania Blackwella z realiami wielkomiejskiego życia. Mogłaby się nie zgodzić, ryzykując tym samym, że nowy poskarży się szefowi, ale w zasadzie nie miała dzisiaj nic szczególnie ważnego do roboty. Nie miała żadnej wymówki.

— No dobrze - powiedziała szybko, lustrując go uważnie wzrokiem. — Tylko że będziemy musieli pójść pieszo lub skorzystać z komunikacji miejskiej. Nie przyjechałam dzisiaj samochodem.

Ponownie ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, jednak nagle zatrzymała się i zagrodziła Blackwellowi drogę. Według Laurie, mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie mógł wyjść na ulicę, wyglądając w taki sposób. Nawet nowojorska tolerancja dla dziwaków miała swoje granice, a w jej opinii Simon wyglądał jakby uciekł z jakiegoś cyrku. Gdyby ktoś znajomy zobaczył ją w takim towarzystwie, z pewnością spaliłaby się ze wstydu.

— Pozbądź się tego - dodała, wskazując na jego strój. — Jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku, nie możesz wyjść na ulicę w szatach czarodzieja!

Blackwell zmieszał się, ale zdjął szatę i schował ją do torby. W opinii Laurie wciąż wyglądał dziwacznie i zupełnie nie na miejscu, ale teraz nie zwracał na siebie aż tak dużej uwagi jak jeszcze chwilę temu.

— Może być?

Nie był zachwycony tym, że praktycznie nieznana mu kobieta tak otwarcie skrytykowała jego wygląd, jednak, jeśli chciał nawiązać dobre relacje z nowymi współpracownikami, musiał przynajmniej postarać się zachowywać jak oni. Amerykanie mieli zupełnie inną mentalność niż Brytyjczycy, do czego także musiał się przyzwyczaić. Obecnie wszystko wskazywało na to, że przez najbliższy czas będzie musiał tutaj pracować. Wiele by dał, aby powrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii i na swoje dawne stanowisko, ale – niestety – obecnie nie było to możliwe.

— Jak będziemy na mieście, musisz koniecznie zainwestować w normalne ubrania - mruknęła tylko Kelly, po czym razem opuścili ministerstwo.

**xxx**

Po kilku godzinach wałęsania się po centrum Manhattanu okazało się, że Simon Blackwell był całkiem ciekawym, ale jednocześnie niewiarygodnie irytującym facetem. Laurie kilkakrotnie niemal wychodziła z siebie, kiedy mężczyzna ciągle pokazywał palcem na jakieś zwyczajne rzeczy, takie jak ruchome billboardy czy światła na skrzyżowaniach, i prosił o wyjaśnienie, na jakiej zasadzie to wszystko działa. Mijający ich ludzie raczyli go zdziwionymi spojrzeniami, a rudowłosa momentami miała ochotę po prostu przejść na drugą stronę ulicy i udawać, że wcale nie zna tego cudaka.

Pod wieloma względami znacznie różnił się od ludzi, z którymi dotychczas miała do czynienia w życiu. Blackwell był kompletnym ignorantem, jeśli chodziło o zwyczajne sprawy. Ewidentnie nie znał realiów świata mugoli, co wśród amerykańskich czarodziejów, których znaczna większość żyła w miastach, było rzadkością. Dodatkowo, Simon miał dość nietypowy i czasem wręcz niepokojący sposób bycia. W chwilach, gdy nie nurtowały go żadne wątpliwości, wydawał się być melancholijny i często popadał w zadumę.

Laurie przez dobrą godzinę tłumaczyła mu, jak działają samochody i próbowała przekonać go, że w życiu codziennym wcale nie potrzeba nieustannie korzystać z różdżki. Większość czarodziejów mieszkających w wielkich miastach potrafiła się bez tego obejść. Magii używało się raczej w momentach, gdy istniała pewność, że nie widzi tego nikt niepowołany, albo w sytuacjach zagrożenia, wymagających użycia różdżki. Nie machało się patykami na wszystko, co akurat było pod ręką.

— Blackwell, czy u was w Anglii nie było takich rzeczy? Jak możesz nie znać absolutnych życiowych podstaw? - spytała w pewnym momencie, poirytowana, kiedy mężczyzna odskoczył do tyłu na widok pędzącego ulicą autobusu.

Miała nadzieję, że Simon wyjaśni swoje dziwaczne zachowanie. Choć nigdy tam nie była, wiedziała przecież, że w Anglii także żyli mugole i istniała normalna cywilizacja, więc mężczyzna po prostu powinien już się z tym zetknąć.

— Wychowywałem się w izolacji od świata mugoli - wyjaśnił mężczyzna, wzdychając, a kiedy Laurie uniosła brwi, ciągnął dalej. — Zawsze mieszkałem na odludziu, w rodzinnej posiadłości Blackwellów, a w wieku jedenastu lat poszedłem do Hogwartu. Nigdy nawet nie byłem w mugolskiej części Londynu, trzymałem się raczej Ministerstwa Magii i ulicy Pokątnej.

Życie w Nowym Jorku okazało się więc być znacznie bardziej pokręcone niż przypuszczał, zanim się tutaj pojawił.

— I nie uczyli was w tym Hogwarcie, jak należy zachowywać się wśród mugoli?

Najwyraźniej popularny stereotyp o Brytyjczykach żyjących w odizolowanych społecznościach był całkiem prawdziwy. Dla Laurie było to nie do pojęcia. O samym Hogwarcie nie wiedziała zbyt wiele, gdyż nigdy nie miała możliwości się tam znaleźć. Nauki pobierała w Instytucie Magii w Salem, a tam kładziono bardzo duży nacisk na przygotowanie młodych czarodziejów do życia wśród mugoli. Uznała więc, być może mylnie, że w innych szkołach powinno być podobnie.

Simon pokręcił głową, na co Laurie wzniosła oczy ku niebu, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem został aurorem. Doskonała znajomość świata mugoli była przecież fundamentalną umiejętnością, niezbędną dla każdego czarodzieja, a aurora już w szczególności!

Wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc, postanawiając szybko zmienić temat. Czuła, że jeszcze trochę, a całkowicie straci cierpliwość do ekscentrycznego Brytyjczyka.

— Chodźmy jeszcze kupić ci jakiś cywilizowany strój - powiedziała po krótkim namyśle. — A po drodze może opowiesz mi wreszcie, dlaczego w ogóle zacząłeś pracować w naszym ministerstwie? Takie transfery nie są częste.

Mężczyzna długą chwilę milczał. Rudowłosa zwróciła na niego wzrok i po jego minie poznała, że najprawdopodobniej trafiła na dość drażliwy temat. Miała też wrażenie, jakby powietrze wokół nich nagle ochłodziło się o kilka stopni. Pospiesznie zaszurała trampkami o chodnik, próbując zatuszować swoje nagłe zmieszanie. Zawsze była ciekawska, czasem nawet aż za bardzo, a niektórych to raziło.

— Miałem pewne problemy - burknął niechętnie. — Musiałem przenieść się do innego ministerstwa, jeśli nie chciałem pożegnać się z pracą aurora.

Kobieta czuła, że Blackwell nie zdradził całej prawdy, a zaledwie jej niewielką część. Zrozumiała, że na razie niczego więcej się nie dowie. Zaintrygowało ją to jednak i bardzo chciała poznać przyczyny, dla których młody auror musiał przenieść się aż za ocean. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała obejść się smakiem.

Może chodziło tu o jakieś stare sprawy z brytyjskiego ministerstwa? Naprawdę różnie mogło być, tym bardziej, że z tego, co wiedziała Kelly, w Wielkiej Brytanii praca aurora wyglądała odrobinę inaczej, głównie ze względu na mroczne wydarzenia, które rozegrały się tam ponad dziesięć lat temu. Choć w Ameryce cała ta afera z działalnością Voldemorta i pokonaniem go przez Harry'ego Pottera była traktowana po prostu jako ciekawa opowiastka, Laurie swego czasu słyszała różne pogłoski. Głównie w Akademii Aurorów, gdzie, podczas zajęć o czarnomagicznych incydentach z przeszłości, wspomniano i o brytyjskim magu, który jednak nigdy nie zdołał rozszerzyć swoich wpływów na kontynent amerykański.

Postanowiła na razie nie ciągnąć mężczyzny za język. Zamiast tego zaprowadziła go do jednego z mugolskich sklepów odzieżowych i kazała mu kupić jakieś normalne ciuchy, żeby nie musiał dłużej paradować w niepraktycznych szatach.

Czekanie na niego i patrzenie, jak próbuje wybrać sobie strój, było jednak bardzo zabawne. Simon Blackwell zdawał się nie mieć żadnego pojęcia, jak powinien łączyć elementy garderoby i wybierał tak dziwne zestawy, że pod względem niedopasowania i ekscentryczności mógłby śmiało konkurować z Jamie Kelly. Od siostry Laurie odróżniało go jednak to, że ona celowo łączyła ze sobą dziwne elementy, zaś Blackwell po prostu nie znał się na mugolskiej modzie.

Dopiero po jakiejś godzinie Laurie zlitowała się nad nim i sama wybrała dla niego kilka koszulek, marynarek i par spodni. Gdyby tak miała czekać, aż sam dokona zakupów, zapewne wróciłaby do domu dopiero przed północą.

— Ale płacisz za to sam - zastrzegła, parskając śmiechem na widok stającego przy kasie mężczyzny.

Przy płaceniu także nie obeszło się bez komplikacji. Blackwell niezdarnie wysupłał z kieszeni kilka banknotów, ale wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, jak ma wybrać należną sumę.

— To jest setka? - spytał, pokazując Laurie jakiś banknot.

— Pięćdziesiątka. - Kobieta po raz kolejny wywróciła oczami.

Czuła, że dzisiaj wzbogaciła swą cierpliwość o kolejne pokłady, bo do Simona Blackwella trzeba było mieć naprawdę stalowe nerwy. Najchętniej powierzyłaby obowiązek ucywilizowania zagranicznego czarodzieja komuś innemu, ale wiedziała, że Fairchild wyznaczył to właśnie jej jako karę za nagminne spóźnienia do pracy.

Mimo wszystko zaczynała w pewien pokręcony sposób lubić nowego współpracownika, choć nie zamierzała mu tego powiedzieć. Blackwell był niebywale wkurzający i nie potrafił odnaleźć się w nowoczesnym świecie, jednak mimo to Laurie była ciekawa, jak sprawdziłby się w zawodzie aurora. Jego obeznanie z magią na pewno mogłoby okazać się pomocne, ale jeśli chciał brać udział w misjach w mieście, musiał dobrze je poznać.

Po dokonaniu zakupów Laurie zabrała mężczyznę do pobliskiej knajpy w celu zapoznania go z mugolskim jedzeniem, jednocześnie zastrzegając, że ma zachowywać się, jakby to wszystko było dla niego całkowicie normalne. O dziwo, zamówienie frytek i hamburgerów poszło dość łatwo i choć czarodziej wydawał się nieco zaskoczony widokiem jedzenia, nie zwrócił na siebie większej uwagi innych stołujących się tam mugoli.

**xxx**

Rudowłosa poczuła ogromną ulgę, kiedy ich wspólny spacer po centrum dobiegł końca. Niebo było już ciemne, jednak światła miasta skutecznie rozpraszały rozlewający się wkoło zmrok, a na ulicach wciąż było tłoczno jak w dzień. Nowy Jork chyba słusznie nosił nazwę miasta, które nigdy nie zasypiało.

Simon Blackwell spojrzał na nią, choć jego wzrok zdawał się być zupełnie nieobecny.

— Dziękuję za przyjemnie spędzony dzień - powiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Laurie pokiwała głową. Ostatecznie wałęsanie się po mieście było ciekawsze niż leżenie na kanapie przed telewizorem, choć może nie aż tak bardzo przyjemne. Jednak myśl, że miałaby zajmować się Blackwellem przez dłuższy czas, napawała ją niechęcią. Bądź co bądź, praktycznie nie znała brytyjskiego aurora i uważała za grubą przesadę to, że tylko ona miałaby wtajemniczać go w realia Nowego Jorku. Przecież nie na tym polegała jej praca. Miała na głowie swoje pierwsze poważne dochodzenie i wolałaby poświęcić czas wolny właśnie jemu. Spotkania z Blackwellem tylko by ją rozpraszały, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. No chyba, że uda jej się przekonać June, żeby to ona zajęła się opieką nad nowym. Parker nie zajmowała się akurat żadną dłuższą misją, więc z pewnością miałaby więcej czasu.

— Mam nadzieję, że jutro trafisz samodzielnie do pracy – wyraziła nadzieję, i po tym, jak raz ostatni zlustrowała Simona wzrokiem, spytała nieco ironicznie: — Dostaniesz się sam do domu?

Blackwell potwierdził i oddalił się w kierunku jakiejś bocznej uliczki, skąd zapewne miał zamiar się zdeportować. Laurie natomiast odetchnęła z ulgą i wsiadła do jednej ze stojących przy krawężniku taksówek, podając zaspanemu kierowcy swój adres. Rozsiadła się wygodnie na sfilcowanej kanapie i kiedy pojazd ruszył, z zadowoleniem spojrzała w okno.

Szykował się ciekawy czas.


	7. Przeszłość zmieszana z teraźniejszością

**ROZDZIAŁ 6: Przeszłość zmieszana z teraźniejszością**

_sierpień 2008_

Życie w Nowym Jorku okazało się być zgoła odmienne od tego, co znał Simon Blackwell. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach, nie przypuszczałby, że pewnego dnia przyjdzie mu zamieszkać w miejscu tak bardzo przesyconym mugolską cywilizacją. Zderzenie się z realiami nowego życia było dla niego niczym wiadro lodowatej wody wylanej na głowę.

Simon przez całe życie mieszkał w niewielkiej rezydencji Blackwellów mieszczącej się na południu Anglii. Dorastał w izolacji od normalnego świata, od najmłodszych lat obcując z magią, i był wychowywany w przekonaniu, że czary to coś wyjątkowego. Później nadszedł czas edukacji w Hogwarcie, a los zdecydował, że przyszło mu trafić na bardzo burzliwy okres w dziejach tej szkoły. Był rówieśnikiem sławnego Harry'ego Pottera i jednym z wielu, którzy wraz z nim walczyli w bitwie o Hogwart. Przeżył i wyszedł z tego wszystkiego z mocnym postanowieniem, że chciałby zostać dobrym aurorem. Odkrył, że to właśnie walka z czarną magią jest jego powołaniem i choć te straszne wydarzenia odcisnęły pewne piętno na jego psychice, starannie przechowywał wszystkie wspomnienia, będące ważną cząstką jego życia.

Praca w Biurze Aurorów była ciężka, ale satysfakcjonująca. Wraz z wieloma współpracownikami, którzy także mieli ogromny zapał i ambicję, starał się uczynić ten świat lepszym i oczyścić go z pozostałości straszliwej działalności Voldemorta, maga, którego imienia większość czarodziejów wciąż nawet bała się wymówić.

Wszystko układało się pomyślnie aż do tamtego feralnego dnia, kiedy to w pewnym sensie zawaliło się jego życie. Od tego momentu wszystko już było inaczej. Po nieudanej akcji, w wyniku której zginęło dwóch przypadkowych czarodziejów nieszczęśliwie znajdujących się w tamtym miejscu, postawiono mu ultimatum: odejdzie z pracy dobrowolnie lub straci prawo do wykonywania zawodu. A przecież wcale nie chciał, żeby tak się to skończyło. To miało być zwyczajne zadanie, jednak pomiędzy nim i dwoma innymi aurorami a grupą magów zainspirowanych dawną działalnością Voldemorta wywiązała się walka. Zanim przedstawiciele ministerstwa zdołali opanować sytuację, doszło do tragedii. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, zamaskowani czarodzieje uciekli, zaś aurorzy biorący udział w misji mieli ponieść konsekwencje nieudolnego działania.

Blackwell ostatecznie wybrał pierwszą opcję, postanawiając, że spróbuje poszukać szczęścia w innym miejscu, gdzieś, gdzie najpewniej nikt nie będzie znał jego przeszłości. O wyjeździe do Ameryki w zasadzie zdecydował przypadek.

Najwyraźniej tak miało być. Z jakiegoś powodu trafił do tego osobliwego kraju pełnego dziwnych ludzi, gdzie, co go zaskoczyło, to właśnie on uchodził za odmieńca.

W amerykańskim Ministerstwie Magii panowały naprawdę nietypowe zwyczaje. Kiedy Simon wszedł tam po raz pierwszy, miał wrażenie, że to jakaś pomyłka. Musiał naprawdę dobrze się przyjrzeć, żeby dostrzec gdzieś jakieś przejawy magii. Wszystkim napotkanym czarodziejom najwyraźniej tak weszło w nawyk udawanie mugoli, że nawet w ministerstwie zachowywali się jak oni. Już sam fakt, że budynek ten znajdował się w centrum miasta, wzbudził w Blackwellu niemałe zdziwienie, szczególnie, gdy przypomniał sobie swoje poprzednie miejsce pracy, starannie ukryte w londyńskich podziemiach.

Tutaj wszystko było inne. Także mentalność ludzi zdecydowanie się różniła. Czarodzieje amerykańscy różnili się od brytyjskich diametralnie, tak jak dzień różnił się od nocy. Nawet sama praca aurora tutaj okazała się być inna niż ta, do której przywykł. Ku swej wielkiej zgrozie, przekonał się on też, że opowieści o działalności Czarnego Pana i jego zwolenników tutaj jawiły się po prostu jako mocno podkolorowane opowiastki. Nowojorczycy bagatelizowali je, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak poważna sytuacja panowała w jego rodzinnym kraju jeszcze dziesięć lat temu. Nawet kiedy Blackwell któregoś z pierwszych dni pracy wdał się w długi wywód na temat słynnej bitwy o Hogwart i mrocznych lat dziewięćdziesiątych, spotkał się ze spojrzeniami pełnymi niedowierzania i zaskoczenia. Największą ignorantką w tej kwestii okazała się Laurie Kelly, która, choć była naprawdę znakomitą przewodniczką po mugolskich atrakcjach Nowego Jorku, miała naprawdę mizerną wiedzę o rzeczach tak istotnych dla historii magii.

**xxx**

Jego ponure rozmyślania nagle przerwał ostry, przenikliwy dźwięk. Mężczyzna poruszył się na kanapie i przesunął dłonią po podniszczonym obiciu, po chwili odnajdując telefon, w który wyposażyła go Laurie Kelly. Choć po tygodniu pracy i codziennym zwiedzaniu miasta powoli zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do cywilizacji, umiejętność obsługiwania takich urządzeń wciąż była dla niego nie do ogarnięcia.

Nie miał pojęcia, który klawisz należało teraz nacisnąć, i choć Laurie wielokrotnie próbowała mu to wytłumaczyć, mężczyzna zdążył to zapomnieć. Telefon w końcu przestał dzwonić, a Simon, wzdychając, odrzucił go z powrotem na siedzisko kanapy.

Przeciągnął się i wstał. Znajdował się w swoim mieszkaniu, które udało mu się wynająć wkrótce po przyjeździe do miasta. Chociaż było tu obskurnie i ponuro, Blackwell mimo wszystko czuł się w nim o wiele pewniej niż na zawsze gwarnych i zatłoczonych nowojorskich ulicach. Po spokojnej okolicy, w której się wychował, Nowy Jork okazał się być niebywale przytłaczający i dziwaczny. Mężczyzna poważnie wątpił, by udało mu się kiedykolwiek odnaleźć w gęstej plątaninie niezliczonych ulic i budynków, a przecież musiał orientować się w układzie miasta, jeśli chciał brać udział w misjach w terenie. Jego nowy szef, niejaki Stephen Fairchild, wyraźnie zastrzegł, że każdy pracownik ministerstwa musi umieć radzić sobie wśród mugoli. W końcu tutejsi czarodzieje mieli z nimi do czynienia przez cały czas. Nie było mowy o żadnej izolacji czy zamykaniu się w odludnych dworach.

Najtrudniejsze były pierwsze dni. Mimo że niegdyś tyle słyszał o niechęci pomiędzy amerykańskimi i brytyjskimi czarodziejami, w Biurze Aurorów został przyjęty całkiem przyjaźnie. Wciąż jednak zaskakiwało go to ogromne zainteresowanie i spojrzenia, którymi go raczono za każdym razem, gdy tylko wchodził do biura lub przechodził korytarzem. Ilość tych spojrzeń i wygłaszanych szeptem uwag na jego temat zmalała dopiero wtedy, gdy poszedł za radą Laurie i swoje tradycyjne szaty zamienił na stroje mugoli. Była to dla niego pewna zmiana, ale jeszcze bardziej zadziwił go fakt, że zwyczajne ubrania faktycznie okazały się być znacznie praktyczniejsze niż długie do ziemi szaty.

Nie powierzono mu jeszcze niczego ciekawego. Stephen Fairchild polecił mu zajmować się papierami i, rzecz jasna, pilnie studiować plany miasta i przyswajać zasady funkcjonowania świata mugoli. Do pomocy mu została oddelegowana Laurie Kelly, co chyba nie do końca jej odpowiadało.

Blackwell musiał przyznać, że mimo niektórych jej wad, zaczynał ją lubić, choć była największą magiczną ignorantką, jaką spotkał w całym swoim życiu. Kelly niewątpliwie miała jednak temperament równie ognisty jak jej włosy.

Zamyślił się, mnąc w dłoniach egzemplarz wczorajszego "The New York Magic" i z cichym świstem wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego dawne życie bezpowrotnie dobiegło końca, choć przeszłość wciąż mieszała się z teraźniejszością, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć.

**xxx**

Następnego dnia rano Simon Blackwell pospiesznie wciągnął na siebie mugolskie spodnie oraz koszulę, po czym zdeportował się wprost do Ministerstwa Magii. O dziwo, w Holu Głównym nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Teraz na pierwszy rzut oka mężczyzna nie wyróżniał się już praktycznie niczym i na upartego można by go wziąć za zwykłego czarodzieja z Ameryki.

Biuro Aurorów było dość mocno wyludnione. Z osób, które zdążył lepiej poznać, były tu tylko June Parker i Samantha Willis, które dyskutowały zawzięcie nad jakimiś wykresami rozłożonymi na biurku starszej z nich. Simon mógłby przysiąc, że młodsza z kobiet rzuciła mu przeciągłe spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się leciutko na jego widok.

Laurie Kelly tutaj nie było. _Czyżby znowu się spóźniła?, _przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy tak wodził wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Przez ostatnie dni zdążył zauważyć, że jego nowa koleżanka po fachu nie grzeszyła punktualnością. Ale nie, musiała już być w pracy, skoro na blacie jej stanowiska leżała ta dziwaczna, srebrna książka z wytłoczonym na okładce jabłkiem, z którą rzadko kiedy się rozstawała.

Zaintrygowany, musnął jej wierzch dłonią, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że książka była wyjątkowo twarda i chłodna, a na jej obwodzie nie było widać zarysów stronic. Miał już ją otworzyć, kiedy drzwi gabinetu Stephena Fairchilda rozwarły się z rozmachem i stanęła w nich Laurie we własnej osobie.

— Blackwell, kto ci pozwolił dotykać mojego laptopa? - zapytała, stojąc tuż za nim i odsuwając przedmiot poza zasięg jego rąk.

Laptop... Słyszał już tą nazwę, był tego pewien. Tylko co to, u licha, było?

— Myślałem, że to książka - burknął, odsuwając się.

Laurie prychnęła, opierając dłonie na biodrach, a jej jasnozielone oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie.

— No właśnie, _myślałeś_ - skwitowała, wsuwając się do swojej wnęki i stając przy znajdującym się tam oknie, obok którego wisiały różne kartki, zdjęcia oraz mapy tu i ówdzie zaznaczone pinezkami.

Simon miał przy tym wrażenie, że kobieta jest wyjątkowo zdenerwowana. Choć zawsze była wobec niego dość uszczypliwa, czasem wręcz odnosił wrażenie, że traktowała go jak małe dziecko, które dopiero trzeba wszystkiego nauczyć, niemniej jednak zaczął się zastanawiać, co było powodem jej dzisiejszego złego humoru.

— Laurie... - zaczął, pamiętając, że kazała mu się zwracać do siebie po imieniu.

Rudowłosa nie zareagowała jednak w żaden sposób. Simon spojrzał bezradnie na June i Samanthę, jednak obie wzruszyły ramionami i pokręciły przecząco głowami. Mógłby jednak przysiąc, że panna Parker ledwie dostrzegalnie skinęła w stronę gabinetu szefa. Mężczyzna zrozumiał jej aluzję.

— Chodzi o Fairchilda? - spytał.

— Odczep się, Blackwell.

Laurie nie odwróciła się nawet. Wciąż stała, zaciskając dłonie na skraju parapetu tak mocno, że Simon odniósł wrażenie, że jej pomalowane na czarno paznokcie za chwilę przebiją tworzący go materiał.

Ewidentnie coś musiało ją rozbić. Kelly bywała zgryźliwa i ironiczna, jednak jak dotąd można było pozazdrościć jej życiowego optymizmu i dobrego humoru. Simon, jako mężczyzna mimo wszystko raczej poważny i zdystansowany, czasem wręcz ponury, zazdrościł jej tego, że potrafiła cieszyć się nawet z błahych rzeczy. On sam miewał z tym problemy.

W końcu jednak dał sobie spokój. Powrócił do swojego stanowiska pracy i zasiadł za biurkiem, przysuwając ku sobie kilka pękatych teczek, które ktoś musiał położyć tutaj z samego rana, gdyż wczoraj wieczorem jeszcze ich nie było.

Zająwszy się swoją robotą, starał się nie zwracać większej uwagi na pozostałych aurorów, nawet na Laurie Kelly, która, choć powróciła już do swoich normalnych zajęć, od czasu do czasu prychała cicho i nerwowym ruchem odrzucała do tyłu grzywę miedzianych włosów, co w Simonie wzbudziło skojarzenia ze sfrustrowanym lwem.

Biuro Aurorów stopniowo stawało się coraz bardziej gwarne. Od czasu do czasu ktoś pozdrawiał go lub nawet zagadywał na temat odczuć odnośnie o kilku pierwszych dni w nowej pracy. Jedynie Nathaniel Hall zmierzył go protekcjonalnym i pełnym wyższości wzrokiem, po czym niemal rzucił na jego biurko kolejne pięć teczek.

— Zajmij się tym, Blackwell – polecił władczym tonem i natychmiast oddalił się od jego biurka, zupełnie jakby nie miał ochoty przebywać obok nowego dłużej niż to absolutnie konieczne.

Simon z kwaśną miną wsunął je na samo dno swojej sterty i westchnął z powątpiewaniem. W brytyjskim ministerstwie mimo wszystko było znacznie ciekawiej, a aurorzy nie byli sprowadzeni do roli pracowników biurowych. W jego kraju bycie aurorem stanowiło jeden z najbardziej szanowanych i pożądanych zawodów. Tutaj natomiast spędzał całe dnie, mozoląc się nad papierami. Czyżby szef zapoznał się z aktami nadesłanymi z jego poprzedniej pracy? A może była to po prostu kwestia tego, że nie znał realiów i że nikt nie chciał powierzyć mu bardziej odpowiedzialnego zajęcia?

Mijała godzina za godziną, a Blackwell miał wrażenie, jakby wskazówki obracały się w zwolnionym tempie. Sterta dokumentów do przejrzenia także zdawała się nie kurczyć, a wręcz przeciwnie, stale zwiększać swoją objętość. Mężczyzna miał wielką ochotę po prostu wyrzucić je przez najbliższe okno. Literki tańczyły mu przed oczami, a nazwy wspomnianych miejsc nie mówiły praktycznie nic.

W pewnym momencie prawie przysnął. Wybudziło go dopiero głośne stukanie w drewniany blat. Zamrugał powiekami i drgnął na krześle, dostrzegając przed sobą Laurie Kelly.

— Tu się pracuje, a nie śpi, Blackwell - rzuciła kobieta, strzelając balonem z gumy do żucia.

Simon nadąsał się.

— Czego chciałaś?

— Dzisiaj nie będę mogła oprowadzać cię po mieście. - oznajmiła. — Mam trochę innych zajęć.

Blackwell zrozumiał ją i w pewnym sensie nawet się cieszył, że ominie go towarzystwo wyjątkowo zdenerwowanej Kelly.

— W porządku - powiedział tylko, przeciągając się.

Zawsze mógł wymyślić sobie jakieś inne zajęcie. Albo spróbować zwiedzać na własną rękę.

— Jestem jednak pewna, że June chętnie z tobą pójdzie - dodała jeszcze Laurie, ruszając w stronę drzwi. — Miłego dnia, Blackwell.

**xxx**

Okazało się, że June Parker po pracy miała mnóstwo wolnego czasu. Z ochotą zgodziła się na towarzyszenie brytyjskiemu aurorowi w jego próbach zgłębienia tajników Nowego Jorku.

Choć we wcześniejszych dniach nie mieli ze sobą szczególnie wiele do czynienia, okazało się, że June była osobą naprawdę otwartą i bezpośrednią, a przy tym pozbawioną ciętego humoru i niecierpliwości Laurie. Nie wyśmiewała się z niewiedzy Simona ani nie krytykowała jego stylu życia, a spokojnie tłumaczyła mu wszystko i z uwagą słuchała jego opowieści.

Obcowanie z nią wyglądało zupełnie inaczej niż te wszystkie przejażdżki w towarzystwie Kelly. Simon mimo wszystko poczuł się lepiej i bardzo szybko zwalczył początkową nieśmiałość i wycofanie. Choć w dalszym ciągu nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o powodach, dla których musiał zmienić pracę, chętnie raczył ją mniej drażliwymi wspomnieniami. A przede wszystkim poczuł się kimś bardziej wartościowym, gdy nie wypominano mu na każdym kroku, jak niewiele wie o tym świecie.

— Byłeś już w Central Parku? - spytała kobieta nieoczekiwanie, kiedy przeciskali się zatłoczonym chodnikiem na jednej z ulic sąsiadujących z parkiem.

Simon pokiwał głową.

— O tak, byłem tu kilkakrotnie z Laurie - potwierdził. — Głównie w związku z tą jej sprawą.

— To dzisiaj może już go sobie odpuścimy... A co powiesz na Times Square? Albo Piątą Aleję?

Nazwy te niewiele mu mówiły. Nie wykluczał, że Laurie już zabrała go w te miejsca, jednak w ciągu ostatnich dni pokazywała mu raczej tereny trochę bardziej oddalone od centrum. Przedwczoraj zjeździli jej samochodem większość Brooklynu, który wydawał mu się nieco bardziej przyjemnym miejscem niż zatłoczone centrum, wypełnione budynkami tak wysokimi, że przy nich nawet majestatyczny Hogwart wyglądałby niemal jak domek dla lalek.

— Zdam się na ciebie - stwierdził, rozglądając się po otoczeniu.

Co rusz ktoś na niego wpadał lub potrącał go. Na chodniku kłębiło się naprawdę wielu ludzi, a wszyscy byli tak bardzo zaaferowani swoimi sprawami, że praktycznie nie zwrócili uwagi na zamyślonego Brytyjczyka i towarzyszącą mu drobną blondynkę, która wyraźnie nie potrafiła zdecydować się, które miejsce odwiedzić najpierw.

Kiedy June pociągnęła go za rękę i niemal wciągnęła do stojącej przy krawężniku żółtej taksówki, podążył za nią, nie zadając zbędnych pytań. Widok wszechobecnych samochodów już go nie szokował ani nie przerażał. Ot, normalna część wielkomiejskiego zgiełku. Jego dawne życie jawiło mu się teraz jako odległy sen, a odludna rezydencja wydawała się być jedynie wyrwanym z kontekstu złudzeniem. Przeszłość uparcie mieszała się z teraźniejszością oraz z rozważaniami na temat przyszłości, ale mimo wszystko niektóre elementy jego życia sprawiały wrażenie tak oderwanych od rzeczywistości, jakby przydarzyły się komuś innemu.

Wszechobecne billboardy i witryny sklepowe atakowały go ze wszystkich stron. Przejeżdżali przez centrum, wlokąc się powoli w sznurze pojazdów. June zaaferowanym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w okno, niemal w ogóle nie przypominając czarownicy. Simon zdał sobie sprawę, że i on wkrótce ulegnie wszechobecnej mugolizacji i, jeśli kiedyś dane będzie mu wrócić do kraju, ciężko będzie mu się na powrót odnaleźć w tak bardzo magicznym świecie, jak ten, który opuścił.

**xxx**

June Parker była szczerze zafascynowana nowym współpracownikiem. Odkąd tylko Blackwell zaczął pracować w ministerstwie, niemal wychodziła z siebie, aby poznać go lepiej. Szczerze zazdrościła Laurie, gdy szef powierzył jej zadanie opieki nad nowym aurorem przez pierwszy miesiąc jego pracy, i dziwiła się, że Kelly traktowała to jako przykrą konieczność.

Choć jak dotąd nie miała zbyt wiele do czynienia z Blackwellem, z chęcią przyjęła propozycję koleżanki i zaoferowała się, że podejmie się próby wdrożenia go w jego nową rzeczywistość. Kierowała nią głównie ta ciekawość. Wychowała się w niewielkim i mało różnorodnym miasteczku, nigdy nawet nie ruszyła się poza granice kraju, a zawsze fascynowała ją wszelka odmienność i lubiła nawiązywać nowe znajomości z interesującymi ludźmi.

Blackwell od samego początku wydawał jej się dość tajemniczy i nieprzenikniony. Z jednej strony zdystansowany i skryty, a z drugiej – czasem wyraźnie było widać po nim niepewność i obawy przed nowym życiem. Przerażały go tak błahe rzeczy, jak ruch uliczny czy wysokie budynki, za to w jego opowieściach o przeszłości można było dopatrzeć się odwagi i pewnej siły charakteru. W końcu byle kto nie wychodził cało z bitwy o Hogwart (o której kobieta wiedziała tylko tyle, ile opowiedział jej Simon) i nie zostawał aurorem w wieku niespełna dwudziestu lat. Wszystko to sprawiało, że zaciekawiona June nieustannie zasypywała go pytaniami.

Kiedy wysiedli z taksówki, zabrała go do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, które należało do jej ulubionych miejsc w mieście. Była pewna, że powinno ono przypaść do gustu nawet temu dość staroświeckiemu, mimo młodego wieku, czarodziejowi. W dodatku atrakcji było tam tyle, że obydwoje mieliby świetny pretekst, by spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu i poznać się jeszcze lepiej.

June już wtedy czuła, że Simon Blackwell miał szansę stać się dla niej kimś wyjątkowym. Rozmawiali ze sobą niemal przez cały czas i wymieniali się swoimi doświadczeniami oraz spostrzeżeniami odnośnie Nowego Jorku, i mimo oczywistych różnic potrafili się ze sobą porozumieć.

**xxx**

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Simon Blackwell i June Parker spędzali razem miłe chwile w centrum miasta, parę kilometrów dalej, na jednej z zaniedbanych uliczek, jakby znikąd pojawiła się wysoka postać otulona czarnym, długim do ziemi płaszczem.

Okolica, w której zjawił się mężczyzna, nazwany przez gazety Czarodziejem z Central Parku, była praktycznie wyludniona. Jeśli nie liczyć samotnego samochodu przejeżdżającego przez jezdnię i dwóch mugoli idących chodnikiem po przeciwnej stronie drogi, nie było tutaj praktycznie nikogo. O tej godzinie większość okolicznych mieszkańców zdążyła już skryć się w domach, pomna tego, że dzielnica ta nie należała do najbezpieczniejszych.

Tajemniczy czarodziej oparł się o ścianę kamienicy i wyraźnie na coś czekał. Przez moment wpatrywał się w ciemniejące niebo. Na tej kiepsko oświetlonej ulicy było widać je znacznie wyraźniej niż w pełnym świateł i neonów centrum miasta.

Stał tak przez dobre pół godziny, jedynie od czasu do czasu spoglądając na staroświecki zegarek. Wybrana przez niego ofiara mogła pojawić się tutaj w każdej chwili. Trzeba było po prostu cierpliwości, a wreszcie spełni kolejną część swojego cichego planu. Richard Byrne na pewno był gdzieś tutaj, w swoim domu, nieświadom tego, co miało go spotkać. Przybysz w ciemnym stroju zdążył już nieco poznać jego zwyczaje.

Pewne osobiste pobudki, którymi kierował się przy wyborze ofiar, były tylko niewielkim fragmentem owego zamysłu. Chodziło tutaj także o coś większego. Oczyszczając świat z tych nędznych szumowin, miał nadzieję zwrócić uwagę nowojorskiej społeczności magicznej na pewien problem, z którego nawet nie zdawała sobie ona sprawy.

Wtopienie się czarodziejów w otaczający ich świat mugoli było nieuniknione. Jednak mimo panującego tam spokoju i coraz powszechniejszej fascynacji kulturą pozamagiczną, praktycznie nikt nie zauważał istoty problemu. Przez powszechną mugolizację wiele czarodziejskich tradycji i obyczajów bezpowrotnie uległa zatraceniu. Nikt już nie przykładał do nich wagi, a posiadacze magii przestali być swego rodzaju niedostępną elitą, wtapiając się w tłum zwykłych ludzi i tracąc swoją godność. Nawet samo Ministerstwo Magii dawno przestało być ucieleśnieniem istoty magicznego ducha, a stało się kolejnym przyziemnym gmaszyskiem, promującym sympatię do mugoli i naśladującym ich obyczaje.

Poprzez swą działalność mężczyzna chciał pokazać amerykańskim czarodziejom, że nie należy zapominać o tym, że to oni mają dostęp do magii. Przecież wystarczyło tylko parę ruchów różdżką, parę zaklęć, by trwale zmienić czyjeś życie. Zniszczyć je. Odebrać.

Nagle do jego uszu dobiegło skrzypnięcie drzwi od kamienicy. Chwilę później wysunął się z nich mugol w średnim wieku, który, nie dostrzegłszy przybysza w czarnym płaszczu, ciężkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie, pogwizdując miarowo.

Czarodziej na jego widok uśmiechnął się z mieszanką zadowolenia i odrazy. Ten plugawy mugol musiał dzisiaj zginąć. Po tylu latach nadszedł czas, aby odpowiedział za coś, o czym być może już nawet nie pamiętał.

Kiedy niemagiczny oddalił się chodnikiem, najwyraźniej nie przeczuwając zagrożenia, mężczyzna założył kaptur i leniwie oderwał się od ściany zapewniającej mu oparcie podczas dłużącego się oczekiwania. Teraz jednak nadszedł czas na działanie.

Czarodziej przez pewien czas podążał za niespodziewającą się niczego ofiarą, zaciskając dłoń na znajdującej się w kieszeni różdżce. Sam dotyk cienkiego drewna zdolnego przewodzić magię sprawiał mu ogromną przyjemność. Nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy dobrowolnie rezygnowali z tego wyjątkowego daru.

Wyjął patyk jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy mugol był już na wysokości wejścia do mrocznego zaułka znajdującego się pomiędzy dwoma starymi kamienicami. Bezszelestnie zakradł się do niego i zanim tamten zdążył się odwrócić, już wbił koniec różdżki w jego plecy i niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie Drętwoty.

Nikt poza nim samym nie zauważył stłumionego, czerwonego rozbłysku. Oszołomiony mugol zwalił się na chodnik, nie zdążywszy wydać z siebie nawet jęku. Czarodziej obszedł go niespiesznie, z twarzą całkowicie pozbawioną wyrazu. Naprawdę znakomicie maskował swoje uczucia, choć te wypełniały go teraz niemal całkowicie, nie przesłaniając jednocześnie zdrowego rozsądku i instynktu.

Wiedział, co robi. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie nawet na najmniejsze uchybienie.

— _Wingardium leviosa_ - mruknął, za pomocą czaru lewitacji transportując nieprzytomnego mężczyznę do wąskiej alejki zacienionej dwoma budynkami.

To nieuczęszczane miejsce nadawało się do jego celów wręcz znakomicie.

Czarodziej rzucił na uliczkę zaklęcia wyciszające i zwodzące, które miały zapewnić mu spokój. Nie potrzebował żadnych niepożądanych świadków ani wścibskich aurorów na karku. Ci ostatni mieli dowiedzieć się o jego uczynku dopiero po fakcie, kiedy on będzie już daleko stąd. Nikt też nie miał prawa zmącić mu tej wyjątkowej chwili. Musiał być tylko on i jego bezbronna ofiara. To była sprawa pomiędzy nimi dwoma.

Dopiero, kiedy teren był już odpowiednio zabezpieczony, mężczyzna ponownie zwrócił się w kierunku leżącego na ziemi mugola. Richard Byrne wciąż był nieprzytomny i nie poruszał się, jednak dla czarodzieja nie stanowiło to problemu.

— _Enervate_ - mruknął, patrząc, jak niemagiczny otwiera oczy i niezdarnie podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, rozglądając się po otoczeniu z narastającym przerażeniem.

Kiedy dostrzegł osobnika w płaszczu, wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— Co ja tutaj robię? - spytał ostro, wyraźnie próbując zamaskować swój strach.

Podniósł się chwiejnie i miał zamiar ominąć niepokojącą postać, jednak czarodziej jednym ruchem różdżki przewrócił go z powrotem. To było dla niego stanowczo zbyt proste.

— Zamilcz - warknął, unosząc różdżkę nieco wyżej. Z jej końca wystrzeliło kilka iskier, na widok których kulący się na ziemi mugol wzdrygnął się ze strachu. — Tak lepiej.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się ofierze w zamyśleniu, leniwie pieszcząc dłonią rączkę różdżki, a jego beznamiętna twarz na moment rozjaśniła się złośliwym, niepokojącym uśmiechem, by po chwili znów znieruchomieć.

— Skoro tak bardzo ciekawi cię, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy, pozwól, że wszystko ci przypomnę - rzekł cicho, starannie ważąc każde słowo.

Uniósł różdżkę i skierował ją na mugola. Wzrok mężczyzny już po chwili stał się zamglony i nieobecny, gdy za sprawą rzuconego zaklęcia przed jego oczami zaczęły przesuwać się dawno wyparte wspomnienia pewnego dnia sprzed wielu lat.

Mężczyzna drżał lekko, niezależnie od swojej woli zatapiając się w urywkach przeszłości, do których obejrzenia zmusił go tajemniczy przybysz. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, zanim czarodziej cofnął zaklęcie i odsunął się, a mugol wyrwał się z transu i zamrugał pospiesznie, wyraźnie wystraszony.

— Ale to nie byłem ja! Ja tego nie zrobiłem! - krzyknął, cofając się pod samą ścianę, do której przylgnął, zupełnie jakby usiłował przeniknąć przez stary mur i zniknąć z tego miejsca.

— Twoje wspomnienia mówią co innego, Richardzie Byrne - powiedział czarodziej, zatapiając się w ciemnych tęczówkach przestraszonego niemagicznego i wertując jego przesiąknięte strachem i niepewnością myśli. — I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić?

Wyraźnie czuł przerażenie mugola, cieszył się z tego, że udało mu się wzbudzić w nim takie emocje. A przecież na dobrą sprawę ich spotkanie dopiero się rozpoczęło. Seans wspomnień stanowił tylko wstęp do ciekawszej części wieczoru.

— Błagam, pozwól mi odejść... Ja nigdy...

Czarodziej jednak nie dał mu dokończyć. Koniec jego różdżki drgnął, a mugol upadł na wznak i zaczął zwijać się z bólu ogarniającego całe jego ciało. Choć krzyczał, za sprawą zaklęć jego wrzaski nie były słyszalne poza obrębem zaułka.

— Jesteś teraz zdany na moją łaskę i niełaskę, mugolu - rzekł z powagą, przerywając zaklęcie po kilku minutach. — Już wkrótce pożegnasz się z życiem, nie może być inaczej.

Richard Byrne rozpłakał się. Jego położenie przedstawiało się naprawdę nieciekawie, na tyle, że nawet ten dotychczas uważający się za twardego mężczyzna w średnim wieku wył jak małe dziecko, rozpaczliwie błagając o litość. Czarodziej jednak nie zamierzał się nad nim litować. Plan był najważniejszy. Ten upodlony człowiek, miotający się pośród starych śmieci w zapomnianym miejscu, nie miał dla niego znaczenia.

Chwilę później jego różdżka po raz kolejny przecięła powietrze, a na ciele zrozpaczonego mugola pojawiło się kilka głębokich rozcięć, z których momentalnie zaczęła sączyć się krew, niemal czarna w zalegającym tutaj półmroku. Mężczyzna zacisnął ręce na zranionych miejscach, ale gorąca, lepka ciecz nadal wypływała spomiędzy jego drżących dłoni.

Na moment odsunął je i wrzasnął rozdzierająco, w duchu błagając, żeby wreszcie nadszedł koniec. Wszystko inne nagle przestało mieć znaczenie. Całe dotychczasowe życie jawiło mu się jako sen, który nagle w brutalny sposób został przerwany. Teraz był tutaj, w tej przesiąkniętej strachem ślepej uliczce, cierpiąc i krwawiąc, obserwowany przez beznamiętnego faceta w staromodnym płaszczu, dzierżącego w dłoni dziwny patyk. Byrne nie pojmował czegoś takiego jak magia. Całą nadnaturalną otoczkę tego piekła uważał po prostu za przywidzenia spowodowane szokiem.

— Masz już dość, Richardzie Byrne? - Usłyszał.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując, jak drży. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę po prostu straci przytomność.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, tamten zbliżył się nieco i wbił koniec różdżki w jego szyję. Mugol zwinął się w pół i znowu zaczął miotać się po brudnej nawierzchni, czując się, jakby płonął, i wrzeszcząc jak nigdy dotąd w całym swoim życiu.

Tajemniczy czarodziej skończył dopiero jakiś czas później. Kiedy po wielu rzuconych zaklęciach ofiara na dobre straciła przytomność, postanowił zakończyć jej żywot. Zielony promień na moment poderwał ciało i cisnął je na mur, pozostawiając na nim nikłe rozbryzgi krwi.

Czarodziej przez chwilę przyglądał się sponiewieranym zwłokom, zadowolony z osiągniętego efektu. Starannie wyważonym ruchem sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i wydobył z niej zrolowany egzemplarz "The New York Magic" z 25 lipca, w którym dużo miejsca poświęcono sprawie incydentu w Central Parku. Gazeta ta miała podkreślić związek pomiędzy obydwoma wydarzeniami, a tajemniczy czarodziej przecież chciał, żeby aurorzy wiedzieli, że są ze sobą powiązane. Uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, wsunął ją ostrożnie w dłoń martwego mugola. Następnie zdjął ochronne zaklęcia i okręcił się w miejscu, znikając, jak gdyby nigdy go tu nie było.


	8. Pierwszy przełom

**ROZDZIAŁ 7: Pierwszy przełom**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie z trudem ukrywała swoje zdenerwowanie. Gdy tylko jej służba dobiegła końca, niezwłocznie opuściła ministerstwo, zapowiadając Blackwellowi, że dzisiaj nie będzie mogła mu towarzyszyć. Zrzuciła ten obowiązek na June, która wydawała się być o wiele bardziej pełna zapału niż ona. Kelly po prostu już się to nudziło. Simon Blackwell był całkiem w porządku, jeśli tylko nie zadawał głupich pytań na temat najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy, lecz Laurie ostatnimi czasy była zbyt podenerwowana i zniecierpliwiona. Owszem, lubiła poznawać nowych ludzi, jednak miała na głowie także własne życie_._ Nie miała ochoty poświęcać swojego wolnego czasu na spotkania z Blackwellem i w dalszym ciągu uważała to za zajęcie niegodne dobrego aurora, za jakiego się uważała. Absorbowała ją także sprawa Incydentu w Central Parku, której prowadzanie na domiar złego nagle stało się rzeczą dość niepewną i stojącą pod dużym znakiem zapytania.

Fairchild wezwał ją dzisiaj i zapowiedział, że w przypadku dalszego braku wyraźnych efektów dochodzenie zostanie umorzone. Choć Laurie próbowała mu to wyperswadować, szef pozostawał nieugięty i nieprzemakalny na wysuwane przez rudowłosą argumenty. Wpatrywał się w nią z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, wyraźnie zadowolony, gdy patrzył na jej złość i irytację.

Na chwilę obecną nic tak nie przerażało kobiety jak to, że mogłaby utracić swoją sprawę. Jak wtedy spojrzałaby w oczy współpracownikom? A rodzicom, którzy byli z niej tacy dumni, że wreszcie zajmowała się czymś bardziej ambitnym niż nudne papiery? Jak mogłaby sama spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze, gdyby zawaliła sprawę? Nathaniel Hall z pewnością nie zostawiłby na niej nawet suchej nitki, chociaż jemu także groziła zmiana przydziału.

Wściekłość na szefa zepsuła jej humor na cały dzień. Nawet kiedy już po pracy jechała samochodem w kierunku Brooklynu, co chwila prychała z irytacją i mamrotała pod ustami przekleństwa. Sprawa była dla niej ważna. Ona zwyczajnie musiała dowiedzieć się, jak doszło do wydarzeń, które rozegrały się pod koniec lipca w jednej z alejek Central Parku. Była to już po prostu kwestia jej dumy i ambicji, a odebranie tego śledztwa byłoby dla niej wielkim upokorzeniem.

Jakiś kwadrans później zaparkowała pod swoim mieszkaniem, przelotnie lustrując fasady pobliskich budynków przez szyby samochodu. Na siedemnastą była umówiona na niezobowiązujące spotkanie z Jackiem Grayem. Były mugolski przyjaciel nieoczekiwanie zadzwonił do niej dziś rano, a Laurie po długich namowach zgodziła się z nim zobaczyć. Jeśli nie liczyć tego krótkiego spotkania w Central Parku, nie widzieli się już od bardzo długiego czasu. Ponadto spotkanie z nim stanowiło doskonały pretekst do zrobienia sobie dnia wolnego od towarzyszenia Blackwellowi. Nie była pewna jedynie tego, czy dzisiaj będzie idealnym towarzystwem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo zdenerwowały ją słowa szefa i brak postępów w prowadzonym śledztwie, które wciąż tkwiło w martwym punkcie.

Wyjęła kluczyki ze stacyjki i wysiadła z samochodu, ruszając w stronę kamienicy. Ponury korytarz jak zwykle był opustoszały i cichy, więc szybko dotarła na trzecie piętro i z ulgą wsunęła się do swojego mieszkania, już w progu wylewnie powitana przez koty. Jak się okazało chwilę później, niesforne sierściuchy urządziły sobie legowisko z jej ubrań, które leżały rozbebeszone po całym przedpokoju.

Laurie jednak przywykła już do podobnych widoków. Rzuciwszy kotom nieco urażone spojrzenie, wyjęła z torby różdżkę i machnęła nią krótko, sprawiając, że rzeczy wróciły na swoje miejsce.

**xxx**

Na siedemnastą ubrała się nieco staranniej niż zwykle. Nie zamierzała, rzecz jasna, traktować tego jako żadnej randki. Chciała zobaczyć się z Jackiem, licząc na przynajmniej częściowe odbudowanie dawnych przyjacielskich stosunków, które łączyły ich przed rozpoczęciem przez nią pracy w Ministerstwie Magii.

Przejrzała się w lustrze, szczególną wagę przykładając do swoich włosów, które jak zwykle sterczały wokół jej bladej twarzy w nieładzie i za nic nie dawały ułożyć się w przyzwoity sposób. Ostatecznie aurorka spięła je z tyłu spinką, tworząc artystycznie rozlatującego się koka. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Jack nie zwracał wielkiej uwagi na jej wygląd i traktował ją po prostu jako przyjaciółkę, i pewnie lubiłby ją nawet wtedy, gdyby przyszła w umówione miejsce, mając na sobie rozwleczony dres.

Wyszła z domu dopiero kilka minut przed siedemnastą, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna wybaczy jej niewielkie spóźnienie. Jazda przez miasto zajęła jej zaskakująco mało czasu, biorąc pod uwagę natężenie ruchu. Kiedy w końcu wpadła do niepozornej kawiarenki położonej przy jednej z bocznych uliczek, Jack już tam był. Siedział przy stoliku w kącie pomieszczenia, z ciemnoniebieską marynarką niedbale przerzuconą przez oparcie krzesła. Dzisiaj zrezygnował z okularów, ale jego włosy były jak zwykle niemożliwie rozczochrane, zupełnie jakby czesał się, odpalając sobie na głowie petardę.

Na widok Laurie uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wyprostował się na krześle. Aurorka powoli podeszła i usiadła naprzeciwko niego, nagle uświadamiając sobie swoją niepewność i lekki stres. Często czuła się przy Jacku nieco dziwnie, szczególnie, że przez lata znajomości wielokrotnie zmuszona była go okłamywać i bała się, że pewnego dnia prawda o jej magicznych umiejętnościach mogłaby wyjść na jaw.

— Witaj, rudzielcu - rzucił mężczyzna, kiedy Laurie zdjęła z ramienia torbę i powiesiła ją na brzegu oparcia.

Wymamrotała jakieś powitanie i pospiesznie przeprosiła za spóźnienie, po czym przysunęła sobie misternie zdobioną kartę z menu, przeglądając ją niedbale i jednocześnie kątem oka rozglądając się po otoczeniu.

Kawiarnia była niewielka i obecnie praktycznie opustoszała, ale urządzona dość przytulnie. Pomieszczenie utrzymano w ciepłych tonacjach brązu, a stoliki rozmieszczono dość chaotycznie. Nie brakowało też abstrakcyjnych obrazów na ścianach i lamp z fikuśnymi abażurami. Okna przysłonięte były półprzezroczystymi, bordowymi zasłonami. Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie kontrolowanego nieładu, ale Laurie od razu się spodobało, tym bardziej, że kojarzyło jej się z czasami młodości, kiedy Jack regularnie zabierał ją w podobne miejsca. Nie było tu może tak fajnie jak w Starbucksie, jednak kobieta, nagle ogarnięta wspomnieniami, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zmrużyła jasnozielone oczy.

— Zamówić ci coś? - spytał po chwili mugol, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

— Sama sobie zamówię. - Kelly pospiesznie wróciła do lektury menu.

Po namyśle zdecydowała się na gorącą herbatę oraz kawałek ciasta z czekoladą, za które zapłaciła z własnych pieniędzy. Nigdy nie potrafiła sobie odmówić słodyczy, ale nie była też typem dziewczyny, której schlebiał fakt, że mężczyzna funduje jej przekąski.

Chwilę później młoda mugolka o długich blond włosach przyniosła zamówienie do ich stolika i oddaliła się, by obsłużyć kolejnych klientów, którzy właśnie weszli do kawiarni.

Jack tymczasem zmierzwił dłonią włosy, czyniąc sobie jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie, i utkwił wzrok w twarzy młodej czarownicy. Niepokoił się o nią. Laurie zawsze była tajemnicza, ale jej długotrwałe milczenie wydawało mu się dość dziwaczne. Nawet pomimo faktu zerwania związku.

— Wszystko w porządku, Laurie? - zapytał cicho. — Przez tyle czasu nie dawałaś żadnego znaku życia, że coraz bardziej zaczynałem się o ciebie martwić.

Kobieta westchnęła cicho. Spodziewała się, że takie pytanie może paść. Jack zawsze był bardzo troskliwy i opiekuńczy, żywo interesował się jej zmartwieniami. Był taki nawet jeszcze jako nastolatek i choć wówczas spotykali się jedynie w wakacje, nie robił dziewczynie wyrzutów, że tak rzadko się widują. Jednocześnie starał się też unikać drażliwych tematów i nie ciągnął Kelly za język, kiedy ta okazywała wyraźnie, że nie ma ochoty poruszać danej kwestii. Być może nawet przeczuwał, że Laurie nigdy nie była z nim w stu procentach szczera, jednak mimo wszystko wciąż przy niej trwał.

Rudowłosa czasem żałowała, że nie ujawniła się ze swoją odmiennością wcześniej, jednak teraz to wszystko zabrnęło już zbyt daleko. Nie potrafiła przełamać się i tak po prostu oświadczyć, że jest czarownicą. Nawet tak przyjacielski facet jak Jack Gray musiał mieć jakieś granice, których nie można było przekroczyć. Magia była sprawą na tyle kontrowersyjną i zagmatwaną, że nie sposób było tego wyjaśnić ot tak, w dodatku człowiekowi tak bardzo racjonalnemu, jak on.

Zresztą nawet wtedy, kiedy ze sobą chodzili, ze strony Laurie nie było to w stu procentach na poważnie. W końcu jak mogłaby wiązać się na poważnie z kimś, kogo tak oszukała?

Poza tym nie była osobą lubiącą być do kogoś uwiązana na stałe. Natura samotnika wciąż wygrywała w niej z chęcią ułożenia sobie życia przy boku bliskiej osoby. Zawsze lubiła Jacka, a wtedy oboje chcieli spróbować, jak to jest być z kimś. Zerwała z nim przed szkołą aurorską i chociaż wówczas zrozumiał jej decyzję i przyjął wszystko bardzo spokojnie, ich kontakty znacznie się rozluźniły. Gdyby nie przypadkowe spotkanie w Central Parku, zapewne nadal nie zdecydowaliby się na odnowienie przyjaźni.

— Och, jak najbardziej - odparła, upijając łyk herbaty i prawie parząc się w język. — Po prostu nie miałam głowy do udzielania się towarzysko. Straciłam kontakt z większością naszych dawnych znajomych.

Jack pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Tęsknił za towarzystwem Laurie i martwił się o nią, jednak czuł, że kobieta mogłaby podobne deklaracje przyjąć dość dwuznacznie. Dlatego też odchrząknął i spojrzał od niechcenia w częściowo zasłonięte okno.

— Mimo wszystko żałuję, że tak się to wszystko skończyło - rzekł cicho.

Kiedyś sądził, że kocha Laurie. W odróżnieniu od niej, myślał o ich związku w poważnych kategoriach i nosił się nawet z zamiarem oświadczenia się jej, póki ona nagle nie oznajmiła, że muszą przestać się ze sobą spotykać. Zraniło go to, ale zbyt mocno zależało mu na Kelly, by żywić do niej urazę. Zawsze miał nadzieję, że jeszcze uda mu się ją odzyskać.

Laurie także żałowała. Zawahała się, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyznę, który teraz już coraz mniej przypominał chłopaka, z którym zaprzyjaźniła się w dzieciństwie.

To były takie lekkie, przyjemne czasy. W młodości wszystko wydawało się dużo prostsze. Łatwiej było się oszukiwać i wmawiać sobie, że wszystko zakończy się szczęśliwie. Teraz jednak oboje wiedzieli już, że bardzo wiele rzeczy się zmieniło.

Wtedy jednak zadzwonił jej telefon.

Kobieta zesztywniała, czując, jak chwila zadumy nad przeszłością pęka niczym bańka mydlana. Odruchowo sięgnęła dłonią do kieszeni i kiedy na wyświetlaczu pokazał jej się numer Biura Aurorów, momentalnie pobladła.

To już drugi raz, kiedy telefon przerwał jej spotkanie z Jackiem. Uroki pracy aurora.

— Wybacz, Gray, to ktoś z pracy - rzuciła szybko. — Muszę na chwilę wyjść. Mam nadzieję, że to nic ważnego.

Jack, który był przekonany, że Laurie znalazła zatrudnienie w firmie swoich rodziców, nie wykazał żadnej podejrzliwości. Po prostu skinął głową i uśmiechnął się blado.

Laurie, wciąż ściskając głośno dzwoniącą komórkę, dyskretnie wsunęła się do kawiarnianej łazienki, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy odebrała, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ktoś z Biura dzwoni do niej poza godzinami jej pracy. Czyżby chodziło o jej sprawę?

W słuchawce odezwał się głos zastępcy szefa Biura Aurorów, Charlesa Wellsa. Kelly przez chwilę słuchała go, a wolną rękę, którą opierała o umywalkę, mocniej zacisnęła na jej brzegu.

— Rozumiem, zaraz tam będę - wyszeptała, kiedy mężczyzna przestał mówić.

Niewiele myśląc, nacisnęła przycisk kończący rozmowę i rozłączyła się.

**xxx**

Kiedy pospiesznie żegnała się z Jackiem, czuła się po prostu niezręcznie. To było dopiero drugie spotkanie po długim czasie rozłąki, a wskutek dziwnego kaprysu losu obydwa zostały przerwane nagłym telefonem związanym z pracą w Biurze Aurorów.

Na twarzy mężczyzny dostrzegła żal i rozczarowanie, kiedy pospiesznie szukała wymówek i tłumaczyła się, dlaczego nie będzie mogła posiedzieć z nim dłużej, tak, jak obiecała. Ten wieczór miał być ich. Miał stanowić pewien przełom w ich relacjach i zapoczątkować odbudowę zaniedbanej przyjaźni. Choć Jack nie zadawał pytań, w jego oczach Laurie zdołała wychwycić błysk zdumienia pomieszanego ze smutkiem. Oboje żałowali, że znowu stanęły pomiędzy nimi inne obowiązki. A także magia i kłamstwa, choć o tym wiedziała tylko Kelly.

Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy wypadła na ulicę z zamiarem odnalezienia miejsca do dyskretnej deportacji. Musiała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Ministerstwie Magii. Nienawidziła teleportacji, ale sprawa była zbyt pilna, by pojechać tam samochodem. Mogłaby sobie na to pozwolić w normalnych okolicznościach, ale nie wtedy, kiedy otrzymała wezwanie do akcji. Nie mieli aż tyle czasu, a pozostali też na pewno nie będą tyle na nią czekać.

W końcu ukryła się za rogiem budynku i okręciła się szybko w miejscu. Swój samochód zostawiła na chodniku przed kawiarnią, będzie musiała wrócić po niego później.

Tymczasem w kącie Holu Głównego zbierali się już aurorzy. Co najdziwniejsze, nie było tu praktycznie żadnych innych czarodziejów. O tej godzinie ministerstwo coraz bardziej się wyludniało, większość pracowników i interesantów najprawdopodobniej wróciła już do swoich domów.

Laurie pospiesznie podeszła do współpracowników, czując, jak kręci jej się w głowie po niezbyt wprawnej teleportacji. Nathaniel Hall ostentacyjnie zignorował jej pojawienie się, ale liczyła, że może ktoś inny udzieli jej więcej informacji.

Zdecydowała się zaczepić Charlesa Wellsa, który powiadomił ją o wezwaniu.

— Co się dzieje? - spytała szeptem.

Mężczyzna, wysoki brunet w średnim wieku, powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Otrzymaliśmy wezwanie do kolejnego morderstwa mugola. Musimy udać się tam, zanim zaroi się od mugolskich glin - wyjaśnił pospiesznie, po czym zwrócił się do reszty. — Do wszystkich dotarł adres tego miejsca? Dobra, na mój znak deportujemy się! Trzy... Dwa... Jeden...

Laurie nie zdążyła zapytać o żadne szczegóły. Ktoś wcisnął jej w dłoń kartkę z wypisaną na niej dokładną lokalizacją miejsca zdarzenia. Kobieta nie miała nawet możliwości, by psychicznie nastawić się na kolejną teleportację. Od poprzedniej minęło zbyt mało czasu, ale, niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie miała innego wyboru. Dostrzegła, jak inni aurorzy znikają z cichym świstem, więc także obróciła się szybko w miejscu, poddając uczuciu straszliwego ciśnienia, niemal miażdżącego jej drobne ciało, i intensywnie powtarzała w myślach adres, który przeczytała zaledwie parę sekund wcześniej.

Chwilę później wylądowała w jakimś obskurnym zaułku między dwoma starymi kamienicami o mocno podniszczonych elewacjach. Tworzące je cegły tu i ówdzie powykruszały się, a podłoże zaścielały różne śmieci, stare gazety i potłuczone butelki. W tej ciasnej przestrzeni tłoczyło się już sześciu czy siedmiu czarodziejów.

Laurie ukradkiem pomacała swoje ramiona, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystkie części ciała ma na swoim miejscu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wszystko było w porządku, dlatego też szybko dołączyła do pozostałych.

Fakt, że zamiast zaledwie dwóch czy trzech aurorów, pojawiło się tu aż tylu, wydawał jej się dość mocno podejrzany.

Szybko jednak otrzymała odpowiedź na swoje pytania.

Na samym końcu ślepego zaułka leżało zakrwawione ciało. Wyglądało ono tak bardzo groteskowo i nierealnie, że kobieta przez dłuższą chwilę była przekonana, że to tylko jakiś okropny sen i że za chwilę obudzi się w swoim mieszkaniu, czując ulgę, że to nie jest prawdą. To przecież nie mogło być prawdą! To było tak bardzo nierzeczywiste, tak dziwaczne i wręcz obrzydliwe...

Przebudzenie jednak nie nadchodziło.

Kelly miała wielką ochotę odwrócić wzrok i odejść, jednak coś nie pozwoliło jej się ruszyć z miejsca. Jej zielone oczy mimowolnie spoczęły na zmasakrowanych zwłokach, pod którymi zdążyła już utworzyć się spora kałuża krwi i drobnych strzępków tkanek.

Inni aurorzy także wydawali się wstrząśnięci tym widokiem. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali i patrzyli na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem, aż Charles Wells, pełniący funkcję zastępcy Stephena Fairchilda, oprzytomniał i zaczął wydawać polecenia.

Ktoś rzucił na uliczkę zaklęcia zwodzące i antymugolskie, mające za zadanie oszukać niemagicznych. Szczęśliwie dla aurorów, mugolska policja nie zdążyła jeszcze trafić w to miejsce i zainteresować się sprawą. Anonimowe zgłoszenie o przestępstwie popełnionym za pomocą magii musiało pochodzić od jakiegoś czarodzieja. Kto wie, może nawet od samego sprawcy? Teraz nie było możliwości tego ustalić.

To, że ofiara zginęła wskutek magii, było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Żadne mugolskie narzędzia nie byłyby w stanie poczynić aż takich szkód. Nawet podłoże oraz ściany budynków miały wyżłobienia po trafieniach zaklęciami. Miejscami było też widać nikłe rozbryzgi krwi.

Laurie poczuła, że ktoś kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu. Pozwoliło jej to wreszcie odwrócić wzrok od sponiewieranego ciała, nad którym już pochylało się kilku towarzyszących jej aurorów.

— Wezwałem cię, Kelly, ponieważ istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że ta sprawa łączy się z Incydentem w Central Parku, którym się zajmujesz - powiedział cicho Charles Wells. — To już drugie zabójstwo mugola w Nowym Jorku w ciągu dwóch tygodni, więc musimy sprawdzić ewentualne powiązania. Ty wiesz o tamtym zdarzeniu chyba najwięcej z nas wszystkich, więc uznałem, że koniecznie musisz to zobaczyć.

Kelly pokiwała głową, jednocześnie czując ogarniające ją mdłości. Zawsze uważała się za osobę twardą i odporną psychicznie, jednak to, co zobaczyła, przeszło jej pojęcie.

Mimo wewnętrznych oporów, pozwoliła pociągnąć się w kierunku ciała, wciąż leżącego w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostało odnalezione. Obecnie krzątali się już przy nim czarodzieje, próbujący zbadać okoliczności śmierci tego człowieka.

Na ten moment rudowłosa mogła stwierdzić jedynie, że był to mężczyzna. Z powodu jego fatalnego stanu trudno byłoby jednak ustalić wiek czy dokładny wygląd.

— Nawet, jeśli to ten sam sprawca co w Central Parku, to teraz był o wiele bardziej brutalny - przemówiła półgłosem Samantha Willis, której w udziale przypadło nieprzyjemne zadanie poddania ciała dokładniejszym oględzinom.

— Tamten zadowolił się wyłącznie Zaklęciem Uśmiercającym, ale tym razem nasza ofiara oberwała całym stekiem klątw. Być może nawet jeszcze za życia - mruknął Wells z niechęcią i odrazą, ponownie spoglądając na Laurie. — A co ty o tym myślisz, Kelly?

Kobiety nie zdziwiło to, że inni aurorzy wiedzieli tak wiele o Incydencie z Central Parku. Choć oficjalnie sprawę prowadziła ona, pozostali pracownicy Biura także żywo interesowali się tym wydarzeniem, mieli wgląd w akta i często zasypywali Laurie bądź Nathaniela Halla pytaniami.

Mimowolnie zaczęła zastanawiać się nad ewentualnym związkiem między tymi morderstwami. W obu przypadkach ofiarą padli najprawdopodobniej zupełnie przypadkowi mugole, każdy jednak zginął w zupełnie inny sposób. Zostali odnalezieni w dwóch całkowicie różnych miejscach i na pierwszy rzut oka tych spraw nic nie łączyło, oczywiście poza faktem, że do ich śmierci przyczynił się czarodziej lub czarodzieje. Czy istniał tu jakiś związek? Po głębszym zastanowieniu się było to prawdopodobne. Do takich wydarzeń nie dochodziło zbyt często, a żeby dwóch mugoli zginęło w odstępie zaledwie niespełna dwóch tygodni?

— Myślę, że te sprawy mogą mieć ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka - rzekła, poprawiając bluzę. — Może sprawca specjalnie zmienił metody działania, aby nas zmylić? Albo kierują nim jakieś inne, nieznane motywy?

Wells otworzył usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie ktoś im przerwał.

— Hej, popatrzcie na to! - zawołał jeden z aurorów, wskazując na zwiniętą w rulon gazetę, wystającą z dłoni martwego mężczyzny.

Co najdziwniejsze, na zadrukowanym papierze praktycznie nie było widać śladów krwi. Wyglądało to zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś wsunął pismo w dłoń ofiary już po jej śmierci. Tylko dlaczego? Co to miało na celu?

Wśród aurorów momentalnie rozgorzała dyskusja. Zaintrygowana Laurie natychmiast zwalczyła odrazę i zbliżyła się do zwłok. Pospiesznie nałożywszy na dłonie podsunięte jej przez Samanthę jednorazowe rękawiczki, delikatnie wyłuskała gazetę spomiędzy poranionych palców, uważając, by nie podrzeć stronic.

Okazało się, że właśnie trzymała w ręku egzemplarz „The New York Magic" z 25 lipca dwa tysiące ósmego roku. Zamieszczone na stronie tytułowej zdjęcia poruszały się, zaś krzykliwe nagłówki dotyczyły głównie ciała odnalezionego w Central Parku.

— Proszę spojrzeć... - wyszeptała, pokazując gazetę Wellsowi i Willis. — To raczej dość niezwykłe, że znajdujemy przy mugolu „The New York Magic" i to akurat numer, w którym rozpisywano się o sprawie z Central Parku.

— Tak, to faktycznie mogłoby stanowić jakiś konkretny dowód na istnienie związku - rzekł Wells. — Ale równie dobrze możemy mieć do czynienia z naśladowcą, który posunął się o krok dalej i postanowił trochę się... _zabawić_.

Ton głosu wskazywał jednak na to, że mężczyzna poważnie wątpił, aby chodziło tu jedynie o naśladownictwo. A jako że był w Biurze jednym z najbardziej doświadczonych, z jego zdaniem zawsze się liczono. Także Kelly, która od dawna podziwiała Wellsa za jego oddanie pracy, była skłonna przynajmniej częściowo przyznać mu rację.

Zmrużyła oczy, przez chwilę intensywnie rozmyślając nad jego słowami. Dla niej związek był ewidentny. Po prostu to czuła. O ile wcześniej była nieco sceptyczna, o tyle teraz brakujący fragment układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce. Ta gazeta, w dodatku numer poświęcony w znacznej mierze wcześniejszej sprawie, na pewno nie mogła znaleźć się tu przypadkiem. Sprawca wyraźnie chciał, żeby aurorzy skojarzyli ze sobą fakty i żeby wiedzieli, że to właśnie on odpowiada za pozbawienie życia obu mugoli. Tylko w takim razie, dlaczego druga ofiara zginęła w zupełnie inny sposób? To wszystko było to dość dziwaczne, aczkolwiek zwyrodnialcy rozumowali bardzo różnie.

— A ja nie widzę żadnego większego związku. - Do rozmowy nieoczekiwanie dołączył Nathaniel Hall.

Arogancki auror spoglądał głównie na Laurie. Kobieta wyczuła, że Hall próbował za wszelką cenę zgasić jej entuzjazm, jednak nie zamierzała traktować go szczególnie poważnie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślisz, Hall - burknęła tylko, wsuwając gazetę do przezroczystej torby na dowody. — Jeśli faktycznie istnieje związek, na pewno go odkryję.

Starała się, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał jak najbardziej pewnie. Chciała, żeby Hall wyczuł jej niezachwianą wiarę w swoje umiejętności. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że mogłaby się mylić. Teraz tylko musiała przekonać Fairchilda, że sprawy są powiązane, i kto wie, może i ta zostanie jej przydzielona? Gdyby tak było, wówczas nie zostałaby odsunięta od swojego śledztwa. Mogłaby prowadzić obie sprawy równocześnie i nadal próbować dojść do prawdy oraz odkryć, kto za to wszystko odpowiadał.

Mężczyzna prychnął lekceważąco i już otworzył usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, jednak został odciągnięty na bok przez innego aurora. Laurie postanowiła całkowicie go zignorować i po prostu zajęła się swoją robotą.

Czynności na miejscu zdarzenia trwały kilka godzin. Ciało mężczyzny, którego na podstawie znalezionego przy nim dowodu tożsamości zidentyfikowanego jako Richarda Byrne'a, po oględzinach zostało zapakowane i przetransportowane do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie miało zostać poddane dalszym badaniom. Tym razem czarodzieje nie zostali uprzedzeni przez mugolskie służby, więc mogli się w spokoju zająć dochodzeniem.

Laurie przez cały czas wytrwale notowała i lustrowała wzrokiem każdy skrawek zaułka. Gdy pierwszy szok po ujrzeniu zwłok minął, wróciło trzeźwe myślenie. Kobieta wypchnęła z umysłu straszne obrazy, jednak wiedziała, że później to wszystko znowu do niej powróci. Choć na kursie aurorskim uczyła się o skutkach czarnomagicznych zaklęć, okazało się, że zobaczenie wyrządzonych przez nie szkód na własne oczy jest znacznie bardziej przykrym doświadczeniem niż omawianie ich w teorii, i to w miejscu, gdzie teoretycznie nie było żadnego zagrożenia. Pod względem magicznym Nowy Jork należał do najbezpieczniejszych miejsc, o co starannie dbało Ministerstwo Magii.

Jeśli jednak chciała nadal zajmować się tym dochodzeniem, nie mogła zachować się jak nadwrażliwa klucha, mdlejąca na widok krwi i uciekająca gdzie pieprz rośnie. Musiała być twarda, bo inaczej Fairchild i Wells powierzyliby śledztwo komuś innemu, i wówczas Laurie straciłaby także sprawę Central Parku. Co by jej wtedy pozostało? Zraniona duma. Sterta nudnych papierów i, być może, jakieś banalne akcje pokroju niewłaściwego używania czarów.

A przecież Kelly ceniła siebie i swoje umiejętności znacznie wyżej, i pragnęła za wszelką cenę udowodnić wszystkim swoją wartość.


	9. Sen i list

**ROZDZIAŁ 8: Sen i list**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie i pozostali wrócili do Ministerstwa Magii dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy wszystkie czynności na miejscu zbrodni zostały już zakończone, a cały teren – starannie uprzątnięty. Jednak gdy przekroczyli progi Biura Aurorów, Kelly nawet nie zdążyła usiąść za biurkiem i otworzyć laptopa. Drzwi na końcu korytarza otwarły się i szorstki głos szefa wezwał ją i Charlesa Wellsa do gabinetu.

Oboje weszli do środka i w milczeniu zasiedli przed biurkiem. Laurie pomyślała przelotnie, że w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni była tu więcej razy niż przez cały wcześniejszy rok.

Fairchild przez chwilę lustrował ich wzrokiem. Z jego stalowoszarych oczu nie sposób było czegokolwiek wyczytać.

— Chciałbym usłyszeć, co macie do powiedzenia w tej sprawie - rzekł, splatając dłonie na blacie.

W odróżnieniu do wciąż zaaferowanych podwładnych, wydawał się chłodny i zdystansowany, choć jego twarz nadal nie zdradzała zupełnie nic. Doskonale panował nad emocjami.

Laurie odchrząknęła i zaczęła mówić, jednak już po chwili szef uniósł dłoń, przerywając jej i wskazując w kierunku Charlesa Wellsa. Zaskoczona tym Kelly uniosła brwi, jednak ograniczyła się jedynie do przewrócenia oczami i zamilknięcia.

Wells kontynuował sprawozdanie w miejscu, w którym urwała aurorka. Laurie jedynie od czasu do czasu dopowiadała coś, uznając, że choć raz musi schować dumę do kieszeni i pozwolić mówić komuś bardziej doświadczonemu. Gdyby była tutaj z Hallem, na pewno nie pozwoliłaby mu wyręczyć się w składaniu sprawozdania. Choć Fairchild zapewne liczył, że przerywając Laurie i sprowadzając ją do roli słuchacza, upokorzy ją, Charles Wells jednak budził w niej na tyle pozytywne odczucia, że nie czuła się bardzo pokrzywdzona faktem, że to on przejął pałeczkę. Streszczenie oględzin i dokonanych obserwacji poszło mu rzeczowo i sprawnie.

Słuchając go uważnie, co jakiś czas zerkała na mężczyznę kątem oka, mimowolnie dostrzegając, że mógłby uchodzić on za uosobienie stereotypu aurora na służbie. Wysoki, przystojny, z lekko posiwiałymi skroniami i bystrymi, czujnymi oczami oraz dłońmi pokrytymi ledwie dostrzegalnymi bliznami, wręcz idealnie nadawał się do sprawowanej funkcji.

— Zdążyliśmy także przygotować wstępny raport z miejsca zdarzenia - zakończył sprawozdanie, wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki teczkę.

Stephen Fairchild przekartkował ją i odłożył na biurko, nie poświęcając jej zbyt wiele uwagi. Tak niedbałe potraktowanie starannych notatek trochę uraziło Laurie. Zmrużyła oczy i utkwiła wzrok w szefie. Mogła przysiąc, że jego usta na moment wykrzywiły się w ironicznym grymasie.

— Więc twierdzisz, że za obydwa zdarzenia może odpowiadać ta sama osoba? - spytał sucho, prostując się nieznacznie, co wydawało się niemożliwością, biorąc pod uwagę jego usztywnioną postawę.

— Myślę, że między sprawą z Central Parku a zabójstwem Richarda Byrne'a istnieje związek - odpowiedział Wells pewnym głosem. — Wiele faktów na to wskazuje, mimo że obydwa wydarzenia pozornie się od siebie różnią.

W gabinecie na moment zapadła kłopotliwa cisza, którą przerwał dopiero stary Fairchild.

— A jak wygląda zdanie pani Kelly?

Laurie, słysząc pytanie skierowane bezpośrednio do niej, drgnęła i poruszyła się na krześle. Nagłe zwrócenie na nią uwagi po tak długiej marginalizacji jej obecności nieco zbiło ją z tropu.

— Zgadzam się z Wellsem - odparła szybko. — Moim zdaniem sprawy ściśle się łączą. Przy drugiej ofierze znaleźliśmy egzemplarz „The New York Magic" z artykułami poświęconymi wydarzeniom z Central Parku.

Pospiesznie chwyciła porzuconą na blacie teczkę i otworzyła ją na stronie, na której widniało zdjęcia dłoni mugola zaciśniętej na czarodziejskiej gazecie. Szef przez chwilę wpatrywał się w fotografię, a Laurie mogłaby przysiąc, że przez jego twarz przemknął ledwie dostrzegalny cień.

— To jedyny dowód? - spytał.

— Sam fakt, że w ciągu dwóch tygodni znaleziono w tym mieście dwóch mugoli ginących z rąk czarodzieja już o czymś świadczy! - przemówiła Kelly odrobinę za głośno — To przecież nie jest normalne!

Fairchild skrzywił się, na co Laurie natychmiast się zreflektowała i urwała. Była pewna, że za chwilę dostanie porządną reprymendę, jednak szef wciąż był wyjątkowo spokojny. Zwrócił się do Charlesa.

— Wells, ty dostajesz tę sprawę - rzucił. — Dobierz sobie zespół, i zajmijcie się tym. Możecie odejść.

Oboje aurorzy opuścili gabinet, wciąż pogrążeni w myślach.

**xxx**

Po pobycie na miejscu zdarzenia i po rozmowie z szefem Kelly była wykończona, ale i pełna różnych skrajnych emocji. Ekscytacja walczyła w niej z odrazą, którą wzbudził w niej widok miejsca zbrodni i myśli o straszliwych scenach, które musiały się tam dokonywać. Nieznany sprawca budził w niej wstręt i niechęć, ale także pewną osobliwą fascynację i palącą potrzebę odkrycia jego tożsamości oraz motywów działania. Jak na razie to, dlaczego ów czarodziej dokonał takiego postępku, stanowiło dla wszystkich wielką zagadkę.

Nie była zresztą odosobniona w swoich odczuciach. Wszyscy obecni w Biurze aurorzy rozmawiali teraz tylko i wyłącznie o tym. Nawet ci, którzy nie widzieli miejsca zdarzenia, ochoczo uczestniczyli w dyskusjach i wygłaszali swoje teorie.

Kobieta usiadła za swoim biurkiem i otworzyła laptopa, zamierzając wprowadzić do niego dane. Wciąż przysłuchując się rozmowom, zapisywała swoje spostrzeżenia w komputerowym notatniku. Od czasu do czasu poprawiała dłonią niesforne włosy, które dawno już wymknęły się spod spinki i wpadały jej do oczu i ust.

Mimo późnej pory, w Kwaterze Głównej Aurorów panowało spore ożywienie. Jedynie Stephen Fairchild nie brał udziału w dyskusji, wciąż pozostając w zamkniętym gabinecie. Charles Wells tymczasem właśnie instruował podwładnych, jak powinni się zachowywać w przypadku wycieku informacji poza Biuro Aurorów. Wszyscy obecni spodziewali się, że już wkrótce ministerstwo, a później cała społeczność nowojorskich czarodziejów, będzie huczeć od domysłów. Możliwe było także powstanie zamieszania albo pojawienie się naśladowców sprawcy lub sprawców, a tego aurorzy chcieli za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Normalne życie musiało toczyć się dalej. Żaden popapraniec nie miał prawa zburzyć ładu od lat panującego w społeczeństwie amerykańskich czarodziejów, którym zależało na jak najlepszych stosunkach z mugolami.

— Nie chciałbym, aby to się rozniosło. Nie chcę mieć na głowie jeszcze pismaków z „The New York Magic", a spodziewam się, że dzisiejsza sprawa wzbudzi jeszcze większą sensację niż Incydent z Central Parku. - Wells skrzywił się nieznacznie i potarł skroń, ale jego złotawe oczy błyszczały. — Po prostu zajmujcie się swoją robotą i na bieżąco informujcie mnie o postępach.

Laurie mogłaby przysiąc, że jego wzrok na dłużej spoczął właśnie na niej. Uniosła głowę znad ekranu i przez chwilę patrzyła na pozostałych aurorów. Był tu nawet Simon Blackwell, który zaledwie kilka metrów dalej żywo dyskutował z June Parker. Oboje wyglądali na bardzo podekscytowanych.

— U nas do takich rzeczy dochodziło często, szczególnie w drugiej połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych - mówił cicho Brytyjczyk, nachylając się do blondynki. — Nasze ministerstwo miało mnóstwo roboty z takimi dziwnymi sprawami, ale sam zacząłem pracować jako auror dopiero kilka lat później, kiedy sytuacja była już spokojniejsza.

June skrzywiła się malowniczo, jednocześnie lustrując mężczyznę uważnym wzrokiem. Laurie nagle przypomniała sobie, że tych dwoje odbyło dziś wspólną przejażdżkę po Nowym Jorku, z której ona zdołała się wykręcić. Ich nagła sympatia i takie spoufalanie się zaskoczyły ją jednak.

— Och, przecież to jest... okropne - wzdrygnęła się Parker. — To musiało być straszne, żyć w świecie tak pełnym zła i nie móc nic zrobić.

Simon pokiwał głową.

— Tak, to były straszne czasy - potwierdził. — Wy w Ameryce mieliście to szczęście, że wojna czarodziejów nigdy was nie dosięgnęła. Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie zdążył rozszerzyć swojej władzy na wasz kraj.

Kiedy rozmowa zeszła na temat działalności Voldemorta, Laurie prychnęła ostentacyjnie.

— Czy ten temat nigdy ci się nie znudzi, Blackwell? - spytała zgryźliwie. — Nie rozumiem, czemu robisz tak wielką szopkę z powodu jednego złego kolesia, który zszedł z tego świata dobre dziesięć lat temu. Wyluzuj!

Nie rozumiała tego. Nie przejmowała się też tym, że w opinii Simona była straszną ignorantką i słabo orientowała się w historii magii. Nigdy też nie przeżyła tego, co on, i nie miała do czynienia z zamieszaniem niszczącym świat magiczny na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Ona po prostu nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji ani tego, dlaczego Blackwell wciąż żył tymi wydarzeniami i tak często je przywoływał.

— Nie wypowiadaj się na temat rzeczy, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia, Kelly. - Mężczyzna niemal warknął.

Jego ton zaskoczył rudowłosą. Jak dotąd uważała go za raczej nieśmiałego i wycofanego faceta, dlatego regularnie mu docinała mimo pewnej sympatii, którą mimo wszystko go darzyła. Teraz jednak Blackwell spoglądał na nią zupełnie poważnie i przestał się uśmiechać.

— Widzę, że trafiłam na drażliwy temat - rzuciła lekko, próbując rozładować sytuację. — Pragnę ci tylko przypomnieć, że teraz nie jesteś już w Anglii, tylko w Nowym Jorku, a tutaj obowiązują inne zasady.

Simon jedynie westchnął.

— Jeszcze możesz się zdziwić, Kelly. Te sprawy mogą mieć pewne cechy wspólne - rzekł.

Laurie wymownie spojrzała w okno, po czym przeniosła wzrok na zegarek. Było po dwudziestej drugiej.

— Wracam do domu. Miłej nocy - rzuciła na odchodne.

**xxx**

Do domu wróciła jednak dopiero tuż przed północą. Najpierw musiała jeszcze odzyskać swój samochód, pozostawiony przed kawiarnią, w której kilka godzin temu spotkała się z Jackiem Grayem. Ku jej uldze okazało się, że pojazd wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym go pozostawiła, choć za wycieraczkami tkwiło kilka ulotek i mandat za parkowanie w niewłaściwym miejscu. Kobieta pospiesznie podarła go, po czym wraz z ulotkami wyrzuciła do najbliższego kosza i odjechała, czując, jak powoli zaczyna ogarniać ją senność.

O niczym tak nie marzyła, jak o tym, by wsunąć się wreszcie pod kołdrę i zasnąć, kołysana do snu mruczeniem swoich kotów i napływającymi z ulicy przytłumionymi odgłosami. Na myśl o tym oczy same zaczęły jej się zamykać, a ręce ściskające kierownicę rozluźniły się. Jej drzemka trwała jedynie parę sekund, jednak kobieta dosłownie o włos uniknęła czołowego zderzenia z samochodem sunącym po przeciwnym pasie ruchu. W ostatniej chwili szarpnęła kierownicą i powróciła na swoją część jezdni, mrugając szybko oczami. Zdecydowanie powinna się przespać.

W mieszkaniu jedynie rzuciła torbę na podłogę i, nie zdejmując ubrania, padła na łóżko. Pięć minut później już spała.

_Szła przez zalany mrokiem Central Park. Całe otoczenie było tak nienaturalnie ciche, że można byłoby uznać, że jakaś niewidzialna kopuła oddzieliła park od reszty miasta, nie pozwalając przedostać się tu ani jednemu odgłosowi. Ta przenikliwa cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach, tylko pogłębiając wrażenie pustki i nierealności całej sytuacji._

_Laurie nie miała pojęcia, skąd się tu wzięła. Przecież doskonale pamiętała, że wróciła do domu, więc dlaczego teraz nagle znajdowała się w samym środku parku?_

_Przystanęła, rozglądając się uważnie. Niewzruszona cisza wciąż trwała. Nie poruszał się nawet jeden liść na drzewach otaczających alejkę. I ta ciemność, znacznie gęstsza i czarniejsza od normalnej. W końcu w Nowym Jorku, mieście rozświetlonym tyloma neonami i światłami, nigdy nie było ciemno w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu._

_A może to nie był Central Park? Miejsce wyglądało bardzo znajomo, ale jednocześnie obco. Nijak nie pasowało do obrazu nowojorskiego parku, który tak doskonale pamiętała. Była w nim przecież już tak wiele razy._

_Trzask. W tej nienaturalnej ciszy zabrzmiał wyjątkowo donośnie i wyraźnie. Kobieta zupełnie odruchowo zwróciła się w stronę źródła owego dźwięku i ukradkiem wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni bluzy._

_Nie miała różdżki. Nagle poczuła się strasznie niepewnie bez swojego magicznego patyka, mimo że nie należała do osób korzystających z niego na każdym kroku. Jednak brak różdżki w tak niepokojącej sytuacji jawił jej się teraz jako szczyt niefrasobliwości._

_Coś ciemniejszego od otoczenia mignęło przed jej oczami. Dosłyszała szelest peleryny sunącej po trawniku i chwilę później tuż przed nią zmaterializowała się postać z twarzą w całości przysłoniętą kapturem._

_Dostrzegła jeszcze uniesioną rękę, trzymającą wymierzoną w nią różdżkę._

_Ogarnął ją paraliżujący strach. Nie mogła poruszyć się choćby o cal, stała jakby wrośnięta w ziemię, niezdolna do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Potrafiła jedynie wpatrywać się w tajemniczą postać, która, zaśmiawszy się szyderczo, leniwie poruszyła różdżką._

_Z jej końca wystrzelił zielony promień i ze świstem ugodził w nią. Poczuła, jak runęła na ziemię w zwolnionym tempie, z twarzą zastygłą w wyrazie zdumienia pomieszanego ze strachem. A później nie było już nic…_

Laurie obudziła się z wrzaskiem. Zakotłowała się w pościeli i zsunęła na podłogę. Dopiero nieprzyjemne zderzenie z posadzką sprawiło, że gwałtownie oprzytomniała.

Zatrzepotała powiekami, siadając i tocząc wkoło błędnym wzrokiem. Wcale nie była w Central Parku i nie zginęła od trafienia Zaklęciem Uśmiercającym. To był sen... _To musiał być sen_.

Była w swojej sypialni. Mimo ciemności, potrafiła rozpoznać zarysy otoczenia. Sięgnęła jednak dłonią w kierunku szafki nocnej i pospiesznie wymacała na niej swoją różdżkę.

— _Lumos_ - szepnęła, a pokój rozświetliła kula ciepłego światła, wydobywająca się z końca patyka.

Laurie od razu poczuła się lepiej. Wciąż oddychała głęboko, czując, jak wali jej serce. Sen zaniepokoił ją, ale szybko uznała, że był po prostu efektem zbyt częstego rozmyślania o sprawie zagadkowych morderstw mugoli w Nowym Jorku.

Kątem oka spojrzała na stojący na szafce zegarek. Fosforyzujące wskazówki pokazywały drugą w nocy.

Do rana było więc jeszcze daleko. Laurie jednak nie położyła się od razu. Wciąż przyświecając sobie różdżką, udała się do kuchni i nalała sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego, którą wypiła jednym haustem, uprzednio dodając do niej parę kropel Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, aby resztę nocy przespać bez żadnych koszmarów.

**xxx**

Eliksir spełnił swoje zadanie. Rudowłosa nie miała już żadnych niepokojących snów, a kiedy o siódmej zbudził ją dźwięk budzika, wstała wypoczęta i w znacznie lepszym nastroju.

Skoro było jeszcze tak wcześnie, miała szansę dotrzeć do ministerstwa bez spóźnienia.

Teraz, o poranku, jej senny koszmar nagle wydał jej się o wiele mniej straszny. Widząc przez okno nikły blask słońca przedzierający się zza nierównomiernie rozesłanych po niebie chmur, mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się i wciągnęła na siebie wyciągnięte z szafy ubrania i pospiesznie przejrzała się w lustrze.

— _Hej, założyłaś koszulkę na lewą stronę! - _zawołało lustro cienkim głosikiem.

Laurie spojrzała w dół i stwierdziła, że faktycznie tak było. Czym prędzej włożyła bluzkę tak, jak powinna, i wyszła do przedpokoju.

Na podłodze pod szparą na listy leżał już wrzucony tam, zwinięty w rulon egzemplarz „The New York Magic", który wytrwale prenumerowała, zanim jeszcze zaczęła się cała afera z Central Parkiem. Podniosła gazetę i już miała ją rozwinąć, kiedy zauważyła, że na podłodze leżało coś jeszcze.

Na widok znajomo wyglądającej, starannie złożonej karteczki z grubego papieru poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz w okolicach kręgosłupa.

— Oby to nie było to, o czym myślę... - wyszeptała, podnosząc świstek.

Rozwinęła go machinalnie i na widok starannie wykaligrafowanych słów poczuła się, jakby ziemia nagle osunęła jej się spod nóg.

_"To był dopiero początek. Następna będzie Sally Collins. Powstrzymasz mnie, Laurie Kelly?_

_PS. To sprawa wyłącznie między mną a tobą. Obserwuję każdy twój ruch."_

Laurie odczytywała wiadomość kilkakrotnie, wciąż nie dowierzając temu, co widniało na papierze. Niemal nie docierał do niej ogólny sens tych zdań. Stała na środku przedpokoju, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami, a ręce, którymi trzymała kartkę, trzęsły się niczym galareta. Targały nią różne emocje. Strach. Niepewność. Zaskoczenie. Ciekawość. Irytacja.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nadawcą była ta sama osoba, co ostatnim razem, choć po okresie milczenia kobieta była pewna, że to był tylko jednorazowy żart. W tej chwili jednak poczuła się odarta ze złudzeń. Doszła do wniosku, że obydwie wiadomości musiał napisać sprawca lub ktoś ściśle z nim powiązany. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. I w dodatku ten tajemniczy ktoś wiedział, że to ona zajmuje się sprawą. Wymienił też jakieś nazwisko.

Kim była Sally Collins? Laurie nie znała nikogo takiego. Czyżby faktycznie tej kobiecie mogło grozić jakieś niebezpieczeństwo? Podejrzany był już sam fakt, że sprawca zapowiedział, kto potencjalnie mógł stać się jego kolejną ofiarą. Mogło to świadczyć o jego dużej pewności siebie i przekonaniu o wyższości nad Laurie i Biurem Aurorów. Zupełnie, jakby już teraz wiedział, że i tak dopnie celu.

Rudowłosa poczuła irytację. Zmięła list i cisnęła nim w najbliższą ścianę. Kulka papieru odbiła się od niej i upadła na podłogę, przez chwilę tocząc się po jasnych panelach, gdzie natychmiast dobrał się do niej bury kot.

Laurie osunęła się po ścianie na podłogę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Musiała pomyśleć. Poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. Zastanowić się, czemu ten popapraniec właśnie ją obrał sobie za adresatkę swoich dziwacznych wiadomości.

Musiał istnieć jakiś powód.

**xxx**

Trochę trwało, zanim udało jej się ogarnąć i uspokoić. Przed samym wyjściem z domu odebrała kartkę swojemu kotu i pospiesznie wyprostowała ją odpowiednim zaklęciem. Po namyśle uznała, że zabierze ją ze sobą do Biura Aurorów. Mogła ona stanowić bardzo ważny dowód w sprawie, tym bardziej, że należało szybko zweryfikować, kim była wspomniana w liście Sally Collins, i upewnić się, że jest żywa i bezpieczna.

Przez całą drogę Laurie intensywnie rozmyślała, starannie analizując każde zdanie lakonicznej wiadomości. Miała złe przeczucia. Wiedziała, że musi zacząć działać szybko, jeśli chce ubiec sprawcę i odnaleźć tę kobietę, o której w zasadzie nie wiedziała kompletnie nic.

W Biurze Aurorów okazało się, że Stephen Fairchild wraz z kilkoma podwładnymi poszedł złożyć raport do szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. W pomieszczeniu było jedynie kilku współpracowników Laurie, w tym Charles Wells. Kobieta postanowiła udać się ze swoim problemem właśnie do niego. Uważała mężczyznę za godnego zaufania i o wiele bardziej przystępnego niż chłodny i wycofany Fairchild, który patrzył na wszystkich z góry i krytykował nawet za najmniejsze potknięcia.

Odchrząknęła znacząco, stając naprzeciw jego biurka. Wells podniósł na nią wzrok i przesunął dłonią po skroniach, na których zaczynały już pojawiać się pierwsze zaczątki siwizny.

— Musimy pilnie porozmawiać - szepnęła, zaciskając dłoń na schowanej w kieszeni kartce. — Najlepiej na osobności.

Starszy auror pokiwał głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że Laurie, znana z zamiłowania do samotnej pracy i niechęci do wtajemniczania kogoś w swoje działania, musiała mieć do niego jakąś ważną sprawę.

Wstał zza biurka i poprowadził Laurie do osobnego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się jedynie stolik i kilka krzeseł.

— Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? - spytał, a w jego złotawych oczach błysnęło prawdziwe zainteresowanie.

Jeśli Laurie mogłaby coś o nim powiedzieć, to na pewno to, że był szczerze oddany swojej pracy i, w odróżnieniu do niektórych aurorów, podjął się tego zadania nie dla dobrych zarobków, a z poczucia misji. Ze względu na podejście był przez niektórych pogardzany, jednak Kelly zawsze bardzo podziwiała jego zapał i uważała go za dobry wzór do naśladowania dla młodych aurorów, którzy, jak ona, dopiero rozpoczynali swą przygodę z tym zawodem.

Przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który mimo czterdziestu lat na karku wciąż wyglądał dość młodo i niewątpliwie budził swą postawą respekt wśród ludzi mających z nim do czynienia, powoli wyciągnęła z kieszeni świstek papieru.

— Proszę na to spojrzeć - powiedziała cicho. — Znalazłam to dziś rano na wycieraczce w moim mieszkaniu.

Wells wziął od niej wiadomość i przez chwilę czytał ją w skupieniu. Z jego wyrazu twarzy nie dało się nic odczytać.

— To poważna sprawa, Kelly. Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś i nie postanowiłaś znowu wziąć sprawy we własne ręce - rzekł mężczyzna. — Musimy spróbować dowiedzieć się, kim jest ta kobieta.

— Spróbuję przeszukać bazę danych mieszkańców Nowego Jorku i okolic - zaproponowała Kelly, wstając pospiesznie. — Może znajdziemy jakąś Sally Collins. O ile to osoba z naszego miasta.

— Wezmę ten list. Spróbuję kilku zaklęć, a potem dołączę go do akt sprawy. To może być naprawdę istotne.

**xxx**

Przez następne parę godzin Laurie szukała w rejestrze mieszkańców osoby o nazwisku Sally Collins. Okazało się jednak, że w Nowym Jorku i najbliższej okolicy mieszkało aż trzydzieści kobiet o takim imieniu i nazwisku. Tylko jedna z nich była czarownicą.

Rudowłosa westchnęła, przesuwając dłońmi po policzkach, jakby chciała je wyprasować. Wiedziała, że sprawdzanie wszystkich nazwisk będzie bardzo żmudną i długotrwałą pracą.

— Oby już nie było za późno... - szepnęła sama do siebie, naciskając przycisk drukowania.

Po chwili drukarka wypluła z siebie listę trzydziestu nazwisk wraz z adresami zamieszkania.

Ponad wąskim murkiem nachyliła się do niej June Parker, której Laurie zdążyła opowiedzieć o liście i otrzymanym poleceniu. Blondynka była jedną z nielicznych osób, której Kelly ufała na tyle, by powiedzieć jej, czym się zajmuje. Kiedy zagadywali ją inni, pytając, czemu ciągle szpera w komputerze i drukuje jakieś papiery, zbywała ich milczeniem.

— Dużo tych nazwisk. Sprawdzanie tego wszystkiego może trochę potrwać - stwierdziła, krzywiąc się.

— Nie mamy wyboru. - Laurie ponownie rzuciła wzrokiem na listę. — Musimy je sprawdzić.

— Będziesz jeździć do wszystkich i walić do drzwi?

Laurie ponownie zwróciła wzrok na zmartwioną twarz przyjaciółki.

— A mam inne wyjście? - Kelly skrzywiła się. — To są mugolki, muszę załatwić tę sprawę możliwie jak najbardziej delikatnie i bez użycia magii.

Nie miała żadnej pewności, czy nie błądzi i czy list nie jest po prostu jakąś podpuchą, jednak musiała sprawdzić każdą ewentualność.

— Mogę ci pomóc. Podzielmy się tą listą po połowie, wtedy sprawdzanie tego wszystkiego pójdzie szybciej.

Laurie była wdzięczna za tę propozycję. Cieszyła się, że June nie próbowała wyperswadować jej pomysłu odszukiwania trzydziestu kobiet w jednym z największych miast świata, a zaproponowała jej pomoc w tym żmudnym zadaniu.

Położyła na biurku Parker jedną z kartek.

— Sprawdź te, ja zajmę się pozostałymi. Zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli czegoś się dowiesz - powiedziała, wsuwając listę do torby i wyciągając z szuflady biurka plik dokumentów wystawionych na fikcyjne nazwiska. Mogły jej się przydać.

Nie miała zamiaru czekać na powrót Fairchilda i otrzymanie pozwolenia na swoje poszukiwania. Skoro od tego prawdopodobnie mogło zależeć życie jakiejś kobiety, każda godzina była cenna.

**xxx**

W pierwszej kolejności Laurie udała się do jedynej czarownicy na swojej liście. Okazało się jednak, że ta Sally Collins, pięćdziesięciodwulatka mieszkająca gdzieś na Staten Island, przebywała w swoim domu i z całą pewnością nie miała pojęcia o tym, że jej życie mogło być zagrożone. Gdy Kelly zapukała do jej drzwi, otworzyła jej zadbana kobieta w schludnej garsonce, z posiwiałymi włosami spiętymi w kok z tyłu głowy i z wystającą z kieszeni różdżką.

Rudowłosa przedstawiła jej się jako pracownica Ministerstwa Magii. Nie zamierzała wspominać o aurorstwie i prowadzonej przez siebie sprawie. Coś takiego mogłoby niepotrzebnie zaniepokoić kobietę, a tego Laurie wolałaby uniknąć.

Czarownica okazała się być bardzo miła i bezpośrednia. Zaprosiła Kelly na herbatę i nawet nie chciała słuchać wymówek młodej aurorki, która próbowała się jakoś wykręcić. Po upewnieniu się co do bezpieczeństwa kobiety, miała zamiar sprawdzić następny adres na swojej liście.

Kiedy Laurie wreszcie opuściła jej dom, słońce stało już na niebie dość wysoko. Rudowłosa wsiadła do samochodu i ponownie przejrzała listę, odhaczając pierwsze nazwisko i zamierzając zająć się kolejnym.

Druga i trzecia Sally Collins na liście okazały się być dziewczynkami w wieku poniżej dziesięciu lat. Laurie postanowiła je skreślić; poważnie wątpiła, aby sprawca interesował się przypadkowymi dziećmi.

Czwartej nie było w domu. Kelly postawiła przy jej adresie znak zapytania, i pojechała sprawdzić kolejny.

Drzwi otworzył jej jakiś mężczyzna, zza którego pleców wychylała się może trzydziestoletnia kobieta.

— Sally Collins? - spytała Laurie, poprawiając trzymaną w dłoni teczkę wypełnioną papierami. — Nazywam się Laura Green, chciałam z panią porozmawiać.

Podczas swoich wizyt przedstawiała się fałszywymi nazwiskami, a w torbie miała kilka kompletów sfałszowanych dokumentów na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał zobaczyć jakiś jej dowód tożsamości. Takie praktyki były bardzo powszechne wśród pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, gdy ci z jakichś powodów musieli kontaktować się z mugolami. Dzięki magii spreparowanie papierów i oszukiwanie niemagicznych było dziecinnie proste.

Wizyty u kilku kolejnych osób wyglądały stosunkowo podobnie. Nie zawsze jednak Laurie udało się zastać kogoś pod wskazanym adresem. U kolejnej pani Collins została odprawiona z kwitkiem.

Zapukała do drzwi i po chwili usłyszała szczęk zamka. W szparze pojawiła się wyraźnie poirytowana twarz.

— Nazywam się... - zaczęła, ale nieznajoma mugolka przerwała jej.

— Niczego nie kupuję. Do widzenia! - warknęła i zatrzasnęła drzwi, zostawiając młodą czarownicę na pustym korytarzu.

**xxx**

Był już wieczór, kiedy Laurie wyszła z mieszkania ostatniej Sally Collins na swojej liście. Nie dowiedziała się niczego sensownego, ale, ku swojej wielkiej uldze, nie znalazła też żadnego ciała. Z piętnastu kobiet, czterech nie udało jej się zastać w domach. Pozostałe były w różnym wieku, w przedziale od pięciu do siedemdziesięciu sześciu lat, jednak żadna nie wydawała się być osobą, która mogłaby wzbudzić zainteresowanie tajemniczego czarodzieja.

Laurie postawiła znaki zapytania przy nazwiskach kobiet, z którymi nie udało jej się porozmawiać, a także skreśliła z listy nazwiska dzieci i staruszek. Zawężoną listę miała zamiar podrzucić Wellsowi, licząc, że przy okazji uda jej się pomówić z mężczyzną na temat ewentualnej obserwacji potencjalnych ofiar.

Zadzwoniła do June. Blondynka także skończyła już pracę i jechała do ministerstwa. Obie miały nadzieję, że zastaną jeszcze Wellsa.

— Okej, spotkamy się na miejscu - mruknęła do słuchawki, kończąc rozmowę i wsuwając komórkę do kieszeni.

June czekała na nią w Holu Głównym, zmęczona ciężkim i pracowitym dniem, ale wyraźnie podekscytowana. Kiedy dostrzegła wchodzącą do pomieszczenia Laurie, pomachała do niej ręką. Rudowłosa natychmiast ruszyła w jej stronę, pobieżnie lustrując wzrokiem ostatnich opuszczających pracę czarodziejów. O tej porze ministerstwo było już praktycznie wyludnione. Pozostawali tutaj tylko nieliczni pracownicy, między innymi aurorzy mający wieczorną zmianę lub zajmujący się swoimi dochodzeniami po godzinach. W tym zawodzie ciężko było uniknąć nadprogramowych godzin, szczególnie kiedy otrzymywało się konkretne zadanie.

— Sprawdziłam te nazwiska - oznajmiła Parker, podając Kelly plik kartek spiętych spinaczem. — Nic interesującego.

Laurie pokiwała głową.

— Dzięki. - Uśmiechnęła się. — Pójdę do Biura. Może zastanę jeszcze Wellsa.

— Miłego wieczoru, Laurie.

Charlesa Wellsa nie było już w ministerstwie. Od pogrążonej w papierach Samanthy Willis kobieta dowiedziała się, że auror wyszedł z pracy dobrą godzinę temu. Musiała jednak jak najszybciej skontaktować się z nim w sprawie swoich poszukiwań.

— Jest tutaj gdzieś jego adres? - spytała, zaciskając dłoń na trzymanej teczce, w której znajdowały się wyniki pracy jej i June. — Pojadę mu to zawieźć.

Samantha po chwili podsunęła jej kartkę z wypisanym na niej adresem zamieszkania Charlesa Wellsa.

— Dzięki - mruknęła, opuszczając Biuro Aurorów.

**xxx**

W tym samym czasie z drzwi pewnego mieszkania wysunęła się ukradkiem ubrana na czarno postać. Gdyby nie to, że obskurny korytarz był całkowicie opustoszały, przybysz na pewno zwróciłby na siebie uwagę swoim nietypowym, długim do ziemi płaszczem i nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

Tajemniczy czarodziej zrobił swoje. Znowu odniósł sukces. To wszystko było takie proste. Dziecinnie proste. Kiedy ta naiwna kobieta tak nieopatrznie otworzyła przed nim swoje drzwi, doskonale wiedział, co miał zrobić. Widok jej twarzy po tylu latach nie wywołał w nim jakichś większych emocji i nic nie przesłaniało trzeźwej oceny sytuacji.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że już wkrótce zjawią się tutaj aurorzy. Doskonale wiedział, że prędzej czy później trafią pod właściwy adres. Nie bez powodu wysyłał Laurie Kelly listy i wskazówki. Przecież chciał, żeby za nim podążyła. On i tak był o krok przed nią i choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kelly jest zawzięta i ambitna, nie obawiał się zdemaskowania. Ufał swojej przebiegłości na tyle, że gra, w którą wciągnął młodą kobietę, była dla niego po prostu niewinną zabawą. Ot, miała stanowić urozmaicenie jego misji.

Nie zgłębiał tego aż tak dokładnie. Był jednak całkowicie pewien, że koniec końców to on będzie górą.


	10. Artykuł

**ROZDZIAŁ 9: Artykuł**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie zaparkowała pod domem Charlesa Wellsa. Okazało się, że starszy znajomy po fachu mieszkał w tej samej dzielnicy co ona. Zaskoczyło ją to i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak niewiele wiedziała o swoich współpracownikach. Od początku pracy w Biurze Aurorów trzymała się raczej na uboczu, rzadko kiedy spoufalając się z innymi. Z większością miała dość neutralne stosunki, a z niektórymi, nadmiernie pewnymi siebie aurorami pokroju Nathaniela Halla, od samego początku darła koty.

Kelly zawsze była indywidualistką. Nie umiała odnaleźć się w pracy zespołowej i wolała sama o sobie stanowić. Jeszcze w czasach szkolnych preferowała samotność, ograniczając się do niewielkiej grupki znajomych, jednak i do nich nie czuła się szczególnie przywiązana. Była jak kot; chodziła własnymi drogami i kochała niezależność. Mimo wszystko jednak zawsze była szanowana i lubiana przez otoczenie, zarówno w Salem, jak i później, już w Akademii Aurorskiej i w ministerstwie. Prowadziła samotniczy tryb życia raczej z wyboru. Mimo braku poważniejszych problemów życiowych i raczej udanego dzieciństwa zawsze czuła, że jest kimś odrębnym i że do szczęścia nie potrzeba jej grupki rozchichotanych przyjaciółeczek bądź zainteresowanych nią adoratorów. Była zadowolona ze swojego trybu życia. Wychodziła do ludzi, kiedy sama tego chciała, i nawet w pracy pragnęła zachować pewną autonomię i swobodę.

Nawet teraz, choć przy sprawie Central Parku miała współpracować z Hallem, to nie zabiegała o żaden kontakt z nim. Także on zazwyczaj ignorował Laurie. Pracowali osobno, nie dzieląc się wynikami pracy, co kobiecie całkowicie odpowiadało. W pewnym sensie rywalizowali ze sobą, co jeszcze bardziej napędzało Kelly do działania. Zastanawiały ją jednak coraz częstsze nieobecności Halla w Biurze oraz fakt, że kiedy już pojawiał się w pracy, bardzo często spoglądał wprost na nią, nigdy jednak nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa. Darował sobie nawet zwykłe złośliwości.

Jeśli zaś chodziło o sprawę drugiego incydentu, musiała odłożyć na bok swoje zamiłowanie do podążania własnymi ścieżkami. Zgodnie z poleceniem Fairchilda sprawę Czarodzieja z Central Parku miał teraz poprowadzić Charles Wells, któremu dano zgodę na dobranie sobie zespołu. Dotychczasowi prowadzący śledztwo także byli w nie zaangażowani i Wells szybko dogadał się zarówno z Laurie, jak i z June Parker, Samanthą Willis, Michaelem Haywardem i Simonem Blackwellem. Sprawa ta przez Biuro Aurorów została uznana za poważniejszą i przydzielono do niej więcej pracowników, więc nikt nie patrzył krzywo na zawiązujące się w tym gronie mniejsze grupy. Nathaniel Hall natomiast trzymał się z dala od pozostałych i nigdy nie brał udziałach w ich ciągłych dyskusjach.

Każde z nich posiadało swoje teorie na temat bieżących wydarzeń. Laurie nieustannie próbowała udowodnić wszystkim, że obydwaj mugole zginęli z ręki jednej osoby. Z kolei Blackwell sugerował ewentualne powiązania z wydarzeniami na Wyspach Brytyjskich, w co jednak nikt poza nim nie wierzył. Według Laurie, mężczyzna po prostu miał tendencję do dopasowywania rzeczywistości do realiów, które znał najlepiej. Po pewnym czasie nawet przestała go za to ganić, uświadamiając sobie, że musi minąć pewien czas, zanim nowy pracownik zaakceptuje inny styl życia.

Laurie dość szybko pogodziła się z obecnym stanem rzeczy i starała się pomagać pozostałym. Nawet pragnienie zaimponowania chwilowo zeszło na dalszy plan, choć nadal było dla niej ważne. Pragnęła udowodnić współpracownikom, że zna się na tym, co robi.

Z całego Biura Aurorów, Kelly najbardziej ufała właśnie osobom ze swojego obecnego zespołu i w zasadzie jak dotąd tylko oni zostali przez nią poinformowani o anonimowym liście zawierającym nazwisko Sally Collins, mogącej stać się potencjalną ofiarą tajemniczego czarodzieja z Central Parku. Było to w zasadzie polecenie Wellsa. Zastępca szefa nie chciał, żeby sprawa listów dotarła do uszu zbyt wielu osób, gdyż wówczas istniało ryzyko, że informacja wypłynie poza ściany Kwatery Aurorów. W ostatniej wiadomości sprawca wyraźnie zastrzegł, że obserwuje poczynania Laurie, dlatego też zarówno ona, jak i Wells, nie chcieli tak bardzo ryzykować.

Kobieta wysiadła z samochodu i zapukała do drzwi. Charles Wells mieszkał w wąskim budynku, z obu stron połączonym ścianami z bardzo podobnymi domostwami. Gdyby Laurie nie znała dokładnego adresu, ciężko byłoby jej rozpoznać właściwy dom. Ten należący do aurora w zasadzie niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniał. Podobnie jak sąsiednie, był zbudowany z cegieł, a jego wąskie, równo rozmieszczone okna domagały się starannego mycia. Prowadzące do drzwi schody były poobtłukiwane i zasłane skrawkami papierów, prawdopodobnie mugolskich gazet, wyglądających, jakby padły ofiarą napadu szału jakiegoś ulicznego kota.

Chwilę później usłyszała szczęk zamka i w drzwiach stanął Charles Wells we własnej osobie. Nie wydawał się być zaskoczony jej wizytą; bądź co bądź, Laurie zadzwoniła do niego jeszcze stojąc na czerwonych światłach w centrum miasta i uprzedziła go o tym, że przyjedzie.

— Dobry wieczór, Kelly - powitał ją, przesuwając się tak, by mogła wsunąć się do domu.

Laurie rozglądała się dookoła, zaintrygowana. Przedpokój był ciemny i ponury, ale nawet w tym półmroku, rozświetlanym jedynie blaskiem położonej na szafce różdżki mężczyzny, dało się dostrzec spłowiałe tapety i zakurzony, bordowy dywan.

— Chodźmy porozmawiać w salonie - zaproponował Wells, prowadząc ją schodami na pierwsze piętro. — Przepraszam za ten bałagan. Od kilku lat mieszkam sam i rzadko kiedy mam czas na coś poza pracą.

Laurie nie zapytała o powody, dla których mężczyzna mieszkał samotnie. Nie była to jej sprawa, poza tym nie chciała nadużywać jego gościnności.

Salon jednak wywarł na niej lepsze wrażenie niż korytarz. Choć wystrój wnętrza był raczej staroświecki i bardzo różnił się od nowocześnie umeblowanego mieszkania Laurie, pokój był urządzony dość gustownie. Znajdowało się tutaj kilka bordowych kanap zaścielonych grubymi poduchami, wyraźnie stare dywany, biblioteczki z ciemnego drewna i marmurowy kominek osadzony w ścianie dokładnie naprzeciwko okien. Jedynym w miarę nowoczesnym sprzętem były tutaj telewizor stojący na szafce pomiędzy dwoma oknami oraz leżący na stole, zamknięty laptop dość starego typu.

— Usiądź gdzie chcesz, Kelly - rzucił mężczyzna, zapalając światło. — Pójdę zaparzyć herbatę, a potem porozmawiamy o twojej pracy.

— Nie trzeba - Laurie pokręciła głową. — Nie chcę robić niepotrzebnego kłopotu.

Wells jednak roześmiał się cicho i wyszedł, a Laurie chwilę później usłyszała odgłosy dobiegające z kuchni.

Rzuciła torbę na fotel, po czym sama zaczęła przechadzać się po salonie. Może nie było to z jej strony zbyt kulturalne, jednak, będąc zaciekawiona, nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Zawsze była zdania, że oglądając mieszkanie danej osoby, można dowiedzieć się dużo ciekawych rzeczy na jej temat.

Na gzymsie kominka stało kilka ruchomych fotografii. Większość z nich przedstawiała nieco młodszego Charlesa Wellsa w towarzystwie ładnej kobiety o kasztanowych włosach oraz najwyżej dziewięcioletniego chłopca. Wszyscy uśmiechali się i machali do niej ze zdjęć, a Laurie mimowolnie zaczęła zastanawiać się, kim są ci ludzie.

— To moja żona i syn. - Nagle usłyszała tuż za sobą spokojny głos. — Kilka lat temu zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy mężczyzna wrócił do salonu i postawił na stole dwa kubki z herbatą.

— Ja... Nie wiedziałam - wymamrotała, wyraźnie zmieszana. — Przepraszam.

Nie wiedziała nic o życiu osobistym aurora, więc nie miała pojęcia o jego rodzinie. Mężczyzna nigdy nie wspominał w ministerstwie o swoich najbliższych, rzadko kiedy zajmując się czymś poza pracą. Teraz Laurie zaczynała się już domyślać, skąd wzięło się jego wielkie oddanie służbie aurorskiej.

— Nie musisz przepraszać, Kelly. - Wells uśmiechnął się smutno, spoglądając na zdjęcia z pewną nostalgią. — Samochód, którym jechała moja żona, spadł z mostu do rzeki. Alyson i Jonathan zginęli na miejscu.

Laurie drgnęła niespokojnie, podenerwowana i skrępowana. Szczerość mężczyzny, to, jak bez zahamowań powiedział jej o swojej rodzinie, w pewnym sensie ją poruszyły.

— Wells, ja... - zaczęła szybko, jąkając się. — To okropne...

Mężczyzna jednak pokręcił głową i westchnął.

— Czas płynie, i jakoś się żyje. Praca bardzo mi pomogła, kiedy to się stało.

Laurie usiadła na kanapie, a mężczyzna opadł na fotel naprzeciwko niej. Rudowłosa wciąż czuła się dość niepewnie i nie na miejscu. Nie spodziewała się, że dowie się tak osobistych rzeczy od Wellsa, z którym dotychczas nie utrzymywała żadnych stosunków poza pracą. Wprawiało ją to w zakłopotanie. Po tym wyznaniu miała problem, by streścić mu prawdziwy cel, dla którego tutaj przyjechała.

Czując na sobie bystre i mimo późnej pory, wciąż czujne spojrzenie złotych oczu mężczyzny, wydobyła z teczki zapiski dotyczące poszukiwań Sally Collins i położyła je na blacie stołu. Charles przez chwilę analizował je, marszcząc brwi i przesuwając dłonią po pokrytym jednodniowym zarostem policzku.

Oboje milczeli, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach. Dopiero kilka minut później Wells przerwał tę ciszę, dotychczas zakłócaną jedynie przez cichy szmer ognia buzującego w kominku oraz odgłosy nielicznych przejeżdżających przez tą ulicę samochodów.

— Jutro musimy spróbować skontaktować się z osobami, do których jeszcze nie udało się dotrzeć - rzekł, wskazując na kilka nazwisk oznaczonych z boku znakami zapytania. — Wciąż istnieje szansa, że nasz sprawca nie spełnił jeszcze swojej groźby. Musimy się upewnić.

Laurie skinęła głową.

— Powinniśmy też pomyśleć o jakichś zabezpieczeniach - dodała.

— Z samego rana oddeleguję kilku ludzi, by się tym zajęli - powiedział mężczyzna. — Wolałbym też, żeby Fairchild o niczym się nie dowiedział. Nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby usłyszał, że trwonimy czas na bzdury.

Mówiąc to, Wells skrzywił się. Laurie cieszyła się, że zamiast do szefa, zwróciła się z całą sprawą do niego. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że stary Fairchild odprawiłby ją z kwitkiem i kazał zajmować się bardziej konstruktywnymi zadaniami, natomiast Charles Wells potraktował ją całkowicie poważnie i ani przez moment nie negował autentyczności listu z pogróżkami, który otrzymała rano.

Laurie doceniła to i miała nadzieję, że wszystko zakończy się pomyślnie.

Przez następne pół godziny dyskutowali na temat ostatnich wydarzeń w nowojorskim świecie magii. Obydwoje byli zaniepokojeni napaściami na mugoli i faktem, że w mieście grasował niebezpieczny typ o bliżej nieznanych motywach działania i planach. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, jak to się potoczy, musieli jednak zrobić wszystko, by po nitce do kłębka dojść do prawdy i znaleźć tego popaprańca możliwie jak najszybciej.

Kelly nawet nie zauważyła, jak szybko minął czas. Zaskakująco dobrze dyskutowało jej się z Charlesem Wellsem i choć miała zabawić u niego dosłownie chwilkę, ta chwila zmieniła się w godzinę.

— Och, muszę już iść! - powiedziała nagle, kiedy mimochodem zerknęła na zegarek na swoim przegubie. — Zasiedziałam się, a przecież nie chcę jutro znowu spóźnić się do pracy.

Pospiesznie dopiła resztkę herbaty i wstała z kanapy, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Mężczyzna odprowadził ją na dół, do wyjścia.

— Dziękuję za odwiedziny, Laurie - rzekł na pożegnanie, a ona odnotowała, że chyba po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu.

**xxx**

Kiedy Laurie wyszła, Charles Wells podążył z powrotem do salonu, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu prowadzili konwersację. Na stole wciąż leżały ich puste kubki po herbacie oraz papiery, które aurorka skopiowała dla niego za pomocą zaklęcia.

Opadł na fotel, przez chwilę przyglądając się liście nazwisk. Sprawa niewątpliwie była dość skomplikowana i zarazem wymagała sporej delikatności, gdyż niemal wszystkie kobiety, których nazwiska widniały na liście, były mugolkami, niemającymi żadnego pojęcia o istnieniu świata magii oraz o tym, że potencjalnie mogłyby stać się ofiarą tajemniczego czarodzieja.

Anonimowa wiadomość, którą rano pokazała mu Laurie Kelly, zaniepokoiła go o wiele bardziej niż okazywał to przed swoją współpracownicą. Niepokojący był już sam fakt, że sprawca czuł się na tyle pewnie, że informował przedstawicielkę Biura Aurorów o swoim kolejnym kroku. Lub potencjalnym kolejnym kroku, pomyślał mężczyzna. Przecież nie było żadnej pewności, że ten popapraniec zabije właśnie Sally Collins, a nie jakiegokolwiek innego mugola przebywającego akurat w Nowym Jorku. List równie dobrze mógł być sprytną zmyłką i zarazem zabezpieczeniem. Kiedy aurorzy zajęci będą szukaniem wszystkich Sally Collins w mieście, on tymczasem będzie mógł w spokoju zająć się kimś innym. Z takimi ludźmi nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

W odróżnieniu od Laurie, Charles Wells miał długie doświadczenie zawodowe. Zaczął pracować w Biurze dobrych szesnaście lat temu i choć aurorzy w Stanach nie mieli do roboty zbyt wiele, to wziął udział w wielu akcjach. Podobne dochodzenia jak obecne zdarzały się jednak rzadko. Mężczyzna doskonale pamiętał każdą prowadzoną przez siebie sprawę z użyciem Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, jednak żadna z poprzednich nie była zbyt podobna do tej. Zwykle chodziło po prostu o porachunki pomiędzy czarodziejami, sprawy stosunkowo proste i łatwe do wykrycia. Lecz tym razem było inaczej. Nie miał więc żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Wciąż poruszali się po omacku, licząc, że prędzej czy później natrafią na rozwiązanie.

Mężczyzna westchnął i przeciągnął się. Nagle jednak na kanapie dostrzegł niewielki, czarny notes.

— _Accio_ - mruknął, przywołując go zaklęciem.

Przekartkował notatnik, dostrzegając stronice zapełnione niestarannym pismem Laurie. Musiał wypaść jej z torby, kiedy szukała w niej papierów.

Choć nie zdawał sobie sprawy, dlaczego tak się stało, ale na widok cieniutkiej książeczki poczuł pewną nostalgię. Choć od bardzo dawna nie utrzymywał z nikim z pracy bliższych kontaktów poza Biurem Aurorów, czuł, że coraz bardziej lubił Laurie Kelly, a jej wizyta sprawiła mu przyjemność. Tak dawno nikt go nie odwiedzał... Odkąd utracił rodzinę, był na świecie praktycznie sam. Pogrążony w rozpaczy po utracie ukochanej żony i synka, zamknął się w swoim smutku i ograniczył życie do pracy, rezygnując z błahych codziennych przyjemności i kontaktów towarzyskich. Dawni przyjaciele jego i żony stopniowo wykruszyli się, zniechęceni apatią i wycofaniem mężczyzny, a Wells mógł całkowicie oddać się służbie aurora.

Sam nie wiedział, skąd nagle wzięło się w nim to poczucie samotności. Przecież przywykł do takiego stanu rzeczy, ale teraz nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie wszystko w jego życiu potoczyło się tak, jak by sobie tego życzył. Zdał sobie też sprawę, że szacunek, którym od dawna darzył Laurie Kelly za jej nieustępliwość i indywidualizm, dzisiejszego dnia wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. Ta energiczna, niezależna kobieta zdecydowanie miała zadatki na dobrego aurora. Była przy tym świetnym towarzystwem do rozmowy i choć ich dzisiejsza pogawędka w zasadzie praktycznie nie wybiegała poza tematy zawodowe, Charles miał nadzieję, że ich współpraca nadal będzie przebiegać tak dobrze. Nawet, kiedy ukończą już prowadzoną przez siebie sprawę.

**xxx**

Następnego dnia Laurie Kelly zjawiła się w ministerstwie wcześniej niż zwykle. Biuro Aurorów było jeszcze praktycznie puste, kiedy weszła do środka, pogrążona w myślach. Zazwyczaj przychodziła spóźniona, dlatego też sama była zaskoczona tym, że chyba po raz pierwszy udało jej się dotrzeć tu o tak wczesnej porze.

Charles Wells jednak już tutaj był. Siedział za swoim biurkiem, zawzięcie studiując opasłą teczkę i kątem oka zerkając w ekran komputera, pokryty ciągami danych. Kiedy zauważył Laurie, drgnął i uśmiechnął się kątem ust, pokazując jej, żeby podeszła do jego stanowiska.

Rudowłosa przecisnęła się między biurkiem a murkiem, prawie zrzucając torbą słoik z długopisami, i stanęła obok niego.

— Nie mogłeś spać, Wells? - spytała, przelotnie zerkając na ekran. — Jest strasznie wcześnie. Sama się dziwię, co tutaj robię, zamiast wylegiwać się w ciepłej pościeli.

Charles uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Ktoś musi czuwać nad tym miastem, żeby inni mogli bezpiecznie spać - powiedział cicho, przekładając stronę w papierach. — Przywykłem. Jak się wczoraj przekonałaś, praktycznie nie mam żadnego życia poza pracą. Już nie.

Na kilka chwil zapadła pomiędzy nimi kłopotliwa cisza. Podenerwowana Laurie zaszurała trampkami i odchrząknęła, maskując zmieszanie.

— Hmm... Takie wyjaśnienie chyba do mnie przemawia - oznajmiła.

Wells z pewnym żalem zerknął na stojące na brzegu biurka ruchome zdjęcie, po czym nagle drgnął, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Sięgnął dłonią do torby i wyciągnął z niej cienki, czarny notes.

— Zostawiłaś to u mnie. - podał książeczkę rudej, która obserwowała go z leciutkim zdziwieniem na bladej twarzy.

Wyczuła, że Wells najwyraźniej bardzo chciał zmienić temat, ale powitała to z wdzięcznością. Wzięła zeszycik i pospiesznie podziękowała za jego zwrot. Wczorajszego wieczoru dość długo szukała go w torbie. Ucieszyła się, że zgubiła go w domu aurora, a nie gdzieś na ulicy. Nie chciałaby, żeby ktoś przypadkowy dobrał się do jej zapisków.

— Od czego zaczniemy? - spytała po chwili, chowając notes do torby.

— Wysłałem paru naszych pod te adresy - odparł Wells. — Nie mówiłem im dokładnie, o co chodzi. Liczę na ich dyskrecję.

Laurie pokiwała głową. Współpraca z zastępcą szefa jednak dawała sporo korzyści. Sama nie miała praktycznie żadnych wpływów w Biurze, natomiast Wells nie musiał nawet tłumaczyć się ze swoich decyzji. Zdecydowanie był odpowiednim człowiekiem na odpowiednim miejscu.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali w ciszy. Nagle jednak drzwi Kwatery Aurorów otwarły się na oścież i do środka wpadła June Parker, zdyszana i z rozbieganym wzrokiem, jakby całą drogę od parteru na ósme piętro pokonała biegiem. W dłoni ściskała zwiniętą gazetę.

— Widzieliście to? - spytała, zatrzymując się przed biurkiem, za którym siedzieli Charles i Laurie.

Kiedy obydwoje pokręcili głowami, June rozwinęła gazetę i położyła ją na blacie. Był to najnowszy numer „The New York Magic".

Całą pierwszą stronę zajmowało zdjęcie ponurego zaułka, pod którym czernił się wydrukowany tłustymi literami tytuł. Na jego widok Laurie momentalnie pobladła.

— Jak oni to... - wyszeptała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Ponownie zwróciła wzrok na gazetę. Czarne litery wciąż układały się w te same słowa.

* * *

_**Czy w Nowym Jorku grasuje niebezpieczny szaleniec?**_

_Późnym popołudniem dziesiątego sierpnia w jednym z nowojorskich zaułków odnaleziono zmasakrowane zwłoki mugola. Na miejsce niezwłocznie zostali wezwani przedstawiciele Biura Aurorów, którzy przez ostatnie dni starali się utrzymać ten fakt w największej tajemnicy. Specjalny korespondent „The New York Magic" dowiedział się jednak, że zaraz po zabezpieczeniu miejsca zdarzenia ciało ofiary zabrano do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie poddano je dalszym badaniom i potwierdzono użycie zaklęć. Istnieje podejrzenie, że sprawa ta ściśle wiąże się ze zwłokami niemagicznego odnalezionego pod koniec lipca w Central Parku. Czy mamy się czego obawiać? Więcej na stronach 2-5._

* * *

Laurie, po kilkakrotnym odczytaniu tych słów, długo wpatrywała się w umieszczone nad nim zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono wejście do ślepej uliczki, w której odnaleziono ciało. Na samą myśl o tym miejscu po plecach aurorki przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Szybko jednak zaczęła zastanawiać się, jakim cudem najbardziej znana czarodziejska gazeta w Nowym Jorku dowiedziała się o sprawie? Sam Charles Wells wyraźnie zastrzegał, że nie należy dopuścić do tego, by jakiekolwiek fakty wyciekły do mediów. Mogłoby to wzbudzić niepotrzebną panikę i zrodzić dalsze problemy, których ministerstwo pragnęło za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

Dostrzegając ponaglające spojrzenia Parker i Wellsa, szybko przewróciła stronę i wszyscy troje pochylili się nad artykułem, czytając go z zapartym tchem.

— I co wy o tym myślicie? - spytała Kelly, kończąc czytać.

Wells przez chwilę pocierał skronie. Widać było wyraźnie, że nie w smak był mu fakt, że sprawa trafiła do gazet.

— Mamy dużo szczęścia, że nie wiedzą o tych listach - rzekł tylko, zwijając magazyn i odsuwając go ze wstrętem.

— Spodziewałam się, że tak będzie - szepnęła June, opierając dłonie na skraju biurka. — To była tylko kwestia czasu.

— Ktoś musiał puścić farbę. - Laurie skrzywiła się. — Nie chciałabym być w skórze tego kogoś, kiedy Fairchild się dowie.

Wciąż była niebywale poirytowana i jednocześnie zaniepokojona. Artykuł w „The New York Magic" nie wróżył dobrze. Mógł zwiastować problemy zarówno dla aurorów, jak dla i Ministerstwa Magii, a nawet całej społeczności czarodziejów zamieszkujących Nowy Jork i okoliczne miasta. Zbędny rozgłos nigdy nie był dobry.

**xxx**

Przez następne kilka godzin Laurie siedziała jak na szpilkach. Nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić, a przez jej umysł co chwila przelatywały urywki przeczytanego rano artykułu, dość mocno podkolorowującego obydwa zdarzenia mające ostatnio miejsce w magicznym Nowym Jorku. Między sprawami doszukiwano się powiązań i snuto szalone spekulacje. Choć sami aurorzy podejrzewali, że pomiędzy nimi istniał związek, nawet Laurie uznawała rewelacje snute przez gazetę za grubo przesadzone i mające na celu wzbudzenie paniki w mieście.

Do Biura Aurorów co chwilę dzwonili zaniepokojeni czarodzieje, a coraz bardziej poirytowani pracownicy starali się ich uspokoić i dementować szerzące się pogłoski. Po paru godzinach Kelly miała tego dosyć i z niecierpliwością czekała na jakieś wieści odnośnie do poszukiwań pozostałych kobiet o nazwisku Sally Collins, do których nie udało jej się dotrzeć wczoraj.

Przenikliwy dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu ponownie rozległ się tuż obok Laurie, ledwie ta zdążyła odłożyć słuchawkę i otworzyć laptopa.

— Biuro Aurorów, w czym mogę pomóc? - rzuciła szorstko, coraz bardziej poirytowana tym całym zamętem.

Po drugiej stronie odezwała się jakaś przerażona czarownica, dopytująca się, czy Czarodziej z Central Parku faktycznie jest tak niebezpieczny i czy powinna natychmiast opuścić miasto.

Laurie przewróciła oczami.

— Nie ma pani żadnych powodów do niepokoju - powiedziała, kręcąc się na obrotowym krześle. — Biuro Aurorów czuwa nad wszystkim i możemy zapewnić, że nie ma żadnych przesłanek do konieczności opuszczenia Nowego Jorku.

Czarownica wciąż jednak była pełna obaw i Kelly przez dobre pięć minut musiała raz po raz zapewniać ją, że nie musi się tym przejmować.

W przerwach między odbieraniem telefonów starała się usystematyzować swoje notatki, licząc, że dzięki temu uda jej się wypatrzeć ewentualność, której jeszcze nie brała pod uwagę. Siedząca przy biurku obok June także była bardzo zajęta, zaś Charles Wells zniknął, wezwany przez szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Nikt nie widział dzisiaj Stephena Fairchilda, choć Laurie słyszała pogłoski, jakoby szef przebywał obecnie w San Francisco w związku z jakąś zupełnie inną sprawą.

— Co robisz, Kelly?

Męski głos wyrwał ją z zadumy. Drgnęła, niemal zrzucając na podłogę swój długopis i podniosła wzrok na przybysza.

Przed jej biurkiem stał Simon Blackwell. Po niemal dwóch tygodniach pracy tutaj brytyjski auror znacznie mniej wyróżniał się pośród innych i coraz bardziej przystosowywał się do tutejszego trybu życia. Zamiast szat obecnie nosił normalny mugolski ubiór i nie miał już problemów z trafieniem do nowego miejsca pracy. Laurie przypuszczała, że przyczyniły się do tego jego zaskakująco dobre relacje z June Parker. Od czasu, kiedy Kelly wysłała go na miasto razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, Simon przestał zamęczać ją kolejnymi pytaniami o realia życia w Nowym Jorku. Wdawał się w częste rozmowy z June, a po pracy oboje często znikali razem, co rudowłosej bardzo odpowiadało. Nie miała wystarczającej cierpliwości, by dłużej zajmować się nowym aurorem. Choć Stephen Fairchild powierzył to zadanie jej, chyba nawet nie zauważył, że już jakiś czas temu pałeczkę przejęła June. Sam Blackwell także zdawał się być coraz mniejszym ignorantem i choć pewne dawne przyzwyczajenia wyniesione z brytyjskiego ministerstwa wciąż bardzo irytowały Laurie, mężczyzna dawno już przestał budzić sensację. Wszyscy stopniowo przyzwyczaili się do jego obecności i traktowali go jak swojego. Nawet tradycyjne, trwające od lat uprzedzenia pomiędzy czarodziejami z Anglii i z Ameryki nie miały tutaj większego znaczenia. Simon Blackwell stał się już częścią zespołu i widać było, że sam także stara się budować dobre relacje z pozostałymi aurorami. Jedynie Nathaniel Hall w dalszym ciągu go dyskryminował.

— Jestem trochę zajęta, Blackwell - mruknęła kobieta, przeciągając się. — Czytałeś „The New York Magic"?

— Czytałem. - Simon skrzywił się, od niechcenia przesuwając dłonią po policzku. — Nieciekawa sprawa.

Przez chwilę dyskutowali o artykule i o zawartych w nim domysłach. Od czasu do czasu do rozmowy włączała się June, a Laurie zdołała zauważyć, że Parker jest zaciekawiona szczególnie zdaniem Blackwella. Ta fascynacja przyjaciółki nowym aurorem i wgapianie się w niego jak sroka w gnat zaczynało coraz bardziej drażnić Kelly.

Nagle do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów powrócił Charles Wells. Choć jego mina pozostawała nieodgadniona, spojrzenie jego złotych oczu utwierdziło Laurie w przekonaniu, że stało się coś złego.

— Znaleziono Sally Collins - powiedział cicho, zatrzymując się tuż przed jej stanowiskiem.


	11. Sprawa Sally Collins

**ROZDZIAŁ 10: Sprawa Sally Collins**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie pobladła. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć w słowa, które właśnie wyszły z ust starszego aurora.

— Znaleźli ją? - spytała tylko, a jej głos zabrzmiał zaskakująco sucho.

Przełknęła ślinę i poruszyła się nerwowo na krześle, nie bardzo wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. June i Simon także patrzyli na Wellsa, oboje wyraźnie skonsternowani. Parker jednak od razu poznała, że Charles musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś istotnego. Na pewno wiedziała o sprawie znacznie więcej niż Blackwell, który najprawdopodobniej nie został jeszcze tak szczegółowo w nią wtajemniczony.

Laurie odchrząknęła, próbując rozładować napięcie. Wells ponownie zwrócił na nią wzrok.

— Powinniśmy tam pojechać - powiedział, odwracając się i energicznym krokiem idąc w stronę drzwi.

Zawsze był mężczyzną bardzo praktycznym. Po przekazaniu współpracownikom wieści, zamierzał od razu wziąć się do pracy. Emocje należało odłożyć na bok, aby nie utrudniały zadania, które ich czekało.

Laurie niezwłocznie pobiegła za nim, niemal ciągnąc za sobą nieco zaskoczoną June.

— Już coś wiadomo? - zapytała, wyraźnie podekscytowana.

Charles pokręcił jednak głową.

— Wszystkiego dowiemy się na miejscu. Samantha nie chciała rozmawiać o tym przez telefon.

Kelly mimowolnie zadrżała. Miała nadzieję, że nie stało się to, o czym myślała. Przecież nikt jeszcze nie powiedział, że wydarzyło się coś złego. Może wysnuła zbyt daleko idące wnioski? Czuła jednak, że szanse, że z Sally Collins jest wszystko w porządku, raptownie zmalały.

— Jak się tam dostaniemy? - Byli już w Holu Głównym, kiedy Laurie uznała, że czas upewnić się co do sposobu transportu w rzeczone miejsce.

Poważnie wątpiła, aby auror planował skorzystać z samochodu.

— Teleportujemy się - mruknął Charles Wells, na co Laurie się skrzywiła. — Tutaj macie adres.

Uniósł do góry swój stary telefon komórkowy, żeby kobiety mogły zobaczyć wiadomość z nazwą ulicy i numerem mieszkania Sally Collins. Laurie przez chwilę próbowała odnaleźć tę lokalizację w pamięci, ale nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie wizyty u tej kobiety. Najwyraźniej musiało chodzić o którąś z tych, do których nie udało się jej dotrzeć.

Wszyscy troje obrócili się szybko w miejscu i niemal w tym samym czasie wylądowali na jakiejś obskurnej, odrapanej klatce schodowej. Prócz nich nie było widać tutaj żadnej żywej duszy. W burej ścianie osadzone było dwoje drzwi, których czasy świetności najwyraźniej dawno już minęły.

Laurie potarła pulsujące skronie i zamrugała powiekami, spoglądając na swoich towarzyszy. Miała złe przeczucia i nie kwapiła się, by wejść do mieszkania.

— Ktoś z naszych tam jest?

— Samantha Willis i Michael Hayward - odparł Wells. — Lepiej chodźmy.

Mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi po prawej stronie i otworzył je, wsuwając się do środka jako pierwszy. Laurie i June, spoglądając na siebie ukradkiem, poszły w jego ślady.

Przedpokój wyglądał całkiem normalnie poza tym, że był urządzony dość skromnie i nijako. Kelly domyśliła się, że na miejsce to zostały już rzucone zaklęcia zabezpieczające miejsce zdarzenia przed pojawieniem się niepożądanych osób. Kiedy przechodziła przez korytarzyk, czuła, jakby przenikała przez cienką barierę, jednak była w stanie ją pokonać. Zaklęcia zwodzące miały stanowić zabezpieczenie przede wszystkim przed mugolami, którzy, próbując tu wejść, najprawdopodobniej w jakiś sposób zostaliby zmuszeni do odwrotu.

Charles poprowadził je jednak dalej, do kolejnego pomieszczenia, w którym krzątało się już dwoje aurorów. Laurie, której wzrok błądził po podłodze, dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegła ciało.

Kobieta wisiała w powietrzu do góry nogami, jakby zawieszona na niewidzialnej linie. Choć sprawca dawno już sobie stąd poszedł, siła jego zaklęcia wciąż utrzymywała ofiarę w tej nienaturalnej i niepokojącej pozycji.

Na jej widok młode aurorki niemal się zachłysnęły. June musiała przytrzymać się ściany, żeby nie upaść. Laurie także była wyraźnie wstrząśnięta widokiem, który ukazał się jej oczom, i przez chwilę poruszała bezgłośnie ustami, bo nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

Na podłodze pod nieruchomym ciałem widniała kałuża częściowo zaschniętej krwi, spływająca z kilku – najprawdopodobniej zadanych zaklęciem - ran ciętych. Oczy nieżyjącej kobiety nadal były szeroko otwarte i zastygłe w wyrazie niemego zaskoczenia pomieszanego ze strachem i bezsilnością, a jej jasnobrązowe włosy miejscami zlepiała krew. Strużki czerwieni widać było nawet na bladych policzkach mugolki, gdzie krople znaczyły swe szlaki, spływając w dół, na podłogę. Jednak to właśnie to martwe, puste spojrzenie najbardziej poruszyło Laurie. Czuła, że okropne sceny z ostatnich tygodni na długo pozostaną w jej pamięci. Tego po prostu nie dało się zapomnieć.

Jedno morderstwo mugola za pomocą magii to już było coś. Dwa stanowiły wielką sensację. A teraz mieli do czynienia z trzecim. Wszystkich najprawdopodobniej dokonał jeden sprawca. Tajemniczy czarodziej wyraźnie nie próżnował, ale jego motywacja wciąż pozostawała nieznana. Dlaczego zabijał tych mugoli? Czyżby chodziło o jakieś uprzedzenia?

— Nie da się jej zdjąć? - spytał cicho Wells, ostrożnie obchodząc wiszące zwłoki.

Na jego twarzy nie było widać odrazy czy strachu. Starannie maskował swoje odczucia za maską zawodowego profesjonalizmu. Był w tej chwili przede wszystkim aurorem na służbie, mającym za zadanie zbadać tę sprawę. Osobiste uczucia i emocje należało zepchnąć na bok. A Charles Wells był w tym wyjątkowo dobry.

— Chcieliśmy, abyście zobaczyli je w takim stanie - odpowiedziała Samantha Willis, wyciągając z torby aparat z lampą błyskową i robiąc kilka zdjęć, które później miały znaleźć się w aktach.

Wciąż miała na sobie gumowe rękawiczki i ochronny fartuch. Stojący kilka metrów dalej Michael Hayward był odziany podobnie.

— To jest Sally Collins? - Laurie podeszła do koleżanki po fachu.

Samantha zawsze była dobrze poinformowana, dlatego Kelly liczyła, że dostarczy jej odpowiedzi na jej wątpliwości.

Kobieta podniosła ze stojącego nieopodal stolika foliową torebkę, w której znajdowało się prawo jazdy wydane na nazwisko Sally Collins. Kobieta, podobnie jak wcześniejsze ofiary, miała niewiele ponad czterdzieści lat i z całą pewnością była mugolką, niemającą nawet pojęcia o tym, że na świecie istnieją czarodzieje i że jeden z nich z nieznanego powodu postanowił obrać ją na swoją ofiarę.

— Dowiedzieliście się czegoś?

— Drzwi od mieszkania zostały otwarte zaklęciem. Nasz sprawca najprawdopodobniej zaskoczył ofiarę i osaczył ją w salonie, a następnie zaatakował - rzekł Hayward, poprawiając rękawiczki. — Kobieta zginęła najprawdopodobniej około dwudziestu godzin temu.

— Czyli krótko po tym, jak otrzymałam ten list... - wyszeptała Laurie, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę ze swoich słów.

— Jest jeszcze coś.

Laurie, June i Charles ponownie przenieśli wzrok na Samanthę Willis. A ona wskazała opaloną dłonią w kierunku stolika, na którym, oprócz zawiniętych w folię dokumentów ofiary, leżała poplamiona krwią gazeta. Kelly nawet z tej odległości potrafiła rozpoznać egzemplarz „The New York Magic". Zdjęcia wciąż poruszały się na okładce, zupełnie jakby szydziły z obecnej sytuacji.

— Gdzie ją znaleźliście? - zapytała Laurie, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, kiedy przed jej oczami przesunęły się wspomnienia martwego mugola znalezionego parę dni temu.

— Leżała w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, co teraz. - Samantha wskazała na stolik.

Gazeta ewidentnie była dowodem na powiązanie między sprawami, najprawdopodobniej podłożonym przez samego sprawcę, który z jakiegoś powodu chciał, żeby aurorzy wiedzieli, że to jego dzieło. Tylko dlaczego właśnie „The New York Magic"? To samo czasopismo znaleziono przy martwym Richardzie Byrne.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy milczeli, unikając swoich spojrzeń. Atmosfera niepokoju była niemal namacalna. Żadne z nich, nawet Charles Wells, nie pamiętało podobnej sprawy. Był to istny ewenement w ciągu ostatnich lat, kiedy to w społeczeństwie amerykańskich czarodziejów panował spokój.

**xxx**

Po zakończeniu szczegółowych oględzin i sporządzeniu dokładnego protokołu z miejsca zdarzenia aurorzy powrócili do ministerstwa. Konieczność przetransportowania martwej mugolki do podziemi gmachu przypadła Michealowi Haywardowi, który zajmował się także ciałem poprzedniej ofiary tajemniczego czarodzieja. Zapowiedział jednak, że szczegóły będą znane dopiero po weekendzie. Trzeba było po prostu czekać.

Z racji dość późnej pory, po dokonaniu wszelkich najpilniejszych spraw wszyscy rozjechali się do domów.

Laurie wyszła z Biura Aurorów jako jedna z ostatnich, myśląc już tylko o relaksującym wieczorze telewizyjnym w swoim salonie, z miską chipsów i dużą butelką coli. Nie było jej jednak dane długo nacieszyć się taką beztroską wizją. Na schodach prowadzących do budynku Ministerstwa Magii dostrzegła jaskrawy błysk, który oślepił ją na parę sekund.

Zamrugała powiekami, dostrzegając kobietę z aparatem dyndającym na smyczy, wściekle wymachującą opasłym notatnikiem. Co było zaskakujące, końcówki jej jasnych włosów zostały pofarbowane na różowo, a na czubku głowy miała ekstrawaganckie okulary przeciwsłoneczne w białych oprawkach.

— Nazywam się Nathalie Ward, piszę dla „The New York Magic" - rzuciła szybko na oko trzydziestoletnia kobieta, wskazując na swój aparat. — Czy Biuro Aurorów wie już coś na temat tych dziwnych zabójstw mugoli, które ostatnimi czasy miały miejsce w naszym mieście?

Kelly spojrzała na nią, wyraźnie skonsternowana. Nie spodziewała się, że przedstawiciele gazety będą czaić się pod siedzibą ministerstwa i tak bezczelnie wypytywać o tę sprawę. Nawet nie przygotowała się na taką ewentualność.

— Nie będę udzielać żadnych odpowiedzi. Proszę skontaktować się z rzecznikiem prasowym ministerstwa - rzuciła pospiesznie, starając się nie jąkać. — Do widzenia!

— Ale zaraz, proszę zaczekać!

Laurie jednak zignorowała ją. Ciaśniej otulając się rozpiętą bluzą, zbiegła po schodach i minęła wyraźnie rozczarowaną dziennikarkę, która zapewne liczyła, że uda jej się wyniuchać coś ciekawego od przedstawicielki Biura Aurorów.

Kiedy wsiadała do samochodu i przekręcała kluczyk w stacyjce, wciąż była poddenerwowana. Gdy wreszcie udało jej się wrzucić pierwszy bieg i włączyć się do ruchu, nastawiła samochodowe radio, mając nadzieję, że mugolska muzyka w jakiś dziwaczny sposób ukoi jej nerwy.

Zanim dotarła na Brooklyn, faktycznie była już spokojniejsza. Nuciła pod nosem, zagłuszając wszelkie niepożądane myśli. O spotkaniu z Nathalie Ward już niemal nie myślała. Ani o ciele Sally Collins, wiszącym na niewidzialnej linie nad kałużą jej własnej krwi. W jej głowie panowała cudowna pustka. To wszystko jeszcze nie do końca do niej dotarło.

W mieszkaniu wszystko było jak należy. Nie było żadnych pismaków czających się na klatce schodowej ani złowrogich liścików na wycieraczce. Zaraz po wejściu Kelly starannie zamknęła drzwi i różdżką przywołała pilota od telewizora. Włączyła odbiornik i zabrała się za zrobienie sobie szybkiej kolacji. W międzyczasie nakarmiła koty i dopiero po kilku minutach usadowiła się na cudownie miękkiej kanapie i podwinęła kolana pod brodę, obejmując je szczupłymi ramionami.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła spokojnie.

**xxx**

_Nareszcie sobota..._ - pomyślała Laurie, budząc się. W ostatnich tygodniach nie było jej dane cieszyć się wolnymi weekendami. Wreszcie mogła się wyspać i odstresować, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli zostanie wezwana do ministerstwa, będzie musiała się tam niezwłocznie stawić. Takie były minusy pracy aurora. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę trzeba było być gotowym na to, że w każdej chwili można zostać wezwanym do jakiejś pilnej sprawy. W tym zawodzie tak naprawdę nie było czegoś takiego jak dzień wolny. Było to pojęcie abstrakcyjne, szczególnie dla takich zapaleńców jak Wells. Służba trwała zawsze, przez cały czas, od pierwszego dnia pracy aż do zasłużonej emerytury.

Żywiła jednak nadzieję, że nie wydarzy się już nic złego. Miała dość roboty i bez kolejnych paskudnych incydentów. Dodatkowo, wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia i widoku martwej Sally Collins były jeszcze zbyt świeże. Choć wieczorem udawało jej się spychać je na sam skraj świadomości, rano powróciły ze zdwojoną mocą, jakby chcąc ukarać ją za próbę zapomnienia.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, nie powinna nawet cieszyć się na ten wolny dzień, a poświęcić dodatkowy czas na rozwiązywanie swojej sprawy. Jednak, ku niezadowoleniu Charlesa Wellsa, June Parker i Simon Blackwell zrobili sobie dzisiaj jednodniowy wypad nad morze, a szef Biura Aurorów, Stephen Fairchild, miał wrócić z San Francisco dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Laurie mogła więc przynajmniej częściowo usprawiedliwić swoje poczucie winy związane ze zrobieniem sobie krótkiego wolnego.

Potrzebowała tej chwili odprężenia. Nie był to może odpowiedni czas na przerwę, ale czuła, że dłużej już nie da rady. Ostatnie tygodnie były wyjątkowo stresujące i obfite w niekoniecznie przyjemne atrakcje.

Zaraz po śniadaniu włączyła laptopa, odpychając dłonią wspinające się na biurko koty, które zawsze bardzo lubiły kłaść się na klawiaturze, zostawiając na niej kłębki sierści. W skrzynce miała jednak tylko kilka reklam oraz nieprzeczytaną wiadomość od Jacka Graya. Pochyliła się nad ekranem, klikając w okienko i wywołując tekst. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, czytając krótki liścik, do którego Gray dorzucił jeszcze kilka ich starych wspólnych zdjęć.

Laurie było dziwnie tak patrzeć na siebie sprzed kilku lat, z czasów, kiedy nawet nie chodziła jeszcze na kurs aurorski. Jej rude kosmyki sięgały wtedy do ramion i były nastroszone, a zielone oczy błyszczały wesoło. Jack stał obok niej i obejmował ją ramieniem, a w tle widać było zarysy nowojorskich drapaczy chmur. Poznawała to miejsce. Fotografie zostały zrobione na Moście Brooklyńskim, a aparat trzymał jakiś przypadkowo poproszony o to mugol. Widniała na nich data z sierpnia 2001 roku.

Wtedy wszystko było jeszcze jakby inne. Prostsze. Jako osoba dorosła zupełnie inaczej spoglądała na pewne sprawy niż wówczas, gdy była jeszcze nastolatką. Fotografie, jak przystało na niemagiczne, nie poruszały się, ale Laurie mimo wszystko czuła w nich pewnego rodzaju magię. Inną niż ta, która tkwiła w różdżkach i znajdowała ujście poprzez rzucanie zaklęć.

Poczuła pewną tęsknotę do tamtych chwil i żałowała, że wszystko w ich znajomości tak źle się potoczyło.

**xxx**

Jamie Kelly wyszła z domu, z rozmachem zatrzaskując drzwi wejściowe. Nie przejmowała się tym, gdyż rodziców i tak nie było w domu, więc matka nie mogła jej upomnieć. Susan Kelly zawsze powtarzała, że jej najmłodsza córka ma w sobie stanowczo za dużo energii jak na jedną osobę, i że spokojnie wystarczyłoby jej jeszcze dla ożywienia połowy pracowników ich rodzinnej firmy.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyjęła z kieszeni różowy telefon komórkowy. Przez chwilę przeglądała ostatnie wiadomości, po czym zamknęła klapkę i schowała urządzenie.

Wakacje nieuchronnie zmierzały ku końcowi. Dziewczyna zamierzała jak najlepiej z nich skorzystać przed powrotem do Instytutu Magii w Salem, gdzie we wrześniu miała rozpocząć ostatni rok nauki. Choć lubiła swoją szkołę, mimo wszystko wolała mieszkać w gwarnym i ogromnym Nowym Jorku. Nie planowała też ściśle wiązać swojej przyszłości z magią. O pracy w ministerstwie wzorem Laurie raczej nie myślała. Nie, ona zdecydowanie wolała zostać znaną artystką, której dzieła byłyby rozchwytywane i zdobiłyby nowojorskie domostwa. To różnorodne miasto dawało znacznie większe możliwości niż spokojna okolica Instytutu. Było wręcz idealne dla tak energicznej i rozrywkowej osoby, jaką była Jamie.

Nastolatka ruszyła chodnikiem. Energia ją rozpierała, przez co miała ochotę biegać i skakać. Roześmiała się radośnie, czując, jak przelotny powiew wiatru zmierzwił jej jaskrawą czuprynę. Choć kilku mijających ją mugoli obejrzało się za nią, wyraźnie zaskoczonych jej zachowaniem, Jamie się nie przejęła się. Naprawdę rzadko zdarzało jej się mocniej przejąć czymkolwiek, przecież życie było zbyt piękne na zmartwienia. Szczególnie, kiedy otaczał ją taki ogrom kolorów i różnorodnych kontrastów. Barwne witryny sklepów wyróżniały się na tle ceglanych fasad starych kamienic, a przy chodniku w idealnie równych odstępach rosły drzewa o soczyście zielonych koronach. Po ulicy sunęły samochody, wypełniając przestrzeń monotonnym warczeniem silników. Jamie, podekscytowana natłokiem bodźców, niemal zachłysnęła się z zachwytu. Wcale nie przejmowała się tym, że ma już prawie siedemnaście lat i że była w tym miejscu wiele razy. Powinno jej się dawno znudzić, ale nigdy się nie nudziło. Poczuła dziwny impuls, aby uwiecznić tę scenę na papierze, i niemal żałowała, że zapomniała wziąć ze sobą szkicownika.

Przez chwilę przeglądała się w witrynie mijanego właśnie sklepu, po czym zrobiła minę do krzątającego się w środku sprzedawcy. Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdążył wyjść i zwrócić jej uwagę, mała Kelly czmychnęła, chichocząc, i okręciła się na pięcie, wodząc wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Już miała odwrócić się i ponowić spacer we wcześniej wybranym kierunku, kiedy coś nagle zwróciło jej uwagę.

Kilkanaście metrów dalej kroczył wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych, gładko zaczesanych włosach, odcinających się od czerni noszonej przez niego marynarki. Choć prawdopodobieństwo natknięcia się na ponownie na tę samą osobę było w Nowym Jorku bardzo nikłe, Jamie nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że już go kiedyś widziała.

Zmarszczyła brwi, a jej beztroska nagle znikła. Przez chwilę przyglądała się nieznajomemu, który wyraźnie zwolnił kroku.

Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ten facet wywołał w niej takie odczucia, jednak nie spodobało jej się to. Przyspieszyła, co jakiś czas oglądając się przez ramię. Choć na ulicy robiło się coraz tłoczniej, mężczyzna wciąż szedł za nią, stale utrzymując odległość dwudziestu kilku metrów.

Jamie skręciła pospiesznie w boczną ulicę, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna pójdzie dalej prosto. Nie mogła się uwolnić od podejrzenia, że nieznajomy z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu ją śledził. Tylko dlaczego? Może był to jakiś zboczeniec, mający względem niej złe zamiary? A może to po prostu przypadek, a teoria o śledzeniu była jedynie wytworem jej nadmiernie wybujałej wyobraźni?

Kelly niemal biegła, z trudem powstrzymując pokusę przed rozejrzeniem się. Uczyniła to dopiero po chwili i zaklęła, kiedy znowu dostrzegła w tłumie przylizane włosy i czarną marynarkę.

Teraz naprawdę poczuła niepokój. Praktycznie nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz doznała takiego uczucia, ale nie było ono zbyt przyjemne.

Wtedy jednak dostrzegła kilka stojących przy krawężniku żółtych taksówek. Pospiesznie podbiegła do jednej z nich i wsunęła się na tylną kanapę, rzucając kierowcy zmięty banknot.

— Proszę do centrum - rzuciła szybko, a kiedy samochód ruszył, doznała pewnej ulgi, że może wreszcie uwolni się od tego dziwaka.

**xxx**

Kiedy Jamie była w drodze do centrum miasta, Laurie zastanawiała się, jak spędzić wolną sobotę. Szybko odrzuciła Central Park, uznając, że w ostatnim czasie przebywała tam na tyle dużo, że wystarczy jej jeszcze na długo. Nie mogła też pojechać w odwiedziny do June, bo ta na pewno znakomicie bawiła się z Blackwellem, ani do rodziców, bo ci przygotowywali się do jakiejś imprezy mającej odbyć się dziś w ich firmie i zapewne byli nieosiągalni nawet dla własnych dzieci. Jack Gray wydawał się dość kuszącą opcją, ale mimo wszystko Laurie czuła się niezręcznie na myśl, żeby wpaść do niego bez zapowiedzi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmyślała, opierając dłonie na parapecie okna i starając się wypchnąć w najgłębsze zakamarki umysłu rozważania o swojej sprawie. Te jednak wciąż uparcie wypływały na sam wierzch jej świadomości, nie pozwalając nacieszyć się dniem względnej swobody. Laurie bardzo pragnęła się jakoś rozerwać i oderwać od ponurych myśli, ale, o dziwo, nie potrafiła.

Przerażała ją także myśl, że w czasie, kiedy ona zażywałaby beztroskiego relaksu, Nathaniel Hall lub jakikolwiek inny auror może dokonać jakiegoś przełomu w sprawie. To ona chciała znaleźć jej rozwiązanie jako pierwsza. Po kilku tygodniach od pierwszego incydentu Laurie czuła, że zadanie to stało się niemalże jej misją. Poczucie to nasiliło się szczególnie wczoraj, kiedy na własne oczy zobaczyła zwłoki Sally Collins i uświadomiła sobie, że mimo swoich starań, by odnaleźć kobietę wspomnianą w liście od sprawcy, nie udało jej się jej ocalić. Martwe spojrzenie mugolki zadręczało Kelly przez większość dnia. Czuła w nim pewien wyrzut, który jeszcze bardziej wzmagał w niej zwątpienie i poczucie winy.

Zawiodła. Nie zdążyła na czas. Może gdyby postarała się bardziej, zdążyłaby ubiec tajemniczego sprawcę. Może tej kobiety nie spotkałby tak straszny los.

— Nawaliłam... - wyszeptała, mocniej zaciskając palce na parapecie.

Jej ciepły oddech zasnuł przejrzystą powierzchnię szyby. Laurie pospiesznie otarła smugę pary i spojrzała na rozciągającą się poniżej ulicę. Ponownie westchnęła, targana sprzecznymi uczuciami.

Bo przecież mimo wszystko się starała. Może po prostu sprawca był zbyt przebiegły i przezorny? Bardziej sprytny od niej? Tylko po co w takim razie wysyłał te cholerne listy? Laurie nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Dowiem się - mruknęła po chwili do siebie. — Pewnego dnia dowiem się, kim jesteś, tajemniczy ktosiu.

Powoli odwróciła się od okna i, narzuciwszy na siebie ciemną bluzę, opuściła mieszkanie.

**xxx**

Kiedy Laurie jechała przez miasto, nagle uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie przejechała obok domu Charlesa Wellsa, w którym była zaledwie przedwczoraj. Choć sama nie wiedziała, co ją do tego pchnęło, wyhamowała gwałtownie przy krawężniku i wysiadła, spoglądając w górę, na podniszczoną fasadę domostwa zamieszkanego przez zastępcę szefa Biura Aurorów.

To był nagły impuls. Kelly, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć i jeżdżąc przez zatłoczone ulice, pełne mimo lejącego się z nieba żaru, postanowiła zajrzeć do Wellsa. Miała jednak nadzieję, że jej niezapowiedziana wizyta nie będzie w niczym mu przeszkadzała.

Ostrożnie wspięła się po poobtłukiwanych schodkach i zadzwoniła do drzwi. Nie miała pewności, czy Wells jest w domu. W końcu, mimo faktu, że cały zespół prowadzący sprawę Collins miał dzisiaj wolne, Charles mógł jednak pojechać do ministerstwa. Przy jego zamiłowaniu do aurorstwa byłoby to najbardziej prawdopodobne wyjście, dlatego też Kelly zdziwiła się nieco, gdy za drzwiami usłyszała kroki, a chwilę później jej uszu dobiegł szczęk otwieranego zamka.

W drzwiach pokazał się Charles Wells, w pełni ubrany, choć jego ciemne, jedynie na skroniach lekko posiwiałe włosy były w lekkim nieładzie.

— Laurie? - Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. — Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Nie wydawał się wściekły jej pojawieniem się, co najwyżej – zaskoczony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się jednak lekki uśmiech.

— Przejeżdżałam obok twojego domu i postanowiłam wpaść - odrzekła, czując się nieco onieśmielona, co zdarzało jej się raczej rzadko.

Przecież zawsze wiedziała, co chce powiedzieć, ale Charles Wells od niedawna działał na nią w taki sposób, że mimo zwiększenia ich współpracy, czuła się nieco dziwnie. Szczególnie od czasu tej pierwszej wizyty w jego domu, kiedy to poznała parę bardziej osobistych szczegółów z jego życia.

— Może wejdziesz? - zaproponował mężczyzna, odsuwając się w bok. — Miałem właśnie zbierać się do Biura.

Laurie pomyślała sobie przelotnie, że tak naprawdę Charles Wells musiał wieść bardzo smutne życie, skoro nawet weekendy chciał poświęcać pracy. Była tak zamyślona, że przestępując próg, zahaczyła o niego czubkiem trampka i straciła równowagę.

Poleciała gwałtownie do przodu i gdyby nie ciepłe, silne ręce, które złapały ją w ostatniej chwili, zaliczyłaby twarde spotkanie z okrytą ciemnym dywanem podłogą.

Uniosła wzrok i dostrzegła łagodnie podtrzymującego ją Charlesa. Choć wciąż była zaskoczona zaistniałą sytuacją, poczuła się zaskakująco przyjemnie, czując jego dotyk na swoim ciele. Po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz i mimowolnie poczuła, że chciałaby, aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej.

Wells jednak szybko podniósł ją do pionu i puścił, choć Laurie dostrzegła, że przez jego twarz na moment przemknął dziwny, nieprzenikniony wyraz.

Otrzepała bluzę i pospiesznie zganiła się za myśli, które naszły ją w chwili krótkotrwałego fizycznego kontaktu ze starszym aurorem.

— Jestem trochę niezdarna - powiedziała szybko. — Przepraszam.

Charles machnął ręką.

— Nic nie szkodzi - odrzekł. — Dobrze, że akurat byłem obok, te podłogi są naprawdę twarde.

Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza, szybko jednak przerwana przez mężczyznę.

— Chodźmy na górę - zaproponował. — Pani Lynd przyniosła mi dzisiaj naprawdę fantastyczne ciasto. Jest go nawet trochę za dużo jak na mnie samego.

Wzmianka o cieście natychmiast poprawiła Laurie humor. Nie myśląc o swoich porannych dylematach związanych z pracą, ruszyła po schodach za Wellsem. Nie była już tak onieśmielona. Teraz odczuwała głównie ciekawość, jak potoczy się to spotkanie.


	12. Świadek

**ROZDZIAŁ 11: Świadek**

_sierpień 2008_

Od czasu znalezienia ciała Sally Collins minęło kilka dni, wypełnionych stresem i nawałem pracy doskwierającym niemal wszystkim aurorom zaangażowanym w sprawę. Laurie codziennie rano zrywała się wyjątkowo wcześnie i szła do pracy, skąd wracała dopiero późnym wieczorem. Wciąż bardzo przeżywała swoją pierwszą sprawę. Z początku była bardzo roztrzęsiona i nachodziły ją chwile zwątpienia we własne możliwości. Wkrótce jednak dreszcz towarzyszący poszukiwaniom prawdy zawładnął nią bez reszty, a głęboki smutek spowodowany sprawą Sally przemienił się w powolny, kontrolowany gniew. Laurie wiedziała, że nie pomyliła się, wybierając karierę aurora, ale teraz rozpaczliwie pragnęła udowodnić, że się do takiej pracy nadaje.

Bała się, że zawiodła. Brak widocznych postępów w śledztwie wzięła sobie głęboko do serca, dlatego zaczęła pracować nad nim jeszcze intensywniej, raz po raz przeglądając swoje notatki i wymieniając uwagi z pozostałymi członkami zespołu. Sprawa Czarodzieja z Central Parku dość szybko urosła do rangi ważnej misji, przez którą zaniedbywała wiele innych aspektów codziennego życia.

Każdego dnia z niepokojem lustrowała wzrokiem swój przedpokój, jednak jak dotąd sprawca nie zostawił jej kolejnej wiadomości, co przyjęła z niejaką ulgą, ale i z obawą, że taki stan rzeczy nie może trwać wiecznie. Tajemniczy czarodziej mógł nawiązać kontakt w każdej chwili lub okazać swoją obecność w mieście, pozostawiając gdzieś kolejne ciało mugola. Aurorzy robili wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić, jednak Nowy Jork był ogromnym miastem, w którym mieszkały miliony ludzi, i po prostu nie sposób było upilnować tego wszystkiego.

Stephen Fairchild wrócił do miasta we wtorek. Choć zarówno Laurie, jak i reszta jej zespołu spodziewali się po nim większego zainteresowania, szef niemal cały czas spędzał zamknięty w gabinecie, wychodząc z niego jedynie od czasu do czasu w bliżej nieznanych sprawach. Laurie była przekonana, że starszy auror zirytuje się brakiem większych postępów i faktem, że o incydentach wiedziały wszystkie czarodziejskie media, ale Fairchild zbył to kilkoma lakonicznymi zdaniami. Wszyscy czekali na powrót szefa z duszą na ramieniu, ale o dziwo, nikt jeszcze nie został uraczony reprymendą.

Laurie zastanawiała się, jak długo to potrwa. Fakt, iż Fairchild wykazywał tak niewielkie zainteresowanie, wydawał jej się dość dziwny, ale w pewnym sensie łatwiej było jej się skupić na pracy, gdy nikt nie krytykował jej na każdym kroku. Miała wystarczająco dużo zmartwień i bez szefa patrzącego na ręce i co rusz wzywającego do gabinetu.

Piątkowego przedpołudnia Kelly siedziała za swoim biurkiem, po raz kolejny oglądając teczkę z aktami, która znacząco urosła od momentu znalezienia pierwszego ciała. Okładka, oznaczona numerami i tytułem „Czarodziej z Central Parku", bo tak w kręgu aurorów nazywano sprawcę, zawierała staranne dokumentacje i opisy miejsc znalezienia zwłok, zdjęcia oraz obserwacje aurorów zajmujących się sprawą.

Kobieta pochyliła się nad nią, przygryzając wargę. Od kilku minut wpatrywała się w nieprzyjemne zdjęcia, próbując dostrzec coś, co przeoczyła, jednak nie udało jej się wychwycić żadnego nowego szczegółu.

Przesunęła dłońmi po policzkach i zaklęła cicho, jednocześnie rozglądając się po biurze. Większość aurorów także siedziała za swoimi biurkami i pracowała w ciszy, jedynie od czasu do czasu przerywanej krótkimi rozmowami oraz sygnałami dzwoniących telefonów.

Obok niej na biurku leżał egzemplarz „The New York Magic" wydany dwa dni po odnalezieniu ostatniej ofiary. Laurie starała się na niego nie patrzeć, aby nie frustrować się kolejnym przejaskrawionym artykułem. Nathalie Ward, najwyraźniej urażona tak bezceremonialnym spławieniem przez Kelly, opisała sprawę Sally Collins bardzo szczegółowo i dosadnie, jednocześnie zarzucając aurorom, że próbują ukryć prawdę przed opinią publiczną. Choć Kelly przeczytała go już kilkakrotnie, wciąż czuła oburzenie jego bezdusznością i obawiała się, że panika w mieście, zamiast stopniowo się zmniejszać, będzie wzrastać. Ponadto, irytująca dziennikarka najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób zdobyła numery telefonów komórkowych aurorów prowadzących sprawę i co najmniej kilka razy dziennie wydzwaniała do nich, próbując wyciągnąć kolejne informacje.

W Biurze Aurorów nie było dzisiaj Nathaniela Halla. Widząc jego puste, starannie uprzątnięte biurko, Laurie nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że już od dobrych kilku dni nie spotkała najbardziej nielubianego przez siebie współpracownika. Odkąd we wtorek Hall zniknął na długo w gabinecie Fairchilda, Kelly nie widziała go już ani razu. Czyżby dostał jakiś inny przydział? Nathaniel zawsze należał do ulubieńców szefa i Laurie nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby tak właśnie było. Może Hall, zniechęcony brakiem efektów, sam poprosił o jakieś inne zadanie?

— Laurie, jesteś zajęta? - usłyszała czyjś cichy głos.

Przywykła do tego, że często ktoś przeszkadzał jej w pracy, dlatego też pospiesznie odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i uniosła wzrok znad zdjęć starannie przytwierdzonych do stronic. Stał nad nią Charles Wells.

Widząc go, drgnęła nieznacznie i niemal natychmiast oblała się rumieńcem.

— W zasadzie to nie - rzuciła, zamykając teczkę. — Przeglądałam tylko akta, ale nie udało mi się znaleźć niczego nowego.

Wells pokiwał głową.

— Mam dla ciebie coś o wiele bardziej interesującego niż te papiery, które zapewne zdążyłaś już poznać na pamięć - powiedział, ściszając głos.

Zaciekawiona Laurie natychmiast ożywiła się, a jej zielone oczy rozbłysły.

— Michaelowi Haywardowi, który w ostatnich dniach zajmował się obserwacją miejsca zdarzenia, udało się namierzyć osobę, która w dniu zabójstwa Sally Collins widziała, jak ktoś obcy wchodził do jej kamienicy - Wells uczynił pauzę, po czym utkwił wzrok we wciąż leciutko zarumienionej twarzy Laurie. — Uznałem, że ty będziesz najlepszą osobą do porozmawiania z tym świadkiem.

Kelly wyprostowała się jak struna. Natychmiast wstąpiła w nią nowa energia. Wreszcie szansa na jakiś przełom! W przypadku Central Parku nie udało im się znaleźć żadnej osoby, która miałaby jakieś informacje. Podobnie było w przypadku ciała Richarda Byrne'a, znalezionego zaledwie parę dni przed Sally Collins.

— Oczywiście, zrobię to! - powiedziała szybko, wstając zza biurka. — Mogę jechać tam w każdej chwili.

Charles Wells uśmiechnął się i podał jej kartkę z adresem mieszkania świadka, po czym przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, mimowolnie zdając sobie sprawę, że w ostatnich tygodniach zaczął odczuwać do niej pewną sympatię. Laurie Kelly, młoda aurorka, na którą wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi większej niż na pozostałych, zdobyła w jego oczach nie tylko uznanie i szacunek. Mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że chyba z nikim z obecnego składu Biura Aurorów nie pracowało mu się tak dobrze, jak właśnie z nią.

— Gdy tylko czegoś się dowiesz, daj znać - rzekł na odchodne, patrząc, jak kobieta zarzuca na siebie bluzę i energicznym krokiem wychodzi z Biura.

Odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, póki nie zatrzasnęły się za nią drzwi, a jego uszu nie dobiegł cichy trzask, oznaczający, że wisząca na nich tabliczka znowu spadła na podłogę.

**xxx**

Laurie opuściła gmach Ministerstwa Magii i niezwłocznie pojechała pod wskazany adres. Podczas drogi dużo rozmyślała i zastanawiała się, jakie ciekawe informacje może mieć świadek. Istniała szansa, że może rozmowa z nim rozwieje przynajmniej część wątpliwości. Kelly była dumna, że Wells powierzył to właśnie jej. Wreszcie mogła się wykazać, a nie tylko wertować akta i grzebać po wolno działającym Internecie w ministerstwie.

Okazało się, że osoba ta mieszkała w kamienicy dokładnie naprzeciwko tej, w której mieszkała Sally Collins. Aurorka zaparkowała przy krawężniku i, wysiadłszy z samochodu, podążyła w kierunku budynku, wyglądającego bardzo podobnie do innych na tej ulicy. Elewacja z cegły, wąskie okna i zardzewiałe schody przytwierdzone do ściany nadawały im nieco staroświecki wygląd. Budynki sprawiały wrażenie, jakby zostały żywcem przeniesione z minionych dziesięcioleci i stanowiły kontrast dla wymuskanego centrum.

Laurie wspięła się na drugie piętro i zapukała do drzwi, wyciągając z kieszeni fałszywą legitymację. Chwilę później usłyszała szczęk zamka i w szparze ukazała jej się poznaczona zmarszczkami twarz i małe, głęboko oczy przysłonięte okularami do czytania.

— Słucham? - spytała staruszka, wpatrując się w legitymację podsuniętą jej przez Kelly.

Uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Okulary zsunęły jej się niemal na czubek nosa, ale chwilę później na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. Najwyraźniej została już uprzedzona, że może się u niej pojawić ktoś z pytaniami na temat Sally Collins.

— Chciałabym z panią porozmawiać - rzekła Laurie, chowając dokument do kieszeni. — Nie zajmę dużo czasu, to tylko kilka pytań.

Siwowłosa kobieta przez chwilę wyraźnie się wahała, ale w końcu skinęła głową i odsunęła się, pozwalając aurorce wejść do mieszkania.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło się Laurie w oczy, był zaniedbany przedpokój, po którym kręciło się z pięć kotów. Kelly, choć była wielką miłośniczką tych zwierząt, zdziwiła się nieco ich liczbą. Szybko okazało się jednak, że w saloniku, do którego została zaprowadzona, znajdowało się jeszcze więcej miauczących sierściuchów.

Staruszka zrzuciła dwa czarne kocury z kanapy, robiąc miejsce dla nowo przybyłej.

— Może pani usiądzie?

Laurie zawahała się, po czym usiadła, wyciągając z torby notatnik i kątem oka obserwując starą mugolkę, która usadowiła się w pękatym, pokrytym staromodnym perkalem fotelu. Całe to mieszkanie, podobnie jak kamienica, wyglądało jak relikt przeszłości. Odezwała się dopiero po chwili.

— Chciałabym dowiedzieć się, czy kilka dni temu widziała tutaj pani kogoś podejrzanego. Szczególnie chodzi mi o okolice tej kamienicy naprzeciwko.

Mugolka przez chwilę polerowała okulary, wyraźnie próbując sobie coś przypomnieć.

— Wielu ludzi się tutaj kręci - mruknęła wymijająco.

— Ale czy coś nie zwróciło pani uwagi? - Laurie nie dawała za wygraną. — Może pojawił się tutaj ktoś obcy?

Miała dziwne wrażenie, że staruszka wie coś więcej, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie ma ochoty na zwierzenia. Musiała po prostu być cierpliwa.

— Tak, był taki ktoś, o ile sobie dobrze przypominam - przemówiła starsza kobieta, wzdychając. — Jestem już stara i nie mam zbyt wiele do roboty, często siedzę przy oknie i widzę różne rzeczy.

Laurie spojrzała na nią wyczekująco, prostując się nieznacznie. Nie przerywała, oczekując na ważne informacje.

— Kilka dni temu widziałam, jak w pobliżu tego budynku kręcił się jakiś mężczyzna. - Staruszka zamyśliła się na moment. — Zwrócił moją uwagę, bo był dość dziwacznie ubrany. Dzisiaj ludzie już tak nie chodzą, a ten mężczyzna miał na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz.

Kelly wiedziała, że to mógł być jej sprawca. Czuła, że intuicja jej nie zwodzi.

— Pamięta pani jego twarz? - spytała szybko, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na notesie.

Mugolka pokręciła jednak głową.

— Nie - odparła. — Stał po drugiej stronie ulicy, a mój wzrok nie jest już idealny. Pamiętam tylko, że to było wieczorem. Mężczyzna w płaszczu wszedł do tej kamienicy. - podeszła do okna i wskazała na budynek.

Laurie także spojrzała na szybę i dostrzegła, że faktycznie było stąd doskonale widać budynek, w którym mieszkała nieżyjąca kobieta.

— A znała pani może Sally Collins?

Utkwiła spojrzenie w posiwiałej mugolce, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

— Niezbyt dobrze, właściwie tylko z widzenia. Pani Collins mieszka, to znaczy mieszkała, tutaj od niedawna, może od roku czy dwóch lat, a ja coraz rzadziej wychodzę z domu.

Aurorka spodziewała się podobnej odpowiedzi, dlatego nie drążyła bardziej. Uznała, że i tak nie dowie się już niczego więcej, dlatego postanowiła zakończyć rozmowę i wrócić do Biura. Liczyła na to, że może uda jej się zastać Charlesa Wellsa i opowiedzieć mu to, co usłyszała od świadka.

— Dziękuję, to chyba wszystko - powiedziała, chowając zeszycik do torby. — Gdyby tak jeszcze sobie pani coś przypomniała, zostawiam mój numer telefonu.

Podała kobiecie kartonik z wypisanym numerem swojej komórki. Staruszka przyjęła go i odłożyła na stolik, jednak wciąż nie przestawała lustrować jej wzrokiem.

— Czemu właściwie pani pyta mnie o to wszystko? - zapytała. — Wczoraj był już u mnie ktoś od was.

Kelly zawahała się, nie wiedząc, ile może powiedzieć. Czy kobieta wiedziała o tym, do czego doszło w budynku naprzeciwko?

— Prowadzimy śledztwo w pewnej sprawie - odpowiedziała lakonicznie, bez wdawania się w szczegóły. — Dziękuję, że mi pani to wszystko powiedziała.

Chwilę później Laurie była już w drodze do Ministerstwa Magii, jednak kiedy jechała w stronę centrum miasta, zadzwonił jej telefon.

Jedną ręką przytrzymując kierownicę, wyłuskała komórkę z kieszeni i zobaczyła na wyświetlaczu numer Jamie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i odrzuciła urządzenie na boczny fotel, postanawiając, że oddzwoni do siostry później.

**xxx**

Charles Wells siedział za swoim biurkiem, zastanawiając się, jak Laurie radzi sobie z powierzonym jej zadaniem. Wysyłając do świadka właśnie ją, był całkowicie przekonany, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Kelly, jako osoba bystra i niezależna, nadawała się do tego wręcz znakomicie.

Mężczyzna z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na telefon od niej, dlatego gdy tylko na jego biurku rozdzwonił się stacjonarny aparat ze spiralnym kablem, szybko podniósł słuchawkę. Poczuł jednak pewien zawód, kiedy zamiast głosu Laurie, mówiącego z wdzięcznym, nowojorskim akcentem, usłyszał kogoś zupełnie obcego. Przez chwilę słuchał pełnej wyrzutu wypowiedzi tej osoby, po czym mruknął:

— Dobrze, zaraz tam będziemy.

Odłożył słuchawkę na widełki i podniósł się z krzesła, poprawiając ciemny sweter, po czym zbliżył się do stanowiska Simona Blackwella.

— Blackwell, chodź ze mną, mamy pewną drobną sprawę na mieście.

Choć w zasadzie Wells nie musiał jechać tam osobiście, stwierdził, że takie wyrwanie się w teren dobrze mu zrobi. Ostatnimi czasy stanowczo za dużo myślał o sprawie Czarodzieja z Central Parku i każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał roztrząsaniu jej. Dochodzenie to zdominowało większość jego obecnego życia i wręcz nawiedzało go w snach.

Brytyjski auror wydawał się być zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony, że właśnie on został wybrany. Wells jednak wychodził z założenia, że każdemu należy się szansa i nie przekreślał nowego pracownika tylko dlatego, że w poprzedniej pracy miał pewne problemy. W dodatku uważał, że młody auror powinien mieć okazję do lepszego poznania Nowego Jorku, a jak dotąd zajmował się głównie błahymi pracami biurowymi.

— O co chodzi? - spytał Simon, podążając za starszym współpracownikiem.

Wells zdążył dostrzec, że kilka tygodni pracy w nowym miejscu bardzo zmieniło Brytyjczyka i upodobniło go do ludzi z nowego otoczenia. Mężczyzna wyglądał teraz na tyle zwyczajnie i mugolsko, że auror nie musiał się obawiać, że jego powierzchowność będzie zwracać na niego uwagę w centrum miasta.

— Coś się stało w Central Parku - odrzekł pospiesznie. — Zadzwoniła do mnie jakaś starsza czarownica twierdząc, że widziała, jak ktoś próbował rzucić zaklęcie na mugola. Myślę, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z naszym dochodzeniem, ale wolę sprawdzić to osobiście, zanim przekażę sprawę tym z Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

— Powiadamiamy ich od razu czy lecimy tam sami? - chciał wiedzieć Blackwell.

— To może podpadać pod ich wydział, więc zostawię im wiadomość. — Wells wyjął z kieszeni kartkę i, pospiesznie nakreśliwszy na niej kilka słów, dotknął jej różdżką. Papierek zniknął. — Idziemy! Tamci dołączą do nas za chwilę.

**xxx**

Kilka minut później obydwaj aurorzy aportowali się w jednym z bardziej odludnych zakątków Central Parku. Na terenie całego Nowego Jorku i innych amerykańskich miast ustanowione były bezpieczne punkty teleportacji, starannie zabezpieczone przed wzrokiem mugoli. Pracownicy ministerstwa korzystali z nich bardzo często.

Gdy tylko oczom Wellsa ukazały się drzewa, natychmiast przypomniał sobie początek sprawy Czarodzieja z Central Parku. Choć sam nie został wówczas wezwany na miejsce znalezienia zwłok pierwszej ofiary, doskonale znał okoliczności – z akt oraz z opowieści Laurie. Obecnie nowojorski park kojarzył mu się niemal wyłącznie z prowadzonym dochodzeniem i nieco dziwnie było mu myśleć, że teraz przybył tu w związku z czymś zupełnie innym.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę lustrował wzrokiem młodszego towarzysza. Po jego minie uznał, że i Blackwell musiał już kiedyś tu być.

— Idziemy. To wydarzyło się niedaleko stąd, przy stawie - powiedział Wells, ruszając przodem.

Obszedł kępę krzaków i wysunął się na ścieżkę. To samo uczynił Simon. Chwilę później obaj usłyszeli jeszcze przytłumiony trzask kolejnej aportacji, zwiastujący, że dołączyli do nich pracownicy Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

Charles Wells od chwili otrzymania telefonu zastanawiał się, co takiego wydarzyło się w Central Parku, że dzwoniąca do Biura Aurorów czarownica prosiła o jak najszybsze pojawienie się. Spodziewał się różnych rzeczy, ale, ku swojemu zdumieniu, dostrzegł tylko odzianą w garsonkę kobietę w średnim wieku, trzymającą za ramię zapłakaną nastolatkę, która na widok zmierzających w ich stronę mężczyzn zaczęła się wyrywać.

Gdy tylko kobieta ich dostrzegła, pomachała do nich ręką, którą nie przytrzymywała dziewczyny.

— Panowie aurorzy? - spytała, wzdychając z ulgą.

Wells i Blackwell spojrzeli po sobie, po czym przenieśli wzrok na kolorowo ubraną nastolatkę o potarganych, czerwonych włosach. Dziewczyna rzuciła im miażdżące spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się w drugą stronę. Zarówno jej jasnozielone tęczówki, jak i delikatne rysy twarzy wydały się Charlesowi dziwnie znajome.

— Co się tutaj stało? - spytał rzeczowo, zastanawiając się, co wspólnego ze sprawą miała osóbka, próbująca się wymknąć trzymającej ją starszej czarownicy.

Kobieta natychmiast pospieszyła z odpowiedzią.

— Szłam spokojnie przez park, kiedy nagle zobaczyłam, jak ta dziewczyna - tu wskazała na nastolatkę — biegnie alejką z wyciągniętą różdżką i miota zaklęciami na wszystkie strony. Prawie trafiła jakiegoś mężczyznę! Chyba już stąd uciekł...

— To nieprawda! - wrzasnęła czerwonowłosa, wchodząc jej w słowo. — Nie wierzcie jej, ona kłamie! To wcale tak nie wyglądało!

Charles Wells zamrugał szybko, skonsternowany. Kiedy wysłuchiwał rozmowy przez telefon, brzmiało to wszystko bardzo poważnie, a tymczasem okazało się, że zmarnował czas, który mógłby poświęcić na swoją sprawę, na uganianie się za niepełnoletnią czarownicą używającą magii w parku. Byłoby to coś niewątpliwie fascynującego dla Wydziału Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów, którego przedstawiciele już tutaj zmierzali, ale niezbyt podpadało pod obowiązki Biura Aurorów, szczególnie, że nic nie wskazywało na to, by dziewczyna zrobiła komukolwiek coś złego, może nie licząc paru drzew mających na sobie smugi po zaklęciach. Mężczyzny, którego rzekomo próbowała zaczarować, nigdzie nie było widać.

— W porządku, zajmiemy się tym - powiedział tylko, myśląc przelotnie, że czarownica wyglądała na bardzo drażliwą i dbającą o przepisy. — Zabierzemy ją ze sobą do ministerstwa i tam wszystko wyjaśnimy.

Kobieta skinęła głową i pchnęła dziewczynę w kierunku aurorów. Blackwell złapał ją za ramię i przytrzymał, ale nie próbowała już uciekać. Teraz była raczej zrezygnowana i apatyczna.

— Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał Wells łagodniejszym tonem, stając przed nią. — Nie musisz się obawiać, nic ci nie zrobimy. Chcemy tylko dowiedzieć się, dlaczego to zrobiłaś.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę wahała się. Spuściła wzrok i utkwiła spojrzenie w nawierzchni alejki. Zachowywała się teraz znacznie spokojniej niż jeszcze parę minut temu, zupełnie jakby zrozumiała powagę sytuacji.

— Jamie Kelly - szepnęła.

Słysząc nazwisko nastolatki, Charles drgnął. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego dziewczyna tak bardzo przypominała mu Laurie. Musiała być jej młodszą siostrą, o której już kiedyś słyszał.

— Powiedz mi, Jamie, co się tutaj stało - poprosił nadspodziewanie delikatnie.

Może postępował teraz mało profesjonalnie, jednak świadomość, że miał przed sobą siostrę Laurie, wiele zmieniła w jego postawie względem niej. Wyczuł też, że nastolatka jest przerażona i nie chciał wzbudzać w niej jeszcze większego stresu, który niewątpliwie sprawiłby, że zamknęłaby się w sobie i nie udzieliła już żadnej informacji. Nie potrafiłby postąpić z tą delikatną, płochą istotą jak z łamiącymi przepisy dorosłymi czarodziejami.

Jednak w tym samym momencie stanęło za nimi dwóch pracowników przysłanych z Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, mężczyzna i kobieta w ciemnych, stonowanych ubiorach. Wells powtórzył im to, czego się dowiedział, i wnioski, które sam wysnuł.

— Trzeba ją zabrać do Ministerstwa Magii - rzekł głośno, po czym nachylił się do kobiety i wyszeptał z naciskiem: — Rozmawiajcie z nią delikatnie.

Chwilę później odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

— Jamie, niestety, będziemy musieli zabrać cię do ministerstwa i tam wyjaśnić całe zajście - powiedział jej. — Użycie magii w obecności mugoli to poważna sprawa, ale nie podpada pod obowiązki Biura Aurorów.

Na wieść o ministerstwie i Biurze Aurorów dziewczyna pobladła.

— Muszę? - spytała cicho. — Czy Laurie…

Charles pokiwał głową.

— Oczywiście - rzekł, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł dawać nastolatce gwarancji, że jej siostra i rodzice o niczym się nie dowiedzą.

Pracownicy Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów zabrali dziewczynę ze sobą. Charles Wells przez dłuższą chwilę odprowadzał ich wzrokiem, z żalem patrząc na przygnębioną, kolorową postać, idącą ze spuszczoną głową pomiędzy dwojgiem czarodziei z ministerstwa. Poczuł nagle dziwną ochotę, by już w gmachu porozmawiać z nią osobiście, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdyby zastępca szefa Biura Aurorów zainteresował się sprawą używania magii w miejscu publicznym przez osobę niepełnoletnią. Aurorzy z reguły nie zajmowali się takimi sprawami i dziwny był już sam fakt, że w ogóle zostali powiadomieni. Można to było jednak zrzucić na karb nadgorliwości czarownicy, która była świadkiem posługiwania się przez Jamie czarami w Central Parku i wysnuła zbyt daleko idące wnioski. Po tym, jak „The New York Magic" rozdmuchał sprawę napaści na mugoli, wielu nowojorskich czarodziejów stało się przewrażliwionych i dzwoniło do ministerstwa nawet w najbardziej błahych sprawach.

**xxx**

Laurie dowiedziała się o incydencie z Jamie zaraz po tym, jak przybyła do Ministerstwa Magii. Na wieść o kłopotach młodszej siostry niemal natychmiast zepchnęła swoje obowiązki na dalszy plan. Z Wellsem mogła przecież porozmawiać później, kiedy już wydostanie Jamie z łap tych z Wydziału Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów. Była pewna, że auror to zrozumie. Uważała Wellsa za porządnego, uczciwego faceta, nawet jeśli był takim pracoholikiem.

Jadąc windą na siódme piętro, zastanawiała się, czy na widok Jamie zechce ją przytulić, czy może udusić za jej lekkomyślne zachowanie. Miała też nadzieję, że uda jej się dowiedzieć, skąd w ogóle wzięło się to całe zamieszanie. Taka afera o zwykłe użycie czarów przez niepełnoletnią? Owszem, w wielkich miastach bardzo dbano o to, by czarodzieje nie używali magii w miejscach uczęszczanych przez mugoli i Wydział Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów zawsze interesował się każdym delikwentem łamiącym ten przepis, ale i tak było to zdecydowanie dziwne. Zwykle ograniczano się bowiem tylko do upomnienia, a do ministerstwa zabierano tylko w przypadku poważniejszego użycia magii. Spodziewała się, że Jamie po prostu bawiła się różdżką, chcąc popisać się przed znajomymi, ale właściwie - kto ją tam wiedział? Gdy wróciła do siedziby ministerstwa, w Holu Głównym ktoś zaczepił ją tylko i powiedział, że jej młodsza siostra przebywa obecnie na siódmym piętrze w związku z wyjaśnianiem pewnej sprawy. Szczegółów jeszcze nie znała, a stwierdzenie, że Jamie została zatrzymana za używanie magii w miejscu publicznym, zdecydowanie nie było wyczerpujące. Zresztą, Jamie używająca magii? Przecież ta dziewczyna praktycznie była mugolką! Laurie nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała siostrę z różdżką, nie licząc wyczarowywania jakichś dekoracji w domu.

Gdy tylko wysiadła na właściwym poziomie, w jej stronę natychmiast ruszyła ciemnowłosa, sztywno wyprostowana czarownica w prostokątnych okularach.

— Nazywam się Emma Grenfell. To ja powiadomiłam panią o sprawie Jamie Kelly - powiedziała dość obojętnym tonem, wskazując na zamknięte drzwi pokoju, w którym najwyraźniej przebywała nastolatka.

Laurie także spojrzała w tamtą stronę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

— Mogłabym się dowiedzieć, o co tu w ogóle chodzi? - spytała sucho. — Dlaczego Jamie tutaj trafiła?

Założyła ręce na piersi, spoglądając na czarownicę wyczekująco. Nie zamierzała stąd odchodzić, póki nie uzyska wyczerpujących informacji.

Kobieta westchnęła i przez chwilę rozglądała się po opustoszałym korytarzu, jakby próbowała zebrać myśli. Dopiero potem zreferowała aurorce, to, co już wiedziała o szczegółach zatrzymania Jamie. Jej rzeczowy ton był dość denerwujący.

Laurie słuchała w skupieniu, od czasu do czasu odchrząkując i unosząc brwi, jednak nie przerywała, uznając, że szybciej dowie się wszystkiego, jeśli będzie milczeć. Było to jednak trudne, gdyż z minuty na minutę była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana i wiele rzeczy wydawało jej się zwyczajnie niejasnych czy wręcz naciąganych.

— Więc twierdzi pani, że Jamie próbowała zaczarować kogoś w Central Parku?

Emma Grenfell potwierdziła sztywnym skinieniem głowy.

— Wiele na to wskazuje, choć dziewczyna wciąż idzie w zaparte i wszystkiego się wypiera - powiedziała znudzonym tonem, który bardzo działał młodej aurorce na nerwy.

— Może po prostu nie potraficie odpowiednio z nią rozmawiać? - zirytowała się Laurie. Miała dziką ochotę zerwać czarownicy te druciane okularki i podeptać je. — Może ja mogłabym...

Kobieta pokręciła jednak głową. Laurie spodziewała się odmowy, w końcu była najbliższą rodziną nastolatki, niemniej jednak rozjuszyło ją to jeszcze bardziej.

— Na razie nie jest to możliwe - oznajmiła Grenfell. — Proszę tutaj poczekać, zajrzę do niej. Może konieczne będzie jednak wezwanie tutaj Charlesa Wellsa... Z nami dziewczyna nie chce rozmawiać. Tu potrzeba kogoś naprawdę cierpliwego.

Laurie nie zdążyła spytać, co zastępca szefa Biura Aurorów ma tutaj do gadania, bo ciemnowłosa czarownica już wsunęła się do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywała Jamie.

Wyszła z niego dopiero jakieś pół godziny później i niemal natychmiast pospieszyła na górę. Kelly, która siedziała na podłodze kilkanaście metrów dalej, nawet nie zaszczyciła jej uwagą, zastanawiając się, jak pomóc młodszej siostrze.


	13. Rozmowa z Jamie

**ROZDZIAŁ 12: Rozmowa z Jamie**

_sierpień 2008_

Charles Wells zdążył już niemal całkowicie zapomnieć o małej Jamie Kelly, kiedy nagle, już po kilku godzinach od jego powrotu do ministerstwa, w Biurze Aurorów pojawiła się ta sama czarownica, która wraz ze swoim towarzyszem zabrała dziewczynę z parku. Wells, który razem z Samanthą Willis zajęty był właśnie porządkowaniem całej dokumentacji z tego tygodnia, z zaskoczenia uniósł brwi, niechcący upuszczając na ziemię kilka szczelnie zapisanych kartek.

Podniósł je czym prędzej i wyprostował się na krześle, przeczesując dłonią krótkie, ciemne włosy. Mimo faktu, że był na nogach od samego rana, wciąż był rześki i pochłonięty swoją robotą. Spojrzał na czarownicę wyczekująco, dostrzegając, że na szyi miała zawieszony identyfikator z nazwiskiem Emma Grenfell.

— Przychodzę w sprawie tej zatrzymanej w parku dziewczyny, Jamie Kelly - powiedziała kobieta, spoglądając na niego zza prostokątnych okularów w drucianych oprawkach. — Myślę, że chyba jednak konieczna będzie obecność kogoś z Biura.

— Przecież przekazałem tę sprawę Wydziałowi Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów - odparł Wells, nieco skonsternowany. — To nie podpada pod zakres obowiązków Biura Aurorów. Na co dzień nie zajmujemy się młodocianymi czarodziejami, którzy używają czarów w obecności mugoli.

W tym samym momencie Charles nagle uświadomił sobie, że już od kilku godzin nie widział Laurie. Czyżby aż tak dużo czasu zajęło jej przydzielone rano zadanie? Mimowolnie zaczął się niepokoić. Kelly mimo swojego uporu i humorków była osobą solidną i dokładną.

— A co z... - zapytał, ale kobieta weszła mu w słowo.

— Jamie jest niepełnoletnia, więc powiadomiliśmy już jej rodzinę. Laurie Kelly nie daje nam spokoju, od paru godzin siedzi na korytarzu i próbuje się dostać do siostry, ale chcieliśmy, by najpierw pan z nią porozmawiał.

Wells mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał, gdzie podziała się Laurie. No tak, niepokój o siostrę był dobrym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie przyszła złożyć raportu z rozmowy ze świadkiem.

Zwrócił się pospiesznie do Samanthy.

— Dokończysz to sama? - spytał. — Niedługo wrócę.

Zostawiwszy wszystkie papiery czarnowłosej aurorce, opuścił Biuro i ruszył korytarzem za Emmą Grenfell. Mimo wszystko poczuł pewną ulgę, gdy dowiedział się, że Jamie przebywała nie w podziemiach, gdzie zwykle zabierano zatrzymywanych czarodziei, a na siódmym piętrze, w jednym z pomieszczeń należących do Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

Gdy tylko tam zszedł, przekonał się, że po jasnobrązowym korytarzu w tę i z powrotem przechadzała się zdenerwowana Laurie. Mimo że akurat była odwrócona tyłem, mężczyzna od razu rozpoznał ją po grzywie ciemnorudych, nieco potarganych włosów. Musiała jednak usłyszeć jego kroki, gdyż odwróciła się na pięcie. Na widok Charlesa przystanęła i wbiła w niego poirytowany wzrok. W jej oczach malowały się różne emocje, począwszy od zniecierpliwienia i obaw, a skończywszy na irytacji właśnie.

— Słyszałam, że to ty zabrałeś Jamie z parku? - spytała, a w jej głosie można było dosłyszeć wyrzut. — Oni nie chcą mi nic powiedzieć. Wiem tylko tyle, że... - urwała na moment. — Och, nie potrafię uwierzyć w to, że moja siostra mogłaby obrzucać kogoś zaklęciami w Central Parku! To jest po prostu niemożliwe!

Reakcja Kelly była zbliżona do tej, którą wyobrażał sobie Wells. Przywykł do tego, że ludzie niemal zawsze próbowali usprawiedliwiać uczynki swoich najbliższych i często wręcz nie przyjmowali ich do wiadomości. Faktem było jednak, że Jamie nie trafiła tutaj bez żadnego powodu. Pytanie tylko, jak dokładnie wyglądały okoliczności porannego zajścia.

— Jak tylko czegoś się dowiem, wszystko ci opowiem - zapewnił. — Obiecuję, że załatwię sprawę delikatnie i już wkrótce będziesz mogła zabrać siostrę do domu.

Rzucił Laurie ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym wyciągnął rękę, delikatnie ujmując drobną dłoń młodej kobiety, aby podnieść ją na duchu. Poczuł jednak mimowolnie, że przez jego skórę przebiegł delikatny dreszcz, gdy tylko jego palce na krótki moment zetknęły się z bladą ręką Kelly. Czuł się przy tym nieco dziwnie, ale zarazem przyjemnie.

— Liczę na ciebie, Wells - rzekła tylko ona.

Mężczyzna wsunął się do ascetycznie urządzonego pokoju za Emmą Grenfell i niemal natychmiast zauważył Jamie. Dziewczyna siedziała przy szarym stole, a przed nią leżało na blacie kilka kartek papieru i ołówki, którymi kreśliła zawzięcie, najwyraźniej próbując wyładować targające nią emocje. Pojawiające się na papierze linie były zamaszyste i wyraźne.

— Pozwoliliśmy jej rysować, żeby się uspokoiła - szepnęła czarownica z naciskiem. — Wciąż jednak uparcie nie chce się do niczego przyznać. Twierdzi, że śledził ją jakiś mężczyzna, ale niezbyt wierzę w tę wersję. Ta dziewczyna wygląda mi na taką, co ma dość bujną wyobraźnię i po prostu próbuje ukryć swoje wybryki.

— Hej, ja tu ciągle jestem! - odezwała się nagle Jamie znad kartki, wchodząc kobiecie w słowo. — Proszę nie mówić o mnie tak, jakbym była opóźniona w rozwoju i nic nie rozumiała!

Charles uniósł brwi, nieco sceptyczny wobec słów Emmy Grenfell. Uwaga Jamie natomiast bardziej go rozbawiła niż zirytowała, jednak czarownica wydawała się być nią ewidentnie zniesmaczona.

Ta cała sytuacja wydawała mu się coraz dziwniejsza i zaczął wątpić, by chodziło tu wyłącznie o głupie wybryki znudzonej nastolatki. Miał zamiar porozmawiać z nią sam.

Odsunął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Jamie dopiero po chwili uniosła wzrok znad kartki papieru i zamrugała zielonymi oczami, obecnie nieco zaczerwienionymi od wcześniejszego płaczu. Wells mógłby przysiąc, że przez jej bladą twarz na ułamek sekundy przemknął cień nieznacznego uśmiechu, ale już po chwili ponownie posmutniała i skrzywiła się.

— Opowiedz mi, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj rano w Central Parku - poprosił, przez chwilę lustrując nastolatkę wzrokiem.

Jamie drgnęła nerwowo. Charles uchwycił delikatny ruch jej jasnej, poznaczonej smugami ołówka dłoni, odgarniającej z policzka zbłąkany kosmyk jaskrawoczerwonych włosów. Druga ręka, spoczywająca na blacie stolika, zacisnęła się mocniej na ołówku.

— To długa historia – szepnęła nastolatka spokojniejszym tonem, z niepokojem zerkając na czającą się przy drzwiach Emmę Grenfell. — Nie wiem, czy pan mi uwierzy. Ona nie uwierzyła, kiedy chciałam opowiedzieć, i próbowała mi wmówić, że kłamię.

Mężczyzna obejrzał się na pracownicę Wydziału Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów, która jak dotąd nie wywarła na nim szczególnie pozytywnego wrażenia. Zdawała się być nadmiernie drażliwa i wcale nie dziwił się, że Jamie była w jej obecności tak spięta. Jedyną szansą na w miarę normalną rozmowę z nastolatką było jak najszybsze skłonienie czarownicy do opuszczenia pokoju.

— Mogłaby pani zostawić nas na chwilę samych? - spytał spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że Grenfell wyrazi na to zgodę.

Kobieta jednak nie była zachwycona, że próbowano ją wyprosić w trakcie rozmowy z dziewczyną, której sprawą właśnie się zajmowała.

— Panie Wells, ja...

Charles jednak przerwał jej.

— Jestem doświadczonym aurorem, naprawdę myśli pani, że potrzebuję asystowania przy tej rozmowie? - spytał chłodno. — To właśnie pani mnie tutaj zaprosiła, a teraz bardzo proszę, by zostawiono nas samych.

Emma Grenfell nie oponowała dłużej. Uniósłszy dumnie podbródek, szorstko wręczyła mu cienką teczkę i opuściła ponurą salę. Wells mógł więc w spokoju zająć się Jamie i miał szczerą nadzieję, że wyjście czarownicy choć trochę ją odstresuje. Odłożył teczkę na skraj stołu i utkwił spojrzenie złotych oczu w młodej Kelly, która z bliska wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej podobna do swojej starszej siostry niż wcześniej sądził.

— Co stało się w Central Parku? - zapytał ponownie. — Dlaczego użyłaś magii w miejscu uczęszczanym przez mugoli? Na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że możesz mieć przez to kłopoty.

Starał się, by w jego głosie nie zabrzmiały żadne pretensje czy oskarżenia, gdyż wiedział, że to sprawdzony sposób, by jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować i tak niespokojną nastolatkę, której ręce, teraz splecione na pomazanej kartce papieru, wciąż drżały.

Sekundy mijały w ciszy. Jamie zaczęła kołysać się na krześle w tył i w przód, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami. Jej źrenice były rozszerzone.

Wells także milczał, czekając, aż dziewczyna się przełamie.

— To był... On znowu mnie śledził - powiedziała nagle, spuszczając wzrok na skraj blatu stolika.

Charles wyprostował się, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

— Kto cię śledził, Jamie? - spytał. — Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale musisz mi to ułatwić.

— Ten facet - wyszeptała. — Nie znam go, ale to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałam, jak za mną szedł.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu auror czuł, że nastolatka mówiła prawdę. Gdyby faktycznie tak było, to z pewnością zmieniłoby to nieco postać rzeczy. Pokiwał głową, zachęcając ją, żeby ciągnęła dalej.

— Przyspieszyłam kroku, ale on dalej za mną szedł. Próbowałam zadzwonić do Laurie i powiedzieć jej, ale nie odbierała, a ten facet w pewnym momencie dogonił mnie i złapał za rękę... - Jamie urwała na chwilę i nieznacznie potarła dłonią ramię w miejscu, gdzie chwycił ją tamten mężczyzna. — Wystraszyłam się. Miał w ręku różdżkę.

— Co było dalej? - Wells był coraz bardziej zaaferowany zeznaniami siedemnastolatki i, choć sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale nagle przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że to, co przytrafiło się Jamie w Central Parku, mogło mieć związek z dochodzeniem prowadzonym przez jej starszą siostrę. To wszystko wydawało mu się zbyt nieprawdopodobne jak na zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Niby dlaczego ktoś miałby napadać na tę dziewczynę, i to właśnie teraz?

Jamie przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, znowu zaczynając kołysać się w tył i w przód, jakby sama nie wiedziała, czy chce o tym opowiadać, czy może jednak wolałaby zachować szczegóły dla siebie.

— Wyciągnęłam z torebki swoją różdżkę - rzekła w końcu. — On próbował mi ją zabrać, ale wtedy zaczęłam krzyczeć. Przybiegło kilku mugoli, a wtedy ten facet puścił mnie i zaczął uciekać. Chciałam go jakoś zatrzymać, ale nie trafiłam... - zawahała się i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, niemal mnąc leżącą pod nimi kartkę. — Sama nie wiem, co ja sobie wtedy myślałam, to było takie głupie! A chwilę potem pojawiła się ta stara wiedźma i zadzwoniła do ministerstwa.

Na moment zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie odległym echem kroków dobiegających z korytarza. Nikt jednak nie wszedł do pokoju, a odgłosy powoli się oddaliły.

— Dziękuję, że to powiedziałaś, to nieco zmienia postać rzeczy - przemówił mężczyzna, dopisując kilka spostrzeżeń w cienkiej teczce z dokumentacją dziewczyny.

— Wierzy mi pan? - Jamie ożywiła się nieco, a w jej oczach błysnęła nadzieja.

Wells potwierdził. Nie miał powodów, by było inaczej.

— Pamiętasz może jeszcze, jak wyglądał ten mężczyzna? - zapytał.

Jamie pokręciła jednak głową. Charles widział, że uparcie próbowała przypomnieć sobie jakiś bardziej precyzyjny obraz. Mrużyła w skupieniu oczy i bawiła się dłońmi, opowiadając o wysokiej sylwetce w ciemnym stroju i z niemal całkowicie zasłoniętą twarzą, co do której miała podejrzenia, że jest to ten sam mężczyzna, który śledził ją kilka dni temu. Może facet domyślił się, że dziewczyna widziała go tamtego dnia na ulicy i nie chciał, żeby go rozpoznała? Coraz bardziej żałował, że Jamie nie przyjrzała mu się dokładniej.

— Miał na twarzy kaptur. Nie potrafię nawet go narysować - powiedziała. — Ale myślę, że to ten sam, który niedawno szedł za mną w okolicy mojego domu. Uciekłam mu, ale może to jakiś zboczeniec, który się na mnie uwziął? Tylko dlaczego właśnie na mnie?

Charles domyślił się, że Laurie nie opowiedziała najbliższym o prowadzonej sprawie. Jamie ewidentnie nie wiązała śledzącego ją osobnika z dochodzeniem Biura Aurorów, ale on szybko dostrzegł związek.

Następnie przez chwilę opowiadała mu o tamtym dniu, kiedy to zmuszona była wsiąść do taksówki i pojechać do centrum Nowego Jorku, by zgubić nieznajomego mężczyznę, który przez jakiś czas szedł za nią krok w krok.

Charles Wells słuchał jej z uwagą i nie przerywał w nieodpowiednich momentach, zauważając, że Jamie zaczęła nabierać do niego większego zaufania. Stopniowo otwierała się przed nim i zdradzała coraz więcej szczegółów.

Wciąż notował, następnie zadał nastolatce jeszcze kilka pytań. Dopiero wtedy, gdy Jamie skończyła mówić, wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Kiedy stąd wyjdę? - spytała nastolatka bez ogródek, tęsknym wzrokiem zerkając na wyjście.

— Już niedługo - odparł auror. — Za chwilę przyślę tutaj twoją siostrę. Laurie zabierze cię do domu.

Widząc pewną ulgę na twarzy dziewczyny, uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie i wyszedł na korytarz.

Laurie siedziała na podłodze, oparta plecami o ścianę. Na kolanach trzymała swój notatnik, który od niechcenia wertowała. Widać było, że czekała tutaj już dość długo i najwyraźniej zmęczyło ją stanie. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i odchrząknął, po czym zdał jej szczegółowe sprawozdanie z rozmowy z Jamie.

— Skończyłem z nią rozmawiać i podpisałem już niezbędne dokumenty zwolnienia – powiedział na koniec, uśmiechając się w duchu na myśl o reakcji Grenfell, która pewnie nie będzie zachwycona, kiedy wróci i dowie się, że sam, bez porozumienia z nią, wydał zgodę na wypuszczenie Jamie do domu. — Możesz ją zabrać, ale niewykluczone, że w najbliższych dniach będziemy chcieli jeszcze z nią mówić.

Laurie odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Dziękuję, Charles. - Wells odnotował, że Kelly chyba po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu.

Jednak jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, kiedy wspięła się na palce i objęła go krótko. Zaskoczyło go to tak bardzo, że długo jeszcze bił się z myślami, starając się odegnać wyrzuty sumienia i pojawiające się na przemian twarze jego zmarłej żony oraz Laurie Kelly.

**xxx**

Laurie postanowiła zabrać Jamie do swojego mieszkania. Wiedziała już, że rodzice byli aktualnie poza domem, a z tego, co zdążyła dowiedzieć się od siostry, przedwczoraj wyjechali w kolejną delegację i mieli wrócić do Nowego Jorku dopiero za kilka dni. Zdziwiła się, że o niczym jej nie uprzedzili. O ich wyjeździe Kelly dowiedziała się dopiero, kiedy jechały z ministerstwa w kierunku Brooklynu. Jednak bardziej niż to, że rodzice o niczym jej nie poinformowali, przerażał ją fakt, że zostawili swoją najmłodszą córkę zupełnie samą w domu na tak długo.

Jamie nie była zachwycona faktem, że Laurie na czas nieobecności rodziców postanowiła przechować ją u siebie.

— Wyluzuj, Laurie, za kilka miesięcy skończę siedemnaście lat! - prychnęła, kiedy aurorka ją o tym poinformowała. — Ja naprawdę nie boję się zostać sama w domu!

Starsza z sióstr była jednak w ostatnim czasie zbyt przewrażliwiona, do czego walnie przyczyniły się otrzymane niedawno anonimowe listy oraz wieść o tym, że Jamie była śledzona przez jakiegoś nieznanego, podejrzanego czarodzieja.

Odkąd Charles streścił jej swoją rozmowę z dziewczyną, Laurie była całkowicie pewna, że to, co przytrafiło się w Central Parku, było ściśle powiązane ze śledztwem. Ta świadomość jeszcze bardziej wzmogła niepokój aurorki i jej narastającą niechęć do sprawcy. Pragnęła jak najszybciej zamknąć to dochodzenie, tym bardziej, że cała sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Skoro tajemniczy czarodziej posuwał się do wysyłania jej wiadomości z pogróżkami oraz śledzenia jej siostry, Kelly zaczęła traktować to wszystko niemal osobiście.

— Jamie, ja nie żartuję - mruknęła przez zęby, kiedy wjeżdżała już w ulicę, przy której znajdowało się jej mieszkanie. — Nic ci się nie stanie, jeśli przez kilka dni zostaniesz u mnie. O ile dobrze pamiętam, jeszcze dwa miesiące temu męczyłaś mnie, abym pozwoliła ci trochę u siebie pomieszkać?

Jej siostra westchnęła.

— No tak... - jęknęła. — Ale nie chcę być traktowana jak małe dziecko!

Laurie jednak tylko wywróciła oczami i parsknęła śmiechem mimo dręczącego ją od rana zdenerwowania.

— Idź na górę i wejdź do mieszkania, a ja skoczę po jakieś twoje rzeczy.

— Nie mogę pojechać z tobą? - Jamie spojrzała na siostrę błagalnie.

— Nie. Wtedy zajęłoby nam kilka godzin, zanim wreszcie byś się na coś zdecydowała.

Jamie z kwaśną miną wysiadła z samochodu i powlokła się w stronę kamienicy, natomiast Laurie ruszyła z piskiem opon i pojechała prostu do domu rodziców.

Kiedy już szperała w pokoju Jamie, pospiesznie wrzucając do reklamówki trochę jej ubrań oraz przyborów do rysowania, zaczęły ogarniać ją pierwsze wątpliwości. Zabieranie do domu młodszej siostry nie było zbyt rozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie prowadziła poważne dochodzenie i w dodatku sprawca ataków na mugoli znał jej adres.

Jednak z drugiej strony, w domu rodziców także nie było już bezpiecznie. Napastnik z łatwością mógłby trafić i tutaj, a skoro już śledził Jamie, oznaczało to, że i pod ten adres dotarł. Biorąc siostrę do siebie, mogła jednak poświęcić jej więcej uwagi i w razie czego – chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Mogłoby to jednak być trudne, skoro większość dnia spędzała w pracy. Nie byłaby jednak sobą, gdyby ot tak zignorowała zagrożenie i pod nieobecność rodziców, przebywających kilkaset kilometrów stąd, pozwoliła nastolatce wrócić tutaj samej.

**xxx**

Jamie otworzyła drzwi kluczem otrzymanym od siostry i ostrożnie wsunęła się do jej mieszkania, uważając, by żaden z kotów Laurie nie uciekł przy tym na korytarz.

Była poirytowana. Jej wspaniale zapowiadający się dzień został popsuty już rano przez tego popaprańca w Central Parku. Zamiast wybrać się na zakupy z paczką znajomych, spędziła dobrych kilka godzin w Ministerstwie Magii, odpowiadając na pytania najpierw tej niemiłej czarownicy z Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, a następnie Charlesa Wellsa. Cała ta sytuacja była dla nastolatki ogromnym stresem i mimo swojego dość beztroskiego podejścia do życia, wciąż dużo o tym myślała.

W mieszkaniu Laurie czuła się dość dziwnie. Choć była tutaj wiele razy, odkąd jej siostra wyprowadziła się z domu i postanowiła zamieszkać samodzielnie, to jednak jak dotąd raczej nie zdarzało jej się zostawać tutaj na dłużej.

Myśl o spędzeniu z nią całego tygodnia nie napawała Jamie wielkim entuzjazmem w sytuacji, kiedy rozpaczliwie pragnęła udowodnić wszystkim, że jest już dorosła i nie potrzebuje nieustannego zamartwiania się o nią i matkowania jej. Laurie, jako najstarsza z rodzeństwa, zawsze czuła się odpowiedzialna za Jasona i za nią, i kiedy tylko nie przebywała w Instytucie Magii w Salem, starała się znajdować czas dla swojej małej, roztrzepanej siostrzyczki.

W końcu, znudzona snuciem się z pokoju do pokoju, opadła na kanapę w saloniku i zaczęła przeszukiwać obicie mebla w poszukiwaniu pilota od telewizora. Znalazła go pod poduszką i włączyła płaski odbiornik, trafiając na któryś mugolski kanał. W telewizji leciał akurat jakiś serial dla młodzieży, jednak nawet jego ogłupiająca treść nie była w stanie jej rozbawić i rozproszyć ponurych myśli.

Nastolatka prychnęła, przełączając na inny kanał, i tak skakała po programach, aż przypadkiem trafiła na stację w całości należącą do czarodziejów, na której właśnie leciał program poświęcony praktycznemu zastosowaniu transmutacji w codziennym życiu.

Z powrotu Laurie zdała sobie sprawę dopiero wtedy, kiedy kobieta wsunęła się do salonu. Poruszała się niemal bezszelestnie, czego Jamie mogłaby tylko jej pozazdrościć. W ręku trzymała pękatą reklamówkę, z której niemal wysypywały się skłębione ubrania.

— Przywiozłam ci trochę rzeczy - oznajmiła, kładąc torbę w kącie.

Jamie zwróciła na nią wzrok.

— Zabrałaś mój szkicownik i ołówki? - spytała z nadzieją.

— Oczywiście. - Laurie uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — Przecież dobrze wiem, że nie dałabyś mi spokoju, gdybym tego nie zrobiła.

Wyjęła z torby szkicownik i podała jej go, a Jamie porwała go z jękiem tęsknoty. Bardzo nie lubiła rozstawać się z tym dość już wyświechtanym, grubym zeszytem rysunkowym. Niektórzy wyrażali swoje odczucia poprzez pisanie pamiętników, ale w jej przypadku myśli przelewane na papier przybierały postać szkiców. Dziewczyna nie lubiła pokazywać ich nikomu i traktowała szkicownik jako coś osobistego, swego rodzaju uzewnętrzniony i przyobleczony w nakreślone na papierze linie kawałek duszy. Co innego obrazy - te Jamie uwielbiała prezentować innym i skrycie marzyła o tym, że pewnego dnia zostanie artystką w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, a jej dzieła będą pokazywane na rozmaitych wystawach.

Wieczorem Laurie przygotowała dla niej swoje łóżko. Choć nie wymagała od siostry aż takich poświęceń i gotowa była spać na kanapie, starsza Kelly pozostawała nieugięta.

— Jamie, przestań marudzić i choć raz zrób to, czego się od ciebie oczekuje - powiedziała poważnie Laurie, za pomocą kilku prostych zaklęć ścieląc łóżko.

Nastolatka westchnęła, czując, że nie uda jej się wygrać z siostrą. Laurie była osobą niebywale upartą i nie sposób było jej odwieść od tego, co zaplanowała.

Z ponurą miną pozwoliła rudej dokończyć przygotowywanie sypialni, po czym troskliwie położyła na szafce nocnej swój szkicownik oraz telefon komórkowy. Długo jednak nie była w stanie zasnąć.

**xxx**

Spanie na kanapie zdecydowanie nie było zbyt wygodne, jednak Laurie nie zamierzała narzekać. Odstąpiwszy Jamie swoje łóżko, przygotowała sobie posłanie w saloniku. Przed snem jednak postanowiła jeszcze sprawdzić skrzynkę e-mailową, gdzie znalazła kolejną wiadomość od Jacka Graya, znowu zawierającą kilka starych zdjęć, tym razem zrobionych na Times Square w dwa tysiące drugim roku.

Choć z początku podobne wiadomości bardzo ją cieszyły i wywoływały falę wspomnień z przeszłości, to teraz zaczynała się już powoli irytować. Wyraźnie czuła, że Jack wciąż uparcie nie chciał zapomnieć o tym, co było kiedyś, i próbował odnowić z nią znajomość. Co jakiś czas napomykał także o chęci na kolejne spotkanie, ale Laurie w ostatnim czasie była niestety zbyt zajęta, by pozwolić sobie na jakiś dzień zapomnienia. Choć Czarodziej z Central Parku chwilowo nie przypominał o swoim istnieniu, to jednak aurorzy mieli świadomość, że w każdej chwili mógł uderzyć ponownie. Biuro musiało być w stanie stałej gotowości i jego pracownicy nieustannie pilnowali sytuacji w mieście, wyczuleni na wszystkie nietypowe sygnały mogące zwiastować kolejne kłopoty.

Pospiesznie odpisała Jackowi i lakonicznie skomentowała podesłane zdjęcia, po czym wyłączyła laptopa i wbiła zmęczony wzrok w przysłonięte zasłonami okna, za którymi widać było nieco przytłumione światła miasta. Po szybie od czasu do czasu przesuwały się odbicia reflektorów samochodów regularnie przejeżdżających ulicą.

Kobieta, przecierając oczy, podeszła do okna. Odsunęła zasłonę i przez chwilę spoglądała na roztaczający się poniżej widok. Nawet o tak późnej porze w Nowym Jorku tętniło życie, świadczące o tym, że słusznie był nazywane miejscem, które nigdy nie zasypia.

Wpatrywała się w nie dość długo, upojona grą świateł na tle nocnego nieba. Nawet stąd widać było łunę znaczącą miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się centrum miasta. Dopiero kiedy nasyciła wzrok i odprężyła się, wsunęła się pod koce i przytuliła policzkiem do poduszki. Zdążyła jeszcze poczuć, jak z tyłu jej szyi mości się miękki, ciepły kot, który cichym mruczeniem ukołysał ją do snu.

**xxx**

Choć dla wielu dzień się już kończył, Czarodziej z Central Parku wciąż ani myślał udać się na zasłużony spoczynek. Biuro Aurorów wciąż najwyraźniej nie rozumiało jego ukrytego przesłania i uparcie nie potrafiło domyślić się, że to właśnie on za tym wszystkim stoi.

Najwyraźniej mentalność czarodziejów była jeszcze bardziej mugolska niż przypuszczał jakiś czas temu. Sprawa traktowana była zwyczajnie i rzeczowo, w ministerstwie nikt nawet nie silił się na dorabianie dodatkowych teorii. Choć sprawca był pewien, że przynajmniej Laurie Kelly czy Charles Wells wysnują dalej idące wnioski, to najwyraźniej się pomylił. Wszyscy aurorzy dreptali w kółko, ślizgając się po powierzchni i rozpaczliwie próbując go odnaleźć, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że poszukiwany przez nich czarodziej jest bliżej niż myśleli.

Jednak mężczyzna czuł się pewnie. Nikt nie mógł mu zagrozić. Nie obawiał się także wykrycia, bo ułożył plan nawet na taką okoliczność.

Cykl przemian miał dopiero się rozpocząć i zapewne – być procesem o wiele bardziej długofalowym. Promugolska mentalność była już zbyt mocno zakorzeniona wśród Nowojorczyków, a tradycje zostały zarzucone niemal całkowicie. Nawet tych kilka najstarszych rodzin, do których kiedyś należał i on, dawno straciły na znaczeniu.

Mężczyzna w ciemnym płaszczu pojawił się na schludnej uliczce na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku tak nagle, jakby wyrósł spod ziemi. Jaśniejszy pasek na tle nieba zwiastował rychłe nadejście świtu, więc musiał się pospieszyć.

Przez chwilę lustrował wzrokiem bardzo podobne do siebie budynki, aż w końcu wypatrzył ten, którego szukał. Jego przyszła ofiara zapewne wciąż spała spokojnie, nie przeczuwając tego, jaki czekał ją los.

Czarodziej z Central Parku uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem i bezszelestnie ruszył w kierunku budynku, powolnym i dokładnym ruchem wysuwając z kieszeni różdżkę.


	14. Chora gra

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie przyzwyczaiła się do obecności Jamie w swoim mieszkaniu dopiero jakieś trzy dni po jej tymczasowym w nim zamieszkaniu. Jako że wciąż nie miała żadnych konkretnych wieści od rodziców, nie wiedziała, kiedy znowu odzyska swoją samotnię dla siebie. Za każdym razem, kiedy dzwoniła do matki, ta odpowiadała, że przyjedzie za kilka dni, jednak dni mijały, a państwo Kelly wciąż nie wracali do Nowego Jorku.

Jamie jak dotąd zachowywała się nadspodziewanie grzecznie, lecz mimo to kobieta, wracając z ministerstwa, bała się, czy przypadkiem nie zastanie mieszkania w kompletnej ruinie. Jednak póki co siostra zadowoliła się tylko drobnym przemeblowaniem salonu i zachlapaniem podłogi farbami podczas próby namalowania nowego obrazu, kiedy chciała rozerwać się i zapomnieć o nudzie. Laurie bowiem zabroniła jej wychodzić z mieszkania bez zapowiedzi i obłożyła je dodatkowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, aby zapewnić dziewczynie bezpieczeństwo na czas swojego pobytu w pracy. Miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy, aby uchronić młodszą siostrę przed śledzącym ją mężczyzną, ale nie mogła w pełni ufać zaklęciom. Nawet magia bywała zawodna, szczególnie, kiedy miało się do czynienia z popaprańcem zdolnym do wszystkiego, a tajemniczy sprawca kilku napaści na mugoli zdążył już udowodnić, że nie cofnie się przed niczym.

Obie z niecierpliwością oczekiwały powrotu do normalności, choć każda z nieco innych powodów. Laurie do tej pory nie zdobyła się, by poinformować siostrę o tym, że prowadzi właśnie dość skomplikowaną sprawę i że niedawna napaść na nią w Central Parku mogła mieć z tym pewien związek. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć Jamie czegoś takiego. Dziewczyna, choć z pozoru tak beztroska i roztrzepana, była jednocześnie osobą wrażliwą, a Laurie nie chciałaby jej niepotrzebnie wystraszyć. Aurorka coraz bardziej cieszyła się z tego, że sierpień miał się już ku końcowi, a od września Jamie miała powrócić do Instytutu Magii w Salem, gdzie powinna być już bezpieczna. Wiedziała jednak, że to tylko kwestia czasu, że będzie musiała zdradzić siostrze choć część prawdy. Jak nie dzisiaj, to jutro. Jak nie jutro, to pojutrze. Czuła jednak, że ten czas nadejdzie już niedługo.

Pewnego pochmurnego poranka Jamie jeszcze spała, kiedy Laurie ponownie usłyszała krótkie, złowieszcze pukanie do drzwi. Momentalnie zesztywniała, a kanapka z masłem orzechowym, w którą właśnie chciała się wgryźć, zawisła w połowie drogi do jej ust.

Kobieta odłożyła ją na stół i z duszą na ramieniu podeszła do drzwi. Na wycieraczce pod szparą na listy leżał przerażająco znajomy, nienagannie złożony arkusz grubego papieru. Na jego widok z ust Kelly wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk. Pospiesznie podniosła list i rozwinęła go machinalnie.

* * *

_Już czas, by nasza gra toczyła się dalej. Następny będzie Alexander Willis. Powstrzymaj mnie, Laurie Kelly. Wierzę, że to potrafisz._

* * *

Widząc misterny charakter pisma, Laurie mimowolnie zadrżała. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że widzi w tekście znajome nazwisko. Odkrycie to sprawiło, że aurorka poczuła się, jakby wylano jej na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody.

Szybko jednak doszła do siebie. To nie był czas na ponure rozmyślania i załamywanie rąk. Musiała działać natychmiast.

W pierwszej kolejności zadzwoniła do Samanthy Willis. Wiedziała bowiem, że jej ojciec miał na imię Alexander i był mugolem. Czyżby Czarodziej z Central Parku stał się tak bardzo zuchwały, że nie wahał się nawet dopaść członka rodziny pracownicy Biura Aurorów? Mogła to oczywiście być zwykła zbieżność nazwisk, w Nowym Jorku z pewnością żyło więcej mężczyzn o takim nazwisku, jednak Laurie czuła, że tutaj może chodzić właśnie o ojca koleżanki z pracy.

Po głosie Samanthy wywnioskowała, że kobieta jeszcze spała, kiedy obudził ją telefon.

— Sam, posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo to bardzo ważne — poprosiła, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na telefonie, po czym opowiedziała współpracownicy o liście.

Przez chwilę słuchała pełnego niedowierzania głosu czarnowłosej aurorki. Nie mogła jej się dziwić. W normalnych okolicznościach sama także byłaby sceptyczna, gdyby ktoś zadzwonił do niej wcześnie rano i powiedział, że ktoś z jej rodziny może stać się potencjalnym celem jakiegoś szaleńca.

— Za chwilę będę w ministerstwie — rzuciła po chwili. — Pojedziemy do nich razem, zgoda? Nie pozwolę ci wybrać się tam samej.

Skończywszy rozmowę, zaczęła się szybko ubierać. Kiedy biegała po przedpokoju jak oszalała, wrzucając do torby różne szpargały, w drzwiach sypialni stanęła Jamie, ubrana w długi do kolan t-shirt z nazwą jakiegoś mugolskiego zespołu i z potarganymi po nocy włosami.

— Co robisz, Laurie? — spytała nastolatka, przecierając zaspane oczy. — Z kim rozmawiałaś?

Aurorka na moment zatrzymała się i spojrzała na siostrę nieco nieprzytomnie.

— Muszę jechać do pracy — odparła szybko. — Nagle wyskoczyła mi pewna ważna sprawa. Zrób sobie śniadanie i zajmij się czymś. Tylko nie wysadź mieszkania w powietrze — westchnęła. — Do zobaczenia później.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź siostry, złapała torbę i wybiegła z mieszkania, po czym zdeportowała się wprost z pustego korytarza, nie przejmując się zwykłymi środkami ostrożności.

**xxx**

Tak jak się spodziewała, blada i zdenerwowana Samantha czekała na nią w Holu Głównym. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Jej codzienne opanowanie i rzeczowość ustąpiły miejsca panice pomieszanej z niedowierzaniem. Choć w zasadzie nie musiały tracić czasu na ministerstwo, Laurie uparła się, żeby przed udaniem się do domu rodziców Willis poinformować o tym Charlesa Wellsa i na wszelki wypadek zabrać ze sobą jeszcze kilku innych aurorów.

— Próbowałaś skontaktować się z ojcem? — spytała szybko, kiedy wsiadły do niemal pustej windy.

— Dzwonię do nich cały czas, ale nie odbierają. — Głos kobiety emanował zdenerwowaniem. — Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? Co mój ojciec ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

Laurie nie miała pojęcia, dlatego uparcie milczała, intensywnie rozmyślając. Dlaczego właśnie Alexander Willis? W Nowym Jorku żyły miliony mugoli. Czarodzieje stanowili niewielki procent jego populacji, choć w Wielkim Jabłku było ich prawdopodobnie więcej niż w jakimkolwiek innym mieście. Fakt, że to właśnie tutaj mieściły się najważniejsze magiczne instytucje, sprawiał, że społeczność czarodziejska skupiła się właśnie w tych okolicach, starannie ukrywając swoją odmienność przed otaczającymi ich ze wszystkich stron mugolami. Niemniej jednak, sprawca mógł wybrać dosłownie każdego z nich, a wybierał właśnie te konkretne osoby. Czyżby jego ofiary nie były tak przypadkowe, jak zdawało się na pierwszy rzut oka?

Musiał istnieć jakiś klucz, wyjaśniający, dlaczego wybrani zostali właśnie Robert Dawson, Richard Byrne, Sally Collins a teraz Alexander Willis. Po powrocie z domu rodziców Samanthy Laurie miała zamiar jeszcze raz porównać wszystkie informacje na temat ofiar i postarać się wyłapać jakieś wspólne mianowniki. Czemu nie wpadła na to wcześniej? Pochłonięta zajmowaniem się każdą ze spraw osobno i skupiona na teraźniejszości, nie pomyślała o tym, by dokładniej przejrzeć przeszłość ofiar. Kilku innych aurorów oddelegowanych jeszcze pewien czas temu przez Wellsa spotkało się z krewnymi ofiar i dołączyli do akt lakoniczne zapiski, ale nawet tam nie było nic istotnego. Będzie musiała znaleźć jakiś inny sposób. Myśląc przez cały czas, że zostały one wybrane przypadkowo, nie widziała sensu w dokładniejszym rozgrzebywaniu ich życiorysów.

Kiedy weszły do Biura, Laurie natychmiast podbiegła do biurka Charlesa Wellsa i streściła mu cały problem. Mężczyzna słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając żadnymi zbędnymi pytaniami.

— Najlepiej będzie, jak polecimy tam od razu — rzekł, kiedy kobiety skończyły mówić. — Kelly, weź jeszcze Parker, Haywarda i Blackwella.

Laurie pokiwała głową. Sam fakt, że na miejsce miało udać się aż sześciu aurorów, świadczyło o tym, że także sam Wells potraktował sprawę niezwykle poważnie. Istniało pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że Fairchild zbagatelizowałby problem, tym bardziej, że ostatnimi czasy zajmował się głównie kontaktami Biura Aurorów z Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, któremu bezpośrednio podlegał. Odkąd przydzielił Laurie, a później także Wellsowi, sprawę Czarodzieja z Central Parku, rzadko kiedy ingerował w śledztwo, jedynie czasem wygłaszając krytyczne uwagi na temat zawartości akt. Wielu zdążyło już zauważyć, że od dłuższego ich szef z wzorowego, zasłużonego aurora stopniowo przeistaczał się w biurokratę i typowego ważnego urzędnika ministerstwa. Być może to właśnie sprawa zagadkowych morderstw zaczęła go przerastać i sprawiła, że przekazał pałeczkę swojemu zastępcy, samemu woląc zaszyć się w swoim gabinecie lub wyjeżdżać w delegacje do innych dużych miast. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że w ostatnim czasie to Wells robił tutaj zdecydowanie najwięcej i koordynował działania całego Biura Aurorów.

Trójka wyznaczonych przez niego aurorów bardzo szybko wyraziła chęć na wzięcie udziału w zadaniu poza ministerstwem. Szczególnie młody Brytyjczyk aż rwał się do tego, by opuścić przestrzeń biurową i spróbować swych sił w terenie. Laurie nie zdziwiła się jego postawą, szczególnie, że od początku pracy tutaj Simon nieustannie był pomijany i spychany na margines jako ten niedoświadczony i pozbawiony obycia. Nawet Wells nie był w stanie zbytnio zmienić faktu, że angielski auror, słabo znający miasto, z reguły musiał zajmować się papierami, co niespecjalnie mu odpowiadało.

— Sprawa jest delikatna. Tu może chodzić o ojca Samanthy Willis — powiedziała cicho do June, kiedy już zjeżdżali do Holu Głównego. — Musimy się upewnić, że wszystko z nimi w porządku.

June, która bardzo lubiła Samanthę, wydawała się być niemal tak zestresowana jak czarnowłosa, która podrygiwała nerwowo, mnąc dłońmi skraj swojej koszulki.

Atmosfera niepokoju zalegająca pomiędzy aurorami wydawała się być niemal namacalna. Jedynie Charles Wells wyglądał na opanowanego, ale Laurie domyślała się, że po prostu świetnie potrafił się kontrolować i starannie ukrywał swoje emocje.

**xxx**

Dom Willisów mieścił się na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku. Domy, zbliżone do siebie wyglądem, stały przy ulicy w idealnie równym rzędzie. Przed każdym znajdował się niewielki skrawek wypielęgnowanego trawnika, a wzdłuż jezdni w równych odstępach rosły drzewa. Wszystko tutaj sprawiało wrażenie dobrze przemyślanego i dopasowanego. Ani jeden element nie zakłócał harmonii tej dzielnicy, która z miejsca przypadła Laurie do gustu. Gdyby nie to, że tak dobrze mieszkało jej się na Brooklynie, mogłaby nawet pomyśleć o tym, by kiedyś osiedlić się w tej okolicy.

Aurorzy, otoczeni zaklęciami zwodzącymi, aportowali się pośrodku trawnika. Dopiero po upewnieniu się, że nie widzi ich żaden mugol, zdjęli z siebie czar ukrywający ich przed wzrokiem niemagicznych.

Budynek, w którym mieszkali rodzice Samanthy, wyglądał bardzo podobnie do pozostałych przy tej ulicy. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać nic podejrzanego. Podwórko było starannie uprzątnięte, a wszystkie zasłony w oknach zostały starannie zaciągnięte.

Laurie przeniosła wzrok na Samanthę, która, nie czekając na pozostałych, już biegła ścieżką w kierunku drzwi frontowych. Kelly nie potrafiła skrytykować koleżanki za nieodpowiedzialność. Doskonale wiedziała, że na jej miejscu postąpiłaby dokładnie tak samo. W sytuacji, kiedy zagrożony jest ktoś bliski, nie myśli się racjonalnie.

Szybko jednak do niej dołączyła, zaciskając dłoń na swojej różdżce. Drzwi domu były zamknięte.

— _Alohomora_ - wyszeptała Samantha, celując końcem swojego patyka w zamek.

Nie przejmowała się środkami ostrożności i tym, że przebywają w dzielnicy niemal całkowicie zamieszkanej przez mugoli. Kiedy drzwi ustąpiły, natychmiast wpadła do środka i zaczęła nawoływać swoich rodziców.

— Sam, poczekaj! — zawołała Laurie, wbiegając do jasnego przedpokoju tuż za nią.

Zaraz potem wszedł tam także Wells oraz pozostali. Kelly zdołała dostrzec kątem oka, że June przygląda się otoczeniu z ciekawością, mówiąc coś przyciszonym głosem do idącego tuż przed nią Simona Blackwella. Nie miała jednak czasu, by zastanawiać się głębiej nad ich relacjami. Nie, kiedy Samantha już biegła po schodach z wyciągniętą różdżką.

Później wydarzenia potoczyły się bardzo szybko. Laurie usłyszała rozdzierający wrzask, po którym nastąpił stłumiony łomot, jakby na podłogę upadło coś ciężkiego.

Unosząc wyżej różdżkę, z duszą na ramieniu, podążyła w kierunku jedynych otwartych drzwi na piętrze. Samantha klęczała na podłodze, zanosząc się urywanym płaczem. Jej różdżka, którą najwyraźniej upuściła, leżała bezużyteczna na beżowym dywanie. Przesunąwszy wzrok dalej, poczuła się, jakby nagle w pełnym biegu zderzyła się z kamienną ścianą.

Na łóżku leżało dwoje ludzi. Ich twarze były spokojne i pozbawione emocji, przez co wyglądali, jakby po prostu spali. Laurie wyczuła jednak, że tak nie było.

Alexander Willis i jego żona Martha nie żyli. Wyglądali, jakby umarli we śnie. Na pościeli, pod którą spoczywali, nie było widać żadnych śladów krwi. Leżał na niej wyłącznie złożony w rulon egzemplarz „The New York Magic", który świadczył o tym, że to właśnie Czarodziej z Central Parku ich odwiedził. Laurie nawet nie musiała rozwijać gazety, by domyśleć się, że musi to być numer wydrukowany dzień po odnalezieniu ciała Sally Collins. To było bardzo w stylu sprawcy, nawiązywać do swojej wcześniejszej działalności.

— Nie zdążyliśmy — wyszeptała Laurie, czując, jak po policzkach zaczynają spływać jej gorące łzy. — Znowu nas uprzedził.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, niemal w tym samym momencie czując, jak ktoś kładzie na jej ramieniu ciepłą dłoń i obejmuje ją krótko. Nie patrząc nawet, kim jest ta osoba, odwróciła się powoli i wtuliła się w ciepłe zagłębienie w jej ramieniu. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że był to Charles, który najwyraźniej wszedł tutaj za nią, którego nie zauważyła z powodu targających nią emocji.

— Nie obwiniaj się, Laurie — wyszeptał mężczyzna, pozwalając jej się wypłakać. — Zrobiłaś wszystko, co mogłaś. Myślę, że Samantha to doceni.

Oboje przenieśli wzrok na targaną rozpaczą postać, którą właśnie próbowali podnieść z ziemi June i Michael. Oboje szeptali do niej pocieszające słowa, jednak nic nie było w stanie ukoić teraz jej żalu po utracie rodziców.

Wszyscy czuli się niezręcznie. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej niż w przypadku obcych ludzi. Kiedy ofiarami padli członkowie rodziny jednej z aurorek prowadzących śledztwo, nikt, nawet Charles Wells, nie potrafił zachować odpowiedniego dystansu i pragmatyzmu.

— Parker, Hayward — zwrócił się do June i Michaela. — Zabierzcie ją stąd. Nie powinna dłużej tego oglądać.

Aurorzy wyprowadzili swoją ledwie przytomną, zalaną łzami współpracownicę z sypialni, będącej teraz miejscem przestępstwa.

Laurie wiedziała, że to między innymi jej przypadnie w udziale niewdzięczne zadanie dokonania oględzin. Nie mogła jednak odmówić, choć i ona czuła się bardzo niekomfortowo. Pragnęła stąd zniknąć, chciała, aby te wydarzenia nigdy nie miały miejsca. Poniekąd czuła się winna, bo to do niej sprawca wysłał list.

W tej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę nienawidzi Czarodzieja z Central Parku, kimkolwiek był. Tragiczna śmierć rodziców przyjaciółki z jego rąk sprawiła, że w Laurie coś pękło. Choć już wcześniej darzyła tego osobnika negatywnymi uczuciami za to, co robił, było to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuła teraz. Nawet jej dotychczasowa fascynacja prowadzonym śledztwem i obsesyjna chęć rozwiązania go zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się Wellsowi, który już zajmował się martwymi ciałami, po czym wyjęła z torby teczkę i plik kartek. Ciężko było jej jednak rzeczowo spisać swoje obserwacje. Długopis ślizgał się po papierze w sposób niekontrolowany, a aurorka co chwilę musiała wykreślać niewłaściwe sformułowania.

Simon Blackwell wytrwale pomagał starszemu aurorowi, o dziwo, nie wtrącając żadnych wzmianek o swojej pracy dla brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Obaj cicho dyskutowali o bieżącej sprawie.

— Nie ulega wątpliwości, że sprawca użył zaklęcia Avada Kedavra — powiedział Wells nieco głośniej, kiedy zielona poświata, przywołana zaklęciem sprawdzającym, opadła — Oboje z pewnością zginęli we śnie. Nie zauważyłem żadnych śladów innych zaklęć.

Kobieta uniosła brwi. Sprawca znowu zmienił metody działania?

— Zabił ich tak od razu? To do niego niepodobne — zauważyła, wspominając Richarda Byrne'a i Sally Collins, których ciała były tak bardzo uszkodzone rozmaitymi urokami, że wyglądało to niemal groteskowo.

— Możliwe, że coś go spłoszyło bądź nie chciał ryzykować, że zostanie przez kogoś nakryty — rzekł Wells, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. — Zadzwonię po jeszcze kilku aurorów. Trzeba przetransportować tych nieszczęśników do piwnic ministerstwa.

Laurie przez cały czas notowała, jednocześnie intensywnie rozmyślając. Od czasu do czasu unosiła wzrok znad kartki, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na martwego mugola i jego żonę czarownicę, o której nie było ani słowa w liście, który otrzymała. Czyżby zginęła tylko dlatego, że po prostu tutaj była?

— Kiedy do tego doszło? — spytała, ściskając długopis tak mocno, że jego plastikowa oprawka prawie pękła.

— Najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj nad ranem — odpowiedział mężczyzna. — Być może jeszcze przed tym, jak sprawca podrzucił ci ten list.

— Jaki w takim razie mają sens te wszystkie wiadomości? Po co wysyła mi nazwisko ofiary, skoro ginie ona, zanim jeszcze list do mnie dotrze?

Laurie nie potrafiła pojąć rozumowania sprawcy, czuła jednak, że miał on jakiś cel. Jego dotychczasowe działania były metodyczne i z pewnością starannie zaplanowane, nic nie sprawiało wrażenia niedopracowania. Sprawca to ewidentnie osobnik przebiegły i inteligentny, który nie zdradzał się z niczym. Jedynymi poszlakami były pozostawiane w każdym miejscu zdarzenia numery „The New York Magic" oraz listy wysyłane do Laurie. Nie było żadnych innych śladów, które mogłyby jednoznacznie naprowadzić aurorów na jego trop. Ofiary nie ginęły w ten sam sposób i, przynajmniej na pozór, nic ich nie łączyło. Zdawały się też nie mieć żadnych związków ze światem magii, prócz Alexandra Willisa, który poślubił czarownicę. Zgodnie z ustaleniami Biura Aurorów, pozostałe ofiary nie miały w rodzinach żadnego czarodzieja i najprawdopodobniej nie wiedziały o istnieniu tego drugiego świata.

— On niewątpliwie widzi w tym jakiś cel — mruknął Wells po dłuższej chwili milczenia. — Może próbuje udowodnić nam swoją wyższość? Chce pokazać, że bez względu na twoje starania, on i tak zawsze będzie o krok przed Biurem Aurorów?

Kelly niechętnie pokiwała głową. Słowa Charlesa miały sens.

— On prowadzi z nami jakąś chorą grę — szepnęła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Nie wiem, dlaczego wybrał mnie i po co w ogóle robi to wszystko.

— Jest szalony, ale nie głupi — Wells skrzywił się nieznacznie, podchodząc do wciąż przysłoniętego okna i rozchylając nieznacznie zasłonę. — Ale pewnego dnia w końcu popełni błąd, a wtedy go złapiemy.

Przez podwórze zmierzało już trzech kolejnych aurorów w ciemnych, dyskretnych strojach.

— Chciałabym, aby tak było.

Niczego w tej chwili Laurie nie pragnęła tak, jak tego, żeby Czarodziej z Central Parku został złapany i odpowiedział za swoje okropne czyny. Chciała go dopaść za wszelką cenę, tym bardziej, że od pewnego czasu coraz mocniej czuła zagrożenie z jego strony. W ciągu kilku tygodni zginęło już pięć osób, jej siostra była śledzona, a jej samej sprawca wysyłał złowieszcze listy, w których uprzedzał o kolejnym kroku. Wells miał rację. Tamten prowadził z nią jakąś chorą grę, której finał wciąż pozostawał owiany tajemnicą, co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej niepokojącym.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak to wszystko się skończy.

**xxx**

Nathalie Ward liczyła na dobrą sensację. Odkąd przydzielono jej zajmowanie się sprawą ostatnich morderstw mugoli w Nowym Jorku, czuła taką ekscytację, jak jeszcze nigdy, odkąd podjęła pracę w najbardziej znanej gazecie czarodziejów w mieście, a może nawet – w całej Ameryce. Czuła się dumna, że Christopher Brandon, redaktor naczelny „The New York Magic", przydzielił to właśnie jej. Obiecała mu wtedy, że zrobi co w jej mocy, aby artykuły przyciągąły jak największą uwagę, i zamierzała dotrzymać słowa.

Kręciła się w okolicach budynku Ministerstwa Magii, czekając na kogoś z Biura Aurorów. W obcisłej, różowej koszulce i okularach przeciwsłonecznych w białych oprawkach wyglądała jak zwykła mugolka, przez co łatwiej było jej się wtopić w tłum i nie budzić większych podejrzeń.

Miała nadzieję, że wreszcie trafi jej się ktoś naiwny, od kogo uda jej się uzyskać więcej informacji z pierwszej ręki. W ciągu ostatnich dni nie dopisywało jej szczęście, a jej dotychczasowy informator, który uraczył ją dużą ilością wiadomości na temat poprzednich ofiar Czarodzieja z Central Parku, milczał.

Kobieta była bardzo ambitna i zdeterminowana. Zdobyła nawet numery telefonów komórkowych aurorów prowadzących sprawę, którą opisywała, ale i to niewiele jej dało, gdyż pracownicy ministerstwa zdawali się nabrać wody w usta. Ku jej wielkiej frustracji, spławiano ją bardzo szybko. Takie traktowanie tylko wzmagało w niej pragnienie dalszego drążenia. Nie obchodziła jej nawet narastająca wśród społeczności nowojorskich czarodziejów panika. Mało tego, dla niej wywołanie takiej reakcji także stanowiło powód do dumy.

Nie ważne, jak mówiono, byleby tylko mówiono.

Nagle jednak zauważyła wychodzącą z gmachu młodą blondynkę, chowającą pod marynarką identyfikator ministerstwa. To natychmiast zrodziło w głowie Nathalie pewien dość szalony pomysł. Warto było jednak zaryzykować.

Ale przecież nie takie rzeczy już robiła. Dla zdobycia nowej sensacji była w stanie uczynić naprawdę wiele, dlatego też przez chwilę szła za czarownicą i, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, wyjęła różdżkę i skonfundowała ją. Kiedy blondynka zatoczyła się na ścianę pobliskiego budynku, Nathalie, niby niechcący, zawadziła ją ramieniem i dyskretnie zabrała jej identyfikator przy pomocy zaklęcia przywołującego. Oddaliła się, zanim kobieta zdążyła oprzytomnieć na tyle, by zauważyć jego brak.

Nathalie ukryła się za załomem wieżowca i założyła identyfikator. Według wypisanych na nim danych, miała udawać niejaką Rebeccę Harrison z Departamentu Współpracy z Mugolami. Przyglądając się zdjęciu, zaczarowała swoje włosy tak, aby jak najbardziej przypominać kobietę, pod którą chciała się podszyć. Różowe końcówki zniknęły, a zamiast nich pojawiły się delikatne fale.

Teraz mogła już wkroczyć do ministerstwa, nie budząc większych podejrzeń. Nie będąc pracownicą któregoś z departamentów, nie mogłaby poruszać się po budynku bezproblemowo. Nawet interesanci musieli mieć specjalną przepustkę, upoważniającą ich tylko do dotarcia na właściwe piętro. Zanim jednak ktoś odkryje, że wcale nie jest Rebeccą Harrison, będzie miała trochę czasu. Nawet jeśli nie uda jej się dostać w pobliże Biura Aurorów, które w obecnym czasie na pewno było jeszcze staranniej zabezpieczone przed niepowołanymi osobami, to i tak było to lepsze niż bezczynne czekanie na ślepy fart.

Ale kto wie, może w sercu magicznego gmachu znajdzie więcej sensacji niż czając się na schodach lub krążąc po mieście? Sprawa Czarodzieja z Central Parku mogła stanowić przełom w jej karierze dziennikarskiej.

**xxx**

Po kilku godzinach Laurie z ulgą opuściła dom Willisów, który po śmierci mieszkańców z ładnego, przyjemnego miejsca stał się ponurym i przygnębiającym budynkiem. Unosząca się tam atmosfera smutku działała na młodą aurorkę przytłaczająco i wpędzała ją w smętne myśli. Po pobycie tam dziwnie jej było wkroczyć do Biura Aurorów, gdzie atmosfera, w porównaniu, wydawała się być niemal beztroska. Najwyraźniej tutaj niewielu wiedziało, co się stało, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu. Jako że tym razem zginęły aż dwie osoby, w dodatku blisko spokrewnione z jedną z aurorek prowadzących śledztwo, to wydarzenie to mogło wzbudzić jeszcze większe emocje niż poprzednie.

Ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Kelly, gdy tylko weszła do Biura, drogę zastąpił jej Nathaniel Hall we własnej osobie. Kobieta, która już od pewnego czasu praktycznie go nie widywała, mimowolnie skrzywiła się na widok jego gładko przylizanych włosów i wyniosłego wyrazu twarzy. Już niemal zapomniała, jak bardzo mężczyzna ten działał jej na nerwy i jak bardzo cieszyła ją jego nieobecność w Biurze Aurorów.

— Zejdź mi z drogi, Hall. — warknęła. — Nie mam czasu na twoje napuszone gadki.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią protekcjonalnie.

— Czyżbyś zapomniała o tym, że mieliśmy ze sobą współpracować? — spytał szeptem, łapiąc ją za ramię i ściskając mocno. — Zbyt mocno ufasz swoim umiejętnościom i pewnego dnia to się na tobie zemści, Kelly.

Mówił na tyle cicho, że nikt z zapracowanych aurorów, siedzących za pobliskimi biurkami, tego nie usłyszał. Laurie poczuła jednak narastającą irytację. Mężczyzna posuwał się stanowczo za daleko.

— Niech cię szlag, Hall — zaklęła, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku. — Jeszcze zobaczymy, które z nas będzie górą.

Spojrzała na aurora hardo, mrużąc oczy i rzucając mu piorunujące spojrzenia, które zamiast go wystraszyć, prawdopodobnie jedynie go rozbawiły. Parsknął szyderczym śmiechem.

— Pozdrów ode mnie Samanthę, Kelly — dodał jeszcze Nathaniel, puszczając ją. — Miłego dnia.

Oddalił się i opuścił Biuro Aurorów, zanim Laurie zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć czy choćby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, jak dziwnie w jego ustach zabrzmiała prośba o pozdrowienie Samanthy. Czyżby już wiedział o tym, co spotkało jej rodziców?

Nie podobało jej się to. Trawiona ponurymi myślami, zbliżyła się do biurka i usiadła za nim, wyciągając z torby laptopa. Chwilę później przy stanowisku obok pojawiła się blada i rozczochrana June.

— Co z Sam? — spytała Laurie, otwierając folder ze swoimi notatkami.

June westchnęła i poprawiła jasne włosy.

— Niedobrze — rzekła ponuro. — Teraz jest z nią Michael.

Laurie wiedziała, że Michael i Samantha byli ze sobą dość blisko, dlatego też poczuła ulgę, słysząc, że mężczyzna został ze zrozpaczoną aurorką. Dla niej było to teraz szczególnie ważne, choć i tak zapewne nieprędko miała wrócić do normalności.

Po krótkiej rozmowie z przyjaciółką Kelly zajęła się swoją pracą. Przejrzawszy swoje notatki, usystematyzowane według najbardziej odpowiadającego jej schematu, poszła po wszystkie teczki poświęcone ofiarom Czarodzieja z Central Parku. Znała już te akta praktycznie na pamięć, ale dzisiaj zamierzała wyszukać w nich informacje, które dotychczas potraktowała dość marginalnie. Być może to właśnie było jej błędem. Dlaczego skupiła się wyłącznie na teraźniejszości i najnowszych wydarzeniach z życia ofiar? Myśląc, że nie mają nic wspólnego z czarodziejami, nie drążyła zbyt głęboko, co było jej błędem.

Pochyliła się niżej nad drobnym drukiem, co chwila odgarniając uparcie wpadające jej do oczu włosy. Notatki na temat życia prywatnego ofiar były bardzo okrojone, gdyż jak dotąd Biuro Aurorów nie interesowało się dokładną ich historią. Sprawdzony został jedynie najnowszy stan rzeczy, taki jak rodzina, znajomi i aktualne miejsca pracy.

Pierwszą przesłanką mówiącą o tym, że sprawa może mieć nieco głębszy kontekst, był podobny wiek ofiar. Wszystkie miały bowiem czterdzieści cztery - czterdzieści sześć lat i każda z nich, z wyjątkiem Marthy Willis, urodziła się w Nowym Jorku bądź osiedliła się w nim we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Więcej nie sposób było wyczytać z obecnie dostępnych Laurie źródeł.

— Co robisz, Laurie?

Kobieta usłyszała tuż nad sobą wyraźnie zaciekawiony głos Charlesa Wellsa, który, po zakończeniu wszystkich działań na miejscu zdarzenia, najwyraźniej wrócił już do Biura.

— Przeglądam to wszystko jeszcze raz — odparła cicho, na moment przenosząc wzrok na mężczyznę. — Dlaczego wcześniej nie wpadliśmy na pomysł, by sprawdzić ich przeszłość dokładniej? Dzisiaj zdałam sobie sprawę, że może to wcale nie jest tak przypadkowe, jak nam się wydawało? — zawahała się na moment. — Musi istnieć jakiś klucz, według którego nasz sprawca dobiera sobie ofiary.

— Masz całkowitą rację, Kelly — przytaknął mężczyzna, pocierając dłonią pokryty jednodniowym zarostem policzek. — Powinniśmy byli sprawdzić to wcześniej, ale jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

Laurie zamknęła teczki.

— Spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Jeśli faktycznie istnieje jakiś związek, musimy odkryć go jak najszybciej — powiedziała, stukając pospiesznie w klawiaturę laptopa. — Być może to pozwoli nam dorwać tego drania.

Wells wydawał się być zachwycony postawą młodszej koleżanki po fachu. Pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

— Pozwól, że nie zostawię cię z tym zupełnie samej — zaproponował.

Laurie, choć była zdania, że zawsze znakomicie poradziłaby sobie sama, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie potrafiła mu odmówić.


	15. Wspólny mianownik

**ROZDZIAŁ 14: Wspólny mianownik**

_sierpień 2008_

Poszukiwania wspólnego mianownika między ofiarami Czarodzieja z Central Parku okazały się być trudniejsze niż początkowo zakładali Laurie i pomagający jej Charles Wells. Cały kolejny dzień oboje spędzili, jeżdżąc po Nowym Jorku i próbując dokopać się do starych dokumentacji i innych źródeł, w których mogli znaleźć jakiekolwiek informacje na temat przeszłości martwych mugoli.

Dochodzenie to wymagało od Laurie sporo cierpliwości oraz robienia wielu rzeczy, których w normalnych okolicznościach wolałaby uniknąć. Już kilkakrotnie musiała użyć zaklęcia Confundus na osobach robiących problemy przy udostępnianiu dokumentów. Być może nawet przekraczała swoje uprawnienia, działając bez oficjalnego pozwolenia szefa Biura Aurorów, jednak to nie było teraz najważniejsze. W razie wpadki zarówno ona, jak i Charles Wells, mogli mieć poważne kłopoty, lecz oboje byli gotowi wiele poświęcić dla dobra śledztwa, szczególnie od czasu, kiedy zginęli rodzice Samanthy Willis. Laurie nie potrafiła zapomnieć o martwych ciałach najbliższych jednej z jej nielicznych przyjaciółek i czuła się osobiście odpowiedzialna za to, że nie dotarła do nich na czas. Nawet zapewnienia Wellsa o tym, że sprawca wysłał do niej list już po dokonaniu tej zbrodni, nie były w stanie uciszyć jej wyrzutów sumienia.

Dodatkowo jej samopoczucie pogarszały kolejne bezduszne i przerażająco rzeczowe artykuły, które ukazały się dziś rano w „The New York Magic". Ich autorka, Nathalie Ward, którą Laurie miała już okazję spotkać parę tygodni temu przed ministerstwem, była na tyle bezczelna i zdesperowana, że wciąż zamęczała aurorów telefonami i nawet próbowała skontaktować się z Samanthą Willis. W dodatku wiele wskazywało na to, że musiała mieć jakieś źródło informacji w ministerstwie, gdyż zarówno o sprawie, jak i o samym Biurze Aurorów wiedziała zaskakująco dużo, zbyt dużo, by można było to uznać za przypadek. Artykuły były na to stanowczo zbyt szczegółowe.

Na domiar złego, atmosfera w magicznym Nowym Jorku stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Rozgłos w gazetach i magicznej telewizji tylko pogarszał sytuację. Do Biura wciąż napływały rozmaite doniesienia, między innymi o tym, że wielu czarodziejów postanowiło na pewien czas opuścić miasto. Choć tak naprawdę to mugole mogli być w większym niebezpieczeństwie, Laurie uznała, że znalezienie ciała czarownicy mogło się przyczynić do zwiększenia niepokojów. W końcu skoro Czarodziej z Central Parku dopadł Marthę Willis, mógł znudzić się zabijaniem samych mugoli i uderzyć także w społeczność magiczną.

Kelly cieszyła się, że z Samanthą został Michael, który troszczył się o to, by kobieta nie musiała przeżywać dodatkowych stresów. Obecna sytuacja dla wszystkich była trudna.

Laurie próbowała zagłuszyć swoje wątpliwości i wyrzuty rzuceniem się w wir pracy. Grzebanie w mugolskich papierach sprzed lat wymagało jednak tyle zaangażowania, że inne rozterki zostały zepchnięte gdzieś w sam kąt świadomości młodej aurorki, chociaż nic nie było w stanie zniwelować ich całkowicie.

Nad Laurie w dodatku krążyły ponadto zmartwienia związane z jej własną rodziną. Bała się, że sprawca mógłby skrzywdzić także jej krewnych, w końcu już co najmniej dwukrotnie śledził Jamie i z całą pewnością znał jej miejsce zamieszkania. Rodzice obecnie przebywali poza Nowym Jorkiem w związku z zakładaniem nowej filii firmy w Chicago, Jason spędzał wakacje w Los Angeles, ale Jamie wciąż mogła być w niebezpieczeństwie. Troska o los młodszej siostry niemal spędzała Laurie sen z powiek, do tego stopnia, że dzisiejszego ranka przed wyjściem do pracy przestrzegła ją przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem, przemilczając jedynie sprawy, o których nie powinna była mówić lub które mogłyby wystraszyć dziewczynę. Zastanawiała się nad tym bardzo długo, ale wiedziała, że nie może wiecznie zachowywać w tajemnicy rzeczy, które mogły potencjalnie mieć znaczenie także dla Jamie.

Przebywała obecnie w archiwum nowojorskim, grzebiąc w starych gazetach i innych przechowywanych tutaj materiałach. Po kilku godzinach siedzenia w ponurym, piwnicznym pomieszczeniu miała tego serdecznie dość. Choć dzięki dyskretnemu użyciu zaklęcia wyszukującego, które znacznie ułatwiało poszukiwanie w niezliczonych partiach tekstu nazwisk ofiar, bardzo przyspieszyła swoją pracę, to jednak jak dotąd znalazła niewiele. Najwyraźniej mugole ci nie prowadzili zbyt barwnego życia ani nie dokonali niczego, za co mogliby trafić na łamy gazet. Laurie miała nadzieję, że może chociaż Wells, który dzięki pomocy Davida Rileya miał przeszukiwać stare kartoteki policyjne, znajdzie coś więcej, coś, co mogłoby okazać się pomocne.

Trafiła jedynie na kilka lakonicznych wycinków poświęconych Sally Collins, która najwyraźniej w przeszłości prowadziła jedną z modnych niegdyś kawiarni na Brooklynie, ale poza tym nie było nic.

Laurie westchnęła przeciągle, odsuwając od siebie stertę gazet i biorąc kolejną. Kilka starych pism zsunęło się na podłogę, wzbijając w powietrze tuman kurzu. Kobieta zaklęła cicho i krzywiąc się, podniosła je. Nie chciała zbędnymi szelestami zwracać na siebie uwagi starej, zasuszonej archiwistki, która krzątała się kilka regałów dalej i na którą Laurie musiała mieć baczenie za każdym razem, gdy używała jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Mimo rzuconego na nią Confundusa stara mugolka mogła okazać się uciążliwa.

Nie zanosiło się, aby miała opuścić to zatęchłe miejsce przed szesnastą. Nie mogła nawet zadzwonić do Wellsa, gdyż nie było tutaj zasięgu. Musiała radzić sobie całkowicie sama i liczyć na to, że w końcu jej się poszczęści. Jak nie w tej gazecie, to w następnej... I w następnej... A może w następnej? Minuty mijały powoli, a tekst migał Kelly przed oczami, prześlizgując się przez jej umysł bez pozostawiania w nim choćby nikłego śladu.

**xxx**

June Parker szła przez Central Park raźnym krokiem, co jakiś czas dyskretnie zerkając na idącego obok niej Simona Blackwella. Kiedy zaraz po zakończeniu dzisiejszej pracy mężczyzna zaproponował jej wspólną wyprawę do parku, zgodziła się bez najmniejszego wahania. Dawno już nie mieli okazji wybrać się gdzieś wspólnie, przytłoczeni dużą ilością obowiązków zawodowych. Nawet ich dawne wycieczki po najciekawszych zakątkach Nowego Jorku musiały obecnie zostać zawieszone i to wcale nie dlatego, że Blackwell coraz lepiej znał miasto i jego okolice.

Obydwoje jednak rozpaczliwie potrzebowali choćby krótkiej chwili odprężenia w tak trudnym i problematycznym okresie. Nawet zwykle o wiele dzielniejsza i wytrzymalsza od niej Laurie miała problemy.

Dzisiaj nie widziała jej ani razu. Gdy rano przybyła do Biura, rudowłosej tam nie było. June mogła tylko się domyślać, że znowu zaangażowała się w coś poza murami ministerstwa. Ostatnimi czasy większość życia podporządkowała śledztwu. Zdawała się wręcz mieć na jego punkcie jakąś obsesję, która gwałtownie wzrosła po odnalezieniu martwych rodziców Samanthy Willis i która zapewne podsycona została doskwierającymi aurorce wyrzutami sumienia.

Po tragedii, która spotkała Sam, wielu pracujących z nią aurorów odczuwało smutek i żal. Każdy miał problem ze znalezieniem sobie miejsca w Biurze Aurorów, które teraz sprawiało wrażenie bardzo ponurego. Tych zaledwie kilka godzin było dla June gorszym doświadczeniem niż cały dzień jeszcze parę dni temu, dlatego opuściła je z ogromną ulgą.

Central Park, jak zawsze o tej porze, był pełen ludzi. Co chwila ktoś omijał dwójkę aurorów, a na rozległym trawniku trudno byłoby wypatrzeć choć skrawek wolnego miejsca. Po pracy niemal wszyscy zażywali relaksu, a wielu obierało za cel wypoczynku właśnie to miejsce.

Dopiero po dłuższym czasie kobiecie udało się wypatrzeć w pobliżu wolną ławeczkę, zaledwie chwilę temu zwolnioną przez trzy staruszki w znoszonych swetrach. Wskazała ją Simonowi i pociągnęła go w tamtą stronę. Usiedli, wpatrując się w majaczący za kępą krzaków staw, którego powierzchnia iskrzyła się w popołudniowym słońcu.

— Przyzwyczaiłeś się już do Nowego Jorku? — spytała, uważnie wpatrując się w bladą twarz mężczyzny i jego melancholijne, szare oczy.

Blackwell przez moment rozmyślał, wpatrując się w dal. Kobieta mogłaby przysiąc, na tyle, na ile oczywiście zdążyła go poznać, że z dnia na dzień coraz lepiej czuł się w tym głośnym i pełnym kontrastów mieście. Chciała myśleć, że dobrze się tutaj czuł. Cieszyła się, że zauważył zalety trybu życia tutejszych czarodziejów, dla których liczyły się zupełnie inne wartości niż czystość krwi i pochodzenie, będące tak istotne w jego rodzinnym kraju. Z dumą mogła powiedzieć, że w Nowym Jorku wielką rzadkością były przejawy dyskryminacji mugoli. Przecież zdecydowana większość czarodziejów żyła wśród nich na równych zasadach, ale wiedziała, że w konserwatywnej ojczyźnie Simona było trochę inaczej.

— Staram się powoli zapominać o tym, co było, i patrzeć w przód — powiedział z zadumą. — Gdybym nie trafił do Ameryki, pewnie dalej tkwiłbym w swoim ciasnym, zamkniętym świecie, nie mając nawet pojęcia, ile tracę.

— Cieszę się, że tutaj przyjechałeś, Blackwell — wyszeptała June, przysuwając się do niego nieco bliżej. — To byłaby ogromna strata dla naszego ministerstwa, gdybyś zdecydował się wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Ja także się cieszę. — Simon zawahał się. — Tak, chyba tutaj zostanę. Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale w Nowym Jorku czuję się bardziej... wolny. Tak, to chyba dobre słowo.

Aurorka uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. Ona sama także najlepiej czuła się właśnie w tym mieście, choć czasem tęskniła za rodzinnymi stronami.

Siedzieli w tym samym miejscu do wieczora, przez cały czas rozmawiając. Praca pojawiała się w ich pogawędce dość rzadko, woleli poświęcić ją bowiem na poznawaniu szczegółów ze swojego prywatnego życia. Choć od początku sierpnia rozmawiali ze sobą tak wiele razy, wciąż pozostawało tak wiele tematów, tak wiele faktów, które można było odkryć, aby lepiej poznać tę drugą osobę.

Dopiero kiedy słońce skryło się już poza połyskującymi drapaczami chmur, June powoli wstała i poprawiła jasne włosy. Może postępowali nieodpowiedzialnie, poświęcając wolny czas na folgowanie swoim przyjemnościom i próby oderwania od pracy, jednak nie chciała czuć żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Szli ciemną alejką, każde spoglądając w inną stronę. Wieczorny klimat Central Parku miał pewien urok. Parker niemal żałowała, że wkrótce go opuszczą, by powrócić do swoich domów.

Żadne z nich nie przypuszczało, że ta sielanka i beztroska miała skończyć się już za chwilę.

Powietrze rozdarł jaskrawopomarańczowy promień. Czas jakby zwolnił swój bieg. June widziała rozbłysk towarzyszący zaklęciu, ale nie była w stanie nawet drgnąć, nie mówiąc o wyciągnięciu różdżki i wyczarowaniu przed sobą tarczy.

To Simon Blackwell nie stracił głowy i zareagował błyskawicznie. Nie mając już czasu na wydobycie magicznego patyka z kieszeni dżinsów, pchnął zaskoczoną June w bok, a zaklęcie uderzyło w niego. Już po chwili osunął się na ziemię nieprzytomny, a kobieta, wciąż leżąca na trawniku, na który została popchnięta, zaczęła krzyczeć.

Wrzask June najwyraźniej spłoszył czającego się za drzewem sprawcę. Czarodziej zdeportował się z trzaskiem zaledwie chwilę przed tym, w alejce pojawiła się grupa mugoli zwabionych jej krzykiem.

Do aurorki wciąż nie do końca docierało to, co właśnie się stało. Ten nagły atak zupełnie ją zaskoczył. W jednej chwili szła spokojnie obok Simona, pogrążona w luźnej rozmowie, a już po chwili auror padł na ziemię, uprzednio zasłoniwszy ją własnym ciałem przed nadlatującym urokiem.

Przez chwilę leżała, za wszelką cenę starając się uspokoić. Zdarta przy upadku skóra na ręce zaczynała nieznośnie piec, jednak June już się podniosła i uklękła obok leżącego bez ruchu Blackwella, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na swojej różdżce. Nie przejmowała się tym, że nie była tutaj sama. Nie wiedziała też, jakim zaklęciem oberwał Simon, ale obawiała się, że mogło to być coś poważnego. Mężczyzna nie poruszał się, a jego oddech był ledwie wyczuwalny.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zostali zaatakowani. Najprawdopodobniejszym wyjaśnieniem była prowadzona przez Biuro Aurorów sprawa Czarodzieja z Central Parku, który najwyraźniej właśnie wrócił w miejsce, w którym rozpoczął swoją działalność w Nowym Jorku. Tylko skąd mógł wiedzieć, że oni także zajmowali się tą sprawą?

June pospiesznie spławiła mugoli, dziękując im za chęć pomocy i zapewniając, że już wszystko w porządku. Dopiero kiedy została sama, chwyciła niepokojąco zimną dłoń Blackwella i zdeportowała się wraz z nim.

**xxx**

Charles Wells już od kilku godzin, razem z Davidem Rileyem, przeszukiwał teczki z aktami starych spraw. Pomoc Rileya okazała się niebywale przydatna, szczególnie, że dzięki posadzie w nowojorskiej policji i licznym kontaktom mógł znacznie ułatwić poszukiwania. Mężczyzna w dodatku był dyskretny i auror nie musiał obawiać się, że ktoś niepowołany dowie się o jego nieoficjalnej działalności.

David Riley, jako pracujący w mugolskich służbach czarodziej będący informatorem Ministerstwa Magii, był wykorzystywany przez Biuro Aurorów dość często, szczególnie w sprawach, które dotyczyły zwykłych, niemagicznych obywateli. Choć w przypadku Czarodzieja z Central Parku współpracował z Biurem tylko przy pierwszym morderstwie mugola, miał już pewną wiedzę na temat tej sprawy.

— W zasadzie jest pewien szczegół, o którym powinienem powiedzieć ci już wcześniej — przemówił nagle Riley, stając tuż za plecami Wellsa.

Przez ostatnie pół godziny przebywał poza archiwum, ale najwyraźniej zdążył już wrócić. Auror powoli przeniósł na niego wzrok. Mimo wielu godzin mozolnej roboty wciąż miał determinację i nie zamierzał się poddawać, póki nie osiągnie swojego celu i nie znajdzie choćby najbardziej nikłej poszlaki.

— Co to za sprawa? — spytał, unosząc brwi i pocierając dłonią siwiejącą skroń.

Mimo wszystko nieco zdenerwowała go ta enigmatyczność Rileya i fakt, że najwyraźniej przemilczał coś istotnego.

David Riley przez chwilę zastanawiał się, nonszalancko oparty dłonią o regał. Po chwili zdjął ją i wsunął do kieszeni marynarki, po czym utkwił wzrok w twarzy Charlesa.

— Dzisiaj w nocy w archiwum miało miejsce włamanie — powiedział cicho, na co Wells natychmiast wyprostował się.

— Włamanie? Jakie włamanie? — spytał. — Coś zginęło?

— Według mnie była to ewidentnie robota czarodzieja, dlatego postanowiłem ci to powiedzieć — odparł Riley. — Drzwi zostały otwarte zaklęciem, a pilnujący ich człowiek leżał oszołomiony za swoim biurkiem i niczego nie pamięta.

Dla Wellsa oczywisty był fakt, że żaden przypadkowy czarodziej nie miałby po co włamywać się do podziemi komisariatu. Byłby to zdecydowanie dziwny zbieg okoliczności, gdyby okazało się, że ten ktoś nie był w żadnym stopniu związany ze sprawą aktualnie prowadzoną przez Biuro Aurorów. Fakt ten niewątpliwie wskazywał, że jednak kryło się tutaj coś, co mogłoby dotyczyć którejś z ofiar i być ściśle powiązane ze sprawą. Słowa Rileya sugerowały jednak, że pożądane przez aurora dokumenty zniknęły.

W dodatku podejrzany i wymowny był fakt, że doszło do tego krótko przed tym, jak Wells wpadł na pomysł odwiedzenia tego miejsca. Mężczyzna zaczął gorączkowo przypominać sobie, czy komukolwiek poza Laurie wspominał o chęci zrobienia szczegółowych poszukiwań w starych mugolskich aktach. Czyżby to ktoś z Biura Aurorów współpracował z Czarodziejem z Central Parku?

— Ustaliliście, co dokładnie zniknęło? — zapytał po chwili, ocierając spływającą po czole strużkę potu.

Ta informacja poruszyła go zdecydowanie najbardziej. Zmarnował tyle godzin na bezowocne poszukiwania, ale mimo wszystko nie potrafił w tej chwili zganić Rileya za milczenie.

— Na szczęście włamywacz najwyraźniej nie przewidział tego, że w innym pomieszczeniu mamy kopie wszystkich naszych akt. — rzekł David z pewną satysfakcją. — Oryginał przepadł, ale kopia wciąż tutaj jest. Mogę przynieść ją w każdej chwili.

Wells zamarł. Jego ręka ponownie zastygła w połowie drogi do skroni. A więc może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone...

— Na co czekasz? — rzucił nieco szorstko. — Przynieś ją tutaj!

Riley, nieco zaskoczony tonem aurora, natychmiast wyszedł z archiwum i udał się po dokumenty.

Charles już po chwili żałował, że potraktował informatora tak opryskliwie. Jednak targały nim teraz takie emocje, że potrafił myśleć wyłącznie o sprawie. Może wreszcie znajdzie jakąś konkretną wskazówkę, która naprowadzi go na właściwy trop. Może już wkrótce pozna tożsamość Czarodzieja z Central Parku i zapobiegnie dalszym incydentom, których był on sprawcą? Z jakiegoś powodu auror przeczuwał, że jego poszukiwania mogą okazać się być bardzo istotne.

Kilka minut później do pomieszczenia ponownie wślizgnął się David Riley, trzymając w dłoni starą, zakurzoną aktówkę z wypisaną na okładce datą i numerem sprawy.

— Oto wersja zapasowa akt, które zginęły dzisiejszej nocy - rzekł, kładąc papiery na stole. — Jeszcze tego nie przeglądałem. To jakaś sprawa z początku lat osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. Nie moje czasy.

— Lata osiemdziesiąte?

Czyżby sprawa tkwiła aż tak głęboko? Wells nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Natychmiast otworzył teczkę i zajął się lekturą, a z minuty na minuty na jego twarzy coraz wyraźniej malowała się konsternacja i zaskoczenie.

W opisanej bowiem sprawie przewijały się nazwiska zarówno Roberta Dawsona, jak i Richarda Byrne'a, Sally Collins oraz Alexandra Willisa. Pojawiała się też wzmianka o jakiejś piątej osobie, Karen Reynolds.

Chwilę później Wells bez słowa przesunął teczkę po blacie w kierunku Rileya, aby i on mógł zapoznać się z aktami.

— Co o tym wszystkim myślisz? — spytał po chwili, kiedy informator skończył czytać.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę myślał, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się intensywnie. Przez jego twarz przemknął ledwie dostrzegalny cień.

— Teraz przypominam sobie tę sprawę - rzekł po namyśle. — Mój ojciec pomagał w tamtym śledztwie. Dziewczyna, która wtedy zginęła, była czarownicą, choć w mugolskich aktach, rzecz jasna, nie ma o tym żadnej wzmianki.

— Ale śledztwo zostało umorzone — zauważył Wells, wskazując na wzmiankę na dole strony, mówiącą o tym, że sprawę zawieszono zaledwie kilka miesięcy po jej rozpoczęciu.

— Nie było żadnych konkretnych dowodów. — Riley westchnął i przeciągnął się na krześle. — Jedynie kilku świadków zeznało, że widziało tę piątkę uciekającą z miejsca, w którym parę godzin później wyłowiono z rzeki ciało tej nastolatki.

Charles Wells ponownie pochylił się nad tekstem. Oprócz kilku starych zdjęć było tam trochę wzmianek o ofierze oraz o podejrzanych.

— Ta dziewczyna nazywała się Lucy Fairchild — wyszeptał, czując, jak robi mu się zimno. — Fairchild...

— Richard Byrne, Robert Dawson, Alexander Willis, Karen Reynolds i Sally Collins byli podejrzewani o wepchnięcie jej do rzeki, ale nikt nie mógł tego potwierdzić, więc ostatecznie nie ponieśli żadnych konsekwencji. Oni sami nigdy się do niczego nie przyznali.

Wells jednak niemal już nie słuchał swojego towarzysza, próbując poukładać sobie w głowie pewne informacje. Lucy Fairchild z pewnością musiała być krewną szefa Biura Aurorów, Stephena Fairchilda. Była to jedna z najstarszych rodzin czarodziejskich zamieszkałych w Nowym Jorku, która znajdowała się już praktycznie na skraju wymarcia. Z tego, co wiedział Charles, jego szef był jej ostatnim przedstawicielem, więc jakakolwiek zbieżność nie wchodziła w grę.

Ale to wszystko zupełnie do niego nie pasowało! Stephen Fairchild miałby być Czarodziejem z Central Parku? Było to wręcz absurdalne. Szef był jedną z ostatnich osób, które Wells mógłby posądzić o coś takiego. Dawniej wzorowy auror, który od czasu objęcia kierowniczego stanowiska w Biurze stawał się coraz bardziej szorstki i wyniosły, jak przystało na człowieka posiadającego taką władzę. Od czasu pierwszego zabójstwa jego postępowanie wydawało się Charlesowi coraz bardziej dziwaczne, jednak i tak nie potrafił w to wszystko uwierzyć.

— Nie wierzę, że to mógłby być Stephen Fairchild — mruknął tylko, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Rileya.

— Mnie także trudno byłoby w to uwierzyć. Współpracowaliśmy razem przy wielu sprawach i nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie przypuszczałbym, że Fairchild mógłby dopuścić się takich czynów. Nawet gdyby w grę wchodziła zemsta.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obydwaj milczeli, wpatrując się w półki od podłogi po sufit zastawione teczkami podobnymi do tej, którą mieli przed sobą.

— Mógłbym skopiować ten dokument? — spytał Wells, po czym, nie czekając na pozwolenie, wyjął różdżkę i mruknął cicho: — _Geminio_!

Obok jego dłoni niemal natychmiast pojawił się duplikat akt. Chwycił je i, nie oglądając się na Davida, niezwłocznie opuścił archiwum i jeszcze z pustego korytarza zdeportował się do ministerstwa. Jeśli to, co znalazł w aktach, było prawdą, i to dawna sprawa Lucy Fairchild stanowiła klucz, pozostawała jeszcze jedna mugolka, mogąca stać się potencjalną ofiarą Czarodzieja z Central Parku.

**xxx**

Zgodnie z poleceniem Laurie, Jamie przez cały dzień siedziała zamknięta w mieszkaniu, umierając z nudów. Nie miała jednak ochoty sprzeciwiać się starszej siostrze, tym bardziej, że sama coraz bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że śledzący ją przed kilkoma dniami czarodziej nadal mógł się gdzieś czaić. Wychylanie nosa poza obłożoną zaklęciami kryjówkę byłoby nierozsądne i nawet nieodpowiedzialna Jamie Kelly nie była aż tak głupia i naiwna, żeby zaryzykować.

Musiała więc pogodzić się z nudą. Na pocieszenie miała telewizję z dużą ilością programów i zapasowy laptop Laurie, który podprowadziła jej z sypialni, oraz, oczywiście, swój szkicownik. Nastolatce brakowało jednak wielkomiejskiego zgiełku, a tak bardzo pragnęła nacieszyć się Nowym Jorkiem przed mającym nastąpić za kilka dni wyjazdem do Instytutu Magii w Salem na ostatni rok nauki.

Leżała na kanapie z miską chipsów i puszką coca-coli, od niechcenia przeskakując po kanałach i wzdychając przeciągle, kiedy co rusz natrafiała na reklamy bądź nudne powtórki.

Nagle usłyszała dźwięk swojego telefonu. Błyszcząca, różowa komórka leżała na podłodze, tam, gdzie popchnął ją łapą jeden z kotów Laurie, próbujący pobawić się przywieszkami.

Uklękła na podłodze i podniosła urządzenie, naciskając klawisz zielonej słuchawki. Okazało się, że dzwoniła Susan Kelly. Na dźwięk głosu matki Jamie uśmiechnęła się.

— Nadal jestem u Laurie, mamo - rzekła do telefonu. — Kiedy wracacie? Zdążymy się zobaczyć, zanim pojadę do Salem?

Słuchała odpowiedzi mamy, wolną dłonią głaszcząc burego kota, który położył się na plecach i wyciągnął łapki, wystawiając miękkie, jasne podbrzusze. Sierściuch rozmruczał się z rozkoszy i co chwila wiercił się na panelach, podsuwając dziewczynie coraz to nowe miejsca do głaskania.

Wtedy jednak uszy Jamie przeszył donośny brzęk szkła uderzającego w posadzkę. Dziewczyna zerwała się z podłogi i rozejrzała się, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na komórce.

— Muszę już kończyć, mamo, chyba wróciła Laurie - rzuciła nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, przerywając połączenie.

Niepokojący dźwięk rozległ się w sypialni. Jamie, drżąc lekko, ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, czując jak jej gardło ściska strach.

Szyba w oknie była rozbita. Z białych ram sterczały ostre, groźnie wyglądające odłamki. Wiele fragmentów szkła leżało na podłodze, przywodząc na myśl jakąś upiorną układankę. Nie było widać żadnego przedmiotu, który byłby zdolny wybić okno.

Przez dziurę wdarł się zimny podmuch. Jamie wzdrygnęła się i powoli wycofała, powoli ściskana narastającą paniką. Dawno nie czuła takiego lęku.

Coś kazało jej uciekać. Nastolatka, nie będąc obecnie w stanie myśleć racjonalnie, poddała się temu osobliwemu impulsowi i wybiegła z mieszkania Laurie tak, jak stała, nawet nie zamykając drzwi wejściowych na klucz. Pędem pokonywała opustoszałe schody, słysząc, jak jej szybkie kroki dudnią w korytarzu, odbijając się echem od dawno niemalowanych ścian.

Zatrzymała się na ciemnej klatce schodowej, rozglądając się nerwowo na boki. Wahała się, czy mimo zakazu Laurie wyjść na zewnątrz, czy może - mimo strachu - wrócić do mieszkania.

Oparła się o ścianę, oddychając głęboko. Jej emocje powoli opadały, jednak dziewczyna nie bardzo wiedziała, co począć. Wracać czy gdzieś pójść, możliwie jak najdalej stąd?

Zanim jednak zdążyła rozwiązać swój dylemat, nagle usłyszała szelest. Ułamek sekundy później poczuła, jak czyjaś silna, twarda jak stal ręka owija się wokół jej talii i ramion, a między jej żebra wbija się koniec różdżki.

— Milcz albo poznasz wszystkie zaklęcia, których nie uczą was w szkole — wycedził jej do ucha zimny, bezwzględny głos.

Jamie zastygła, a krzyk zamarł jej w gardle, zanim jeszcze zdążył się z niego wydobyć. Przerażona nastolatka nie miała nawet szansy przekręcić się i spróbować zobaczyć twarzy obejmującego ją mocno napastnika, kiedy dostrzegła czerwony rozbłysk i chwilę później osunęła się nieprzytomna w ramiona mężczyzny w czarnym płaszczu.

Tajemniczy czarodziej ścisnął ją mocniej i zdeportował się, zabierając ją ze sobą.


	16. Niepokoje

**ROZDZIAŁ 15: Niepokoje**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie opuściła archiwum z pewną ulgą. Nigdy nie lubiła takich ponurych, piwnicznych pomieszczeń i żywiła nadzieję, że nieprędko będzie musiała tam wrócić.

Szła chodnikiem w kierunku swojego zaparkowanego nieopodal samochodu, próbując wepchnąć do torby pliki notatek. Niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem powoli stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, a słońce najwyraźniej niedawno zaszło. Powietrze wypełniał szum samochodów toczących się ulicami oraz inne dźwięki miasta.

Nagle rozdzwonił się jej telefon. Kelly zaklęła, niechcący upuszczając kartki, które rozsypały się po chodniku. Pochyliła się i jedną ręką zaczęła pospiesznie je zbierać, a drugą wydobyła z kieszeni komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się numer Charlesa Wellsa.

Czyżby auror coś znalazł? Rudowłosa poczuła pewien stres, ale i narastającą ciekawość. Tak bardzo liczyła na jakiś przełom, cokolwiek. Miała nadzieję, że Wells trafił na coś ciekawszego niż ona, bo ona w zasadzie znalazła niewiele, czego bardzo żałowała.

Odebrała, przez chwilę słuchając głosu mężczyzny, a na jej twarzy zagościł wyraz niedowierzania.

— Zaraz tam przyjadę — wyszeptała do słuchawki, ściskając ją kurczowo. — Zaczekaj na mnie w pobliżu ministerstwa.

W błyskawicznym tempie dokończyła zbierać papiery i pobiegła do swojego samochodu. Kiedy przekręcała kluczyk, ręce trzęsły jej się tak, że pojazd co chwilę gasł.

Charles Wells nie powiedział jej zbyt wiele, gdyż wolał porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy, jednak nawet to wystarczyło, by zaintrygować Laurie. Młoda aurorka była podekscytowana do granic możliwości, ale wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że choć część z tych rzeczy mogłaby być prawdą. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że odnalazł pewne akta sprzed lat, które – jego zdaniem – mogły stanowić niezwykle ważną poszlakę. Kobieta niemal wychodziła z siebie, aby się z nimi zapoznać, dlatego też pędziła przez Nowy Jork, niemal dwukrotnie przekraczając dozwoloną prędkość, i zręcznie omijała przepisowo poruszające się pojazdy.

Wyhamowała z piskiem opon niedaleko ministerstwa, a resztę drogi do gmachu pokonała pieszo, biegnąc chodnikiem pomiędzy przyglądającymi jej się ze zdziwieniem mugolami. Nie obejrzała się za siebie nawet wtedy, gdy obrzucił ją wyzwiskami jakiś starszy mężczyzna, którego zahaczyła ramieniem.

Siedziba Ministerstwa Magii zmaterializowała się przed nią, rozpychając dwa sąsiednie wieżowce. Obok schodów czekał na nią Charles Wells, którego Laurie rozpoznała już z daleka. Niezależnie od odczuwanych emocji już na sam widok starszego aurora poczuła dziwną sensację w okolicach przepony.

Natychmiast podbiegła do niego i obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem. Wyraz przystojnej twarzy Wellsa zdradzał niewiele, ale w jego złotych oczach także malowały się liczne rozterki. On również z pewnością musiał być zaskoczony tym nagłym i dziwnym przełomem w sprawie.

— Pójdziemy do Biura? — spytała, lustrując mężczyznę w poszukiwaniu papierów, o których wspominał przez telefon.

Wells, jakby czując jej wzrok, poklepał się dłonią po wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

— Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli przedyskutujemy tę sprawę poza murami ministerstwa — powiedział ściszonym głosem, oglądając się za siebie. — Obawiam się, że w to wszystko może być zamieszany ktoś z Biura Aurorów. Nie możemy ryzykować.

— Więc co proponujesz? — Laurie zawahała się. — Twój dom? Mój?

Charles pokręcił jednak głową i pociągnął ją chodnikiem.

— Nie — odparł enigmatycznie. — Musimy znaleźć miejsce neutralne. Na wszelki wypadek. Myślę, że oni już wkrótce się dowiedzą, że mamy te akta. Może nawet już wiedzą.

Laurie poczuła się, jakby w jej gardle zagnieździła się dławiąca kula lodu, powoli osuwająca się w dół. Słowa aurora oraz jego wyjątkowa powściągliwość zaniepokoiły ją. Czyżby sprawa faktycznie była aż tak poważna? Ciekawość Kelly była w tym momencie tak duża, że aurorka miała ochotę natychmiast wyrwać Charlesowi akta i zapoznać się z nimi, jednak szybko zwalczyła w sobie tę bardzo niedojrzałą pokusę.

Ostatecznie Kelly i Wells wsunęli się do jakiejś kawiarni w rzadziej uczęszczanej, bocznej uliczce. Znajdowała się tam jedynie ciemnowłosa, na oko dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna w czerwonym fartuszku narzuconym na zwykłe ubrania, która natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku dwójki aurorów.

— _Confundo_! — Wells wyjął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie tak szybko, że Laurie nawet nie zdążyła wyrazić swojego zdumienia.

Wzrok mugolki stał się dziwnie nieobecny i pusty.

— Schowaj się gdzieś — powiedział auror spokojnie, na co dziewczyna odwróciła się sztywno na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku zaplecza.

Laurie machnęła swoją różdżką, sprawiając, że drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia zamknęły się na klucz. Chwilę później to samo zrobiła z wejściem do niewielkiej knajpki, aby nikt im nie przeszkodził.

Charles mruknął coś z uznaniem i zasiadł przy niewielkim stoliku o blacie poznaczonym plamami po kawie. Oczyściwszy go zaklęciem, wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kopie papierów udostępnionych przez Davida Rileya i przywołał gestem Laurie, która właśnie zasuwała starannie wszystkie żaluzje w oknach.

Aurorce nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Natychmiast podeszła do mężczyzny i usadowiła się obok niego, przysuwając sobie sfatygowaną teczkę. Pogrążyła się w lekturze, zatracając się w niej do tego stopnia, że praktycznie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z obecności Wellsa obok niej. Nie czuła nawet tego, że ona i auror stykali się teraz ramionami, oboje pochyleni nad tekstem. Mężczyzna w tym czasie streścił jej to, co usłyszał od Rileya.

— Nie mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć — wyszeptała kilka minut później, a jej ręce, leżące obok teczki, zaczęły drżeć. — Uważasz, że Fairchild może mieć z tym coś wspólnego?

Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie posądziłaby Stephena Fairchilda o bycie Czarodziejem z Central Parku lub choćby jakiekolwiek powiązania z nim! Jej szef miał mnóstwo wad, był surowy, szorstki i nieustępliwy, ale zawsze sprawiał wrażenie uczciwego i praworządnego człowieka. Liczne odznaczenia za służbę aurorską i długie doświadczenie w tym zawodzie mówiły same za siebie. Laurie, choć wielokrotnie się z nim nie zgadzała lub nawet czuła się urażona jego postępowaniem względem niej, w pewnym sensie podziwiała starego Fairchilda, którzy wiele dał całemu Biuru Aurorów i uczynił je organizacją mającą duże znaczenie w Ministerstwie Magii.

Wells był pogrążony w zadumie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ścianę, ale kiedy ponownie zabrał głos, mówił rzeczowo i konkretnie.

— Pewne poszlaki na niego wskazują, ale nie możemy mieć pewności — rzekł cicho. — Pozostaje jednak faktem, że nasze ofiary faktycznie mogły być w jakiś sposób powiązane ze sprawą śmierci Lucy Fairchild. To może, ale wcale nie musi, być powodem, dla którego zostali wybrani. Pozostaje jednak faktem, że czworo z nich już zginęło.

— A co z tą piątą mugolką? Karen Reynolds?

— Zadzwoniłem już do Michaela Haywarda, by namierzył ją i w razie potrzeby miał na oku. Niewykluczone, że Czarodziej z Central Parku, kimkolwiek jest, może ją wkrótce odwiedzić.

Laurie pokiwała głową. To wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej dziwaczne i zagmatwane. Ale wyglądało na to, że sprawca w końcu popełnił pierwszy błąd. Chyba że to także było z jego strony celowe działanie. W przypadku tego czarodzieja nigdy nie można było być niczego pewnym.

— To włamanie, o którym wspomniał Riley, wykluczałoby zbieg okoliczności — zauważyła. — Komuś zależało na tym, abyśmy nie zdobyli tych akt. A to oznacza, że mają one jakieś znaczenie w naszej sprawie.

— Może faktycznie to Fairchild lub ktoś na jego zlecenie szuka zemsty. — Wells postukał palcami w czarno-białe zdjęcie nastolatki, która zginęła ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. — Ale równie dobrze, nasz sprawca mógł po prostu dowiedzieć się skądś o tamtych wydarzeniach i postanowił je wykorzystać, aby zepchnąć winę na Fairchilda.

Obydwoje czuli, że próbowali za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że to nie ich szef stał za ostatnimi zabójstwami mugoli. Żadne z nich nie chciało przyjąć do wiadomości poszlak i wciąż bronili się przed tym zawzięcie, próbując przedyskutować każdy inny możliwy scenariusz.

— Co zrobimy? — spytała Laurie, nerwowo obracając w dłoni swoją różdżkę. — Pójdziemy porozmawiać z Fairchildem? Może z czymś się zdradzi.

Wells nie wydawał się być zbytnio zachwycony tym pomysłem.

— Myślę, że przynajmniej na razie powinniśmy zagrać na czas — powiedział cicho i wbił wzrok w Laurie. — Tak, żeby Fairchild nie zorientował się, że go podejrzewamy. Wiesz, że wtedy obydwoje możemy mieć poważne kłopoty.

Laurie nie mogła się nie zgodzić, choć rozpaczliwa potrzeba, żeby działać, stawała się coraz bardziej dokuczliwa. Lecz mimo wszystko najważniejsze było zachowanie zdrowego rozsądku i powolne, przemyślane działanie. Sprawa była zbyt poważna, aby podejmować tak wielkie ryzyko. Czarodziej z Central Parku, bez względu na to, czy był nim Fairchild, czy ktokolwiek inny, był przebiegły i niebezpieczny, więc należało zachować dalece posuniętą ostrożność.

**xxx**

June Parker spacerowała w tę i z powrotem po porażająco czystym, utrzymanym w tonacji biało-niebieskiej korytarzu Czarodziejskiej Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów w Nowym Jorku, dokąd zabrała Simona Blackwella po napaści w Central Parku.

Miejsce to przyszło jej na myśl natychmiast, gdy tylko zobaczyła przerażająco bladą twarz nieprzytomnego aurora. Obawiała się, że urok, który na niego rzucono, mógł przekraczać jej kompetencje, a nie chciała jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić młodemu Brytyjczykowi.

Tutejsi uzdrowiciele w niebieskich uniformach natychmiast się nim zajęli, jej polecając pozostać na korytarzu i oczekiwać na informacje. June ich posłuchała, zamierzając czekać tu tak długo, aż uzyska wyczerpujące wyjaśnienie na temat stanu Blackwella. Choć po kilku godzinach była już zmęczona, nie zamierzała pozwolić, by zawładnęły nią tak przyziemne słabości. Nie teraz, kiedy życie człowieka, który zasłonił ją własnym ciałem i ocalił przed takim losem, wisiało na włosku. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Simona, to ona leżałaby na jego miejscu. Blackwell w ostatniej chwili pchnął ją w bok, a urok przeznaczony dla niej uderzył w niego.

June była całkowicie pewna, że to ona miała być celem napastnika. Niby dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć krzywdzić nowego, brytyjskiego aurora, który nie miał zbyt rozległej wiedzy o sprawie i większość swojej krótkiej służby w amerykańskim Ministerstwie Magii spędził na pracy biurowej?

W końcu opadła na pomalowane na biało krzesło i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Z jej oczu nie płynęły już łzy. Teraz była po prostu zdenerwowana i targana niepokojem o mężczyznę, którego mogłaby już nazwać swoim przyjacielem, a może nawet kimś więcej... Teraz, gdy tak drżała o jego życie, uświadomiła sobie nagle, że Simon Blackwell zagościł w jej sercu definitywnie i nieodwołalnie. Choć znali się tak krótko, od początku czuli się w swoim towarzystwie wyjątkowo dobrze i mimo licznych różnic w mentalności i spojrzeniu na świat potrafili się porozumieć.

Usłyszawszy czyjeś ciche kroki, aurorka drgnęła i uniosła głowę, dostrzegając zmierzającą w jej stronę ciemnoskórą uzdrowicielkę o czarnych jak smoła włosach upiętych w kok z tyłu głowy.

— Czy już coś wiadomo? — spytała szeptem, po czym odchrząknęła i dodała już głośniej: — Co z Simonem Blackwellem?

Czarownica przez chwilę wpatrywała się w drobną, przygnębioną blondynkę z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Patrząc na nią, June mogła spodziewać się dosłownie każdych wieści, nawet najgorszych.

— Urok, który na niego rzucono, był dość poważny, ale dzięki szybkiej reakcji istnieją bardzo duże szanse, że wyjdzie z tego — powiedziała, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

June odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą.

— Mogłabym do niego zajrzeć?

Uzdrowicielka skinęła głową.

— Tak, ale na krótko. Wciąż jest nieprzytomny — rzekła, po czym oddaliła się korytarzem.

— Dziękuję! Dziękuję bardzo! — zawołała za nią Parker, wstając tak energicznie, że niemal się zachwiała.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku pobliskiej sali, z której chwilę temu wyszła i wsunęła się do środka.

Simon Blackwell leżał na łóżku. Jego nienaturalnie blade ręce spoczywały na równie białej kołdrze, a twarz, choć z lekka poszarzała, tchnęła spokojem. Oczy mężczyzny były zamknięte, ale okrywająca go pościel podnosiła się i opadała w rytm jego powolnych, miarowych oddechów. Na szafce nocnej leżało kilka flakoników i czarek z eliksirami.

June przysunęła sobie stołek i usiadła na nim, delikatnie ujmując dłonią rękę Blackwella. Jego skóra wciąż była bardzo zimna. Choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że Simon jest pogrążony we śnie i najpewniej nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawę z jej obecności, cieszyła się, że mogła przy nim być i wiedziała, że młody auror także byłby zadowolony z faktu, że nie jest tutaj sam. Choć utracił swoje wcześniejsze życie, teraz miał szansę odbudować je na nowo, a June była pewna, że chciałaby mu w tym pomóc.

**xxx**

Jamie Kelly miała dziwne wrażenie, że utknęła w swego rodzaju pustce. Przez pewien czas unosiła się w bliżej nieokreślonej przestrzeni, odczuwając na przemian porażający strach albo, wręcz przeciwnie, błogi spokój. Czuła jednak, że jest już bliska wybudzenia się z tego niepokojącego stanu. Powoli unosiła się do góry, oczekując z lękiem na zbliżające się wybudzenie.

Poruszyła się nerwowo, trzepocząc powiekami. Obraz przed jej oczami falował i rozmywał się, bardzo powoli kształtując się w otoczenie.

W miejscu, w którym się znajdowała, panował lekki półmrok, a powietrze wypełniała nieprzyjemna woń kurzu i stęchlizny, tak odmiennej od przyjemnego zapachu mieszkania Laurie, które było ostatnim miejscem, jakie dziewczyna pamiętała.

Co tam się stało?, zastanawiała się, jednocześnie próbując dociec, gdzie w takim razie się znajduje, skoro z pewnością nie był to przytulny dom jej siostry. Jamie była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej nie znalazła się w podobnym miejscu, dlatego zaczęła odczuwać coraz większy niepokój.

Otworzyła oczy szerzej i zaraz potem zmrużyła je, dostrzegając niski, brudny sufit i niewielkie okno przysłonięte ciemną, częściowo zjedzoną przez mole zasłoną. Podłoga składała się ze starych, nadgryzionych zębem czasu desek, pomiędzy którymi znajdowały się dość głębokie szczeliny wypełnione brudem.

Stwierdziła też, że leży na czymś w rodzaju cienkiego materaca obłożonego stertą powycieranych koców, które nieznośnie gniotły ją w plecy. Kiedy jednak próbowała podeprzeć się dłonią i ułożyć się w wygodniejszej pozycji, stwierdziła, że jej nadgarstki i kostki zostały owinięte taśmą izolacyjną.

Jamie jęknęła cicho i zaczęła się szamotać, rozpaczliwie próbując się uwolnić. Udało jej się osiągnąć jednak tylko to, że taśmy mocniej wbiły się w jej skórę, przecierając ją niemal do krwi. Już po chwili poddała się, czując, jak po jej policzkach spływają łzy frustracji i bezsilności.

Najprawdopodobniej została porwana. Tylko dlaczego właśnie ona? Czyżby stał za tym ten popapraniec, który niedawno ją śledził i przed którym przestrzegała ją Laurie?

W pewnym momencie zdawało jej się, że usłyszała odległe echo kroków. Znieruchomiała na prowizorycznym posłaniu, nasłuchując uważnie i zastanawiając się, z kim ma do czynienia. Odgłosy zbliżającej się osoby były coraz wyraźniejsze, a chwilę później uszu Jamie dobiegł brzęk otwieranego zamka.

Do pokoju wsunął się mężczyzna. Kiedy zwrócił się twarzą w stronę nastolatki, ta natychmiast rozpoznała w nim osobnika, który podążał za nią ulicą jakiś czas temu i który, być może, zaatakował ją w Central Parku. Czyżby chciał ją porwać już wtedy, tylko został spłoszony i nie dokończył swojego planu?

— Kim jesteś? — wypaliła bez zastanowienia, obrzucając mężczyznę nienawistnym wzrokiem.

Czarodziej jednak jedynie zaśmiał się drwiąco i zbliżył się do niej powoli, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę. Na widok magicznego patyka Jamie mimowolnie zadrżała. Choć sama przez większość życia funkcjonowała jak mugolka, zdawała sobie sprawę, że magia bywała naprawdę groźna i niepokojąca.

— Nie musisz wiedzieć wszystkiego, Jamie Kelly — wycedził mężczyzna po chwili, kucając przy leżącej na ziemi nastolatce i przesunął końcem różdżki po jej policzku.

Dziewczyna zadrżała lekko, kiedy rozżarzony koniec patyka wbił się w jej skórę. Kiedy zapiekło, jęknęła, czując, jak po twarzy spływa jej coś lepkiego i gorącego. Szarpnęła głową w tył, odsuwając ją poza zasięg różdżki nieznajomego czarodzieja o dumnym, wyniosłym spojrzeniu i przylizanych, jasnych włosach.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się ponownie, jeszcze bardziej niepokojąco. Był wyraźnie upojony strachem swojej ofiary i cieszył się, widząc w jej zielonych oczach bezsilność i lęk. Żałował jedynie tego, że musiał zadowolić się jedynie młodszą siostrą Laurie Kelly. Tak bardzo chciałby, żeby zamiast niej leżała tutaj właśnie ona, kobieta, która od dawna tak bardzo go denerwowała. Czarodziej niczego nie pragnął tak jak tego, żeby móc patrzeć na cierpienie starszej Kelly. Chciał, żeby kuliła się ze strachu i błagała go o okazanie litości. Jamie mogła jednak stanowić świetną przynętę na swoją siostrę, która, obecnie tak bardzo pochłonięta śledztwem w sprawie Czarodzieja z Central Parku, być może nawet jeszcze nie zauważyła jej zniknięcia.

— Nie bój się tak, Jamie - wymruczał, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej do dziewczyny. — Nic ci nie zrobię. Na razie.

Jamie zadrżała i zaczęła płakać, próbując odsunąć się od mężczyzny, jednak za plecami miała ścianę, do której czarodziej ją przygwoździł, nie dając żadnych możliwości ruchu. Mogła jedynie wić się i krzyczeć, ale to nie robiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

Złapał pojedynczy czerwony kosmyk nastolatki i zręcznym ruchem obciął go, po czym wsunął do kieszeni swojej szaty. Dopiero wtedy odstąpił od Jamie i wycelował w nią koniec swojej różdżki.

Dziewczyna, której ciało ogarnął nagle straszliwy ból, wrzasnęła rozdzierająco i wygięła się w łuk, zsuwając się z posłania. Miała wrażenie, jakby płonęła żywcem. Każdą jej komórkę trawił przejmujący ogień, który z sekundy na sekundę wzmagał się, zamiast znikać. Było to doświadczenie nieporównywalne z niczym innym.

— PRZESTAŃ! — wrzasnęła rozpaczliwie, zwijając się w pół na podłodze.

Czuła, że lada chwila straci przytomność. Czekała na ten moment z utęsknieniem, licząc na choćby cień ulgi. Miała nadzieję, że kiedy w końcu zemdleje, jej cierpienia się zakończą. Nawet ten dziwny mrok był znacznie lepszy...

Mężczyzna przerwał zaklęcie po jakiejś minucie i, jak gdyby nic, schował różdżkę i znowu się cofnął, spoglądając na zapłakaną nastolatkę ze wstrętem i z jakąś chorą satysfakcją.

— Mówiłeś, że nic mi nie zrobisz — wyszeptała Jamie, trzęsąc się lekko.

Wpatrywała się w niego z podłogi z urazą, pozbywając się złudzeń, że to tylko zły sen. Czarodziej roześmiał się drwiąco.

— Kłamałem — odrzekł sucho i odwrócił się.

Nie mówiąc już nic, ponownie się zaśmiał i opuścił pomieszczenie, starannie zamykając je na klucz. Szczęśliwie dla małej Jamie, nie miał czasu, aby zajmować się nią w nieskończoność. Czarodziej z Central Parku nie był zbyt cierpliwy, a czas naglił. Na rozrywki przyjdzie czas później, kiedy już wykona swoje zadanie.

Jamie jeszcze przez chwilę leżała na ziemi, drżąc i pojękując. Spływające po jej policzkach łzy mieszały się z krwią wypływającą z wąskiego rozcięcia, powstałego za sprawą końca różdżki. Zakończenia nerwowe w jej całym ciele wciąż mrowiły, wzmagając poczucie dyskomfortu.

Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła tak wielkiego lęku i niepewności, jak właśnie w tej chwili. Całe jej życie było w zasadzie jedną wielką sielanką. Jako najmłodsza w rodzinie miała się dobrze i mogła wieść wygodne, przyjemne życie. Spędzała czas na rysowaniu i kręceniu się po mieście, spotkaniach ze znajomymi i innych codziennych sprawach. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nawet nie pomyślałaby, że to wszystko mogłoby ulec zmianie. Nagle zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że jej dalsze życie zależało jedynie od kaprysu szaleńca, który ją uprowadził.

— Dość, przestań o tym myśleć... — wyszeptała sama do siebie, przytulając się policzkiem do szorstkiej deski.

Chwilę później znowu zapadła w przerywany sen, co jakiś czas budząc się z krzykiem i marząc o powrocie do domu.

**xxx**

Niebo było już ciemne, kiedy dwójka aurorów ponownie wyszła na chodnik. Po długiej i wyczerpującej rozmowie na temat przełomu w śledztwie oboje byli bardzo podekscytowani, ale i pełni obaw, jak to wszystko potoczy się dalej.

— Muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do Jamie i uprzedzić ją, że wrócę późno — rzekła po chwili, kiedy już opuścili kawiarnię i ruszyli chodnikiem. — Mam nadzieję, że nie zdemolowała mi mieszkania z nudów.

Wells pokiwał ze zrozumieniem i jednocześnie poczuł drobne ukłucie żalu, że on sam nie miał nikogo, kto czekałby na niego w domu i najzwyczajniej w świecie niepokoiłby się o niego. Jednak stracił rodzinę już na tyle dawno, że stopniowo zaczął godzić się z tym, że został na świecie zupełnie sam i że jego jedynym życiem była praca. To, że w zawodzie aurora istniało pewne ryzyko, pociągało go jeszcze bardziej. Nie miał przecież nic do stracenia.

Laurie odeszła kilka kroków, przyciskając do ucha telefon komórkowy. Z jej nerwowych gestów i zaniepokojonego wyrazu twarzy mężczyzna wyczytał, że jednak nie wszystko działo się po jej myśli. Między jej regularnymi brwiami pojawiła się drobna zmarszczka, a palce zaciśnięte na czarnej obudowie urządzenia pobielały.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z pewnym niepokojem, który wzmógł się, kiedy kobieta zaklęła siarczyście i zamachnęła się ręką, jakby próbowała rzucić komórką o ziemię. W ostatniej chwili doskoczył do niej i zamknął jej dłoń w mocnym uścisku.

— Co się stało, Laurie? — spytał zmartwionym głosem, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że Kelly nie jest mu całkowicie obojętna.

Jakby na to nie patrzeć, już jakiś czas temu przestała dla niego być po prostu zwyczajną, przypadkową współpracownicą. Myśl ta wywołała w Charlesie dość dziwne uczucia.

— Jamie nie odbiera — mruknęła kobieta, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień. — Wiem, że mogła po prostu rzucić telefon byle gdzie i nie usłyszeć sygnału, ale mimo wszystko martwię się.

Charles delikatnie objął ją ramieniem i pociągnął ulicą.

— Może powinnaś to sprawdzić? — zaproponował. — Jeśli tylko ma cię to uspokoić... Porozmawiam z Fairchildem sam.

Laurie skrzywiła się na samą myśl, że Wells mógłby sam na sam udać się do Stephena Fairchilda. Co, jeśli to faktycznie on był Czarodziejem z Central Parku?

— Nie chcę, żebyś szedł tam sam — rzekła cicho, zagradzając mu drogę i kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach.

Mężczyzna jednak delikatnie zdjął jej ręce i odsunął ją na bok.

— Poradzę sobie, Laurie — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej pokrzepiająco. — Nie martw się o mnie. Jedź do domu, zobaczymy się później.

Doskonale wiedział, co robi. Nie mógłby patrzeć na Kelly zżeraną niepokojem o młodszą siostrę, ponadto był pewien, że ewentualną rozmowę z Fairchidem wolałby odbyć sam. Na wszelki wypadek. Nie chciał pakować współpracownicy w coś niebezpiecznego, a nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że spotkanie z szefem, którego podejrzewał o coś złego, przebiegnie gładko i bezproblemowo. W razie potrzeby wolał ewentualne kłopoty wziąć na siebie, bez wciągania w to Laurie.

Kelly w końcu przemogła się i pobiegła chodnikiem w kierunku miejsca, gdzie pozostawiła swój samochód. Wells jeszcze przez chwilę odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, zbierając się w sobie, po czym pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę gmachu Ministerstwa Magii.

**xxx**

Laurie wsunęła się do mieszkania pewna, że Jamie za chwilę wyskoczy z któregoś pomieszczenia z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i z totalnie beztroską miną. Siostrze już wielokrotnie zdarzało się nie odebrać telefonu na czas i gdyby nie obecne okoliczności i narastające przewrażliwienie Kelly, kobieta zapewne niespecjalnie by się tym przejęła. Przez tyle lat przywykła do lekkomyślnych zachowań Jamie, ale teraz było inaczej. Wkraczając do przedpokoju, miała złe przeczucia.

Uderzyła ją już sama cisza panująca w mieszkaniu. Czerwonowłosa miała w zwyczaju puszczać głośno telewizję bądź odtwarzacz muzyki i nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie siedziała w całkowitej ciszy. Ten spokój był do niej zupełnie niepodobny.

— Jamie! Gdzie jesteś?

Zaskoczył ją też panujący w mieszkaniu chłód i ciągnący po kostkach przeciąg. Na palcach ruszyła w stronę sypialni, czując, że powietrze wypływa ze szpary w drzwiach prowadzących do właśnie tego pomieszczenia.

Nie wiedząc, czemu to robi, wysunęła z kieszeni różdżkę i weszła do sypialni. Pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, było rozbite okno i kawałki szkła walające się po podłodze. Część z nich powbijało się w dywan leżący na panelach obok jej łóżka.

Coś było tutaj bardzo nie w porządku.

— Jamie?! — zawołała Laurie ponownie, sprawdzając po kolei wszystkie pokoje.

Dziewczyny nigdzie jednak nie było. Jedynie na podłodze salonu leżał jej telefon komórkowy z kilkunastoma nieodebranymi połączeniami. Nie było ani śladu po jego właścicielce.

— Urwę jej łeb... — wyszeptała Kelly, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Czyżby Jamie złamała dane jej słowo i wyszła z domu bez jej zgody? Może po prostu szlajała się po okolicy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że starsza siostra odchodzi od zmysłów z niepokoju? Ale była też inna, znacznie mniej optymistyczna opcja. Dziewczynie mogło stać się coś złego.

Na myśl o takim scenariuszu Laurie zadrżała i czym prędzej odgoniła od siebie ponure myśli. Przecież Jamie na pewno była cała i zdrowa! Tylko po prostu poszła gdzieś i zapewne lada chwila wróci...

Przez dłuższą chwilę kobieta chodziła w tę i z powrotem po pokoju, wahając się, czy nie zadzwonić do Charlesa i zwierzyć mu się z dręczącego ją niepokoju. W końcu jednak uznała, że nie będzie zawracać głowy aurora jakimiś głupotami. Przecież Jamie za chwilę przyjdzie...

Kiedy po piętnastu minutach usłyszała pukanie, natychmiast pobiegła do przedpokoju.

— Jamie, jak ja ci zaraz... — zaczęła, zanim zorientowała się, że jej siostry wcale tutaj nie ma.

Przedpokój był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć spoczywającej na wycieraczce koperty z grubego, zżółkniętego papieru, takiego samego, na jakim pisane były tajemnicze listy od Czarodzieja z Central Parku.

— Och nie, tylko nie znowu — wyszeptała, drżącą dłonią podnosząc przesyłkę. — Nie teraz...

Wyjęła z koperty starannie złożoną wiadomość. Na jej dłoń wypadł zwinięty pukiel jaskrawoczerwonych włosów.

Włosów Jamie.

_"Jeszcze możesz ją odzyskać, Laurie Kelly"_

Na widok tych słów Laurie wrzasnęła, mnąc list w dłoni. Osunęła się na ziemię i uderzyła kolanami w twarde panele, czując jednocześnie, jakby osuwała się w otchłań bez dna. Listy od tajemniczego czarodzieja zawsze napawały ją niepokojem i wywoływały w niej mieszaninę emocji, jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie podziałał na nią aż tak mocno jak ten, zawierający dodatkowo kosmyk włosów jej siostry. Doskonale wiedziała, że należały do Jamie. Ten drań ją dorwał!

Zaczęła płakać, drżąc z bezsilnej wściekłości. Jej ręce raz po raz to zaciskały się, to rozluźniały, a kobieta pragnęła zacisnąć je na szyi sprawcy tych ostatnich okropnych wydarzeń i wyładować na nim swą frustrację.

Dopiero po chwili otrząsnęła się na tyle, że sięgnęła po telefon i wpisała numer do Charlesa Wellsa. Tylko jemu ufała na tyle, by zaangażować go w tę sprawę. Teraz tylko on mógł jej pomóc.

— Charles? — wyszeptała, starając się opanować łzy. — Charles, oni ją mają... Oni porwali Jamie!

Wypowiedzenie tego na głos sprawiło, że nagle poczuła rozpaczliwą chęć, by działać. Chciała wybiec z domu i udać się na poszukiwania siostry. Gotowa była przetrząsnąć cały Nowy Jork, byle tylko ją odnaleźć i wydrzeć z łap tego drania.


	17. Decyzje

**ROZDZIAŁ 16: Decyzje**

_sierpień 2008_

Charles Wells wkroczył do gmachu Ministerstwa Magii, czując pewne wątpliwości. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd doprowadzi go ta sprawa. Być może właśnie dopuszczał się czegoś niestosownego, podejrzewając swojego szefa o dokonanie takich okropności, jednak poszlaki mówiły same za siebie. Sprawa mogła być – i najprawdopodobniej była – w jakimś stopniu powiązana z Fairchildem. Nawet jeśli to nie on był Czarodziejem z Central Parku, rozmowa z nim mogłaby rzucić zupełnie nowe światło na dochodzenie.

Wells pracował w zawodzie aurora już od wielu lat. Stephen Fairchild był jednym z nielicznych tutaj, którzy mogli poszczycić się dłuższym stażem niż on. Przez całą swoją służbę był pewien, że dobrze zna szefa, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie wie praktycznie nic o jego życiu poza murami ministerstwa.

Gdyby nie to, że pojechał do archiwum i dowiedział się od Davida Rileya o kradzieży dokumentów, nigdy nie się poznałby historii umorzonej na początku lat osiemdziesiątych sprawy Lucy Fairchild i istnienia niejasnych powiązań pomiędzy nią a czwórką dotychczasowych ofiar Czarodzieja z Central Parku. Gdzieś wciąż istniała piąta osoba, ale i tak nie wiadomo było, czy na niej się zakończy.

Wątpliwości było bardzo dużo. Z dnia na dzień śledztwo coraz bardziej przypominało stąpanie po bardzo kruchym lodzie. Sprawca był człowiekiem niezwykle przebiegłym i inteligentnym, a na miejscach zdarzeń nie pozostawił żadnych śladów poza tymi, które celowo chciał zostawić. Działał pewnie i skutecznie, jak dotąd nie popełnił też żadnego błędu prócz tego jednego, który wzbudził w Wellsie największe podejrzenia. Gdyby nie kradzież oryginalnych dokumentów i lekkomyślne zapomnienie o zabraniu także ich kopii, pewnie do tej pory nie doszedłby do swoich wniosków.

Gdyby zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, Stephen Fairchild mógłby pasować do roli Czarodzieja z Central Parku. Obydwaj odznaczali się sprytem i zaradnością, a także pewną bezwzględnością w dążeniu do swoich celów. Z pewnością byli też sprawnymi organizatorami i umieli dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Charles Wells wciąż jednak nie chciał myśleć o szefie w taki sposób. Od dawna był jego zastępcą, jego prawą ręką, z biegiem czasu przejmował coraz więcej obowiązków w Biurze Aurorów. Szef usuwał się w cień, niedostępny i tajemniczy, jedynie od czasu do czasu zstępując ze swoich wyżyn w zgiełk zwykłej pracy. Od tego byli inni, zaś Fairchild wyraźnie czuł się zbyt ważny, aby brudzić sobie tym ręce, więc oddawał się sprawom bardziej pasującym do wielkiej szychy w ministerstwie.

Od czasu rozstania z Laurie, Wells czuł się dziwnie. Teczka z kopią udostępnionych przez Rileya dokumentów zdawała się palić go poprzez wewnętrzną kieszeń marynarki, gdzie starannie ją umieścił. Miał też niepokojące wrażenie, że odkąd przekroczył progi gmachu, był obserwowany.

Obejrzał się szybko przez ramię, jednak nie dostrzegł nikogo podejrzanego. Wszyscy pracownicy ministerstwa, których o tej porze było już zresztą niewielu, zmierzali w swoją stronę. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, jednak Wells i tak pospiesznie rzucił się w bok i wkroczył w inną odnogę korytarza. Zamierzał zatoczyć koło i dostać się do Biura Aurorów okrężną drogą.

Niemal zderzył się z jakąś czarownicą objuczoną pokaźną stertą papierów. Przeprosił ją pospiesznie i ruszył dalej, poprawiając skraj marynarki. Chęć odwleczenia nieuchronnej konfrontacji z szefem także mogła stanowić pewien powód, dla którego nie pojechał na ósme piętro windą.

Biuro Aurorów było praktycznie całkowicie puste. Jedynie dwóch aurorów siedziało za swoimi biurkami z minami tak znudzonymi, jakby marzyli już tylko o tym, by zakończyć służbę i wrócić do domu. Wells na ich widok pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową. W obecnych czasach zawód aurora coraz częściej obierali ludzie skuszeni wysokimi zarobkami. Wielu nie odczuwało prawdziwego powołania do tej służby. Głęboko gardził takim podejściem, wychodząc z założenia, że jeśli ktoś nie czuje czegoś całym sobą, nie powinien pod żadnym pozorem się za to brać, szczególnie w tak ważnych kwestiach. W końcu aurorstwo było niezwykle odpowiedzialnym zawodem, który należało traktować poważnie.

Zbliżył się do zamkniętych drzwi gabinetu Fairchilda i zapukał kilkakrotnie, słysząc głuche uderzenia swojej ręki w ciężkie, grube drewno. Nie usłyszał jednak pozwolenia na wejście ani nawet żadnego odgłosu świadczącego o tym, że szef jest w środku.

— Fairchilda tutaj nie ma — przemówił nagle jeden z siedzących za biurkiem aurorów.

Wells zwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Szefa nie ma i nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował? — spytał szorstko.

Obaj aurorzy roześmieli się dość paskudnie.

— Chyba kiepski z ciebie zastępca, Wells, skoro nawet nie wiesz, że nasz szef wczoraj wyjechał w pilnej sprawie do Bostonu.

Charles zamrugał powiekami. Może rzeczywiście był tak pochłonięty poszukiwaniem rozwiązania sprawy, że nie dotarły do niego te pogłoski? W ostatnich dniach faktycznie niewiele siedział w ministerstwie. Ale zaraz... Przecież taki wyjazd do innego miasta mógłby stanowić świetną przykrywkę dla mniej legalnej działalności szefa. Czyżby Stephen Fairchild tak naprawdę wcale nie wyjechał do Bostonu, a po prostu w ten sposób chciał zapewnić sobie alibi? Te jego wyjazdy, które w ostatnich czasach zdarzały się dosyć często, nagle wydały się Wellsowi mocno podejrzane.

— Ach tak, zapomniałem sobie o tym — mruknął tylko, po czym zawrócił w kierunku wyjścia. — Nie wszyscy mogą sobie pozwolić na obijanie się w biurze i siedzenie w papierach. Ktoś musi zadbać o bezpieczeństwo tego miasta.

Na widok skonsternowanych min aurorów, którzy najwyraźniej wyczuli jego aluzję, parsknął nerwowym śmiechem i opuścił Biuro, pochłonięty myślami.

Przez całą drogę z powrotem na dół wahał się, co teraz zrobić. Podjąć poszukiwania Fairchilda w Nowym Jorku czy może udać się do Laurie? Jego dylemat rozwiązał jednak dzwoniący mu w kieszeni telefon.

— Wells, słucham — rzucił, nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

Wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy po drugiej stronie usłyszał zapłakany, pełen rozpaczy głos Laurie Kelly. Coś niewątpliwie musiało bardzo nią wstrząsnąć , gdyż zdecydowanie nie należała do osób płaczliwych i nadwrażliwych. Było to zachowanie zupełnie do niej niepodobne.

Słuchając jej, zamarł. Wieść o zniknięciu jej młodszej siostry tylko potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia, że coś tu jest nie w porządku.

— Zaraz u ciebie będę.

Zjechał do Holu Głównego pustą windą, aby zaoszczędzić sobie drogi i czasu, a gdy tylko stanął na wypolerowanej posadzce, obrócił się szybko w miejscu i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

**xxx**

Laurie Kelly siedziała na kanapie, z policzkami wciąż mokrymi od łez, kiedy do jej salonu wkroczył Charles Wells.

— Aportowałem się na korytarzu — mruknął, spoglądając na kobietę z niejakim zdziwieniem. — Zapomniałaś zamknąć drzwi od mieszkania, to niezbyt odpowiedzialne w obecnych okolicznościach.

Kelly pociągnęła nosem i otarła policzki. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione, a ciemnorude włosy sterczały wokół pobladłej twarzy w nieładzie. Kiedy do pokoju wszedł Wells, podniosła na niego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się blado. Widok mężczyzny w pewnym sensie przyniósł jej ulgę. Cieszyła się, że nie została ze swoim problemem zupełnie sama. Samotność była dobra, ale w ciągu ostatnich tygodni Kelly zaczęła patrzeć na pewne sprawy nieco inaczej niż przedtem, a samego Wellsa – darzyć pewną dziwną sympatią.

— Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś — powiedziała cicho, podnosząc się i powoli zbliżając się do mężczyzny. — Zobacz to.

Mówiąc to, wyjęła z kieszeni kopertę zawierającą list od sprawcy oraz pukiel włosów Jamie. Charles wziął je od niej bez słowa i przez chwilę wczytywał się w słowa nakreślone starannym charakterem pisma oraz jaskrawoczerwony kosmyk, stanowiący pewny dowód na to, że Czarodziej z Central Parku faktycznie porwał nastolatkę.

— Laurie... — zaczął, jednak kobieta weszła mu w słowo.

— Musimy jak najszybciej odnaleźć tego drania i uratować moją siostrę — powiedziała ostro, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Charles złapał ją za ramiona i łagodnie przytrzymał, po czym opowiedział jej o wynikach próby rozmowy z Fairchildem i jego domniemanym wyjeździe z Nowego Jorku. Laurie próbowała wejść mu w słowo, jednak wtedy delikatnie położył palec na jej ustach i nakazał jej odrobinę cierpliwości.

— On to starannie zaplanował — rzekł na sam koniec, próbując przemówić jej do rozsądku. — To element jego gry. Chce, żebyś szukała siostry, zapewne wykorzystuje ją jako przynętę - westchnął. — To nie ona jest jego celem, tylko ty.

Laurie skrzywiła się, jakby została spoliczkowana. Próbowała wyswobodzić się z uścisku aurora, jednak ten przytrzymał ją mocniej, nie pozwalając jej się odsunąć.

— On chce dopaść ciebie, Kelly — powtórzył poważnym tonem. — Od początku pogrywał z tobą, wysyłał ci te wszystkie wiadomości i najwyraźniej miał w tym jakiś cel.

Laurie poczuła narastającą irytację spokojem i rozwagą Wellsa. Choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna w głębi duszy ją rozumiał, ona sama była zbyt przeładowana negatywnymi emocjami, by posłuchać głosu rozsądku. Pragnęła działać, chciała wydrzeć swoją siostrę z rąk tego popaprańca, a jego samego zdemaskować i doprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Nie przejmowała się tym, że sprawca najprawdopodobniej tylko na to czekał. On chciał, żeby Kelly go odnalazła. Inaczej nie zadawałby sobie tyle trudu, by porywać Jamie.

Najwyraźniej jego gra dobiegała końca, a konfrontacja miała być jej finałem.

— Odnajdę go, Wells — powiedziała cicho, spoglądając prosto w ciemnozłote oczy mężczyzny. — Obiecuję, że znajdę tego drania i skopię mu tyłek za wszystko, co zrobił.

— Cieszę się, że znów zaczynasz mówić jak prawdziwa Laurie Kelly, ale naprawdę myślisz, że pozwolę ci działać na własną rękę? — Wells zbliżył się do niej i ujął jej twarz w dłonie, odwzajemniając jej spojrzenie.

Wówczas złote tęczówki napotkały zielone i przez kilka sekund zdających się być wiecznością trwali nieruchomo. Przez chwilę byli jednością. Coś między nimi pękało i obydwoje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie był to odpowiedni czas na chwile zapomnienia.

Laurie pierwsza przerwała to połączenie i wyswobodziła się w końcu z ramion mężczyzny.

— Muszę załatwić to sama.

Wells pokręcił jednak głową.

— Wiem, że lubisz działać samotnie, ale Czarodziej z Central Parku, bez względu na to, czy to faktycznie Fairchild, czy ktoś inny, jest niebezpieczny — powiedział poważnym tonem. — Nie zamierzam pozwolić, żeby cię skrzywdził.

Kobieta prychnęła. Doceniała jego troskę i w pewnym sensie schlebiało jej to, że tak się o nią troszczył, ale przecież nie miała już pięciu lat. Była dorosłą kobietą i w dodatku aurorem, wiedziała, na co się pisze. Zdawała sobie sprawę z ryzyka i gotowa była je podjąć. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, by Jamie stało się coś złego z jej powodu. Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła.

Przez chwilę lustrowała mężczyznę wzrokiem. Nagle podjęła decyzję, by spróbować uśpić jego czujność i w odpowiednim momencie wymknąć mu się, by wyruszyć na poszukiwania Jamie. Choć nie wiedziała, gdzie mieścił się dom Fairchilda, zawsze mogła sprawdzić to w internecie. Jako auror miała dostęp do specjalnej bazy danych czarodziejów, która zawierała w sobie między innymi takie informacje, jak przybliżone położenie posiadłości najbardziej znanych rodzin. Fairchildowie, choć praktycznie wymarli, niewątpliwie do takowych się zaliczali.

— W porządku, przemyślałam sprawę — oznajmiła nagle, siadając z powrotem na kanapie. — Musimy omówić to dokładniej i ułożyć sensowny plan działania.

Starała się mówić jak najbardziej wiarygodnie, tak, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Wellsa. Mężczyzna był o wiele bardziej doświadczony niż ona, z pewnością znał też wiele różnych sztuczek i łatwo mógł przejrzeć kłamstwo.

Jednak póki co, wszystko szło pomyślnie. Charles rozluźnił się i także usiadł, pogrążając się w myślach. Laurie uznała, że zapewne próbował ułożyć jakiś plan, jednak ona nie miała czasu na żadne wspaniałe strategie. Zanim doszłyby one do skutku, Jamie mogłaby (o czym starała się za wszelką cenę nie myśleć) być już dawno martwa.

— Chciałbyś może coś do picia? — zaproponowała kilkanaście nerwowych i pełnych ciszy minut później.

Kiedy mężczyzna przytaknął, Laurie udała się do kuchni i pospiesznie nalała do dwóch szklanek soku pomarańczowego. Do jednej z nich dodała jednak jeszcze kilka kropel Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, który trzymała w niewielkim flakoniku w jednej z szafek wraz z paroma innymi przydatnymi miksturami.

Czuła wyrzuty sumienia, postępując z Wellsem w taki sposób, jednak nie miała innego wyboru. Chcąc ocalić Jamie, musiała przynajmniej na krótko wyłączyć z gry uczynnego aurora, którego odpowiedzialność i rzeczowość nie przystawały do wyścigu z czasem, który już trwał.

Podała mężczyźnie szklankę z wywarem usypiającym, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, opadła na kanapę obok niego i wysączyła łyk swojego napoju. Znowu nastąpiło kilka pełnych napięcia minut, po których jego ciało nagle zwiotczało, a on sam osunął się bezwładnie na oparcie, nagle ogarnięty głębokim snem. Do połowy opróżniona szklanka wypadła mu z dłoni, a rozlany napój zostawił rozległą plamę na jasnej tapicerce i dywanie.

Laurie usunęła je jednym machnięciem różdżki, po czym musnęła opuszkami grzbiet dłoni Wellsa.

— Przepraszam, Charlie — wyszeptała, po raz pierwszy używając zdrobniałej formy jego imienia. — Naprawdę musiałam to zrobić.

Doskonale wiedziała, że mężczyzna jej nie słyszał, jednak czuła potrzebę, aby powiedzieć tych kilka słów, zupełnie, jakby w ten sposób próbowała choć minimalnie uciszyć swoje sumienie.

Podeszła do biurka i włączyła laptopa, zamierzając zdobyć niezbędne informacje na temat domu Fairchilda. Był to zdecydowanie najszybszy sposób, na pewno łatwiejszy niż wdzieranie się w środku nocy do Ministerstwa Magii i szperanie w dokumentacjach pracowników.

Zalogowała się na specjalną witrynę ministerstwa, do której dostęp mieli wyłącznie aurorzy oraz najważniejsi przedstawiciele magicznego rządu. Zawierała ona obszerną bazę informacji i można było odnaleźć w niej każdego czarodzieja przebywającego na terenie Ameryki. Po znalezieniu lokalizacji (przez wzgląd na pewne przepisy, niestety, niezbyt precyzyjnej) zostawiła komputer na biurku. Na wszelki wypadek. Palenie za sobą wszystkich mostów nie było teraz zbyt rozsądne.

Rzucając Charlesowi ostatnie spojrzenie, pospiesznie wrzuciła do torby kilka potrzebnych rzeczy i opuściła mieszkanie, pozostawiając uśpionego aurora na kanapie.

**xxx**

Czarodziej z Central Parku siedział w głębokim fotelu przed rozpalonym kominkiem i zaskakująco spokojnie wpatrywał się w płomienie, niemal nie zauważając obecności drugiego mężczyzny. Choć po tylu latach wreszcie zemścił się na ludziach, którzy skrzywdzili jedyną bliską mu osobę, wciąż nie był w pełni ukontentowany.

Jedynie od czasu do czasu zaszczycał spojrzeniem stojącego kilka metrów dalej, młodszego czarodzieja o wyniosłym wyrazie twarzy i jasnych, gładko zaczesanych do tyłu włosach.

— Czy nasza mała Kelly zachowuje się grzecznie? — spytał sucho, od niechcenia głaszcząc dłońmi starannie rzeźbioną rękojeść swojej różdżki.

Blondyn zbliżył się do niego nieznacznie i skinął głową.

— Ależ oczywiście — odparł, uśmiechając się drwiąco. — Zdążyłem zademonstrować jej, co się stanie, jeśli będzie nieposłuszna.

Starszy z mężczyzn pokiwał głową.

— Znakomicie — pochwalił go, po czym wstał powoli z gracją godną pantery i zaczął przechadzać się po staroświecko urządzonym pokoju. — Zaangażowanie ciebie było dobrym pomysłem. Mimo kilku błędów, które mogły zrujnować cały nasz plan, pomogłeś mi doprowadzić grę do końca. Laurie Kelly i Charles Wells zapewne wkrótce tu będą.

— Czy ja mógłbym... — wszedł mu w słowo drugi czarodziej, jednak uciszył go gestem.

— Fascynuje mnie twoja chęć zemsty — przemówił chłodno. — Czyżby nasza droga panna Kelly naraziła ci się aż tak bardzo?

Wyniosły blondyn skinął głową, po czym poruszył się niespokojnie i także wydobył różdżkę.

— Nienawidzę tej kobiety od samego początku jej pracy w organizacji tak poważnej, jak Biuro Aurorów.

Stephen Fairchild rozumiał go. Sam szybko uświadomił sobie, że Laurie Kelly, mimo swojego niedoświadczenia i arogancji, mogła stanowić ogromny problem, tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej zdołała zjednać sobie Charlesa Wellsa i wielu innych aurorów. Była zbyt dociekliwa i pewnego dnia mogła dowiedzieć się o jego ambitnych planach. Może już nawet zaczynała coś podejrzewać, od tamtego dnia sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy tak niefrasobliwie wręczył jej nie tę teczkę, którą powinien był. Choć wówczas szybko się zreflektował i dyskretnie naprawił błąd, zabierając jej swoje cenne zapiski i podrzucając akta zwykłej sprawy, obawiał się, że Laurie mimo wszystko mogła jednak zdążyć dobrać się do jego notatek. Obserwował ją przez pewien czas i chociaż nie wykazywała żadnych podejrzeń ani nie zadawała niewygodnych pytań, wiedział, że to właśnie ją będzie musiał wybrać do swojego planu i zlikwidować jako jedną z pierwszych.

Pokiwał powoli głową, nie mówiąc nic. Nie był zbytnio zaskoczonym postawą Nathaniela Halla, który od początku zdawał się przejawiać negatywne emocje w stosunku do Laurie Kelly. To właśnie było jednym z powodów, dla których tak chętnie zgodził się przyłączyć do Fairchilda. Ponadto, łączyła ich pewna starannie skrywana niechęć do obecnego porządku w amerykańskim świecie magii. Żadnemu z nich nie podobała się tak uległa i pełna uwielbienia postawa Ministerstwa Magii w stosunku do cywilizacji mugoli. Zmiana stanowiska czarodziejskiego rządu byłaby jednak bardzo trudnym i długotrwałym procesem. Fairchild, który już od dawna żywił w skrytości ducha pragnienie, by czarodzieje wreszcie zauważyli, że ich zdolności czynią ich wyjątkowymi, był wielkim entuzjastą tego procesu. Nie zdołał jednak znaleźć zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy podzielaliby jego dość skostniałe poglądy. Większość czarodziejów od dawna tkwiła już pod tak mocnym wpływem świata mugoli, że nie wyobrażała sobie innego życia.

Hall zbliżył się do niego powoli, wciąż bezwiednie pieszcząc dłonią swoją różdżkę.

— Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? — darował sobie zbędne grzeczności i spytał cicho.

W końcu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, choć nosił inne nazwisko, należał do rodziny Fairchildów i to od dawna zapewniało mu u szefa wyjątkowe względy.

— Musimy czekać — powiedział tylko Stephen, ponownie zasiadając w fotelu. — Oni z pewnością nas znajdą.

Zamilkli, wpatrując się w płomienie. Każdy z nich oczekiwał nadciągającego finału tej części planu, po którym mogliby zrealizować jego kolejny etap.

**xxx**

Jamie leżała w ciemnym pokoju, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w praktycznie niewidoczny sufit. Od czasu, gdy tajemniczy czarodziej złożył jej wizytę, minęło dobrych kilka godzin, jednak dziewczyna wciąż była przerażona i nie do końca rozumiała powagę sytuacji, w której się znalazła.

Została porwana. Ten popapraniec musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by wywabić ją z obłożonego ochronnymi zaklęciami mieszkania Laurie, i porwał ją z korytarza, gdzie czary młodej aurorki już nie działały. Nie pamiętała tego momentu zbyt dobrze, a obudziła się już tutaj, w tym ponurym i bardzo zaniedbanym pomieszczeniu.

Niezdarnie zsunęła się z posłania, złączonymi dłońmi błądząc po podłodze. Wciąż nie udało jej się pozbyć taśmy, a okręcone nią nadgarstki pobolewały coraz bardziej, szczególnie przy próbach poruszania rękami.

Nastolatka jęknęła cicho. Tak bardzo pragnęła się stąd wydostać, ale jej przyszłość rysowała się w dość nieciekawych barwach. Na domiar złego nie miała przy sobie ani telefonu, ani różdżki, więc nie mogła w żaden sposób skontaktować się z Laurie.

Jej palce natrafiły nagle na zarys czegoś ostrego i kanciastego. Pospiesznie pomacała ów przedmiot i, niewiele myśląc, zaczęła pocierać taśmą o jego brzeg, licząc, że może wreszcie uda jej się uwolnić.

Kilkanaście minut później wreszcie zdołała rozdzielić zdrętwiałe ręce. Choć czuła, jak po zdartych przegubach spływają jej kropelki krwi, była zadowolona. Pospiesznie zdjęła taśmy z kostek, po czym wstała niezdarnie, starając się opanować nagłe zawroty głowy.

W pokoju było tak ciemno, że nie widziała praktycznie nic prócz zarysu niewielkiego okna. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi, po czym powoli ruszyła w wybranym przez siebie kierunku, starając się stąpać jak najciszej. Kiedy jakaś spróchniała deska zaskrzypiała pod jej trampkiem, nastolatka na moment zamarła, jednak, nie usłyszawszy żadnych dźwięków z korytarza, ponowiła wędrówkę w stronę, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć wyjście.

Przez chwilę błądziła rękami w powietrzu. Napotkawszy ścianę, zaczęła przesuwać się w bok, muskając opuszkami powierzchnię muru. Podniszczona, stara tapeta szeleściła cichutko pod jej palcami, a kilka jej płatków złuszczyło się i opadło na ziemię.

W końcu jednak ręce nastolatki natrafiły na drewnianą powierzchnię. Zatrzymała się i zaczęła szukać klamki. Dotyk chłodnej stali w pewnym sensie sprawił jej ulgę. A więc znalazła. Tak jak się spodziewała, drzwi były zamknięte. Dziewczyna szarpnęła za klamkę kilkakrotnie i zaklęła cicho, żałując, że tak niewiele dzieliło ją od opuszczenia tego miejsca. Wydostając się na zewnątrz, mogłaby spróbować jakoś uciec z tego domu, a wtedy zawsze istniał jakiś cień szansy, że tamten popapraniec jej nie odnajdzie.

Jamie podjęła jeszcze kilka prób otwarcia drzwi. Stary zamek skrzypiał i kolebał się przy każdym szarpnięciu, a dziewczyna zaczęła szamotać się z nim jeszcze intensywniej, czekając, aż stary, przerdzewiały mechanizm wreszcie puści.

Trwało to dość długo, aż w końcu kilka ostrych stuknięć obwieściło jej, że na podłogę posypały się śrubki mocujące zamek. Usłyszała też cichy trzask, a spracowana zapadka odskoczyła.

Drzwi się przed nią otworzyły.

**xxx**

June siedziała w swoim mieszkaniu, drżąc z niepokoju o stan Simona Blackwella. Kiedy w końcu kazano jej opuścić jego salę, postanowiła wrócić do domu i zdrzemnąć się choć parę godzin. Czuła pewne wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu, ale uparcie próbowała przemówić sobie do rozsądku, że przecież Simonowi nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie spędzi całej nocy w korytarzu przed jego salą. Jak poinformowali ją uzdrowiciele, prawdopodobieństwo, że mężczyzna przebudzi się w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni, było nikłe. June żywiła jednak nadzieję, że od teraz wszystko będzie zmierzało ku dobremu.

Żeby zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia i niepokój spowodowany całą sytuacją, opadła na fotel przed telewizorem i przywołała sobie z szafki butelkę Czerwonej Magii. Czarodziejski alkohol nie był może rzeczą pochwalaną wśród aurorów, którzy musieli przez całą dobę trwać w gotowości, jednak Parker obecnie było już wszystko jedno. Potrzebowała chwili zapomnienia.

Po dwóch kieliszkach zrobiło jej się dziwnie lekko, a jej policzki zaczęły powlekać się rumieńcem. Włączyła telewizor i wbiła wzrok w czarodziejskie wiadomości, w których znowu mówiono o wydarzeniach mających miejsce w ciągu ostatnich pięciu tygodni w Nowym Jorku. Sprawa Czarodzieja z Central Parku była obecnie ewenementem w skali kraju i budziła liczne niepokoje wśród nawykłej do spokojnego i dyskretnego życia magicznej społeczności. Blondynka wcale się nie zdziwiła, że teraz znowu o niej mówiono. W każdych magicznych wiadomościach, jakie widziała w ostatnim czasie, pojawiały się liczne nawiązania do tych wydarzeń.

Upiła kolejny łyk wina i westchnęła, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy Laurie wie już o tym, co spotkało Simona. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że od wielu godzin nie widziała przyjaciółki i mimowolnie zmartwiła się.

Przywołała różdżką swój telefon i wybrała jej numer. Załączyła się jednak automatyczna sekretarka mówiąca mechanicznym głosem Kelly.

— _Właśnie dodzwoniłeś się do Laurie Kelly. Prawdopodobnie jestem zajęta albo cię unikam. Zostaw wiadomość lub zadzwoń później_.

W przypadku Charlesa Wellsa sytuacja wyglądała bardzo podobnie. June zaklęła.

— Co się z nimi dzieje, do cholery?

Rzuciła telefon na stół i wstała gwałtownie, niechcący trącając przy tym kieliszek, który przewrócił się na blat. Ostatnie krople niedopitego wina wylały się na jasne drewno, zostawiając na nim plamy niepokojąco przywodzące na myśl świeżą krew. Na ich widok aurorka wzdrygnęła się i pospiesznie starła je dłonią.

Fakt, że ani Laurie, ani Charles nie odbierali telefonów wydał jej się niepokojący i złowieszczy, szczególnie w obecnych okolicznościach, gdy wciąż była znerwicowana po napaści, do której doszło w Central Parku zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Mimo że wypiła już cztery kieliszki wina, ponownie zaczęła odczuwać pewien lęk, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy.

Wszystko było pokręcone. Jakiś szaleniec grasował w Nowym Jorku, media snuły coraz bardziej szalone spekulacje, a niepokój w mieście wzrastał. Z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Czarodzieje nieustannie wydzwaniali do ministerstwa lub składali wizyty w siedzibie magicznego rządu, oskarżając go o opieszałość i niedopełnienie obowiązków. A przecież aurorzy robili, co mogli, żeby złapać sprawcę, który czaił się gdzieś w ukryciu, mglisty i nieuchwytny niczym cień.

June jęknęła i powoli podniosła przewrócony kieliszek, po czym nalała sobie kolejną porcję napoju. Wychyliwszy go, opadła na oparcie i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w sufit, który zdawał się lekko falować.


	18. Nie ma odwrotu

**ROZDZIAŁ 17: Nie ma odwrotu**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie aportowała się nagle na środku drogi, która wiła się poprzez zalesione tereny kilka kilometrów od przedmieść Nowego Jorku, i w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła na pobocze, unikając przejechania przez sunący jezdnią samochód. Jego kierowca zatrąbił na nią głośno, jednak była zbyt zdenerwowana, by w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

Zaklęła cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że prawdopodobnie przy teleportacji trochę ją zniosło. Dawna podmiejska rezydencja Fairchildów prawdopodobnie mieściła się gdzieś w tych okolicach, jednak młoda aurorka nawet nie miała pojęcia, w którą stronę powinna pójść. Nagle ta spontaniczna wyprawa wydała jej się coraz mniej rozsądna. Te wątpliwości nałożyły się na wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane pozostawieniem w mieszkaniu uśpionego eliksirem Charlesa Wellsa, powodując w Laurie narastającą frustrację i niepokój.

Ruszyła poboczem, wyciągając różdżkę i wykonując nią parę kolistych ruchów. Choć zazwyczaj, żyjąc w wielkim i pełnym mugoli mieście, korzystała z magii rzadko, zdarzały się sytuacje, kiedy należało pożegnać się z wyznawanymi na co dzień poglądami i sięgnąć po rozwiązania wyjątkowe. Na szczęście jednak kurs w Akademii Aurorów obfitował w naukę bardziej zaawansowanej magii oraz symulacje różnych sytuacji, dlatego też Kelly pospiesznie przypomniała sobie kilka lekcji, które mogły najbardziej przydać jej się w obecnej sytuacji.

Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się odnaleźć poszukiwane miejsce możliwie jak najszybciej. W myślach przygotowywała się jednak na to, że najprawdopodobniej nie uda jej się ot tak zabrać stamtąd Jamie i uciec. Wątpiła, aby Fairchild pozwolił jej tak po prostu wyjść.

Była świadoma, że w przypadku spełnienia się najgorszego scenariusza dzisiaj mogła nawet zginąć. To już nie było błahe zadanie pokroju rozwiązywania pojedynczych incydentów w postaci rzucania stosunkowo niegroźnych zaklęć czy napadania przez znudzonych czarodziejów na mugolskie sklepy. Tym razem sprawa była wyjątkowo poważna. Czarodziej z Central Parku, po zabiciu czterech mugoli i jednej czarownicy, porwał siostrę Kelly. Jeśli faktycznie to Stephen Fairchild, a wyjaśnienia Wellsa w tej kwestii były niezwykle przekonujące, kobieta uznała, że niemal ze stuprocentową pewnością będzie on czekał na nią w miejscu, na którego trop mogłaby łatwo wpaść. Ponadto, stary Fairchild nijak nie pasował jej do ukrywania się w jakichś opuszczonych magazynach czy innych przypadkowych budynkach. Tak mogli postępować zwyczajni zwyrodnialcy, ale nie ktoś odznaczający się tak wysokim mniemaniem o sobie. W dodatku sprawca wyraźnie chciał być odnaleziony, skoro postanowił posłużyć się przynętą w postaci małej Jamie.

Minęło dobre pół godziny, zanim Laurie, po długim marszu poboczem, natrafiła na początek wąskiej drogi gruntowej znikającej w lesie. Wyglądała całkiem obiecująco, szczególnie że w pobliżu nie widać było żadnych innych jej odgałęzień.

Czując narastającą ekscytację, aurorka zeszła z wyasfaltowanej drogi i zagłębiła się w ścieżkę, po obu stronach otoczoną wysokimi drzewami, których najniższe gałęzie zwieszały się tuż nad ziemią. W zalegającym dookoła mroku sprawiały dość ponure wrażenie, dlatego Kelly uniosła zapaloną różdżkę nieco wyżej, tak że znajdująca się na jej końcu kula światła padła na podłoże, oświetlając je kilka metrów wprzód. Możliwość napotkania zabłąkanych mugoli była nikła, dlatego też kobieta szybko przestała myśleć o Zasadach Tajności.

Przez chwilę zbierała się w sobie, po czym ruszyła, ostrożnie stawiając kroki na piaszczystej ścieżce i starając się zwalczyć w sobie dziwne przeczucie, że w każdej chwili ktoś lub coś mógł lub mogło wyskoczyć z zarośli i zaatakować ją.

Cały czas kurczowo zaciskała palce na swojej różdżce i wypatrywała zagrożenia, ale otoczenie było spokojne i wręcz nienaturalnie ciche, przez co wpędzało ją w złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jej uszu nie dobiegał ani jeden dźwięk poza cichym szmerem jej własnych kroków. Nawet odgłosy samochodów przesuwających się główną drogą z każdym kolejnym metrem stawały się cichsze, praktycznie niesłyszalne.

Wsłuchując się w tę bezkresną ciszę, Laurie nagle przypomniała sobie pewien tajemniczy sen, który przyśnił jej się zaledwie parę tygodni temu. Czyżby miał okazać się proroczy? Obecna sytuacja była zdumiewająco podobna: porośnięty drzewami teren, ciemność i ten wszechobecny, pozorny spokój. Kelly mimowolnie zadrżała, przypominając sobie koniec owego snu. Może i w rzeczywistości czekało ją to co spotkało ją w tym nocnym koszmarze, do którego wówczas nie przykładała szczególnie wielkiej wagi?

Wtedy jednak napotkała pozostałości starego muru, którego czasy świetności z pewnością już dawno minęły. Po obu stronach drogi stały także krzywe, murowane słupy, do których niegdyś musiała być przytwierdzona żelazna brama. Obecnie pozostało z niej jedynie kilka zardzewiałych sztachet, porzuconych niedbale obok sterty kamieni. Wszystko to sprawiało dość przygnębiające wrażenie i powodowało wątpliwości, czy teren aby na pewno nadal jest zamieszkany. Jednak gdy tylko Laurie przekroczyła zrujnowane pozostałości furtki, doznała pewnego dziwnego, niepokojącego uczucia, nie mającego jednak podłoża w towarzyszących jej emocjach, a najprawdopodobniej powiązanego z przenikaniem przez wyczarowane dookoła posesji bariery. Miały one zapewne stanowić zabezpieczenie przeciwko mugolom bądź innym niepowołanym osobom, aczkolwiek młoda aurorka poza chwilowym dyskomfortem nie odczuła żadnych innych skutków.

Chwilę później zza kępy drzew Laurie dojrzała zarys okazałego, ale nieco zaniedbanego budynku. Zaintrygowana widokiem, który ukazał się jej oczom, ponownie zatrzymała się i zlustrowała posiadłość uważnym wzrokiem, szukając jakichkolwiek nieprawidłowości. Nawet w ciemnościach, rozpraszanych jedynie przez światło wypływające z końca jej różdżki, widać było, że znajdujące się przed nią domostwo było naprawdę stare i odznaczało się znacznymi rozmiarami. Mimo swojego nienajlepszego stanu, idealnie pasowało do Stephena Fairchilda i jednocześnie przywodziło na myśl dwory brytyjskich czarodziejów, o których Kelly wiele już słyszała od Simona Blackwella.

Pocętkowana licznymi staroświeckimi oknami fasada odcinała się od czerni znajdujących się tuż za budowlą wysokich, nieruchomych drzew. Większość okien była ciemna i jedynie w kilku z nich, znajdujących się na piętrze, można było wypatrzeć nikły poblask światła, być może pochodzący z płonącego kominka.

Wąska i kręta dróżka prowadziła do samych drzwi. Od pozostałości bramy ze zwykłego piachu i żwiru przeradzała się w ścieżkę wykonaną z niegdyś schludnych, a obecnie spękanych i poprzerastaną trawą płyt z piaskowca. Po obu jej stronach znajdował się wybujały, zachwaszczony trawnik, na którym gdzieniegdzie rosły mniej lub bardziej dziwaczne rośliny. Niektóre z nich były wyraźnie magiczne.

Kamienie chrzęściły pod podeszwami trampek Laurie, gdy zaczęła stawiać pierwsze kroki na owej chybotliwej powierzchni. Niektóre płyty z biegiem lat obluzowały się i pod naciskiem ciężaru kobiety minimalnie się chwiały. W pewnym momencie aurorka prawie straciła równowagę i gwałtownie poleciała do przodu, z rozpędu przebiegając kilka kroków.

Odgarnęła z twarzy zbłąkane kosmyki i ponownie spojrzała na drzwi. Z tej odległości widziała je już wyraźnie. Brakowało jej zaledwie kilku metrów, by dotrzeć do kamiennych schodków i zacisnąć dłoń na starej, srebrzonej klamce wyrzeźbionej w misterne zawijasy.

Znowu poczuła narastającą niepewność i wrażenie, jakby w jej gardle utkwiła bryła lodu.

— Weź się w garść, Kelly — wymamrotała sama do siebie, próbując dodać sobie otuchy.

Zawsze uważała się za odważną, ale kiedy przyszło skonfrontować wyobrażenia z rzeczywistością, zwyczajnie bała się tego, co mogło czekać na nią za drzwiami. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu była jedynie przeciętną czarownicą uważającą się za dobrego aurora, która jednak poza papierkową robotą nie miała wielu okazji do wykazania się umiejętnościami. Sprawa morderstw dokonanych przez Czarodzieja z Central Parku była pierwszym poważnym dochodzeniem, z którym miała do czynienia. Obecnie była już tak blisko rozwiązania, lecz mimo to nie odczuwała radości i satysfakcji, których by się spodziewała, a strach. W końcu na samym początku, kiedy tak jeszcze cieszyła się z interesującego przydziału, nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że to jej własny szef, ten sam, który dał jej tę sprawę, najprawdopodobniej osobiście dopuścił się tych uczynków. Nigdy też nie myślała, że to tak naprawdę była gra, w której stawką było znacznie więcej niż tylko perspektywa zranionej dumy i skompromitowania się. W przypadku niepowodzenia zarówno ona, jak i jej uprowadzona siostra mogły nawet stracić życie. I nikt nie był w stanie zagwarantować, że tylko na tym się zakończy. Fairchild musiał mieć jakiś inny cel w wyeliminowaniu jej ze swojej gry. Wątpiła, aby chodziło tu tylko i wyłącznie o nią. Nikt nie ryzykowałby tyle dla jednej podrzędnej pracownicy Biura Aurorów.

Powoli zacisnęła dłoń na klamce, w drugiej ręce wciąż mocno ściskając różdżkę. Choć spodziewała się, że jakaś tajemna siła odrzuci ją od drzwi lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób uszkodzi, tak się nie stało. Stare zawiasy zaskrzypiały, a ciężkie odrzwia otwarły się powoli, odsłaniając przed kobietą wnętrze równie mroczne i ciemne, jak noc poza murami posiadłości.

Teraz już nie mogła się wycofać. Nie było odwrotu.

**xxx**

Jamie Kelly ostrożnie wysunęła się na skąpany w mroku korytarz. Chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Wcześniej nie przykładała do magii jakiejś wielkiej wagi, woląc oddawać się lekkiemu i beztroskiemu życiu godnemu młodej mugolki. Jednak obecna sytuacja była niebezpieczna i nastolatka zdawała sobie sprawę, że w razie kłopotów nie będzie mogła obronić się przed groźnym czarodziejem.

Wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni bluzy, jednak nie znalazła w nich nic poza kilkoma papierkami od gumy do żucia. Po telefonie i różdżce, zapewne znajdujących się nadal w mieszkaniu Laurie, nie było śladu. Dziewczyna była teraz całkowicie zdana na siebie.

Szła przy ścianie, błądząc po niej opuszkami palców, i jednocześnie starała się poruszać całkowicie bezszelestnie. Stare deski, choć ukryte pod wytartym dywanem, bywały jednak zdradliwe i niejednokrotnie Jamie musiała zatrzymywać się i nasłuchiwać, czy skrzypienia nie zwróciły przypadkiem uwagi porywacza.

Była przerażona, ale jednocześnie jakaś dziwna determinacja pchała ją do przodu. Dojrzawszy okno, młoda Kelly podeszła do niego i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Mimo faktu, że na zewnątrz trwała noc, szybko udało jej się stwierdzić, że znajdowała się dość wysoko nad poziomem gruntu i ucieczka tą drogą byłaby niemożliwa bez różdżki.

W końcu dziewczyna napotkała schody. Tylko dzięki temu, że szła tak powoli i ostrożnie, uniknęła stoczenia się na sam dół po zdradliwych stopniach. Czując coraz większy lęk, Jamie zaczęła stawiać niepewne kroki, mocno opierając się o wyślizganą poręcz. Było tutaj tak ciemno, że nie widziała praktycznie nic prócz nikłych zarysów ścian i przeszklonego sufitu.

_Gdzie teraz?,_ zastanawiała się, gdy już z ulgą stanęła na podłodze niższego piętra. Nie miała pojęcia, jak dotrzeć do wyjścia. Kiedy przyniesiono ją do tego domostwa, była nieprzytomna. Obudziła się dopiero w małej sypialni na górze.

Uczyniła kolejnych kilka kroków, chwiejąc się lekko, jakby jej nogi nagle zmieniły się w sztywną watę. Każdy stojący pod ścianą przedmiot wyglądał jak czająca się w ciemności złowroga postać, gotowa rzucić się na nią w każdej chwili. Każdy dźwięk, choć mógł być spowodowany nawet przez niewinną mysz przemykającą przy podłogowej listwie, powodował u Jamie przyspieszone bicie serca i narastający stres.

Nagle jednak ciemny korytarz zalało intensywnie światło. Dziewczyna uniosła dłoń do oczu i zamrugała pospiesznie, oślepiona jasnym blaskiem różdżki.

— Wybierasz się gdzieś, kotku? — spytał szorstki głos.

Nastolatka, dostrzegłszy zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie sylwetkę czarodzieja, zaczęła krzyczeć. Mężczyzna natychmiast znalazł się przy niej i złapał ją za ramię, a drugą ręką wbił jej koniec różdżki między łopatki.

— Czyż nie byłem wystarczająco przekonujący, Jamie? — zapytał z pewnym żalem, wykręcając jej rękę do tyłu. — Widzę, że moja mała demonstracja chyba nie przyniosła oczekiwanego skutku.

Jamie niezdarnie przekręciła się w bok, próbując oswobodzić się z jego uścisku.

— Puść mnie!

— Idziemy — warknął tylko, popychając ją nieznacznie i ciągnąc korytarzem.

Nie szli do pokoju, w którym była przedtem zamknięta. Tego korytarza Kelly nie znała.

— Ale ja nie chcę... — jęknęła, próbując się wyrwać.

Czarodziej jednak wciąż trzymał ją bardzo mocno, tak że jej ręka momentalnie zdrętwiała.

— To, czego chcesz lub nie chcesz, nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia. — Mężczyzna skrzywił się i mocniej wbił różdżkę w plecy wyrywającej się nastolatki. — Postąpiłaś bardzo niemądrze, a przecież miałaś być już grzeczna.

Jamie, bezradna w kryzysowej sytuacji, za wszelką cenę próbowała się nie rozpłakać. Zimny i całkowicie beznamiętny głos czarodzieja przerażał ją nawet jeszcze bardziej niż bliskość jego różdżki. Powoli zaczynała żałować, że poważyła się na swoją lekkomyślną próbę ucieczki. Powinna była przewidzieć, że tamten nie pozwoli jej tak łatwo zwiać. Była naiwna.

Chwilę później dziewczyna została bezceremionialnie wepchnięta do większego pomieszczenia, rozświetlonego blaskiem płonącego kominka. Upadła na gruby dywan i natychmiast się zerwała, umykając do jakiegoś kąta i kuląc się w nim. O dziwo, porywacz nie podszedł do niej, a do fotela stojącego przed kominkiem, w którym siedział starszy mężczyzna o posiwiałych skroniach.

Jamie rozpoznała w nim szefa swojej siostry. Choć wcześniej widziała go zaledwie raz w życiu, nie miała wątpliwości, z kim miała do czynienia.

**xxx**

Charles Wells przebudził się nagle w nieznanym sobie pokoju, przez moment zastanawiając się, skąd się tutaj wziął. Obudził go dotyk szorstkiego, kociego języka na zwisającej z oparcia kanapy dłoni. _Kot?_ — pomyślał przelotnie — _Przecież ja nie mam żadnego kota._

Jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że tuż pod jego ręką siedział duży, pręgowany kocur i próbował dosięgnąć jego dłoni. Mężczyzna zamrugał szybko i powiódł wzrokiem dalej, dostrzegając przestronny, gustownie urządzony pokój, oświetlony mugolskimi żarówkami. Wnętrze to zupełnie nie przypominało jego domu, który od czasu tragicznej śmierci żony stopniowo stawał się coraz bardziej ponury i odpychający. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że znajdował się u Laurie Kelly, jednak jej samej nigdzie nie było widać.

Wstał z kanapy, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem zasnął. Czyżby był aż tak zmęczony po ostatnich szczególnie intensywnych dniach? Było to prawdopodobne, ale nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego był tutaj sam, nie licząc niesfornych kotów.

Obszedł całe mieszkanie, ale nigdzie nie znalazł młodej aurorki. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby Laurie nagle rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a on sam nie pamiętał momentu jej zniknięcia. Ogarnięty coraz większym niepokojem, Charles powrócił do salonu i dostrzegł stojące na stoliku obok kanapy szklanki. Wtedy przypomniał sobie dziwnie smakujący sok pomarańczowy i uświadomił sobie pewien fakt.

— Uśpiła mnie, żebym nie mógł jej przeszkodzić... — wyszeptał, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.

Domyślał się, że Laurie celowo wprowadziła go w stan snu, a sama wyruszyła na poszukiwania Stephena Fairchilda oraz swojej porwanej siostry. Musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że on nie puściłby jej samej, więc pospiesznie uknuła swój plan i najwyraźniej wymknęła się, gdy tylko auror zasnął.

Na biurku stał otwarty laptop. Charles kliknął parę razy myszką, a wtedy ekran rozjaśnił się. Oczom Wellsa ukazała się strona Ministerstwa Magii, która wzbudziła zainteresowanie Laurie i której aurorka najwyraźniej zapomniała wyłączyć. Istniała także możliwość, że zostawiła ją z premedytacją, by Wells wiedział, dokąd się udała.

— Sprytne — mruknął sam do siebie, przeglądając witrynę, z której korzystała Kelly.

Chwilę później wyłączył komputer i pospiesznie opuścił mieszkanie Laurie, deportując się wprost z korytarza. Nie dosłyszał już wrzasku jakiejś mugolki, która w tym samym momencie pojawiła się na szczycie schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętro i na widok znikającego z trzaskiem mężczyzny wpadła w histerię.

**xxx**

Laurie uniosła różdżkę nieco wyżej, pozwalając, by kula światła na jej końcu rozjaśniła przygnębiający korytarz. Na pierwszy rzut oka było tutaj pusto. Poza obrazami na ścianach, połyskującymi spod warstwy kurzu podłogami i wymyślnymi elementami wyposażenia nie było widać nikogo. Stara posiadłość najwyraźniej próbowała wprowadzić ją w złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tak samo jak jej najbliższa okolica, którą musiała przemierzyć aurorka, zanim w końcu dotarła do celu.

Kobieta przez chwilę stała na środku dużego holu, wahając się, czy wejść na schody, czy może jednak zagłębić się w wejściu do znajdującego się obok bocznego korytarza. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie mogłaby szukać Fairchilda i Jamie, jeśli – rzecz jasna – faktycznie przebywali oni tutaj, a przeczucie mówiło jej, że tak właśnie jest.

Wtedy jednak usłyszała z góry krzyk dziewczyny. Rozdzierający i pełen strachu wrzask ucichł nagle, jednak jego echo wciąż rozbrzmiewało w uszach aurorki.

— Jamie... — wyszeptała, blada z niepokoju.

Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się pędem w kierunku schodów i pobiegła mrocznym korytarzem, nie bacząc na to, że była doskonale widoczna i Fairchild z łatwością mógł ją zauważyć.

Żadne zaklęcie nie pomknęło w jej stronę. Nikt nie rzucił się na nią z ukrycia. Laurie szybko jednak skarciła się w myślach za swoją spontaniczną i nieprzemyślaną reakcję, nie przystającą do profesjonalnego aurora, tylko do osoby niedoświadczonej i niezastanawiającej się nad tym, co robi. Zwolniła tempo i zwiększyła czujność. Fairchild mógł czaić się gdzieś w pobliżu.

Smuga światła sączącego się spod drzwi na końcu korytarza wydawała się być zachęcająca. Zdawała się wręcz przyzywać Laurie i nakłaniać ją, by weszła do środka. Czyżby to właśnie tam Czarodziej z Central Parku zaczaił się na nią, czekając, aż przyjdzie i pozwoli się wciągnąć w zaplanowaną dla niej zasadzkę? Na pewno przewidział to, że Laurie przyjdzie po siostrę. Być może Jamie także znajdowała się w tym pokoju.

Kelly zawahała się. Rozmyślne pakowanie się w pułapkę byłoby skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością. Już sam fakt, że przybyła tutaj sama, zamiast wciągnąć w akcję więcej aurorów, potencjalnie mógł przyczynić się do jej klęski.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na wątpliwości Laurie drzwi do pomieszczenia otwarły się na oścież.

Nie było odwrotu.

Jakaś nieznana siła nakazała jej ruszyć się z miejsca i wejść do pomieszczenia. Kobieta szła sztywno, czując się, jakby ktoś inny przejął władanie nad jej kończynami. Coś uparcie pchało ją w kierunku otwartych drzwi i dobywającego się z nich światła.

Laurie mogła jedynie unieść różdżkę nieco wyżej i zmrużyć oczy, gotowa na odparcie ewentualnego ataku, który póki co nie następował. Szła w spokoju, nie słysząc nic poza głośnym biciem swojego serca i odległym szmerem płomieni buzujących w kominku.

Jej oczom ukazał się duży, bogato urządzony salon, prezentujący się o wiele lepiej niż zaniedbana fasada i ogrodzenie. Zgromadzono tu całą kolekcję wymyślnych mebli i starych artefaktów, których zarysy połyskiwały w nikłym blasku ognia. Z racji panującego tu półmroku nie można było jednak ujrzeć tego pomieszczenia w całej okazałości. Wszystkie świece zostały zgaszone, a jedynym źródłem światła był kominek.

Gdy tylko Laurie przekroczyła próg, z fotela podniosła się wysoka i sztywno wyprostowana postać i powoli zwróciła się w jej stronę.

Na wyniosłej twarzy Stephena Fairchilda pojawił się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

— Laurie Kelly.

Kobieta usłyszała chłodny, lecz mimo to pełen rozbawienia głos, jednak, ku jej zaskoczeniu wcale nie był to jej szef. Fairchild nadal stał w bezruchu na tle kominka, co nadawało mu pewnego majestatu i niedostępności.

Z cienia wysunęła się kolejna postać. Laurie natychmiast rozpoznała przylizane, jasne włosy i odpychający wyraz twarzy. Choć mogłaby posądzić tego osobnika o naprawdę różne rzeczy, nie myślała, że on także brał udział w planie. Jego widok tutaj wyjaśniał jednak, dlaczego to właśnie jego Fairchild przydzielił jej do pomocy w śledztwie i dlaczego od tamtego czasu mężczyzna coraz rzadziej pojawiał się w ministerstwie. Od początku musiał być zamieszany we wszystko i najprawdopodobniej obserwował jej poczynania już od czasu incydentu w Central Parku, który rozpoczął tę serię zabójstw.

— Hall? — spytała stłumionym głosem, lustrując go wzrokiem z góry na dół.

— We własnej osobie. — Nathaniel ukłonił się sztywno, a jego wąskie usta wygięły się w ironicznym uśmiechu.

Laurie poczuła, że jej sytuacja nie prezentuje się zbyt dobrze.

**xxx**

June była pogrążona w płytkiej drzemce, kiedy w jej zamroczone uszy nagle wdarł się ostry sygnał dzwoniącego telefonu.

— Ale sobie znaleźli porę... — wymamrotała, spoglądając na elektroniczny zegar.

Był środek nocy. Choć to zdecydowanie dziwna pora na telefony, kobieta, której wciąż szumiało w głowie po kilku kieliszkach Czerwonej Magii, zamrugała szybko oczami i wyprostowała się jak struna. Ten szybki ruch nie wpłynął jednak na nią za dobrze. O mały włos nie spadła z fotela, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu półleżała, a w ustach poczuła piekący smak żółci. Czuła się, jakby miała za chwilę zwymiotować.

Drżącą ręką sięgnęła w kierunku spoczywającego na blacie telefonu. Niechcący zrzuciła na ziemię kieliszek, który rozbił się o ciemne panele. Jęknęła głośno i zacisnęła wolną dłoń na pulsującej skroni, słysząc, jak kolejny przenikliwy dźwięk nałożył się na poprzedni.

Odebrała telefon i przyłożyła go do ucha.

— Nie wiesz, która godzina?

Jej głos zabrzmiał opryskliwie. Nie lubiła być budzona w środku nocy, szczególnie, gdy czuła się tak podle, jak teraz.

Zdziwił ją jednak pełen niepokoju głos Charlesa Wellsa, który najwyraźniej nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak niemiło rozpoczęła rozmowę. Przez chwilę słuchała go, uparcie zmuszając się do oprzytomnienia.

— Zaraz, Wells... Co ty gadasz? Laurie poleciała do Fairchilda? — wybełkotała nieskładnie, zrywając się na równe nogi.

Upuściła telefon i zaklęła, pospiesznie nurkując na podłogę i podnosząc go. Wells mówił bardzo szybko, tak że nieco wstawiona Parker momentami miała problemy ze zrozumieniem go.

Nie potrafiła uwierzyć w słowa aurora, gdy ten powiedział jej, czego dowiedzieli się o Fairchildzie. Była pewna, że to jedynie omamy albo jakiś dziwny sen że za chwilę otworzy oczy i przekona się, że to wszystko to tylko fikcja. Okaże się, że Simonowi nic się nie stało, że ona wcale nie jest pijana, Jamie Kelly nie została porwana, a Laurie nie udała się samotnie na szaleńczą misję. Otworzy oczy i wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno. Wells pieprzył bzdury, zupełnie jakby to on wypił za dużo magicznego wina.

— I co ja mam zrobić? — westchnęła płaczliwym tonem, kompletnie zbita z tropu. — Wells, słyszysz mnie? Powiedz, że tam jesteś...

Usiadła na podłodze i podparła się dłonią, nieopatrznie stawiając ją na resztkach rozbitego kieliszka. Kilka ostrych odłamków wbiło się w jej skórę.

— Cholera jasna! — wrzasnęła, podnosząc rękę i przypatrując się kropelkom krwi. — Dobrze, Wells, coś wykombinuję.

Rozłączyła się i przysunęła dłoń bliżej twarzy, przesuwając językiem po strużce czerwonej cieczy. Smakowała dość dziwacznie, ale June, zaintrygowana, polizała dłoń ponownie, czując tym samym, jak szkło mocniej zagłębia się w ranie. Zabolało, ale praktycznie nie zwróciła na to uwagi, czując w głowie dziwną pustkę.

Lekkomyślnie porzucony telefon wciąż leżał obok stołu.


	19. Konfrontacja

**ROZDZIAŁ 18: Konfrontacja**

_sierpień 2008_

Laurie zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na swojej różdżce, wciąż wpatrując się w Halla niczym zahipnotyzowana. Nie lubiła tego mężczyzny już od pierwszego dnia pracy, ale żeby był wspólnikiem Czarodzieja z Central Parku?

Po kilku chwilach jego widok w tym miejscu wydawał jej się coraz mniej dziwaczny, a coraz bardziej oczywisty. W końcu Nathaniel od dawna należał do ulubieńców Fairchilda i szef nie bez powodu przydzielił go także do sprawy Czarodzieja z Central Parku. _Swojej_ sprawy. W końcu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, sprawca oraz główny auror, zajmujący się przydzielaniem podwładnych do śledztw, byli jedną i tą samą osobą, a kobiecie mimowolnie przypomniały się licznie czytane niegdyś mugolskie kryminały.

Hall wyraźnie nie kwapił się do pierwszego ruchu. Stał zaledwie kilka metrów od Kelly, wpatrując się w nią z mieszaniną wyniosłości i swego rodzaju niezdrowej ekscytacji. W jego zimnych, stalowych oczach zdawał się błyszczeć cień szaleństwa, widoczny mimo tego, że mężczyzna wyraźnie starał się nad sobą panować.

W tej chwili to nie Fairchild wydawał się być największym zagrożeniem, a właśnie on. Szef Biura Aurorów opadł z powrotem na swój fotel i wpatrywał się w dwójkę podwładnych z porażającą rzeczowością, zupełnie, jakby patrzył właśnie na jakiś eksperyment i zastanawiał się, co może z niego wyniknąć. Jego oblicze pozbawione było uczuć.

W pokoju wciąż panowała cisza, która nastała po tym, jak Laurie na samym początku wyraziła swoje zdziwienie widokiem Nathaniela Halla. Zalegające tu napięcie było tak gęste, że kobieta zdziwiła się, że w ogóle może się poruszać.

— Dlaczego? — spytała, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na Fairchilda. — Dlaczego w ogóle zabił pan tych mugoli? Czy to z powodu Lucy?

Starała się zignorować obecność Halla, choć wiedziała, że nie może utracić czujności. Podświadomie czuła jednak, że mężczyzna jeszcze jej nie zaatakuje.

— Nie waż się wspominać jej imienia — warknął, odwzajemniając jej wzrok. Choć mógłby zignorować pytanie aurorki, w pewnym sensie pokusa, by wdać się w tę _ostatnią rozmowę_ z nią, była nie do odparcia.

Po chwili zaczął mówić, wciąż uśmiechając się do niej z leciutkim pobłażaniem. Laurie Kelly była taka młoda, zadziorna i ambitna. A także bardzo przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie. Kombinacja tych cech czyniła ją wręcz idealną do jego celów. Podczas tych wszystkich rzekomych wyjazdów wraz ze swoim pomagierem mógł obserwować Kelly oraz jej otoczenie i w pewnym sensie kontrolować jej działania. Podsyłając kobiecie listy i uprzedzając o swoim kolejnym kroku udowadniali jej, że to oni jest tutaj górą i że zawsze będą o krok przed nią. Naiwna Kelly podążała za podsuwanymi jej tropami, nieuchronnie zmierzając w stronę zaplanowanego dla niej finału. Była łatwiejszym przeciwnikiem niż taki stary wyjadacz jak Charles Wells i prościej było nią manipulować, a poprzez nią także Wellsem oraz pozostałymi. Nie mógł wybrać lepszej osoby.

To wszystko było nawet zbyt łatwe, choć auror musiał przyznać, że Laurie mimo wszystko stanowiła godnego przeciwnika i niemal żałował, że będzie musiała zginąć. Ona za dużo wiedziała. Od samego początku cechowała się tendencją do wcinania się w nie swoje sprawy, a ryzyko, że przyczyni się do zdemaskowania jego głównego planu, gdy ten był jeszcze w powijakach, było zbyt duże.

Nie mógł tak ryzykować. Żaden z pozostałych aurorów nie stanowił aż tak dużego zagrożenia jak oni, więc ich nie musiał się obawiać, przynajmniej na razie. Plan dopiero się rodził, należało więc po prostu zachować jeszcze większą ostrożność niż dotychczas, aby uniknąć kolejnego błędu, który mógłby przynieść tak fatalne skutki.

Poprawił się w fotelu i ponownie spojrzał na wyraźnie skonsternowaną Laurie.

— To wszystko było elementem planu — zakończył lakonicznie.

Brwi Laurie nieznacznie uniosły się w górę, niemal znikając pod rozwianą, ciemnorudą grzywką.

— Ach tak, pańska chora gra. — W jej głosie można było dosłyszeć sarkazm. — Tylko po co to wszystko? Ta cała szopka z listami, zostawianiem gazet przy ofiarach i tak dalej?

Teraz, kiedy miała szansę poznać prawdę u źródła, nie mogła się pohamować nawet mimo odczuwanego lęku. Wyrzucała z siebie kolejne pytania i wręcz żałowała, że nie może wniknąć szefowi w myśli i poznać dokładnie kierujące nim motywy. Po prostu chciała wiedzieć wszystko, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Fairchild szybko może się zmęczyć tą pogawędką i każe Hallowi zakończyć to wszystko, a może nawet zabierze się za to sam. W tej chwili sytuacja była na tyle nieprzewidywalna, że Laurie nie próbowała nawet zastanawiać się, jak to wszystko potoczy. W każdej chwili w jej kierunku mógł wystrzelić zielony promień, który rychło zakończyłby jej krótki żywot.

— Tak, to także część mojej, jak to wspaniale ujęłaś, _chorej gry_. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z cieniem szyderstwa. — Podczas gdy ty uganiałaś się po całym mieście, próbując znaleźć Czarodzieja z Central Parku, jak nazywały go... znaczy mnie, gazety, Hall na moje polecenie miał oko na twoje poczynania. Wcale nie musiał osobiście zjawiać się w Biurze, aby wiedzieć, co ty i twoja kochana rodzina robicie — przerwał na moment, wzdychając. — To on podrzucał do ciebie wszystkie moje listy i śledził twoją małą siostrę.

Wszystko powoli układało się w logiczną całość. Kolejnych kilka brakujących fragmentów układanki wskakiwało właśnie na swoje miejsce, a Laurie na moment zamilkła, próbując poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. Jednak zalewająca ją powoli coraz większa nienawiść do szefa przyćmiewała jej umysł i uparcie nie chciała opuścić jej świadomości.

— Ale co ja miałam z tym wspólnego? — zapytała po chwili, zastanawiając się, co spowodowało, że z całego Biura Aurorów to właśnie ona została wplątana w tę pokręconą rozgrywkę.

Szef zamyślił się na moment.

— Byłaś problematyczna — zaczął lakonicznie. — Lubiłaś wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, więc stanowiłaś dla nas potencjalne zagrożenie w samym Biurze. Ty i nasz kochany Charles Wells byliście największym zagrożeniem. — wywrócił oczami. — Szczególnie po tym, gdy tak nieopatrznie powierzyłem ci do usystematyzowania nie te papiery, które powinienem.

Laurie czuła się podle. Przecież ufała mu, pracując w Biurze Aurorów już półtora roku. Nie był idealnym szefem, ale żeby od razu był zdolny do takich rzeczy? Jeszcze niedawno Kelly prędzej rzuciłaby się ze szczytu najwyższego wieżowca w Nowym Jorku niż odczuła jakiekolwiek podejrzenie w stosunku do starego Fairchilda. Może właśnie dlatego teraz była tak bardzo rozgoryczona, że szef zwyczajnie ją _zawiódł_, okazując się być zupełnie innym niż ten, za którego zawsze go uważała.

— Ale...

— Czego tu jeszcze nie rozumiesz, Kelly? Miałem cię za bardziej _rozgarniętą_. — Głos Fairchilda brzmiał oschle. — Dlaczego w ogóle narodził się ten plan? Miałem już dość bycia oddanym podwładnym naszego zakochanego w mugolach Ministra Magii, który chyba całkowicie zapomniał, że jest czarodziejem. — Mężczyzna skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. — Stary Greene _nic_ nie zrobiłby z obecnym porządkiem rzeczy. Podczas gdy on kombinował, jak złączyć nasze społeczności, ja opracowywałem _swoją_ wizję magicznego świata.

— Jesteś kompletnie pokręcony! — warknęła Laurie, spoglądając na szefa jak na wariata.

Jak to możliwe, że miała przed sobą tego samego człowieka, który niegdyś był zasłużonym, oddanym służbie aurorem? Może doszło do jakiejś fatalnej pomyłki? A może to tylko zły sen i gdy się obudzi, okaże się, że wcale nie było żadnego Czarodzieja z Central Parku, a ona nadal prowadzi zwyczajne, sielankowe życie?

Mimo wszystko czuła jednak, że to nie sen. To wszystko było prawdą.

— Czarodzieje i mugole nie mogą żyć razem. To my z jakiegoś powodu posiadamy zdolności magiczne. — Fairchild ponownie wstał i powoli podszedł do kominka, wyraźnie czując się na tyle pewnie, że kompletnie ignorował obecność Laurie stojącej w jego salonie z wyciągniętą różdżką. — Ale twoi ukochani mugole także nie są tacy idealni, jak ci się wydaje.

— Te wszystkie uprzedzenia są idiotyczne!

— Miałem swoje powody, Kelly. Zresztą mniemam, że skoro do mnie trafiłaś, musiałaś dobrać się do kopii starych akt dotyczących mojej siostry. Wiesz już więc, co ci dranie jej zrobili — zawahał się na moment. — Musiałem wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. A oni po prostu byli pierwszymi, koniecznymi ofiarami.

Laurie zamarła.

— Ale wiesz, dlaczego w ogóle mówię ci to wszystko?

Kobieta mogła jedynie się domyślać.

— Jeszcze dzisiaj zginiesz, Laurie Kelly. — Mężczyzna ponownie odwrócił się. — Ty i twoja kochana siostrzyczka, choć zapewniam cię, że na was się nie skończy. Nie może być inaczej.

Wskazał na róg pokoju, gdzie wciąż siedziała wystraszona nastolatka i uśmiechnął się drwiąco, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony.

Laurie odruchowo powiodła wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegła kulącą się w kącie Jamie. Czerwonowłosa siedziała z rękami owiniętymi wokół kolan, zupełnie jakby miała wielką ochotę wsiąknąć w ścianę i zniknąć z tego miejsca. Kiedy wyczuła spojrzenie starszej siostry, powoli uniosła głowę. Na jej bladych policzkach błyszczały łzy, a w oczach malował się strach.

Aurorka gwałtownie ruszyła w jej stronę, jednak czający się dotychczas gdzieś na uboczu Hall natychmiast zastąpił jej drogę i leniwie strzepnął różdżką. Siła jego zaklęcia odrzuciła kobietę do tyłu, sprawiając, że wylądowała ciężko na twardym podłożu, na moment tracąc dech.

**xxx**

Charles Wells niestrudzenie przesuwał się poboczem drogi pośrodku lasu, raz po raz próbując dodzwonić się do June Parker. Zaledwie chwilę temu pojawił się w tym miejscu i za pomocą magii próbował odtworzyć trasę, którą przebyła Laurie Kelly. Trzymał różdżkę na dłoni i przyglądał się nieznacznym wahaniom jej końca, wskazującego, którędy szła kobieta.

W pewnym momencie magiczny patyk gwałtownie przekręcił się w prawo. Auror podążył wzrokiem w tamtą stronę i dostrzegł wąską drogę gruntową, którą musiała podążyć Kelly.

Pospiesznie zagłębił się w nią, nie zważając na gęste ciemności i zalegającą dookoła nienaturalną ciszę.

June nie odbierała. Wells zaklął i pospiesznie zadzwonił do Michaela Haywarda, prosząc go o załatwienie wsparcia i przybycie do domu starego Fairchilda, który był podejrzany o czynny udział w ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nie pozwolił jednak mężczyźnie na zadawanie pytań i zaraz po przekazaniu mu stosownych poleceń i rozłączył się. Na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie czas później. Teraz należało jak najszybciej dogonić Laurie i powstrzymać ją przed zrobieniem czegoś bardzo głupiego.

Mężczyzna zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Kelly mogła już dawno dotrzeć do celu. Uśpiwszy go w swoim domu, znacznie zyskała na czasie.

Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, że Laurie mogłoby się coś stać. Od czasu utraty rodziny nigdy jeszcze nie czuł takiego niepokoju o los drugiej osoby. Tragiczna śmierć najbliższych przed laty coś w nim zablokowała i uczyniła go mężczyzną chłodnym i wycofanym, a także bezwarunkowo oddanym służbie.

Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że pewnego dnia w jego życiu pojawi się ktoś, kto poruszy jego zmienione w kamień serce. Laurie była jednak absolutnie wyjątkowa. Podczas wspólnego prowadzenia śledztwa nieuchronnie zbliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej, choć żadne z nich nie zauważyło tego, mając na głowach inne rzeczy. Zawsze istniała praca i tylko praca, a uczucia i emocje zostały zepchnięte na jakiś dalszy plan. Nie spodziewał się także, że po utracie swojej ukochanej Alyson mógłby chociaż _pomyśleć_ o bliższej znajomości z jakąkolwiek inną kobietą. To było takie nierealne. Abstrakcyjne. Jednak nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że Laurie oddziaływała na niego wyjątkowo intensywnie. Była tak bardzo podobna do Alyson i jednocześnie tak bardzo od niej różna. Dlaczego nie uświadomił sobie tego wcześniej? Dlaczego zauważył to dopiero w chwili kryzysu, kiedy oboje znaleźli się w niebiezpiecznej sytuacji?

Kiedy minął pozostałości bramy, którym nie tak dawno przyglądała się Laurie, zwolnił kroku i zwiększył czujność. Mocniej ścisnął palcami różdżkę i uniósł głowę, lustrując wzrokiem zarys roztaczającej się przed nim podmiejskiej posiadłości Fairchildów, której czasy świetności musiały minąć już jakiś czas temu. Całe otoczenie sprawiało przygnębiające wrażenie, które jeszcze bardziej wzmagało niepokój aurora.

Laurie nigdzie nie było widać. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że weszła już do budynku. Charles miał wielką ochotę natychmiast podążyć za nią i wydrzeć ją z łapsk Fairchilda, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się. Musiał zostać tutaj i poczekać na wsparcie, gdyż sam raczej nie byłby w stanie pokonać Czarodzieja z Central Parku. Nie był też tak lekkomyślny i w gorącej wodzie kąpany jak Kelly i wiedział, że nie pomoże jej, jeśli sam wpadnie w jakąś zasadzkę.

**xxx**

— To było bardzo niemądre, skarbie —- wymruczał Nathaniel, powoli idąc w stronę leżącej na posadzce Laurie.

Kobieta wycofała się, spoglądając na niego z bezbrzeżną nienawiścią. Nigdy jeszcze nie darzyła nikogo tak negatywnymi uczuciami, jednak Hall swym postępowaniem przekroczył pewną niewidzialną granicę i sprawił, że Kelly doznała dzikiej ochoty, by rzucić się na niego i zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten paskudny uśmieszek.

— Dlaczego porwaliście Jamie? — spytała szorstko, wstając i rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku młodszej siostry. — Ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Macie już mnie. Wypuśćcie ją.

Przemawiała do obydwóch mężczyzn, bo choć to Hall wykazywał teraz największe zainteresowanie aurorką, to właśnie stary Fairchild, w tej chwili na powrót milczący i beznamiętny, był tu ważniejszą postacią. Nathaniel był jedynie marionetką wypełniającą jego rozkazy i wykonującą bardziej niewdzięczną robotę. Podczas gdy Fairchild zabijał tych mugoli i knuł, jak zdobyć władzę w magicznym świecie, na Halla spadały najbardziej przyziemne zadania.

Nie spodziewała się jednak, że zgodzą się na jej warunki. Jamie, choć nie była zaangażowana dochodzenie Laurie i jego rezultaty, i tak wiedziała zbyt dużo, by mogli pozwolić jej po prostu stąd odejść.

— Gdyby nie twoja kochana, słodka siostrzyczka, zapewne nie przyleciałabyś tutaj tak szybko. — Hall wywrócił oczami, jakby tłumaczył coś całkowicie oczywistego. — Była niemal równie irytująca jak i ty, ale jak widać, na coś się przydała.

Kelly zacisnęła wolną od różdżki dłoń w pięść, a jej oczy miotały błyskawice. Gdyby tylko spojrzenia mogły zabijać, mężczyzna niewątpliwie leżałby już martwy na podłodze.

— Ty pieprzony sukinsynu — warknęła, błyskawicznie podnosząc patyk i niewerbalnie rzucając na niego zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała.

Auror jednak z łatwością odbił zaklęcie. Czerwony promień świsnął tuż obok głowy Laurie, która uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili i przygotowała się do ponownego zaatakowania Halla.

Przez moment oboje lustrowali się wzrokiem, celując w siebie różdżkami.

Tym razem to Hall wykonał pierwszy ruch. Kelly w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed zaklęciem, które wystrzeliło z końca jego patyka. Uniosła swoją różdżkę i ponowiła próbę odrętwienia mężczyzny, jednak ten zdążył wyczarować przed sobą tarczę i roześmiał się drwiąco.

— Tylko na tyle cię stać, Kelly?

— Jeszcze zobaczysz, Hall — wycedziła, rozjuszona do granic możliwości.

Zawsze była wyjątkowo wyczulona na punkcie swoich umiejętności i uważała się za dobrego aurora. Teraz jednak, kiedy przyszło jej skonfrontować wyobrażenia z rzeczywistością, nie była już tego taka pewna. Nathaniel Hall z pewnością nie bez powodu został aurorem i zapewne miałby też znacznie mniej zahamowań niż ona.

Wyglądało na to, że Fairchild nie miał zamiaru ingerować w ich walkę. Mimo pochłonięcia odparowywaniem zaklęć mężczyzny, Laurie zdążyła dostrzec, że szef Biura oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę w pobliżu kominka i obserwował wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości. Powietrze wokół niego leciutko falowało, co oznaczało, że stary auror wyczarował wokół siebie magiczne zabezpieczenia przed zbłąkanymi zaklęciami, które raz po raz przecinały pokój. W kilku starych gobelinach i obrazach widniały wypalone dziury, a wymalowane na nich postacie wrzeszczały i przeskakiwały z portretu na portret. Pozbawiona różdżki Jamie wciąż siedziała w kącie i z niepokojem obserwowała pojedynek swojej siostry z Nathanielem Hallem, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wstąpił w niego jakiś mroczny szał.

Przez pierwsze minuty walka była dość wyrównana. Nikt nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć, które z nich wygra w tym starciu. Było to jednak najtrudniejsze zmaganie w życiu Kelly. W prawdziwym pojedynku okazało się, że to wszystko wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż na symulacjach w Akademii Aurorskiej, gdzie podczas nauki nie było prawdziwego zagrożenia. Tutaj jeden niewielki błąd mógł ją drogo kosztować. Musiała przez cały czas być maksymalnie skupiona i czujna, i bardzo szybko porzucić proste czary na rzecz tych bardziej skomplikowanych. To już nie był czas na zabawę w banalne _Impedimento_ czy _Expelliarmus_. Z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz groźniej, a Hall stawał się coraz bardziej zawzięty i zniecierpliwiony.

Laurie postanowiła to wykorzystać. Z jej różdżki wystrzelił bordowy promień i ugodził mężczyznę w nogę. Na jego spodniach pojawiła się powoli zwiększająca swą objętość plama krwi.

— Pożałujesz tego — wycedził, czyniąc nieco chwiejny krok w jej stronę.

Zanim Laurie zdążyła zareagować, kolejne zaklęcie uderzyło w jej ciało, skutecznie powalając ją na ziemię. Kobieta poczuła się, jakby właśnie płonęła żywcem i jednocześnie była atakowana przez setki ostrzy raz po raz przebijających jej skórę. Zgięła się w pół i zacisnęła powieki, wypuszczając z dłoni różdżkę. Nawet już nie myślała w tej chwili ani o niewybaczalnej zdradzie Fairchilda, ani o przerażonej Jamie, ani nawet o Nathanielu zbliżającym się do niej z wyrazem chorej satysfakcji na twarzy. Nigdy nie zaznała takiego bólu i nawet nie była na niego gotowa. Nawet rozszczepienie podczas teleportacji wydawało jej się być tylko niewinnym muśnięciem.

Wszystkie wcześniejsze doświadczenia nagle straciły znaczenie. Wszystko zbladło i usunęło się w cień. Było nieważne. Niczym odległy sen lub wspomnienia z jakiegoś wcześniejszego życia. Laurie koncentrowała się teraz tylko na tym, by przeżyć i jednocześnie nie dać przeciwnikowi satysfakcji.

— Nie myśl, że to już koniec — wycedziła ledwie słyszalnie, wijąc się w konwulsjach.

Zaraz potem zamilkła, robiąc wszystko, żeby nie wrzasnąć. Miała wielką ochotę, by wykrzyczeć swoje cierpienie i ulżyć sobie, jednak to jedynie ucieszyłoby Halla. Obraz przed jej oczami falował coraz intensywniej, a kobieta miała wrażenie, że za chwilę straci przytomność.

Kiedy zaklęcie zostało cofnięte, doznała niewysłowionej ulgi. Nie dane było jej się jednak długo nacieszyć tą chwilą. Zanim zdążyła sięgnąć po różdżkę i odpłacić się Hallowi pięknym za nadobne, ugodził ją kolejny urok.

Laurie doznała niepokojącego wrażenia, jakby cały świat wokół niej gwałtownie skurczył się, a ona sama poczuła napierające na ciało ciśnienie, przywodzące na myśl to towarzyszące teleportacji, było jednak od niego znacznie gorsze i bardziej przenikliwe.

Podłoga pod nią wibrowała, a może to ona sama tak drżała, na przemian zgniatana i rozciągana? Dziwna, niewidzialna masa napierała na nią coraz mocniej, a kobieta czuła, jakby jej żebra i kręgosłup lada chwila mogły pęknąć pod jej ciężarem.

— Masz już dość, Kelly? — spytał cicho Hall, pochylając się nad nią. — Może chciałabyś, abym już to zakończył?

Laurie ledwie zdawała sobie sprawę z jego obecności i tego, że w ogóle coś do niej powiedział.

— Chrzań się, Hall — wycedziła ledwie słyszalnie. — Zawsze byłeś tylko zakompleksionym idiotą.

Nathaniel skrzywił się i wymierzył kobiecie siarczysty policzek.

— Nie waż się mówić do mnie w taki sposób!

Wbił różdżkę w jej policzek, patrząc, jak po jej bladej, posiniaczonej skórze spływają strużki krwi. Laurie próbowała się wyswobodzić, ale rzucała się coraz słabiej, wyczerpana po tylu rzuconych na nią zaklęciach. Spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu było puste, a twarz niezdrowo pobladła. Praktycznie nie już rejestrowała tego, co działo się wokół niej.

Gdzieś w tle leżała na ziemi Jamie, kurczowo przyciskając się do ściany. Postacie z obrazów wciąż zawodziły, a obojętny Fairchild przechadzał się obok kominka, nie wydając przy tym praktycznie żadnego szelestu. Laurie nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawy.

Przegrała. Koniec mógł nadejść w każdej chwili, jednak Nathaniel Hall wyraźnie pragnął przedtem jeszcze wyżyć się na niej i ostatecznie upokorzyć ją. Być może za wszelką cenę pragnął udowodnić Fairchildowi swoją bezwzględność, a może po prostu to chęć odegrania się na Kelly była tak dojmująca, że mężczyźnie puściły wszelkie hamulce.

Zniknęła gdzieś ta zwykła, wyniosła obojętność. Na jej miejsce pojawiła się ślepa furia, a jego twarz miała teraz wręcz zwierzęcy wyraz. Wpatrywanie się w upodloną kobietę rzucającą się po posadzce sprawiało mu coraz większą przyjemność i wyzwoliło w nim instynkty, których jeszcze niedawno nawet u siebie nie podejrzewał.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, przesuwając końcem różdżki po jej szczupłej szyi. Z długiego zadrapania znowu zaczęła sączyć się krew, niemal szkarłatna na tle białej skóry Laurie.

— Wiesz, teraz o wiele bardziej mi się podobasz — wymruczał z lubością, pozwalając, by kilka ciemnych kropli zaplamiło mu rękę.

Ukradkiem przycisnął je do ust i przez chwilę kontemplował metaliczny posmak jej krwi, wspominając jednocześnie wszystkie chwile, kiedy kobieta ta tak bardzo działała mu na nerwy. Być może nawet zbyt daleko zapędził się w swej zemście, ale nie było już odwrotu. Coś w nim pękło.

Laurie uniosła drżącą dłoń i zacisnęła ją w tym miejscu, odtrącając dłoń Halla, po czym szarpnęła głową w bok. Jednak z powodu zaklęcia, które wciąż na nią działało, jej ruchy były znacznie utrudnione. Skrzywiła się i mimowolnie jęknęła, choć tak bardzo się przed tym powstrzymywała.

— Nienawidzę cię — wyszeptała, zamykając oczy, żeby nie musieć dłużej na niego patrzeć.

Hall zaśmiał się ponownie i kilka razy machnął swoim patykiem. Na rękach i plecach rudowłosej pojawiły się kolejne obficie krwawiące rozcięcia, a mężczyzna, widząc jak ubrania kobiety coraz bardziej nasiąkają czerwienią, doznał czegoś w rodzaju prawdziwej ekstazy.

To właśnie wtedy Laurie najprawdopodobniej wreszcie straciła przytomność.

**xxx**

Kilka minut później coś zmusiło Halla do oderwania wzroku od zakrwawionej Laurie. Mógłby tak wpatrywać się w nią godzinami, upojony swoim triumfem, ale ważniejsze sprawy sprowadzały go na ziemię.

— Kończ już tę zabawę — za plecami Nathaniela nieoczekiwanie stanął Stephen Fairchild, który dotychczas cały czas stał z boku, będąc jedynie biernym obserwatorem.

Teraz jednak wyszedł z cienia i postanowił przerwać to wszystko. Czuł, że ich czas powoli dobiega końca, poza tym znudziła mu się ta cała farsa. Nathaniel Hall pozwolił sobie na stanowczo zbyt wiele, a nawet Fairchild mimo swych uczynków nie pochwalał nadmiernego okrucieństwa, wychodząc z założenia, że nie należy stosować ani grama przemocy więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. A Richard Byrne był wyjątkowym przypadkiem. Sam Fairchild czasem czuł, że tamtego dnia przesadził, ale spotkanie po tylu latach człowieka, który przyczynił się do śmierci jego jedynej siostry, przepełnił czarę goryczy.

— Zakończysz to ostatecznie, czy ja mam to zrobić? — spytał ponownie, widząc, że Nathaniel zdaje się być głuchy na jego słowa.

Wciąż ściskał nieruchome ciało Kelly, a jego ubranie było poznaczone szkarłatną posoką. Krew była nawet na jego rękach i twarzy, nadając mu przerażającego wyglądu szaleńca.

Fairchild był gotów sam zakończyć żywot Laurie Kelly, ale spodziewał się, że Hall zechce zrobić to własnoręcznie.

Pozostawała jednak jeszcze kwestia Wellsa, który wbrew temu, czego spodziewał się auror, nie przybył tutaj razem z Laurie, oraz małej Jamie. Nastolatka wciąż leżała na podłodze w kącie, najprawdopodobniej nieprzytomna w skutek trafienia rykoszetem któregoś z zaklęć pojedynkującej się pary. Najwyraźniej była zbyt otumaniona, żeby zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób, gdyż nawet nie drgnęła, gdy mężczyzna powoli podszedł do niej z wyciągniętą różdżką.

Jednak zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie.

Drzwi od pokoju rozwarły się na oścież, a do środka wpadło kilkunastu czarodziejów z uniesionymi różdżkami, z których natychmiast wytrysnęły czerwone promienie. Smugi zaklęć rozbryzły się po salonie Fairchilda, który w ostatniej chwili osłonił się tarczą. Nathaniel Hall nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia. Zaklęcie Charlesa Wellsa zdmuchnęło go znad ciała Laurie i odrzuciło go aż na ścianę, po której osunął się nieprzytomny.

Stephen Fairchild obrzucił nowo przybyłych szybkim spojrzeniem.

Miał przed sobą swoich podwładnych, którzy być może wiedzieli już o jego prawdziwej roli w tym wszystkim. Istniał jednak cień szansy, że może Wells nie zdołał całkowicie namącić im w głowach.

— Przed waszym przybyciem już prawie opanowałem sytuację — przemówił rzeczowo, wskazując na Nathaniela Halla. — To Hall jest Czarodziejem z Central Parku, którego szukacie.

— Nie sil się na takie kiepskie kłamstwa, Fairchild — rzekł Michael Hayward, występując do przodu. — Andrews, Jones, zabierzcie go do ministerstwa.

Stary auror z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak dwóch jego podwładnych kieruje się w jego stronę i po chwili wyprowadzono go na korytarz. Mimo straszliwego upokorzenia mężczyzna milczał, zamierzając znieść całą tą sytuację z podniesioną głową.

**xxx**

Wells bał się, że nie zdążą. Gdy tylko wsparcie przysłane przez Michaela Haywarda aportowało się na podwórzu Fairchilda, natychmiast poprowadził aurorów do wnętrza rezydencji, uprzednio wyjaśniając im krótko, że to właśnie ich szef stał za ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

Spodziewał się, że będą mieli problemy, ale wobec takiej przewagi liczebnej Stephen Fairchild oraz pomagający mu Nathaniel Hall musieli się poddać.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył Charles po wpadnięciu do salonu, wcale nie był stary Fairchild. To właśnie widok nieprzytomnej i zakrwawionej Laurie Kelly, nad którą czaił się Hall, zadziałał na aurora najsilniej. Niewiele myśląc, rzucił zaklęcie i pokonał przeciwnika, zanim tamten zdążył choćby zdać sobie sprawę, że w pomieszczeniu pojawili się nieproszeni goście.

Podczas gdy pozostali aurorzy zajęli się Fairchildem, Charles Wells natychmiast rzucił się w kierunku Laurie. Na widok jej zmaltretowanego ciała poczuł się, jakby jakaś lodowata dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego serca. Poczuł się, jakby osuwał się w otchłań bez dna. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że z rzeki wyłowiono ciała jego żony i syna.

— Laurie... — wyszeptał, klękając obok niej i z niepokojem lustrując jej sylwetkę.

Wydawała się jeszcze bardziej drobna i krucha. Liczne obrażenia tylko pogłębiały to wrażenie. Pochylił się nad nią i przyłożył dłoń do jej szyi, wyczuwając na niej słaby puls. Kobieta nadal żyła, ale po rzuconych na nią zaklęciach była w ciężkim stanie, a jej ubrania były podarte i przesiąknięte krwią.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się ukradkiem, dostrzegając, że dwie aurorki prowadziły ku niemu Jamie Kelly, podtrzymując ją między sobą. Nastolatka wydawała się być w lepszej formie niż jej siostra, ale widać było, że także wiele przeszła. Choć starała się grać dzielną, wyraz jej twarzy zdradzał strach i niepewność.

— Zabierzcie ją stąd i zajmijcie się nią — rzucił szybko do współpracownic. — Sam zajmę się Laurie.

Jamie zaprotestowała, wyraźnie chcąc podejść do siostry, jednak kobiety wyprowadziły ją z pokoju, zapewniając ją, że z Laurie wszystko w porządku i już wkrótce będzie mogła ją zobaczyć.

Zdjął marynarkę i otulił nią kobietę. Kiedy ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce, mógłby przysiąc, że Kelly na moment uchyliła powieki. Na jej bladej, wymizerowanej twarzy błysnął cień uśmiechu, który szybko jednak zniknął, zastąpiony przez zbolały grymas.

— Charlie? — wyszeptała, mrugając szybko oczami. — To ty... Więc ja żyję?

Ulga, że Laurie przeżyła, na moment ustąpiła miejsca także innemu, jeszcze bardziej dojmującemu doznaniu. Kiedy Kelly wymówiła jego imię, poczuł swego rodzaju ciepło w ogarniętym niepokojem sercu.

— Tak, żyjesz — zapewnił, przyciskając ją do swojej piersi. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zaledwie chwilę później Kelly zemdlała ponownie. Nie czuła więc już, kiedy Wells wyniósł ją z pokoju i wraz z nią zdeportował się z domu Fairchilda, gdzie nie działały już wcześniejsze ochronne zaklęcia.


	20. Powrót do normalności

**ROZDZIAŁ 19: Powrót do normalności**

_wrzesień 2008_

W połowie września powoli, acz nieuchronnie, w Biurze Aurorów wszystko zaczynało wracać do normy.

Stephen Fairchild oraz Nathaniel Hall przebywali obecnie w starannie zabezpieczonym kompleksie, kilkanaście kilometrów od Nowego Jorku, gdzie zwykle przewożono czarodziejów mogących stanowić szczególne zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa. Oczekiwali tam na mający wkrótce nastąpić proces, ale póki co odmawiali złożenia szczegółowych zeznań. W dalszym ciągu pilnowano ich dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

Charles Wells nadal zajmował się sprawą Czarodzieja z Central Parku i powoli godził się z tym, że to właśnie jego były szef (który w trybie natychmiastowym został odwołany ze stanowiska) był odpowiedzialny za głośne morderstwa mugoli w Nowym Jorku. Najprawdopodobniej także potajemnie knuł znacznie poważniejszą intrygę, którą zamierzał wcielić w życie w późniejszym okresie. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że resztę życia spędzi, podziwiając świat zza krat, więc nikt już nie traktował ewentualnego zagrożenia z jego strony zbyt poważnie. Obawiano się jedynie, aby ktoś inny nie uległ fascynacji głoszonymi przez niego ideami.

Nathaniel Hall, w odróżnieniu od spokojnego i pogodzonego z losem Fairchilda, raz po raz odgrażał się i wściekał. Choć odebrano mu różdżkę, zdążył lekko uszkodzić kilku z pilnujących go czarodziejów. Wells unikał spotkań z nim jak ognia, bojąc się, że może utracić panowanie nad sobą na widok drania, który w tak podły sposób skrzywdził Laurie Kelly.

Choć od wydarzeń w posiadłości Stephena Fairchilda minęły już dobre dwa tygodnie, kobieta nadal nie odzyskała przytomności. Przez cały czas znajdowała się w Czarodziejskiej Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów w Nowym Jorku, gdzie próbowano doprowadzić ją do porządku.

Charles odwiedzał ją codziennie, rano przed rozpoczęciem służby oraz późnym popołudniem, kiedy wracał z ministerstwa. W sytuacji, kiedy w Biurze Aurorów panował totalny chaos, a jemu powierzono obowiązki szefa, musiał dokładać wszelkich starań, żeby sprawnie uporać się z kryzysem. Wszyscy pracownicy wciąż byli wstrząśnięci sprawą Fairchilda i wielu nie umiało przyzwyczaić się do nowego porządku, który nastał po jego odejściu. Dotychczas traktowano Stephena Fairchilda jako swego rodzaju pewnik, jako kogoś, kto bez względu na wszystko był tam i zarządzał.

Wellsowi także było bardzo dziwnie rezydować w dawnym gabinecie Czarodzieja z Central Parku, ale ostatecznie przystał na to, wiedząc, że tam będzie miał znacznie lepsze możliwości pracy nad spokojnym uporządkowaniem dochodzenia aniżeli w wiecznie zatłoczonym i gwarnym, głównym pomieszczeniu Biura.

Okazało się także, że zarówno w rezydencji Fairchilda, jak i w jego gabinecie, znaleziono mnóstwo tajnych zapisków, starannie ukrytych przy pomocy czarów przed wzrokiem niepożądanych osób. Dopiero po przesłuchaniu z użyciem eliksiru prawdy czarodziej wyznał, gdzie znajdują się jego notatki oraz jak w ogóle narodził się jego genialny plan, którego nie zdążył wcielić w życie, gdyż szyki pokrzyżowała mu Laurie wraz z najbliższymi współpracownikami. Aurorzy, którzy mieli stać się ofiarami, pierwszymi usuniętymi z drogi przeszkodami, okazali się być sprytniejsi niż początkowo przypuszczał Fairchild. Niemniej jednak nadmierna drobiazgowość go zgubiła. Znalezione plany okazały się być na tyle szczegółowe, że mężczyzna nigdy nie byłby w stanie podważyć tak niezbitych dowodów jego winy.

Rozwiązanie sprawy Czarodzieja z Central Parku miało pewien wpływ także na inne departamenty Ministerstwa Magii. Kilka dni po ujęciu sprawców Wells został wezwany do samego Ministra Magii, Benjamina Greene'a, starszego czarodzieja znanego ze swoich promugolskich sympatii, który nie tylko docenił jego wkład w służbę aurorską, lecz także powierzył mu stanowisko dotychczas zajmowane przez Fairchilda. Sam Greene także nie potrafił uwierzyć, że w sercu ministerstwa potrafiły dziać się takie rzeczy. Jego rozmowa z Wellsem była długa i dość stresująca dla świeżo upieczonego szefa Biura Aurorów, który zastanawiał się, jak podoła tej wielkiej odpowiedzialności, jaka właśnie na nim spoczęła.

Wszystkie czarodziejskie gazety oraz telewizja non stop poruszały ten temat. Fakt, że za te wszystkie uczynki odpowiadał sam szef Biura Aurorów, wywołał niemały skandal w czarodziejskiej społeczności i był przedmiotem powszechnej uwagi wszystkich czarodziejów, nie tylko tych żyjących w Nowym Jorku, lecz także w całych Stanach.

Telefony do ministerstwa nie ustawały. Bardziej tradycyjni czarodzieje, oburzeni całą sytuacją, przesyłali także mnóstwo wyjców, które, nieotwarte na czas, wybuchały, czyniąc spore zniszczenia na biurkach. Wszyscy czynni aurorzy zostawali po godzinach, próbując ogarnąć to zamieszanie, które zaczęło powoli wygasać dopiero po paru tygodniach.

**xxx**

Charles Wells wbił wzrok w stojącą na krawędzi biurka ruchomą fotografię swojej zmarłej żony.

Alyson uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w jej policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki. Zdjęcie to zostało wykonane zaledwie dwa miesiące przed jej tragicznym końcem w odmętach rzeki.

— Nie gniewasz się na mnie, Alyson? — spytał, muskając opuszkami chłodny brzeg ramki.

Przeszłość miała w końcu stać się przeszłością. Nie mógł wiecznie babrać się w rozpaczy i był pewien, że ukochana by to zrozumiała. Żył w żałobie po niej przez kilka lat i był pewien, że tak już zostanie, póki na jego drodze nie stanęła Laurie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego z fotografii i pokręciła głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko jego decyzji.

Auror westchnął, czując się nieco lżej na duchu. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni Alyson i spędzonych z nią szczęśliwych lat.

— Dziękuję — rzekł, zarzucając na siebie marynarkę i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Zjawił się w klinice dopiero późnym wieczorem, czując wyrzuty sumienia, że z powodu wielu dodatkowych obowiązków nie mógł spędzić przy Laurie tyle czasu, ile by pragnął.

Przez cały czas, kiedy leżała nieprzytomna, Wells coraz bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że nie wyobraża sobie bez niej życia. Najgorsze były pierwsze dni, kiedy jeszcze nie było wiadomo, czy Kelly w ogóle przeżyje. Charlesowi przykro było patrzeć na jej zrozpaczonych najbliższych, ale sam także bardzo cierpiał. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na moment, kiedy uzdrowiciele przestaną utrzymywać ją w zaczarowanym śnie i pozwolą jej odzyskać świadomość.

Każdego dnia słyszał jednak, że Laurie potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu. Jej obrażenia były bardzo poważne, ale na szczęście wola życia młodej kobiety okazała się być silniejsza.

Na korytarzu przed jej salą siedziała Jamie Kelly. Wells rozpoznał ją już z daleka po potarganych, czerwonych włosach i dłoniach zwinnie śmigających po klawiszach telefonu komórkowego. Nastolatka, która szybko doszła do siebie, bardzo często odwiedzała siostrę, a do Salem miała wyjechać dopiero na początku października, miesiąc po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Tak zadecydowali ich rodzice, którzy na wieść o tym, co stało się z ich córkami, natychmiast wrócili do Nowego Jorku i także spędzali tutaj mnóstwo czasu, czekając, aż stan Laurie ulegnie poprawie.

— Dobry wieczór — przywitał się z nią, siadając obok.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie dziewczyna i starszy auror mieli wiele okazji do rozmowy. Jamie, z początku podejrzliwa i wycofana za sprawą przykrych przeżyć związanych z porwaniem, szybko otworzyła się przed Charlesem. Mężczyzna zaskarbił sobie pierwsze zaczątki jej sympatii już znacznie wcześniej, kiedy zainteresował się nią po incydencie z użyciem magii w Central Parku. Już wtedy zaczęła postrzegać go zupełnie inaczej niż pozostałych pracowników ministerstwa, z którymi wówczas miała do czynienia.

Nastolatka, słysząc nad sobą głos Wellsa, podniosła wzrok znad telefonu i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

— Och, to znowu pan — zauważyła, lustrując go wzrokiem.

— Wszystko w porządku, Jamie?

Poruszyła się nieznacznie, a przez jej bladą twarz przebiegł nikły cień. Szybko jednak został zastąpiony przez uśmiech.

— Tak, jak najbardziej — powiedziała odrobinę za szybko, po czym, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat, rzuciła prosto z mostu: — Zależy panu na Laurie, prawda?

Charles już dawno zdążył zauważyć, że Jamie jest bardzo spostrzegawcza i spodziewał się, że takie pytanie będzie tylko kwestią czasu. Dotychczas to głównie on rozmawiał z dziewczyną, pozwalając jej wygadać się i wyrzucić z siebie wszelki żal. Skoro podzielenie się z kimś problemami mogło jej pomóc uporać się z nimi, chętnie słuchał jej i udzielał rad. Wiele jednak wskazywało na to, że dzisiaj role miały się odwrócić.

Powoli pokiwał głową, splatając dłonie na kolanach i wbijając w nie pełen zadumy wzrok.

— Tak, zależy mi na niej — powiedział lakonicznie. — Zależy mi na niej, bo...

W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Wciąż nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by wypowiedzieć na głos słów: "bo najprawdopodobniej się w niej zakochałem", nawet przed samym sobą. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd utracił Alyson, zaczął odkrywać, że jego serce nadal bije, i że właśnie zakiełkowało w nim uczucie do innej, choć zawsze tak bardzo się przed tym wzbraniał. Zwłaszcza, że — jakby na to nie patrzeć — był od Laurie całe piętnaście lat starszy i nie wiedział też, jak wyglądały jej uczucia. Może ona wcale ich nie odwzajemniała? Myśli i odczucia młodej aurorki wciąż pozostawały dla niego zagadką.

Jamie przekrzywiła głowę lekko w bok, a w jej oczach zagościł dziwny błysk.

— Bo pan ją kocha — dopowiedziała, zupełnie jakby nagle odczytała jego myśli. — Nie jestem ślepa, widzę, jak pan na nią patrzy, kiedy do niej przychodzi.

Wells westchnął głośno, rzucając nastolatce szybkie spojrzenie. Jamie zawsze waliła prawdę prosto w twarz. Przynajmniej od czasu, gdy już przełamała się i zaufała mu. Było mu jednak dziwnie rozmawiać na taki temat. Zawsze był przede wszystkim człowiekiem czynu, nielubiącym odkrywać przed innymi swoich uczuć ani wdawać się w zbyteczne dywagacje. Dla niego to uczynki mówiły więcej niż słowa.

— Spryciara z ciebie — stwierdził, przesuwając dłonią po swoich ciemnych, teraz nieco zmierzwionych włosach. — Z taką umiejętnością dedukcji byłabyś dobrym aurorem, ale słyszałem niegdyś od Laurie, że interesujesz się sztuką nowoczesną.

Jamie potwierdziła.

— Tak, to prawda, nadal chciałabym zostać artystką — oznajmiła, wkładając telefon do torby. — Ale od tamtych dni coraz częściej zaczynam myśleć o karierze aurora. To bardzo ciekawy, ale i niebezpieczny zawód. Chciałabym być tak dzielna jak Laurie.

Charles był pełen podziwu, jak szybko Jamie podniosła się po tamtych tragicznych wydarzeniach. Zniknęło gdzieś to wystraszone, niemal mdlejące ze strachu dziecko, które zastał w kącie salonu Fairchilda, a zamiast niego stopniowo powracała dawna, pewna siebie nastolatka, teraz dodatkowo wzbogacona w nowe, pouczające doświadczenia.

Choć zauważał w niej coraz więcej cech, które dotychczas wiązał z Laurie, nie do końca potrafił uwierzyć w tę nagłą przemianę dziewczyny. Jamie pod wieloma względami bardzo przypominała swoją starszą siostrę. Obie były o wiele silniejsze i odważniejsze niż wydawały się na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie lubiły także okazywać po sobie słabości.

Nie zdążył jednak wdać się z nią w dłuższą dyskusję, gdyż właśnie w tym momencie na korytarzu pojawiła się June Parker, delikatnie ujmując pod ramię Simona Blackwella, który tydzień temu odzyskał przytomność i przedwczoraj otrzymał wypis.

Jamie na ich widok uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i rzuciwszy mimochodem jakąś uwagę o kolejnych zakochańcach, dyskretnie ulotniła się do herbaciarni na parterze.

— Co ona powiedziała, Wells? — dopytywała uparcie June, siadając na miejscu dopiero co zwolnionym przez nastolatkę.

— Nie mam pojęcia, akurat się zamyśliłem — skłamał pospiesznie auror, parskając śmiechem.

Przez chwilę przypatrywał się June, która, choć wyraźnie promieniała szczęściem, zdawała się jednocześnie odczuwać pewien żal. Wells mógł tylko się domyślać, że martwiła się o Laurie i wciąż czuła wyrzuty sumienia, że sama w krytycznym momencie straciła głowę i upiła się magicznym winem, przez co nie mogła wziąć udziału w akcji i pomóc przyjaciółce.

Nie potrafił się jednak nie cieszyć, widząc, że i ona odkryła w sobie tak piękne uczucia w stosunku do drugiej osoby. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że June i Simon byli ze sobą bardzo blisko i w ostatnim czasie Wells praktycznie nie widywał ich osobno. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że już wkrótce zostaną parą zupełnie na poważnie.

Auror w głębi duszy pragnął, żeby i jego uczucie do Laurie przerodziło się w coś głębszego, ale Kelly zawsze była niczym kot — chodziła własnymi drogami i nade wszystko kochała niezależność. Zauważył to na długo przedtem, zanim zaczęli mieć ze sobą więcej do czynienia.

Po krótkiej rozmowie z współpracownikami wstał i oznajmił, że wejdzie trochę posiedzieć razem z Laurie. Choć właśnie po to tu przyszedł, podświadomie odwlekał ten moment, najpierw rozmawiając z Jamie, a później z June i Blackwellem.

Wyglądało na to, że jej stan nie uległ zmianie. Kelly leżała w pościeli nieruchomo, a jej rude włosy rozsypały się po poduszce. Wciąż była bardzo wymizerowana, ale wyglądała już znacznie lepiej niż na samym początku, kiedy jej ciało było straszliwie poranione i zmaltretowane. Teraz po zaklęciach pozostały jedynie ledwie widoczne, perłowe blizny.

Usiadł na białym krześle i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz aurorki, po raz kolejny przyglądając się jej ładnie zarysowanym kościom policzkowym i ciemnym, wywiniętym do góry rzęsom. Tak bardzo pragnął, by uniosły się, odsłaniając zielone tęczówki. Chciał, żeby Laurie wreszcie się obudziła i wróciła do świata żywych.

Najwyraźniej jednak dzisiaj nie nadszedł jeszcze właściwy czas, lecz czasem mężczyzna miał dziwne wrażenie, że Laurie jest z nimi i tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment, żeby się przebudzić.

Posiedział przy niej jeszcze pół godziny i wyszedł, kiedy w sali z powrotem pojawiła się Jamie i towarzysząca jej matka. Charles już dawno zauważył, że obie córki Susan Kelly były bardzo do niej podobne.

**xxx**

_Dwa dni później_

Przebudzenie było dla Laurie dość dziwnym doświadczeniem.

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie czuła, jakby tkwiła w niebycie, gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z upływu czasu. Jej eteryczna postać błąkała się we śnie, czasem snując się po biało-niebieskich korytarzach. Zwykle jednak śniła o swoim dawnym życiu lub innych, dziwnych wydarzeniach.

Podczas swoich wędrówek widziała swoich pogrążonych w niepewności bliskich i żałowała, że nie może w żaden sposób nawiązać z nimi kontaktu i zapewnić, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Jej uśpione eliksirami ciało było nieruchome i w żaden sposób nie reagowało na polecenia.

Przed jej oczami ciągle pojawiały się urywki wspomnień, czasem dodatkowo zawierające elementy, które wcale nie miały miejsca w jej rzeczywistości. Sny te zawsze były dziwne, splątane i chaotyczne. Znakomicie oddawały zamęt panujący w głowie Kelly.

Często śniła jej się pewna dziewczyna. Jej ciało podrygiwało w ciemnych odmętach rzeki, stopniowo zapadając się coraz bardziej. Gdzieś w pobliżu słyszała szydercze śmiechy i wyzwiska. Ktoś chwycił długą deskę i jeszcze mocniej wepchnął ją pod wodę, sprawiając, że jej płuca momentalnie nasiąknęły jak gąbka.

Czasem przyglądała się temu z boku, a czasem sama była tą przerażoną nastolatką. Dusiła się i miotała, ale nie mogła nic zrobić.

Jednak pewnego dnia poczuła się wreszcie, jakby powoli leciała w górę. Było to niczym odbijanie się od dna i powolne płynięcie ku powierzchni. Znowu czuła się jak dziewczyna ze swego snu, ale uświadomiła sobie, że tym razem jest inaczej.

Przebudzenie było powolne i dosyć stresujące, mimo że czekała na ten moment z utęsknieniem. Teraz jednak powróciły obawy, jak wszystko się dalej potoczy. Ostatnie wydarzenia z pewnością wywołały wiele zmian zarówno w niej samej, jak i w całym otoczeniu. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim normalnym, poukładanym życiu nie zaznała czegoś takiego, nie wiedziała więc, czego mogła się spodziewać.

...

...

Po długich minutach takiego wahania się nagle uchyliła powieki i zatrzepotała nimi, widząc dookoła ciemność. Nie była to jednak ta gęsta ciemność, która towarzyszyła jej podczas wcześniejszych prób wybudzenia się, a zwyczajna noc. Już po chwili dojrzała nikłe zarysy stojących przy ścianie szafek na eliksiry oraz wątłą poświatę światła napływającego z korytarza przez mleczną szybę w drzwiach. Bardzo szybko uświadomiła sobie, że zapewne znajduje się w Czarodziejskiej Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów. W swoim życiu była tutaj już parokrotnie, ostatnio wtedy, kiedy doświadczyła swojego najgorszego rozszczepienia. Nigdy nie lubiła tego miejsca, a fakt, że tutaj trafiła, momentalnie utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że naprawdę stało się coś złego.

Westchnęła i przeciągnęła się, wysuwając się spod kołdry. Podłoga była zimna i nieprzyjemna. W dodatku gdy tylko Laurie wstała, poczuła silne zawroty głowy i natychmiast z powrotem opadła na łóżko, zatapiając się w ponurych myślach. Ani się obejrzała, zasnęła znowu.

Rano obudziły ją jakieś odgłosy. Uchyliła powieki, dostrzegając krzątającą się przy szafkach kobietę w błękitnym uniformie. Przez niewielkie okno nad łóżkiem wlewały się strugi jasnego światła, które na krótki moment oślepiły Laurie. Jęknęła i uniosła dłoń, zasłaniając wrażliwe oczy.

Uzdrowicielka szybko zauważyła, że aurorka odzyskała przytomność i natychmiast do niej podeszła.

— Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się pani czuje? — spytała, obserwując Kelly.

Trochę ją to peszyło. Czuła się nieswojo pod bacznym spojrzeniem zatroskanej czarownicy. Niezależnie od tego, co się stało, nie lubiła, kiedy załamywano nad nią ręce, zupełnie jakby miała zaraz wyzionąć ducha.

Laurie potwierdziła więc, po czym natychmiast zapytała:

— Którego dzisiaj mamy?

Już w nocy zastanawiała się nad tym, ile czasu minęło od wydarzeń w domu Fairchilda i jak Biuro Aurorów radziło sobie z tym wszystkim. Coraz bardziej żałowała, że została wyłączona z życia i nie mogła brać udziału w zakończeniu sprawy, którą prowadziła. Swojej pierwszej poważnej sprawy, którą rozwiązała i która o mały włos nie zakończyłaby się dla niej tragicznie.

— Piętnastego września — odparła uzdrowicielka, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Laurie drgnęła nerwowo, unosząc brwi.

— Jestem tutaj już ponad dwa tygodnie?

Nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. Wiedziała, że musiała spać co najmniej kilka dni, ale żeby od razu parę tygodni? Ta wieść dosłownie wgniotła ją w materac.

— Nie, to jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe — burknęła, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

Niemal nie pamiętała, co stało się po tym, jak znalazła się w domu swojego szefa. Wszystkie wspomnienia tamtych chwil były rozmyte i zagmatwane, jednak mimo wszystko zapamiętała towarzyszący jej wówczas strach. Zadrżała mimowolnie, po czym, próbując zająć swoją świadomość czymś innym, wstała.

— Proszę nie wstawać — upomniała ją czarownica, popychając ją z powrotem na poduszki.

— Czuję się świetnie, naprawdę — zaprotestowała Kelly, oburzona tym, że potraktowano ją jak małe, krnąbrne dziecko. — Nie mam ochoty leżeć.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że kobieta jej nie uwierzyła. Choć twierdziła, że wszystko z nią w porządku, tak naprawdę nadal była bardzo osłabiona i jakby wyprana z energii, a jej ciało wydawało się być dziwnie ciężkie i z opóźnieniem reagowało na ruchy. Coś jednak pchało ją do działania. Nie potrafiła spokojnie leżeć w sytuacji, kiedy rozsadzała ją ciekawość, co stało się z Fairchildem i Hallem. I, co najważniejsze, czy udało się na czas uratować Jamie.

Uzdrowicielka wywróciła oczami i podała jej jakiś błękitny eliksir, który ona z wielką niechęcią przełknęła. Napar spełnił jednak swoje zadanie i Kelly poczuła się nieco lepiej.

Dopiero kiedy została sama, odetchnęła z ulgą i, odrzuciwszy na bok cienką kołdrę, zaczęła powoli wstawać, zamierzając dyskretnie wyjść stąd i się rozejrzeć.

Mimowolnie spojrzała na swoje ciało i niemal wciągnęła powietrze, dostrzegając, że jej ładne, zwykle szczupłe ręce teraz do złudzenia przypominały kościste patyki. Na domiar złego na jej bladej skórze widać było nikłe ślady blizn. Kobieta westchnęła z pewnym żalem i przesunęła po nich opuszkami, czując w nich dziwne mrowienie. To odkrycie wcale nie poprawiło jej humoru, a wręcz przeciwnie —- sprawiło, że przed jej oczami przesunęło się kilka ponurych obrazów. Ślady stanowiły namacalny dowód, że naprawdę stało się coś złego, mimo że w jej pamięci powstały spore luki.

— Nie myśl za dużo... — wymamrotała sama do siebie.

Wstała i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Po ponad dwóch tygodniach snu i nieużywania nóg poruszała się jednak niepewnie i w dziwnie zwolnionym tempie, zupełnie jakby brnęła przez gęstniejący cement. Bała się, że upadnie na ziemię i nie da rady się podnieść.

Jednak gdy tylko wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku metalowej klamki, dostrzegła, że drzwi otwierają się raptownie. Poleciała do tyłu, zanim jeszcze zdążyła dostrzec twarz przybysza, i niewątpliwie upadłaby na podłogę, gdyby nie została w ostatniej chwili przez niego przytrzymana.

Laurie zamrugała, dostrzegając wpatrujące się w nią uważnie oczy barwy płynnego złota. Chwilę później dojrzała resztę twarzy mężczyzny i natychmiast rozpoznała w nim Charlesa Wellsa.

— Wells... — wyszeptała, czując pewne dziwne, nieuzasadnione ciepło w sercu na jego widok. — Co tutaj robisz?

Jak przez mgłę przypominała sobie jego obecność. O dziwo, jego przyjście nie peszyło jej, a sprawiało, że poczuła się całkiem przyjemnie. Obecność Charlesa kojarzyła jej się z bezpieczeństwem, mimo że nie pamiętała już, że to on odnalazł ją w domu Fairchilda.

— Uzdrowicielka powiedziała, że odzyskałaś przytomność — rzekł, delikatnie stawiając kobietę do pionu i przytrzymując ją, aby znowu nie osunęła się na ziemię. — Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.

— Wszystko dobrze.

Wells jednak zachichotał.

— Zdążyłem zauważyć — parsknął śmiechem. — Ledwie otworzyłaś oczy po dwóch tygodniach, a już cię roznosi.

Laurie w odpowiedzi burknęła coś niewyraźnie, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Szybko jednak przygasł, zastąpiony przez zakłopotanie.

— Ale nic nie pamiętam... — wyznała po chwili. — Czy to normalne?

Mężczyzna zawahał się. Fakt, że Laurie najwyraźniej nie pamiętała wydarzeń z domu Fairchilda w głębi duszy bardzo go ucieszył. Przez cały okres oczekiwania na jej wybudzenie się bał się, jak zareaguje na doznaną traumę.

Zanim zdążyła się obejrzeć, delikatnie wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł z powrotem do łóżka. Nie Kelly zdążyła zaprotestować, a auror już położył ją na posłaniu i musnął palcem jej usta.

— Powinnaś teraz przede wszystkim dużo wypoczywać — powiedział, siadając obok niej w tym samym miejscu, co przez ostatnie tygodnie. — Nie przejmuj się niczym.

Laurie skrzywiła się lekko.

— Nawiasem mówiąc, jesteś jedną z najbardziej lekkomyślnych osób, jakie spotkałem w życiu. Może gdybym wtedy poleciał tam razem z tobą, nie...

Kelly jednak natychmiast mu przerwała, kompletnie ignorując jego wyrzuty.

— Nie praw mi kazań, Wells. Powiedz lepiej, co z Fairchildem! — zsunęła jego rękę ze swojej twarzy i spojrzała na niego z uwagą. — Jak to się skończyło? Tak niewiele pamiętam. A przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie spałam.

Charles ponownie się uśmiechnął, co przychodziło mu teraz wyjątkowo łatwo. Ulga spowodowana przebudzeniem się Laurie była tak wielka, że nie potrafił się na nią gniewać za jej niecierpliwość.

Przez dobre pół godziny szczegółowo opowiadał jej o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od momentu złapania Fairchilda. Jedyne, czego jej oszczędził, to szczegółów z wydarzeń, które rozegrały się w domu ich szefa. Uznał, że jeśli kobieta faktycznie żyje w pewnej nieświadomości, to lepiej, żeby tak już zostało.

Laurie słuchała spokojnie, od czasu do czasu zasypując mężczyznę pytaniami. Na szczęście nikt nie przeszkadzał im w rozmowie do momentu, aż drzwi trzasnęły głośno i stanęła w nich Jamie.

— Laurie! — zawołała nastolatka z entuzjazmem, rzucając się w kierunku siostry i obejmując ją. — Obudziłaś się, nareszcie!

Kelly jęknęła mimowolnie. Jej ciało stanowczo zaprotestowało przeciwko tak wylewnym przejawom uczuć.

— Auć, udusisz mnie, Jamie.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się i usiadła w nogach łóżka starszej siostry, wyraźnie szczęśliwa, że wreszcie się jej polepszyło. Tymczasem Charles Wells wstał.

— Zostawiam was same — oznajmił. — Muszę już jechać do Biura. Obiecuję, że wpadnę po pracy.

Kiedy wyszedł, Laurie poczuła się dziwnie samotna mimo towarzystwa paplającej beztrosko Jamie.

**xxx**

Kilka dni później Laurie pozwolono wreszcie spacerować swobodnie po budynku kliniki. Fakt, że miała tutaj zostać do końca września, nie napawał jej optymizmem, ale wszelkie jej protesty na nic się nie zdawały. Mało tego, sam Charles Wells nalegał, żeby zadbano o to, by Kelly dużo wypoczywała, i żeby nie brano pod uwagę jej próśb o przedterminowe zwolnienie.

— Troskliwy się znalazł — burknęła, siadając na ławeczce w dużym, kwadratowym patio.

Czuła się już niemal zupełnie dobrze. Jedynie od czasu do czasu pobolewała ją głowa i mięśnie, ale dzięki licznym eliksirom, które wmuszano w nią każdego dnia, dochodziła do zdrowia bardzo szybko i gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od niej, dawno już wróciłaby do domu i do pracy. Liczyła, że normalność pozwoli jej odzyskać wewnętrzną równowagę.

Coraz bardziej tęskniła za zwyczajnym, codziennym życiem i nie rozumiała swojego dawnego pragnienia niezwykłych przygód i niebezpiecznych zadań. Teraz, kiedy przeżyła już prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, mogła śmiało stwierdzić, że nie chciałaby drugi raz znaleźć się w podobnie paskudnym położeniu, choć mimo wszystko była z siebie dumna, że zabrnęła tak daleko. Jednocześnie jednak doskwierało jej poczucie upokorzenia z powodu pokonania w pojedynku przez Nathaniela Halla. Żałowała też, że przez to nie złapała tych popaprańców samodzielnie. Była już wtedy nieprzytomna i niezdolna do czegokolwiek, więc ostatecznie uporanie się z Czarodziejem z Central Parku i jego zdegenerowanym pomocnikiem przypadło w udziale innym.

Obecnie była tutaj sama, jeśli nie licząc dwóch starszych czarownic w niebieskich szlafrokach, siedzących na ławce w drugim końcu podwórza. Udało jej się jednak zabrać ze sobą torbę, którą do jej sali niedawno przeszmuglowała Jamie. Teraz z zadowoleniem wyciągnęła z niej paczkę papierosów, które paliła zwykle w sytuacjach zdenerwowania.

Odpaliła jednego różdżką i zaciągnęła się dymem, wyobrażając sobie, że zamiast tkwić w magicznej klinice, tak naprawdę siedzi spokojnie w Central Parku. Kiedy zamknęła oczy, potrafiła zobaczyć znajome drzewa i alejki oraz snujących się nimi mugoli.

O tak, zdecydowanie wolałaby znaleźć się teraz w Central Parku, mimo że to właśnie tam wszystko się zaczęło. To właśnie tam Fairchild uderzył po raz pierwszy i wysłał ją w to miejsce, od samego początku wiedząc, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. W końcu sam wszystko dokładnie zaplanował. Począwszy od wyboru swoich ofiar, a skończywszy na zaaranżowaniu spotkania z Laurie w jego domu i na jego warunkach.

Cała wielka afera tylko dlatego, że rzekomo stanowiła dla niego zagrożenie!

Laurie prychnęła. Może i lubiła interesować się nie swoimi sprawami, ale gdyby nie to, co powiedział jej Wells, nawet nie przypomniałaby sobie tej dziwacznej teczki, która kiedyś przelotnie wpadła jej w ręce i wkrótce potem w tajemniczy sposób zniknęła z jej biurka. W każdym razie, Fairchild nie był zbyt rozsądny, jeśli naprawdę trzymał swoje ważne zapiski w ministerstwie, gdzie każdy mógłby się do nich dobrać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmyślała, co jakiś czas strząsając popiół na ziemię. Nikt jej nie przeszkadzał, jedynie rozmawiające przyciszonymi głosami czarownice od czasu do czasu rzucały jej zgorszone spojrzenia.

— Kij im w oko. — Kelly wzniosła wzrok ku niebu i przeciągnęła się na ławce.

Na zewnątrz siedziało jej się tak dobrze, że nie zrażał jej nawet lekki, wrześniowy chłód. Wszystko było lepsze od przygnębiającej, porażająco jasnej sali czy biało-niebieskich korytarzy wyłożonych linoleum, po których snuli się chorzy oraz wiecznie zafrasowani uzdrowiciele. Wszystko to działało na nią przygnębiająco, dlatego regularnie wymykała się do patio i paliła więcej niż przez cały ostatni rok razem wzięty.

Wtedy jednak poczuła, że ktoś siada obok i wyciąga jej z ust papierosa.

— Nie powinnaś palić — przemówił z wyrzutem Charles Wells, rzucając niedopałek na ziemię i przydeptując go butem.

Laurie spojrzała na niego spode łba.

— Jesteś niemożliwy, Wells — mruknęła. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

— Wiem, że nie lubisz ciasnych przestrzeni.

Kelly westchnęła i wyciągnęła z torby paczkę mugolskich gum do żucia.

— To i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś niemożliwy.

— Po prostu się o ciebie martwię — odpowiedział mężczyzna z cieniem uśmiechu na przystojnej twarzy. — Wytrzymaj tutaj jeszcze ten tydzień. Potem będziesz mogła cieszyć się spokojnym urlopem w swoim domu.

Kelly zerwała się na równe nogi.

— Urlopem? — powtórzyła, wpatrując się w Charliego tak, jakby ujrzała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. — Teraz mam przymusowy urlop. I szczerze powiedziawszy, mam go już serdecznie dość.

— Chyba nie myślałaś, że w październiku wrócisz do pracy? — Wells westchnął. Spodziewał się, że Laurie nie przyjmie tego zbyt entuzjastycznie. — Masz zwolnienie do końca roku. Wreszcie sobie wypoczniesz.

— Co ja będę robić w domu przez trzy miesiące? Ty nie mówisz poważnie...

Chciała zająć się czymś konkretnym. Choćby po to, by jak najmniej myśleć o Fairchildzie, Hallu i tym wszystkim. Chciała rzucić się w wir zwykłego, codziennego życia i zachowywać się tak jak dawniej. Zupełnie, jakby nic się nie stało.

— Jestem teraz twoim szefem i mówię w stu procentach poważnie, Laurie. — Charlie poprawił się na ławce i także utkwił wzrok w otaczających ich z czterech stron ścianach budynku czarodziejskiej kliniki. — Usiądź, proszę.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie uda jej się odwieść Wellsa od pomysłu z trzymiesięcznym zwolnieniem, dlatego usiadła z powrotem i z nadąsaną miną splotła ręce na piersi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach i rozterkach. Przerwała je dopiero Laurie, którą w głębi duszy wciąż nurtowały liczne zmartwienia.

— Myślisz, że teraz wszystko będzie już po staremu? — zapytała, czując na sobie zimny podmuch wiatru.

Wzdrygnęła się od zimna i odruchowo przysunęła do mężczyzny, nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Charles, dostrzegając drżenie jej rąk, pospiesznie zdjął swoją kurtkę i zarzucił ją na jej ramiona. Laurie podziękowała mu cicho i z wdzięcznością wsunęła ręce w okrycie, wciąż przesiąknięte nikłą wonią wody po goleniu.

— Fairchild i Hall wkrótce odpowiedzą za swoje uczynki, a do Biura Aurorów powoli wraca dawny porządek — przemówił Charles po krótkim zastanowieniu. — Tak, wiele wskazuje na to, że wszystko wraca do normalności.

Ale czymże teraz była ta normalność?

— Pewne rzeczy jednak się zmieniły.

— Tak, zmieniły się. — Wells przysunął się do Laurie nieco bliżej i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

Przez chwilę trwali tak, patrząc na siebie i czując, jak ich codzienne rozterki na moment stały się mniej ważne, zepchnięte na bok przez coś zupełnie innego.

Ich relacje uległy zmianie. Nie była to już zwykła, przelotna znajomość wymuszona krótkim okresem konieczności wspólnej pracy. Oboje wiedzieli, że — mimo iż dochodzenie dobiegło końca — to, co zaistniało pomiędzy nimi, przetrwało i miało trwać nadal. Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że każde z nich zupełnie inaczej spojrzało na swoje życie i otaczający świat. Choć wcześniej byli sobie praktycznie obcy, teraz połączyła ich pewna nietypowa, ale silna więź.

Złote tęczówki Wellsa przyciągały ją. Nawet nie myślała, że jest od niej znacznie starszy i był już kiedyś żonaty. To już się nie liczyło. Tak samo jak nie liczyło się to, że od niedawna był jej szefem. Nie liczyło się to, że to właśnie on ocalił ją przed Czarodziejem z Central Parku. Liczyła się tylko ta ulotna chwila, kiedy patrzyli sobie w oczy i zastanawiali się, co dalej.

Kiedy Charles delikatnie ujął jej twarz w dłonie, nie zaprotestowała. Mało tego, sama przysunęła go do siebie i zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, opuszkami wyczuwając ich fakturę. Nigdy jeszcze nie byli tak blisko. A Laurie nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak, jak w tej chwili. Przecież nigdy nie chciała się angażować. Dlaczego więc teraz stwierdziła, że pragnie obecności Wellsa w swoim życiu?

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, na ile są to uczucia, a na ile emocje płynące z wydarzeń ostatnich tygodni.

Ich usta zetknęły się nagle. Najpierw delikatnie i z pewną nieśmiałością, później coraz bardziej żarliwie. A kiedy w końcu rozłączyli się, poczuli, że kolejny mur pomiędzy nimi upadł. W ich życiu dokonał się kolejny przełom, choć jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu Laurie nawet nie przypuszczałaby, że zwykła rozmowa będzie miała tak niezwykły finał.


	21. Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna

**ROZDZIAŁ 20: Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna**

_październik 2008_

Laurie wróciła do domu dopiero na początku października. Moment ten powitała z niebywałą ulgą. Cudownie było po długich i nader nieprzyjemnych tygodniach wreszcie wejść do swojego własnego mieszkania. Nie była tu od tak dawna, że aż dziwnie jej było na powrót znaleźć się u siebie.

Ostatnie dni były dość trudne. Kelly często miała wrażenie, że balansuje na krawędzi, kurczowo czepiając się wszystkiego, co mogłoby uchronić ją od wpadnięcia w przepaść i poddania się próbującemu ją ogarnąć zwątpieniu.

Większość czasu spędzonego w nowojorskiej klinice czarodziejów poświęcała na ponure rozmyślania. Gdy tylko mogła, wymykała się do patio, by palić mugolskie papierosy, a kiedy tkwiła w sali, potrafiła godzinami obejmować się ramionami i wpatrywać się w jakiś punkt na ścianie. Ugrzęzła w stanie zawieszenia i nawet samotność nie przynosiła ulgi. Choć w pamięci wciąż miała znaczne luki i, mimo starań, nie potrafiła odtworzyć przebiegu zdarzeń, czuła się skalana. Wybrakowana.

Rozmowy z Charlesem bardzo jej pomagały. Przy nim nie musiała grać tyle, ile przed rodziną. Ilekroć odwiedzali ją najbliżsi, przywoływała na twarz uśmiech i starała się udowodnić im, że czuje się bardzo dobrze.

Nie było to do końca prawdą.

Wszystkie koty, podczas jej nieobecności troskliwie dokarmiane przez Jamie lub któreś z rodziców, natychmiast pomknęły w jej kierunku i zaczęły łasić się do jej nóg, głośnym miauczeniem domagając się pieszczot. Laurie pochyliła się nad nimi i po kolei przywitała się ze wszystkimi.

Na pierwszy rzut oka niewiele się tutaj zmieniło. Nadal panował tu bałagan i rozgardiasz, a większość rzeczy leżała dokładnie w tych samych miejscach, w których je pozostawiła, zanim opuściła to miejsce na tak długi czas.

Kelly rozejrzała się raz jeszcze i położyła swoją torbę na szafce w przedpokoju, po czym udała się do saloniku. Musiała bardzo uważać, aby nie potknąć się o niesforne sierściuchy kręcące się jej pod nogami. W pewnym sensie było jej przyjemnie, że kociska tak żywiołowo zareagowały na jej powrót. Nigdy jeszcze nie zostawiała ich na tak długo, od dawna nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała dłużej niż na parę dni. Akademia Aurorska, a potem praca, nie pozwalały na długie okresy przyjemności. Teraz jednak czekało ją aż trzymiesięczne przymusowe zwolnienie i tylko czasami cieszyła się z tego powodu, zwykle jednak narzekała na tak długą bezczynność.

Zastanawiała się też, jak wygląda Biuro Aurorów po tym, jak jego poprzedni szef okazał się być Czarodziejem z Central Parku.

Ponadto przecież nie była jedyną osobą, która przebywała na zwolnieniu. Samantha Willis, która z ręki Fairchilda straciła oboje rodziców, wzięła kilkumiesięczny urlop i wyjechała do jakiejś dalszej rodziny mieszkającej w Seattle i praktycznie nie kontaktowała się z nikim z Biura Aurorów. Simon Blackwell i June Parker tydzień temu pojechali razem na słoneczną Florydę i zapewne spędzali teraz przyjemne chwile pod palmami. Laurie szczerze cieszyła się z ich szczęścia, tym bardziej, że wszystko wskazywało na to, że dzięki jej przyjaciółce młody, zagubiony Brytyjczyk wreszcie zaaklimatyzował się w Ameryce i zaczął akceptować swoje nowe miejsce pracy. Praktycznie w ogóle nie wspominał już o życiu w Anglii, co także niewątpliwie oznaczało zmianę na lepsze.

Także w gazetach przez dość długi czas rozpisywano się o wydarzeniach w posiadłości Fairchildów. Kilkakrotnie w tekście padło i nazwisko Kelly, ale przypuszczała, że ktoś, najprawdopodobniej Charles, pilnował, by nikt nie zadręczał jej pytaniami. Jedynie Nathalie Ward kilka razy zadzwoniła na jej telefon, ale aurorka bardzo szybko ją zbywała, nie mając ochoty na rozmowy na temat śledztwa i swojej roli w tym wszystkim.

Po ostatnich przykrych zawirowaniach wszystkim należał się odpoczynek i spokój.

Laurie machinalnie sięgnęła po pilota od telewizora i włączyła odbiornik, jednocześnie zasiadając przy komputerze. Na kanale czarodziejskim leciał akurat film akcji o aurorach, którzy z wyciągniętymi różdżkami wpadali do jakiegoś opuszczonego budynku. Kelly, która po wydarzeniach sprzed miesiąca nie miała większej ochoty na oglądanie żadnych aurorskich misji, natychmiast przełączyła na jakiś mugolski program. Musiała przyznać, że niemagiczni kręcili znacznie lepsze filmy niż czarodzieje, mimo że to ci ostatni znali się na magii.

Na skrzynce internetowej miała kilkanaście nieodebranych e-maili od Jacka Graya. Widząc ciąg coraz bardziej chaotycznych wiadomości, uniosła brwi i przez dłuższą chwilę bezwiednie wpatrywała się w ekran. Mężczyzna znowu wysłał jej kilka zdjęć i uparcie prosił o jakikolwiek odzew z jej strony, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co przydarzyło się w jej życiu.

Laurie nie mogła go za to winić, niemniej jednak poczuła pewną irytację. Uświadomiła sobie także, że tak naprawdę jej uczucia do Jacka wygasły już dawno temu. Stało się to, zanim jeszcze pod koniec lipca spotkali się ponownie po długiej rozłące. Choć oboje łudzili się, że istnieją szanse na odbudowanie dawnych relacji, kobieta uzmysłowiła sobie nagle, że teraz to Charles zagościł w jej sercu.

Mimo że jeszcze niedawno nie chciała przyznać się do tego nawet przed samą sobą, myślała o starszym aurorze coraz częściej. Jack był przeszłością. Nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie nawet najmniejszej iskierki tej dawnej namiętności. Nie wiedziała też, co dalej z ich znajomością.

Ostatnie wydarzenia mimo wszystko bardzo ją zmieniły i sprawiły, że zaczęła inaczej patrzeć na swoje dotychczasowe życie. W dodatku, czy mogła być mowa o jakiejkolwiek poufałości, skoro Jack Gray nie znał tak istotnego faktu na jej temat, jakim były zdolności czarodziejskie? Znajomość z nim zawsze była zwyczajnym kłamstwem, iluzją. Wiecznym udawaniem i pilnowaniem, aby Gray przez przypadek nie poznał jej sekretu. Uważała go za dobrego przyjaciela, ale mimo wszystko bała się wyznać mu prawdę, co rodziło kolejne tajemnice i wpędzało ją coraz głębiej w spiralę kłamstw.

Przy Charliem natomiast mogła poczuć się bardziej sobą. Mogła z nim porozmawiać dosłownie na każdy temat, nawet taki, którego nie potrafiłaby poruszyć z nikim innym. To, że oboje mieli za sobą trudne przeżycia, w pewnym sensie zbliżało ich do siebie. Stopniowo odkrywała w nim bratnią duszę. Zakochała się w nim mimo dużej różnicy wieku.

Postanowiła jednak napisać do Jacka. Stwierdziła też, że już czas najwyższy wyłożyć kawę na ławę i przestać bawić się w idiotyczne podchody i kłamstwa. Teraz nie miała do stracenia tak wiele, jak kiedyś. Była pewna, że nawet jeśli Jack obrazi się na nią permanentnie, nie będzie cierpiała tak bardzo, jak miałoby to miejsce wcześniej.

**xxx**

Wieczorem usłyszała pukanie. Na moment zesztywniała, jednak momentalnie przypomniała sobie, że Czarodziej z Central Parku został już złapany i z pewnością nie zostawi pod jej drzwiami kolejnego złowieszczego listu.

Na wszelki wypadek wzięła jednak do ręki różdżkę, po czym bezszelestnie ruszyła w kierunku przedpokoju. Stanęła na palcach, wyglądając przez wizjer, ale na korytarzu było ciemno. Najwyraźniej żarówka oświetlająca klatkę schodową w końcu się przepaliła.

Z pewną obawą uchyliła drzwi. W strudze światła wydobywającej się z jej mieszkania dostrzegła smukłą i zwinną sylwetkę Charlesa Wellsa. Jego złote oczy błyszczały radośnie, co było widoczne nawet w półmroku.

— Cześć, Charlie — przywitała się, przesuwając się w bok, aby go przepuścić. — Nie spodziewałam się, że przyjdziesz jeszcze dzisiaj.

Auror uśmiechnął się.

— Miło jest wreszcie ujrzeć cię bardziej zadowoloną z życia — stwierdził, wchodząc do jej mieszkania. — Wybacz, że tak z pustymi rękami, ale przyleciałem prosto z pracy.

— Ty nie musisz mi nic dawać — Laurie mrugnęła do niego, po czym delikatnie chwyciła go za rękę. — Powrót do własnego domu jednak robi swoje. Tęskniłam za tym.

Przez chwilę milczeli, rozpamiętując ostatnie dni. Wellsowi niezwykle przyjemnie było widzieć Laurie w znacznie lepszej formie. Nie była już tak wymizerowana, a na jej twarz wróciły kolory. Jedynie oczy zdradzały wewnętrzne rozterki.

Mężczyzna był szczęśliwy, że w jego życiu wreszcie nie istniała wyłącznie praca. Wciąż była niezwykle istotna, jednak od czasu, kiedy zakochał się w Kelly, przestała być najważniejsza i odkrycie tego faktu także było przyjemne. Uczucie do tej młodej, energicznej kobiety zrodziło się w jego sercu nagle i żywił nadzieję, że już tam pozostanie. Pojawienie się Laurie sprawiło także, że wreszcie pogodził się ze swoim losem i zaakceptował fakt, że jego pierwsza miłość, Alyson, nigdy już nie powróci.

— Może uczcimy jakoś ten dzień? — wypalił nagle, nieco zakłopotany. — Pomyślałem sobie... Już dawno chciałem cię gdzieś zabrać.

Kelly uniosła brwi, zaskoczona tą propozycją, ale zgodziła się natychmiast. Rozsadzała ją ciekawość, co takiego mógł zaplanować dla niej Charlie, zwłaszcza że nie spodziewała się po tym rzeczowym i skrytym aurorze takiej propozycji.

— Uwielbiam, kiedy się jąkasz - powiedziała, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. — To takie urocze.

Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym chwycili się za ręce i opuścili mieszkanie.

**xxx**

O tej porze ulica była praktycznie pusta. Oświetlały ją jedynie latarnie i witryny sklepów znajdujących się na parterach kamienic. Od czasu do czasu wymijały ich także sunące ulicą samochody.

Laurie czuła się przyjemnie, czując na swojej dłoni ciepły uścisk ręki Wellsa. Od czasu do czasu lustrowała mężczyznę wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi. Mimo swoich czterdziestu lat, Charles Wells wyglądał zdecydowanie młodziej. Jedynie jego spojrzenie było spojrzeniem osoby doświadczonej przez życie. To właśnie te pełne zadumy złote oczy były jedną z rzeczy, które tak bardzo ją w nim pociągały.

Przez cały czas od momentu opuszczenia jej mieszkania rozmawiali ze sobą. Choć Laurie raz po raz wypytywała Charlesa, dokąd zmierzają, mężczyzna jedynie uśmiechał się tajemniczo, zapewniając, że dowie się w swoim czasie.

Wtedy jednak Laurie usłyszała za sobą pełen niedowierzania głos.

— Laurie? To ty?

Odwróciła się na pięcie i poczuła się, jakby na dno jej żołądka opadła bryła lodu. Zaledwie kilka metrów za nią stał Jack Gray, wpatrując się w nią zdziwieniem zza przekrzywionych okularów. Zdołała dostrzec, że jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dłużej na jej dłoni wciąż tkwiącej w uścisku aurora.

Przeprosiła Charlesa i, puściwszy jego rękę, ruszyła w stronę dawnego przyjaciela.

— Co ty tu robisz, Jack? — spytała, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem.

Twarz mężczyzny była pobladła, a oczy miał dziwnie szkliste.

— Dałaś znak życia po tak długim milczeniu, chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć, ale w domu cię nie było — mruknął, poprawiając marynarkę. — To dlatego przez tyle tygodni mnie unikałaś? Bo spotykasz się z tym... Tym facetem?

— Nie mów tak, Jack — warknęła, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc w bok, aby oszczędzić Charliemu bycia świadkiem tej rozmowy. — Przez ostatni miesiąc... — zawahała się. — Wiele się działo w moim życiu.

— W twoim życiu ciągle coś się dzieje. Nieustannie znikasz i pojawiasz się po długich okresach milczenia. — Jack westchnął z żalem. — Oddalamy się od siebie.

— Oddaliliśmy się już bardzo dawno temu — zauważyła chłodno Laurie.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, wciąż mierząc ją wzrokiem. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że to już nie jest ta sama dziewczyna, z którą w młodości przyjaźnił się i nazywał piegusem. Zwariowany, beztroski rudzielec zniknął, zastąpiony przez skrytą, dorosłą kobietę. Kiedy patrzył w zielone oczy Laurie, widział w nich zupełnie inną osobę. Coś między nimi pękło. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że pomiędzy nimi wyrósł gruby mur, którego jednak aż do teraz nie chciał zauważyć.

— Laurie... — zaczął, jednak przerwała mu.

— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Jack. Coś, co powinnam zdradzić ci już wiele lat temu, kiedy wszystko było znacznie prostsze niż teraz.

Gray milczał, zaintrygowany słowami dawnej przyjaciółki, i przyglądał jej się uważnie, kiedy nagle wyciągnęła z kieszeni długi, ciemny patyk.

Laurie wahała się. Trzymała w dłoni różdżkę, na przemian zerkając to na jej koniec, to na skonsternowane oczy Jacka. Nadeszła chwila prawdy. Po tylu latach wreszcie zdobyła się na ten ruch, jednak mimo wszystko usilnie starała się odwlec chwilę, kiedy zademonstruje mężczyźnie swoje zdolności.

— Jestem czarownicą — wyznała, wskazując na różdżkę.

Jack zamrugał szybko oczami, zszokowany. Po chwili uświadomił sobie jednak, że to przecież nie może być prawda. Przecież czary nie istniały!

— Jeśli to żart, to nie jest zbyt zabawny.

Czyżby Laurie Kelly zwariowała? Może jej dziwne zniknięcia i wymówki były skutkiem postępującego szaleństwa? Mógł spodziewać się po niej naprawdę różnych rzeczy, ale liczył, że potraktuje go poważnie.

— Ja nie żartuję, Jack — szepnęła, celując końcem różdżki w leżącą na ziemi puszkę po coca-coli. — _Wingardium leviosa_.

Puszka powoli uniosła się w powietrze, zatrzymując się dopiero na wysokości twarzy Jacka. Ten przez chwilę wpatrywał się w to nietypowe zjawisko, po czym nagle machnął ręką i strącił ją na ziemię. Potoczyła się po bruku i zniknęła w jakiejś szparze.

Laurie drgnęła konwulsyjnie i opuściła różdżkę.

— Teraz już wiesz, kim jestem. Przez te wszystkie lata wcale nie wyjeżdżałam do którejś z tych drogich szkół z internatem, a do szkoły magii — wyznała. — Nigdy też nie pracowałam w firmie moich rodziców, a zostałam aurorem.

Choć zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Jack wciąż patrzy na nią z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, wyrzucała z siebie kolejne zdania, nie bacząc na to, że ogląd mężczyzny na jej osobę gwałtownie wywrócił się do góry nogami. Miała nadzieję, że przyjmie to lepiej. Wielokrotnie analizowała w myślach, co mogłaby mu powiedzieć w takiej chwili, jednak z powodu stresu wszystkie wcześniejsze rozważania wydawały się takie błahe i nieprzystające do rzeczywistości. Żywiła nadzieję, że prawda wreszcie ich wyzwoli i przyniesie ulgę obojgu, ale pomyliła się.

— Przez tyle lat kłamałaś... — szepnął, odsuwając się kilka kroków w tył. — Ufałem ci, Laurie. Zawsze ci ufałem, a ty...

— A ja cię okłamywałam.

Moment ciszy, który teraz nastał, był niezwykle kłopotliwy dla obojga. Przerwał go dopiero Jack, który właśnie wycofywał się z alejki. Na jego twarzy malowała się konsternacja pomieszana z szokiem.

— Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć — rzucił na odchodne. — Żegnaj, Kelly.

I odszedł chodnikiem, zostawiając ją samą.

**xxx**

Laurie miała ochotę wrzasnąć. Osunęła się po ceglanym murze, w końcu opadając na ziemię, targana spazmatycznym szlochem. Cierpiała. Było to jednak cierpienie zupełnie innego rodzaju niż to, którego doznała z rąk Nathaniela Halla.

Tym razem jej przeżycia były czysto wewnętrzne. Jack przyjął prawdę znacznie gorzej, niż przypuszczała. Żywiła nadzieję, że ich przyjaźń jednak okaże się silniejsza niż wszelkie inne przeszkody. Jednak fakt jej magiczności przegrał w starciu z chłodnym racjonalizmem Jacka, który zawsze postrzegał świat bardzo dosłownie i ciężko było mu się pogodzić z tym, że jakiś wyznawany przez niego pogląd legł w gruzach.

Może gdyby powiedziała mu wszystko wiele lat temu, byłoby inaczej? Może będąc jeszcze chłopcem, Gray przyjąłby to spokojniej niż teraz? Z większym dystansem? Może wówczas razem mogliby się z tym jakoś uporać, a potem zaakceptowaliby siebie na nowo, takimi, jakimi faktycznie byli? Bez żadnych masek, bez udawania i kłamstw. A może po prostu była naiwna, łudząc się, że mimo istniejącej między nimi przepaści mogliby utrzymywać zażyłe stosunki?

Teraz wszystko stracone. Laurie żałowała swojego błędu, jednak wiedziała, że nie zniesie już ani dnia dłużej ciągnięcia tej całej farsy. Po starciu z Hallem przekonała się, jak kruche i niepewne jest życie.

Płakała. Odejście Jacka pozostawiło w niej pewną pustkę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że, oszukując go przez tyle lat, wyrządziła mu wielką krzywdę. Podsycała w nim nadzieję, że może jej zaufać, że wciąż mogą być razem. Kłamstwo zemściło się na niej w okrutny sposób, ale przecież sama była sobie winna.

Nagle poczuła, że ktoś pochyla się nad nią i obejmuje ją delikatnie. Wyczuła zapach wody po goleniu Charlesa.

— Laurie — szepnął mężczyzna, przyglądając jej się z niepokojem.

Widok zapłakanej, wyraźnie rozbitej Kelly dość mocno go poruszył. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że jej rozmowa z mugolskim przyjacielem nie potoczyła się pomyślnie.

Laurie powoli podniosła na niego wzrok. Czuła się nieswojo, że Wells ujrzał ją w chwili słabości. Znowu. Wolałaby, aby widział ją silną i pewną siebie, tak jak dawniej. Aby wiedział, że mimo trudnych przeżyć stara się powrócić do normy. Przez ostatnie tygodnie wielokrotnie widział ją w kiepskiej formie, więc istniała nadzieja, że może do tego przywykł.

Jednak z drugiej strony cieszyła się z jego bliskości. Chciała, żeby po prostu tutaj był.

— Nie odchodź, Charlie — poprosiła, ciągnąc go za rękę, by usiadł obok niej na brudnym chodniku, zasłanym skrawkami gazet i innymi porzuconymi tu śmieciami. Teraz było to nieważne.

— Nigdzie nie odejdę — potwierdził, obejmując ją ramieniem. — Rozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała rozmawiać o tym, do czego tutaj doszło, i wcale tego od ciebie nie oczekuję.

Laurie skinęła głową, wdzięczna za jego słowa. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić lepszego towarzystwa na taką chwilę niż Charles Wells.

— Pomilczmy razem — szepnęła, wtulając się w jego ciepłe ramię. — Muszę po prostu to przemyśleć.

I milczeli, stykając się ramionami. Siedzieli przy kamiennym murze w wąskim zaułku pomiędzy dwoma budynkami i wpatrywali się w ścianę naprzeciwko nich. Żadne nie wyrzekło ani słowa. Niewypowiedziane myśli krążyły wokół nich, a chwila trwała.

Siedzieli tak, póki Laurie, zmęczona cichym pochlipywaniem, zasnęła w objęciach Charlesa. Mężczyzna delikatnie odgarnął jej z twarzy ciemnorude kosmyki, po czym ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce. Nie zbudziła się, nawet kiedy zaniósł ją z powrotem do mieszkania i troskliwie złożył na kanapie. Żałował, że ich wspólny wieczór, pierwszy po wyjściu Laurie z kliniki i pierwszy w historii ich nieformalnego związku, skończył się tak szybko i tak smutno.

**xxx**

Jack Gray także cierpiał. Zaraz po rozstaniu z Laurie wsiadł do swojego samochodu zaparkowanego niedaleko jej kamienicy i przez pół nocy jeździł po Nowym Jorku, licząc, że ta przejażdżka ukoi jego rozdygotane nerwy.

Zawiódł się na niej. Zawsze czuł, że Laurie coś przed nim ukrywała, nie podawał jednak tego w wątpliwość. I co z tego, że o wyjazdach do szkoły z internatem mówiła bez przekonania, a po pytaniach o pracę pospiesznie zmieniała temat?

Ale żeby od razu była jakąś czarownicą? To było głupie. Niewiarygodne. Nawet lewitująca puszka wydawała się zbyt dziwaczna, aby w to uwierzyć. Ale przecież widział to. Widział, ale uparcie starał się wypchnąć ze swojej świadomości.

— Nie widziałeś żadnej latającej puszki, Jack - mamrotał sam do siebie, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. — Przejąłeś się kłótnią z Laurie i miałeś omamy wzrokowe.

Podświadomie czuł, że to wcale nie były zwidy. Ale takie wytłumaczenie było najlepsze, najbardziej racjonalne.

Do domu wrócił dopiero około trzeciej nad ranem, kiedy był już tak zmęczony, że niemal zasypiał za kierownicą. Udał się wprost do mieszkania, wciąż mrucząc coś sam do siebie i bezwiednie zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Okłamała go. Kochał ją, a ona przez całe życie z premedytacją go oszukiwała. A teraz w dodatku wszystko wskazywało na to, że miała innego. Czyżby to właśnie przez niego unikała go przez ostatni miesiąc?

W pierwszej kolejności podszedł do komody i wyjął z niej wszystkie albumy ze zdjęciami Laurie. Po kolei wyciągał je z przezroczystych zakładek i ciskał na ziemię. Oczy Kelly zdawały się wpatrywać w niego szyderczo.

Zdjęć było dużo. Zawsze lubił uwieczniać ich spotkania, które rozpamiętywał nawet po rozstaniu. Jednak nawet wówczas zniósł to wszystko znacznie spokojniej niż teraz. Pozwolił jej odejść, wyraził nadzieję, że będzie szczęśliwa. Ich rozstanie przebiegało gładko i bezkonfliktowo. Dlaczego więc teraz zachowywał się w taki sposób? Dlaczego teraz nie umiał uszanować utraty Laurie tak łatwo, jak wtedy?

To przez zdradzone nadzieje, wyjaśnił sobie, biorąc w dłonie fotografie i targając je na maleńkie kawałeczki. Kiedy pod koniec lipca spotkał ją w Central Parku, ponownie zagościła w jego myślach. Zaczął do niej pisać, wysyłał jej zdjęcia, prosił o spotkania, ale te nigdy się nie udawały. Później Kelly zniknęła na długi miesiąc, a kiedy pojawiła się ponownie, szła chodnikiem, trzymając za rękę znacznie starszego od siebie mężczyznę. Póki im nie przerwał, wyglądali na bardzo sobą zajętych. A potem wreszcie prawda, która wcale nie przyniosła wyzwolenia.

Świadomość poczucia zdrady oraz kłamstwa była niczym cierń tkwiący w duszy. Nigdy nie przeżył takiego zawodu i to w dodatku ze strony kogoś, kogo od tak dawna darzył uczuciem. Przez te dwa miesiące snuł tyle wizji. Wyobrażał sobie siebie obok Laurie trzymającej w ramionach małego berbecia o rudych włoskach, w myślach planował kupno większego mieszkania, w którym mógłby mieszkać z upragnioną rodziną. Był taki naiwny. Co z tego, że ją kochał, skoro ona nie odwzajemniała tych uczuć, i w dodatku, jak się okazało, była czarownicą, a więc czymś, co wedle wszelkich racjonalnych wytłumaczeń zwyczajnie nie istniało?

Strzępki zdjęć unosiły się na wietrze, wpadając do rozciągającej się poniżej brudnej rzeki, w której tonęły, nasiąknąwszy wodą. Jack czuł się, jakby właśnie niszczył spory fragment swojego życia, ale najwyraźniej nadszedł już czas, by ostatecznie pogrzebać przeszłość i porzucić złudzenia.

**xxx**

Przygnębienie Laurie utrzymywało się przez kilka dni. Finał spotkania z Jackiem nałożył się na doskwierające jej poczucie upokorzenia po nieudanym pojedynku z Hallem, powodując nawarstwienie się smutku. Choć Kelly nigdy nie należała do osób lubiących babrać się w przykrych wspomnieniach i użalać się nad sobą, obecnie była w dołku. Nawet spotkania z Charliem nie przynosiły jej ukojenia, choć mężczyzna wykazywał ogromne zrozumienie, nie zadręczając jej pytaniami, a po prostu przy niej będąc. Kiedy przychodził do niej po pracy, na jej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech, który bladł, gdy wieczorem wracał do swojego domu i zostawiał ją samą z ponurymi rozważaniami.

Wielokrotnie prosiła go, aby pozwolił jej wrócić do czynnej służby. Była pewna, że powrót do zwykłych obowiązków pomoże jej uporać się z doskwierającym poczuciem beznadziejności, ale Charles wciąż pozostawał nieugięty.

— Wrócisz do pracy w styczniu i to dopiero wtedy, kiedy uzyskam potwierdzenie, że jesteś już zdolna do pełnienia swoich obowiązków — powtarzał jej za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynała swoje utyskiwania.

_Głupi Hall_, pomstowała w myślach. _To wszystko jego wina. I Jacka też. Wszyscy jesteście pokręceni._

Przechadzała się po nadbrzeżu, wpatrując się w widniejące po drugiej stronie rzeki drapacze chmur. Zawsze lubiła tę okolicę, a spacery pomagały jej się odprężyć. W ostatnich dniach przychodziła tutaj codziennie, nie bacząc na dające się we znaki zimne podmuchy wiatru. Październik przyniósł do Nowego Jorku ochłodzenie, a liście drzew przybierały już jesienne zabarwienie. Przez ten miesiąc wyjęty z życiorysu Laurie nie widziała stanu przejściowego, tylko od razu z lata przeszła w jesień.

Jej humor stopniowo ulegał poprawie. Wciąż jednak unikała tego, co mogło przywoływać przykre wspomnienia. Nie przeglądała żadnych starych zdjęć. Nie dotykała książek, które niegdyś podarował jej chłopak, wiedząc, że lubiła literaturę sensacyjną. Nie spoglądała w lustro, nie chcąc widzieć śladów po zaklęciach Halla. Nie czuła się z nimi za dobrze, zwłaszcza że za każdym razem przypominały jej o dotkliwej porażce. Unikała także przebywania w pobliżu gmachu Ministerstwa Magii, chcąc ujść pokusie zajrzenia do Biura Aurorów. Nawet do Central Parku przestała jeździć, bo za bardzo przypominał jej prowadzoną sprawę. Trzymała się głównie Brooklynu oraz, okazjonalnie, także niektórych części Manhattanu. Poważnie myślała też o tym, żeby wyjechać gdzieś na kilka dni. Skoro i tak do końca roku miała urlop, to mogłoby być ciekawe rozwiązanie.

Zdecydowanie powinna wziąć to pod uwagę.

**xxx**

Ostatnimi czasy Charles niewiele chwil spędzał w domu, wytrwale kursując pomiędzy Ministerstwem Magii a mieszkaniem Laurie. Do siebie wracał jedynie na noc, a o świcie wracał do Biura Aurorów. Zjawiał się tam jako pierwszy i wychodził jako jeden z ostatnich. Stopniowo zdał sobie sprawę, że był szefem już ponad miesiąc. Bardzo szybko zleciał mu ten czas od schwytania Stephena Fairchilda oraz Nathaniela Halla i, choć był to okres pełen stresów i głębokich rozterek wewnętrznych, mężczyzna czuł się spełniony.

Mimo wszystkich problemów, które spotkały go w ostatnich miesiącach, zdarzyły mu się także znacznie przyjemniejsze niespodzianki.

Odnalazł w sobie uczucie, nadające jego życiu zupełnie nowy sens. Laurie jawiła mu się jako niezwykły sen, który wciąż trwał.

Pewnego poranka wkroczył do Biura Aurorów nieco później niż zwykle. Kilkoro pracowników już tam było. Wszyscy na jego widok unieśli głowy znad biurek i pozdrowili go. Widok Wellsa wchodzącego do dawnego gabinetu Fairchilda, na którym obecnie wisiała już nowa tabliczka, dawno przestał szokować. Nowy ład w Biurze stał się faktem.


	22. Epilog

**EPILOG:**

_grudzień 2008 _

Grudzień przyniósł do miasta pierwsze opady śniegu. Kiedy Laurie zbudziła się pewnego ranka, ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że cały zewnętrzny parapet był biały od wciąż sypiącego się z nieba puchu.

Ku swojej frustracji nadal przebywała na urlopie. Charles zapowiedział jej jednak, że już w styczniu chce ją widzieć w Biurze. Wieść ta bardzo ucieszyła aurorkę, którą coraz bardziej nudziło kilkumiesięczne zwolnienie ze służby. Była osobą lubiącą działać, więc bezczynność zupełnie jej nie odpowiadała.

Po południu wybrała się do Central Parku, wpatrując się w roziskrzoną słabym, popołudniowym słońcem powierzchnię stawu. Dłonie kobiety zmarzły dość szybko mimo okrywających je rękawiczek bez palców. Owinęła się mocniej płaszczem i westchnęła, wodząc wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Przelotnie wspomniała sobie czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy zawsze cieszył ją pierwszy śnieg.

Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni unikała tego miejsca i właściwie dopiero dzisiaj zdecydowała się odwiedzać go znowu, starając się zapomnieć o oczywistych skojarzeniach ze sprawą Stephena Fairchilda. Jednak widok parku mimo wszystko wywołał w niej falę wspomnień. Oddała się im, wiedząc, że warto wykorzystać tę chwilę wytchnienia i pozwolić ogarnąć się nagromadzonej przez jesień melancholii.

Parę miesięcy po tamtych przykrych wydarzeniach Laurie mogłaby powiedzieć, że jej codzienność wracała do normy. Wiele rzeczy uległo jednak istotnym zmianom. Pierwsza poważna sprawa w jej karierze aurora okazała się być w pewnym sensie przełomem w jej dotychczasowym życiu.

Jedną ze zmian było jej podejście do świata. Po tym, jak pod koniec sierpnia omal nie zginęła z rąk Nathaniela Halla, zupełnie inaczej spojrzała na swoje życie. Znalezienie się w tak dramatycznym położeniu uświadomiło jej wiele rzeczy, do których dotychczas nie przywiązywała wagi i zmieniło jej podejście do niektórych spraw. Inaczej spojrzała także na swoje umiejętności i zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wiele jej brakuje, by mogła mienić się dobrym aurorem.

Choć minęły ponad trzy miesiące, wciąż odczuwała pewne konsekwencje tamtych wydarzeń.

Drugą sprawą było uświadomienie sobie, że w jej sercu zagościło uczucie. Mimo upływu tygodni, jej fascynacja osobą Charlesa Wellsa nie wygasała, a wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się przybierać na sile. Ta sama Laurie Kelly, która po rozstaniu z Jackiem Grayem i podjęciu pracy aurora zarzekała się, że odpowiada jej życie w samotności, czuła się szczęśliwa, wreszcie odnajdując miłość. Do Charlesa poczuła coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczyła w stosunku do Jacka, nawet w najlepszym okresie ich związku, jeszcze przed rozłąką.

Ich znajomość posiadała jednak jedną znaczącą wadę — Charles Wells od paru miesięcy był jej szefem, co wykluczało formalny, oficjalny związek. Oboje musieli spotykać się potajemnie i udawać, że nie łączy ich nic więcej niż zwykłe koleżeństwo tak normalne pomiędzy osobami, które wspólnie prowadziły dochodzenie. Tylko kilka osób wiedziało o ich prawdziwych stosunkach.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jak wróci do pracy, będzie jej znacznie trudniej ukrywać to, co naprawdę czuła do Wellsa. Jakiekolwiek bliskie związki pomiędzy szefami a podwładnymi nigdy nie były jednak zbyt dobrze postrzegane przez otoczenie i dlatego oboje wciąż odwlekali decyzję o ujawnieniu romansu.

Od października ani razu nie kontaktowała się z Jackiem. Od momentu ich ostatniego spotkania mężczyzna jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie odpowiadał na telefony ani e-maile, a kiedy po kilku tygodniach Laurie postanowiła złożyć wizytę w jego mieszkaniu, nikt jej nie otworzył. Dopiero jeden z sąsiadów mężczyzny ulitował się i poinformował kobietę, że Gray wyjechał z Nowego Jorku. Odkrycie to dość mocno przygnębiło Kelly, która przez kilka kolejnych dni była oschła nawet w stosunku do Charlesa.

W Biurze Aurorów natomiast wszystko wróciło do normy. Stary skład pozostał praktycznie bez zmian, nie licząc rzecz jasna braku Stephena Fairchilda oraz Nathaniela Halla, którzy wciąż przebywali w Zamkniętym Zakładzie dla Czarodziejskich Przestępców. W procesie, który odbył się w listopadzie, obaj zostali skazani na dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności. Laurie, mimo sprzeciwów Charlesa, także była obecna na rozprawie i mogłaby przysiąc, że Hall przez większość czasu spoglądał właśnie na nią, a w jego szyderczym spojrzeniu czaił się cień szaleństwa. Cały proces cieszył się ogromnym zainteresowaniem całego amerykańskiego świata magii i budził sensację nie tylko w samym Nowym Jorku.

Z pracy odeszła także Samantha Willis, która złożyła wypowiedzenie jeszcze pod koniec października. Kobieta, wciąż nie mogąca pogodzić się z tragiczną utratą bliskich, którzy zginęli z rąk Czarodzieja z Central Parku, po tym wszystkim nie potrafiła już powrócić do pracy aurora. Z tego, co wiedziała Laurie, nadal przebywała u swoich krewnych w Seattle, dokąd wyjechała już we wrześniu. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała powrócić do Nowego Jorku.

Do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów przybyło natomiast dwóch nowych pracowników, którzy dopiero niedawno ukończyli kurs. Laurie jednak nie miała jeszcze możliwości poznać żadnego z nich.

June Parker i Simon Blackwell kilka dni temu ogłosili swoje zaręczyny. Laurie nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała przyjaciółkę aż tak szczęśliwą. Wszystko wskazywało także na to, że Blackwell miał pozostać w amerykańskim Ministerstwie Magii już na stałe, co ucieszyło grono jego najbliższych współpracowników. Młody auror przez cały okres swojej służby w Nowym Jorku bardzo się zmienił i niezwykle szybko przystosował się do życia w wielkim mieście. Spotkanie go bawiącego się nowoczesnymi gadżetami dawno przestało szokować. Nawet Laurie, z początku lubiąca dogryzać nowemu, zdążyła go naprawdę polubić.

Zmiany nie ominęły także Jamie. Laurie zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej siostra w ciągu kilku tygodni bardzo wydoroślała. Choć zdawała się bardzo dobrze znosić pamięć sierpniowych wydarzeń, Kelly przypuszczała, że w głębi duszy nadal to wszystko odczuwa. Teraz jednak przebywała w Instytucie Magii w Salem i lada dzień miała przyjechać do domu na ferie świąteczne.

W pewnym momencie została jednak wyrwana z zadumy. Ktoś nieoczekiwanie zbliżył się do niej od tyłu i położył jej dłonie na oczach. Laurie drgnęła nerwowo, ale chwilę później usłyszała znajomy głos i natychmiast poczuła radość.

— Wiedziałem, że tutaj będziesz — powiedział Charles Wells, zabierając ręce i delikatnie obracając Laurie, tak, by musiała spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

Zobaczenie Charliego w Central Parku zaskoczyło ją, ale i ucieszyło.

— W zasadzie... Jestem tutaj pierwszy raz od tamtego czasu. Ostatnio jakoś nie miałam ochoty tu przychodzić — rzekła cicho, poprawiając rude włosy.

— Wcale się nie dziwię. — Charles zamyślił się na moment. — Ale to już przeszłość. Fairchild i Hall do końca życia pozostaną za kratkami za to, co zrobili.

Laurie westchnęła. Mimo wszystko czasem nadal miała koszmary o wydarzeniach z domu Fairchilda. Choć starała się jakoś uporać z tym wszystkim, nadal odczuwała pewien niepokój i wciąż doskwierało jej poczucie doznanego upokorzenia. Wiedziała, że o tym nigdy nie zapomni.

— Tęskniłam za tobą — wyszeptała, wtulając się w przód jego płaszcza.

Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę o tamtych sprawach, dlatego postanowiła zmienić temat na coś przyjemniejszego. W końcu tak rzadko mogła okazywać mu uczucia, ale bardzo jej tego brakowało. Tutaj jednak byli sami, nie licząc kilku mugoli przesuwających się ścieżką. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

— Przecież widzieliśmy się zaledwie wczoraj — zauważył Charles, muskając ustami jej blady policzek.

Laurie zadrżała lekko.

— Tak, wczoraj, ale... I tak tęskniłam.

Czuła się dziwnie, wyznając coś takiego. Przecież całe życie lubiła swoją samotność.

Mężczyzna jednak zlustrował ją uważnym wzrokiem.

— Zimno ci? — spytał cicho.

Laurie już miała odpowiedzieć "nie", kiedy coś nagle tknęło ją, by skłamać.

— Tak, bardzo mi zimno — szepnęła mu wprost do ucha.

Charles objął ją i razem ruszyli alejką, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z parku.

* * *

_Jeśli był ktoś taki, kto czytał to opowiadanie, dziękuję za czas poświęcony mojej twórczości ;). _

_Nowojorski akcent dobiegł końca. Choć wiele wątków w tym opowiadaniu wyszło nie tak, jakbym tego chciała, mimo wszystko to opowiadanie wiele mi dało i pisząc je, dopracowałam swój styl. _

_ZŻyłam się też z magicznym Nowym Jorkiem, więc za jakiś czas planuję napisać kolejny fanfick o czarodziejach żyjących w tym mieście. Będą jednak zupełnie nowe postacie i nowe wydarzenia, choć mogą wystąpić podobieństwa. Zamierzam bowiem wykorzystać to, co w tej wersji było dobre i po prostu zmodyfikować i dopasować do nowej._

_ Po tym opowiadaniu mam dość Laurie. Choć z początku ją lubiłam, później już coraz bardziej mnie irytowała i uświadomiłam sobie, że wyewoluowała nie w takim kierunku, w jakim oczekiwałam. No nic. Liczę, że następna wersja wypadnie lepiej. Jednak nie należy się jej spodziewać szybciej niż za kilka miesięcy. Postaram się, aby tym razem wyszło lepiej._


End file.
